I May Fall
by imabat57
Summary: The world of remnant is a dangerous place,but it has the four kingdoms to keep it safe.What happens when one kingdom falls,and the others can't trust each other.Will a hero rise?Or do all roses die.Team RWBY must find a way to save the world from the darkness. MOSTLY T but has M chapters. Whiterose main paring, but bits of Fallenpetals and ladybug. not till later chapters though.
1. Chapter 1

_There's a place where our shields will lay shattered, and the fear's all that's left in our hearts. Our strength and our courage have run out, we fall apart. When we lose our faith, and forsake our friends. When the moon is gone, and we've reached our ends._

 _I may fall_

3rd person

(I have decided to rewrite the first few chapters enjoy)

"Are you ready" ruby asked Weiss who was doing the final checks on Myternaster.

"Of course I am ready you dolt. You are the one who told me to arrive early to prep myself"

"I know I am just nervous is all" ruby said hopping from foot to foot

"well don't be, the last thing we need is for you to let nerves get the best of you; besides we are going to win no matter what, then we, one of us will go on to the finals"

Ruby take a deep breath and nod "you're right"

"Of course I am you dunce" Weiss stands and takes a deep breath

A single bell rang in the locker room, signaling for the two to make their way to the arena. They glance at each other then walk together to the second round of the vytal tournament.

"Ah yes here we are in our long stream of second rounds this round will be very exciting. On the west side of the arena we have ruby rose and Weiss Schnee from team RWBY of vale, and on the east side we have lance Veltario and Dedra Linkin from team LEAD of vacuo. This is sure to be an interesting mash up, what do you say professor port" Dr. Oobleck said rushed over the intercom system.

" yes you are most certainly right; it will be interesting to see how team ruby's fighting style will fair against lance a ferret fauns and expert lasso user, and dedra a baseball star. But I guess we will just have to see for ourselves. You know I once…"

"You are absolutely right we will most definitely have to see for ourselves. Luckily we don't have to wait long." Dr. Oobleck said cutting off professor port.

"10…9…8"the crowd chants

"You can do it ruby "Yang yells from the crowd, her and Blake sit together Blake is holding a team rwby flag. Ruby smiles and waves when she notices them.

Ruby's heart pounds in her chest, her body vibrating with anticipation, Weiss takes a deep breath.

"We got this" Weiss says reassuring herself more than ruby, ruby nods

"3… 2…1" a loud buzzer filled the arena and like birds they were off.

Weiss used her semblance to propel herself backwards, while ruby used hers to charge at Dedra. Ruby quickly took in every detail of the baseball player. Her typical baseball player stance, her clean baseball uniform her knee and elbow pads, her black cleats and knee high socks, her long black ponytail put up in her blue baseball cap, the way her hands grip the bat; she took it all in. ruby quickly took her by surprise using crescent rose to sweep her feet out from under her; Dedra uses her baseball bat to knock ruby back, firing the head of it at ruby, and then reeling it back in. ruby stumble back while dedra stood up, they square off against each other.

Suddenly a loud ding signaled the arena change. Ruby propelled herself into the air, Weiss uses her glyphs to do the same. Lance and Dedra stood still as the arena transforms from solid ground to a small island on one half, and a desert like terrain with many large rocks on the other.

Weiss looks at ruby to see if the two are on the same page, ruby nods. The two make their way to the biggest tallest rock in the arena.

"Okay, I think we can handle this" Weiss says to ruby.

"How about a little freezer burn" ruby says

"I'll bring the freezer if you bring the burn" Weiss says changing the dust clip in her rapier to the blue dust setting.

Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself to the water freezing it over with Myternaster. Then ruby fired a red dust round at the frozen water causing it to burst and turn to mist. Weiss propels herself back to the rock where ruby waits for her.

"Looks like team RWBY has provide themselves with a slight advantage how will team LEAD respond" Oobleck announced

Ruby surveys the small island and can see where lance and dedra are hiding, we can easily trap them and make them sitting ducks, ruby thought to herself. Ruby glanced at Weiss, who smirked she knew exactly what ruby was thinking.

"Ice flower" ruby orders

Weiss prepares her glyph and ruby turn crescent rose into a sniper, she aim, and fires. Large ice flowers surround Lance and Dedra, trapping them on the small island.

"Team rwby is giving team lead a run for their money by minimizing there range of field." Oobleck commentated

"We got them" ruby says,

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but before a word was spoken Dedra burst the ice using her signature home run bash with a round of explosive dust, a move she was well known for. Ice shards came flying towards ruby and Weiss, Weiss put up a glyph to prevent the ice from hitting them, redirecting it back at team lead.

Dedra swung her bat at the ice shattering the shards on contact. Then she shot her bat at the rock Weiss and ruby stood on, smashing it to pieces. Weiss and ruby fell to the ground. The mist was thick and hard to see through. Ruby could hardly see what was around her let alone right next to her. The two stood back up, then a lasso rung around Weiss and tighten at her ankles; one hard tug and Weiss was on the ground being dragged away.

"WEISS!" ruby yelled

The sound of someone popping their gum startled ruby. She turned to look, but was too late. Dedra hit ruby with her homerun bash sending ruby flying across the arena into a big rock. Ruby's aura meter was low. Ruby struggled to stand, as soon as she was on her feet a lasso wrapped around her ankles and she fall back to the ground, and got dragged across the rocky terrain. Lance used his semblance to hover in the air, he had the ability to give himself and other things a temporary weightless ness. Ruby shortly hover above the ground he twirls her around like a rag doll then throws her, her full weight coming back the instant his lasso wasn't making contact. Ruby prepared for impact, but it never came because Weiss uses her glyphs to catch ruby. They land on the small island near the water. A dust round appears next them Weiss picks it up and loads it into myternaster. Ruby turn crescent rose back into a scythe.

"Let's give them a taste of our new move windy day" ruby says

Weiss nods she places a glyph above ruby's head and ruby starts to run in circles, using her semblance. Rose petals hover above me forming a tornado once it's big enough Weiss uses her glyphs to direct the tornado around the field.

The crowd goes wild at the awesome display of team work. Lance and Dedra are quickly picked up by the tornado they scream as they finally fall in the water. There aura levels in the danger zone. Weiss freezes the water once again and ruby fires crescent rose to make a hole for them to escape. They barely make it out before Weiss and ruby are on top them. Ruby give Dedra her finishing move knocking her across the ice, and into the knock out zone, eliminating her from the match. Weiss does the same to lance using her glyphs in a zigzag formation and myternaster to strike him. His aura levels go too low and he is eliminated.

The final buzzer rings and the crowd goes wild, ruby jump up and down,

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" she cheers

Weiss sighs in relief then smiles "of course we did didn't I say we would win"

Ruby engulfed Weiss in a hug. Weiss stiffens at first but then hugs back.

"Wow what an amazing match team rwby has won and will proceed to the finals." Oobleck announces

"Yeah go ruby!" yang cheers

Cinder watched the team from in the stands, and smirked. Just as she predicted.

 **Hey everyone I decided to rewrite the first few chapters to help my story make more sense, hope you like it. I know my first few chapters are really rough this was my first fanfic, so now that I got the hang of it I will make some minor improvements. Don't worry new chapters are still in the process of being written. I also updated the summary hoping to catch more people's eyes. Anyways tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **-batty**


	2. Chapter 2

_Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle. We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees._

3rd person

(rewrite)

"THIS IS SO EXCITING! How hard do you think it will be? Why do you always wear the same armor? Is it the only armor you have? Do you think we are going to win; WELL OF COURSE WE ARE! I mean why wouldn't we? Do you think Jaune is hurt because we didn't pick him? HELLO EARTH TO PYRRAH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Yes Nora, I am just trying to focus and think of a strategy before the match. To answer your questions, I do think it will be hard. This is my best armor so I wear it a lot. I hope we win. Jaune understands why we didn't pick him. Now can you please calm down?"

"Calm down! No way how can you even say that I am hurt, sad, and maybe a little bit hyper but that last one isn't your fault "Nora said bouncing from one part of the room to the other.

A single ding indicated that it is time for the two to make their way to the arena.

"Oh this is so exciting" Nora squealed

"Cheer up Jaune I'm sure Nora and Pyrrah know what they are doing" ruby said to jaune who sighed in response.

Ren and Blake sat together holding identical team JNPR flags.

"This will be a match to see wouldn't you say professor port" Dr. Oobleck rang over the intercom

"most certainly, pyrrah a world renowned fighter and one of my favorite students Nora from team jnpr going against penny and onyx from team wpon(weapon) we all saw how well they did the first round" port said through his big mustache

"Wait pyrrah is fighting penny" ruby said with some level of shock

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked

"Oh no "ruby said standing

"What's wrong sis"

"Yeah what's with the dumb look is there something you are not telling us?" Weiss ask

"I'll be back save my spot "ruby rushed off in a cloud of rose petals

"Hey, what gives" Weiss complained

"Ruby? What brings you to my locker room right before my match?" Penny ask curious

"Penny I got to tell you something"

"What is it ruby you know you can tell me anything" penny reassures ruby

"You are going up against pyrrah Nikos" ruby says waving her hands in the air

"I am well aware of this"

"No penny you don't get it pyrrah semblance is polarity, you know magnetism" ruby explained flustered

"Oh… I can see why this will be a problem, do not worry ruby I will be sure to be extra careful"

"Okay I just had to tell you I know that you don't want people to find out that you are an um you know beep, bop, beep" ruby trailed off, doing the robot

"Don't worry I am sure everything will be fine (hiccup) uh there is absolutely nothing to worry about (hiccup)"

ruby frowned

A single ding rang throughout the locker room indicating that it was time for penny to make her way to the arena

"Good luck out there" ruby said before vanishing and leaving rose petals behind in her wake.

Pyrrah

"In the west we have world renowned fighter Pyrrah Nikos and her team mate Nora Valkyrie from team JNPR of Beacon, and in the east we have Penny Poladian and Onyx Showgo from team WPON of atlas. Yes, this will surely be a fight to remember" Dr. Oobleck announced

I waved at the cheering crowd catching jaunt's eyes I smiled, he did too. Nora made some kind of noise which caused Ren to shake his head.

"That is totally what a sloth sounds like" Nora said smiling

"10…9…8"

I get into stance while Nora loads her rocket launcher, across from us penny and onyx also prepare penny looks like she is going after Nora which leaves me with onyx. He looks like a worthy opponent. His weapon is a double ended scythe much like ruby's but a lot smaller his lack of armor or protection must mean he is confident in his ability's.

"5…4…3" okay time to show him what you got. A loud buzzer went off in sync with Nora's rocket launcher. Penny went flying back.

I charge at onyx shield and spear in hand, he whirls his double ended scythe around I block with my shield then give him a side jab with my spear. He splits the tow scythes apart now holding two weapons. He takes quick slashes at me but I easily dodge with my shield. I go for a round house kick but miss and fall, due to his semblance, which allows him to faze through objects. I stand ready to go; he attempts to hit me with his scythe but I use my semblance to block it he looks confused I take the opportunity to kick him in the air then fire my shotgun at him to send him flying.

The crowd goes wild, a loud ding signaled the arena change. The ground shook and rumbled causing it to transform into lava stone with many large rocks everywhere some parts of the ground even spewed fire.

Nora came flying past me slamming into the ground her war hammer, magnhild, lay on the ground far away. Penny had seven swords all attached to wire aimed at Nora. I run towards magnhild in the corner of my eye I see onyx charging me I quickly dodge and send him flying with a shot to the chest using yellow dust to make it more effective. I throw my spear after him spearing him to a large rock unable to move. The war hammer is not so surprisingly heavy, I have to use my semblance to move it, but I am careful to make it look like I am holding it.

Penny has Nora cornered she fires a large beam at her, I throw my shield to dodge it, it does reflecting the beam back at penny.

"Nora catch!" I throw magnhild using my control over polarity, she swings hard at penny sending her flying. I grab my shield, Nora picks up a round of dust and puts it in her hammer. I run over to onyx a take out my spear, before I can even hit him he fazed through the rock.

"Pyrrah switch" Nora calls, I nod.

I turn and look for penny while Nora smashes the rock onyx just went through. Penny is up and firing a beam at me I dodge with my shield. There are now nine swords, she quickly uses all nine to attack me I barely dodge by weaving and flipping, also using my semblance.

No wonder why Nora wanted to switch this girl is incredibly strong, her power is unlike anything I have faced before. But I know how to stop her I can use my semblance to get her wires tangled the she will be forced to do hand to hand combat where I outmatch her.

I continue to dodge the barrage of swords all while using my semblance to tangle the wire. Penny doesn't realize what I am doing till it's too late, and her swords can no longer move. She retracts the swords back into her backpack and braces for combat.

I charge her, she makes no effort to dodge, and instead she puts her hands up to block. I try to jab her with my spear but it is like I hit and invisible shield her semblance must be force fields. She throws a right hook I put up my shield but even that can't block her sheer power I go flying. The hot ground scrapes against my back. I cry out in pain. She is on top of me with four new swords I don't have time to dodge so I use my semblance to stop the attack.

What? Is she wearing a layer of metal armor under her cloths or something? I have control over her entire body. Her eyes go big with fear. I charge her and use my semblance to send her sliding back I grab her by the neck with my spear to do my signature finish but she is too heavy. Is she made of metal or something? I use my control over polarity to finish the job slamming her into the ground causing a crater to appear underneath her sending flames up from the ground. I quickly jump out of harm's way, but penny's aura is gone. Flames burn her and I swear I see metal through her burned skin.

Onyx comes flying past my line of sight hitting a giant rock knocking him into the knockout zone. A loud buzzer sounds the end of the match; the crowd goes wild.

"YES! That was awesome!" Nora cheers

"That was something" I agree

A bunch of soldier come to take penny away while onyx gets treated by the medics.

"Nora did you notice anything strange about penny?"

"You mean like how I got a direct hit with mangled and she was unfazed, or how she weighs a ton, oh how about how she makes a weird noise like metal hitting metal every time I hit her"

"You don't think" I trail off

"Who knows but she sure was something"

Blake

"Congratulations" I said to Pyrrah

"Thank you, I guess this means I will be seeing ruby in the finals"

"Yep, but be warned I won't hold back "ruby joked

"Yeah my sister is going to wipe the floor with you" yang gloated

"Oh yeah well pyrrah will take you down "jaune cut in, pyrrah giggled

"Who wants to stay and watch more matches with me? "Ruby asked

"I will, I should get a good look at my competition for tomorrow" pyrrah volunteered

"I guess I will if only to see how team cavy does" Weiss said nonchalantly

"Yeah I'll stay too" Yang agreed

"what about you Blake?' ruby asked, I sighed

"No I think I will go walk around or something"

"Oh okay well have fun "ruby said deflated

I admit it feels bad to disappoint my friends like that, but if I stay and watch one more match I might freak out. How can they watch something like this? People fighting for fun, it's terrible. I was taught we should only fight to help people to do what is right, to make a difference. Sure I helped my team get this far, but that's only because it was what they want I know if I didn't fight I would never hear the end of it. People shouldn't fight for fun all you do is make enemy's you didn't need, and in the end someone's pride always gets hurt.

"What's with the frown" sun asked me from behind where I sat on the bench, I smirk

"How did you know I was frowning if you are behind me?"

"Because you're Blake and when you are silently scaring away people who walk by with your glare I can tell you are frowning" he explained

"It's nothing, so where's the rest of your team?"

"They are over there trying to win a game "sun pointed to a ring toss game "want to play?" sun asked wiggling his eyebrows, I giggled

"Sure it should be fun beating a bunch of boys"

"Oh don't be so sure I got killer aim"

We walked over to the ring toss game. "Step aside lady coming through" sun announced

"Hey Blake" Neptune said

The man at the stand handed me three rings "blue bottles are small prizes, yellow is a medium, and red is a big prize"

I examine the bottles then throw all three rings at once, they all land on red, and I smile.

"No way how did you do that!" scarlet said amazed

"Takes a good eye" I explain

"Okay now you're just showing off" Neptune grumbled

"Pick your prize"

"I want the panda"

"You are just secretly competitive aren't you" sun teased as we made our way back to the room several prizes in hand. I giggle "maybe you're not as good as you say you are" I shot back

"Hey I totally had that last one if it wasn't for sage it would have been mine"

"Keep telling yourself that"

Suddenly a person ran right into sun knocking him over stuffed animals going everywhere.

"Hey watch where you're going" I yell at the man; his back is to me but even still I know who he is. His bright red hair and his black jacket give him away. He turns his head slightly and his blue eyes look straight at me.

"Adam?"


	3. Chapter 3

_From shadows we'll descend upon the world take back what you stole. From shadows we'll reclaim our destiny, set our future free, and we'll rise…_

Blake

(rewrite)

"Adam?"

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the arena producing a large plume of smoke.

"Whoa what was that" sun said turning to the arena, I also turn to look.

"We should probably check it out"

I turn back to Adam, but he is nowhere to be seen. I curse myself for getting distracted.

We made our way back to the arena, sun keeps sending me sideways glances. I know he will probably ask who Adam is. How am I going to explain this to him or to any of my friends? If I tell them about Adam and how we used to work together in the white fang, what will they think if they find out he is here? Is the white fang planning a move, will it happen here at the vytal festival? Maybe it wasn't him maybe I was mistaken…

"Uh Blake?"

I snap out of my thoughts "huh"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you look like you are about to squeeze the head off that poor panda, does it have to do with that Adam guy? Who is he anyways?" sun asked

I slowly ease my death grip on the panda and take a deep breath. "I am fine; Adam is an old friend of mine I thought that guy was him but I might have been mistaken. Let's just see what is going on"

"Okay"

"Oh and sun"

"Yeah"

"Can you never bring up Adam ever again"

"But I thought you said he was a friend?"

"It complicated and I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Okay, but if you ever need a friend who's not a girl you always have me" he flashed me a wide toothy grin, and I can't help but smile back.

"Oh there you are Blakey "yang said waving

"Uh, what's with all the toys" Weiss asked

"Hello again" pyrrah greeted me.

"Uh what happened" sun asked pointing to the arena

"Oh it was so cool you should have seen cinder and mercury were all BAM! and team TREE was all like SWOOSH! Then cinder was like HIYA! Then cinder made everything go BOOM! Oh it was awesome! you should have seen it Blake" ruby explained in her usual hyper active tone.

"You are such a dork" Weiss said jokingly

"I'll say I never heard anyone explain a fight like that before" everyone in the group turned to see Cinder Fall approaching us.

Ruby

"Congratulations" I say mesmerized by her gaze

"Yes I look forward to tomorrow after watching that spectacular fight" pyrrah added

"As do I, I just hope you two will be a better challenge then they were, may the best person succeed" cinder sneered her fiery eyes never leaving me. There was a misplaced smirk on her face, and I had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Well see you in the finals tomorrow" I say waving bye

"What was that all about?" Weiss asked

I shrug. "Who knows" suddenly someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who"

"UNCLE QROW!" I shout, he uncovers my eyes and engulfs me in a hug.

"Hey don't forget about me" yang said joining our hug

"Where have you been tomorrow is the finals already" I pout

"I am sorry rosebud I got caught up with work, but I heard you made it to the finals! Good job kid?"

I giggle "I am not little anymore" I mock pout

"Sure you are sis I am like way taller than you which makes you little" yang said ruffling my hair

"Yang! "I giggle

" so who are your friends?"

"Oh that is Weiss she is my partner, and that's Blake she is yang's partner"

"Yeah and that jaune, Nora, pyrrah, and Ren. From team JNPR"

"And that is sun from team SSSN" I finish

"Qrow, nice to meet all of you"

Everyone said a form of greeting. "So ruby where is your father shouldn't he be here already?" uncle Qrow asked.

"Oh he is, somewhere… last I saw him he was getting some food" yang answered

"Yeah where did your dad go?" Weiss chimed in

"There he is" Blake said pointing to the booth that sells drinks.

Yang's eyes flashed red for a split second, before going back to normal. I turn my head away trying not to let it get to me.

"I'll go get him" uncle Qrow said in a serious tone.

"Come on rubes we should probably get back to the room and get ready for bed" yang said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I sigh "but what about uncle Qrow?"

"We will see him tomorrow, come on let's go"

I give in and start walking back to the room, everyone stayed awkwardly silent. I hate when he gets like this, when he thinks about his past he always gets like this. Why is he always so sad, do I not make him proud? Do I not make him happy? Why does he always get like this when he is around me…?

Yang

Damn him always making a fool of himself, never even thinking about how his actions will affect us, affect ruby.

I glance at ruby she is on the brink of tears; I feel a burning flame blaze brighter within me. Look what he did, she is sad now. I glance at all of my friends they are all looking at us with equal looks of concern. Finally, Weiss speaks up.

"In my opinion they might as well not even have a final round we all already know ruby will win so might as well just cancel the match tomorrow" ruby looked up and smiled at her, good one ice queen

"Oh yeah, well pyrrah will definitely beat ruby you'll see" jaune shot back

"Not a chance ruby has this in the bag" Blake jumped in, ruby's smile got bigger

"Yeah my sis will mop the floor with anyone who stands in her way" I add

"Don't be so sure pyrrah will never stand for that" Nora jumped in

"well she can't sit" sun added and finally we all laughed ruby included. Sun definitely looked accomplished.

"Well look who it is" a woman in all white said approaching us, Weiss stiffened.

Weiss

"Winter, what are you doing here" I said surprised

"I'm here on official business, what's wrong are you not going to introduce me"

"Uh, okay ruby is my partner and that is yang and Blake who are also on my team. This is jaune, Nora, pyrrah, and Ren they are team JNPR. This is sun, everyone meets my older sister Winter Schnee" I finished

Winter had a look of disgust on her face. "What are you doing hanging out with such a degenerate" she said gesturing towards sun.

Blake clenched her fist and sun lost all his usual peppiness. Before Blake or yang could say anything I did.

"these are my friends, and if you can't accept that then perhaps you should focus on your job, now if you will excuse us we are tired and would like to go to our rooms for some rest"

I can see everyone smiling at me from the corner of my eye, Winter gives me a look over before sighing and saying,

"I see I guess I will see you tomorrow" she then walked off head held high.

Ozpin

"All the students are doing quite well in the tournament wouldn't you say" I took a sip of my hot chocolate

"Ozpin you know that is not why I am here, Grimm activity has increased around the kingdom of vale, ever since the train crashed through the city" iron wood said in his superior tone.

"And what do you want me to do I am not the one in charge anymore, perhaps you should send some troops to dull the numbers a little"

"You know that me being in charge is for the best"

"James if that is all you have to say then you may leave now" glinda gestured to the door.

"That is not all Roman Torchwick still isn't talking, not even a small clue I am at my wits end here"

"James it has been a nice chat but I am exhausted"

"But ozpin"

"Goodnight general" I walked into the elevator and watched the doors close slowly.

Cinder

"Man that fight today was a total waste of my time" mercury complained

"at least you got to fight" emerald shot back

"Enough, do you all remember what your jobs are tomorrow" I said tired of their childish bickering

"It shouldn't be too hard my men will have it done before the match is over just be sure to give them a good show" Adam turned to leave…

 **A/N (rewrite): Hey guys batty here, I know I haven't updated in a while, stuck with writer's block. Any ideas and comments are much appreciated. Since I'm stuck I will be rewriting the first few chapters like I said I would, so the story can make a little more sense, because when I first started writing this I had no idea what I was doing. Also I'm transferring to a university which is also why I have been putting this story off, but don't worry I'm still here. Anyways feel free to leave a comment with critic, ideas, or whatever all is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

_There's a moment we'll make a decision; not to cower and crash on the ground. The moment we face our worst demons;_

 _Our courage found_

3rd person

"You can't have cookies for breakfast" Weiss bickered

Ruby pouted and gave in to eating a more healthy breakfast, though if it was up to her she would gladly eat cookies for breakfast every morning. Yang sat halfway asleep at the table trying not to fall in her cereal. Blake busied herself by pretending to read a book, when all she really could think about was Adam. Was it truly him, or was she mistaken? is he here with the white fang? Are they in danger? Should she tell someone? All these questions and more buzzing in her head she barely got any sleep that night. Yang didn't fare any better all she could think about was how her father had made ruby sad, she hoped her uncle could straighten him out.

Weiss kept glancing around every few second wondering when winter would make her grand entrance. What is she doing here? Weiss thought to herself. Will she report back to father? Will he be angry? What will she say when she finds out that Blake is a Faunus as well?

Meanwhile ruby couldn't help but be a big ball of excited energy, today is the finales after all. In less than a few hours she will participate in an epic 20 person battle royal. Going up against the best of the best, the most skilled hunters and huntress in training. She couldn't believe she made it this far, she only had her team to thank.

At the same breakfast table in the cafeteria sat team JNPR also eating a good breakfast. Nora's giant stack of pancakes oozed syrup, how anyone could eat it otherwise was beyond her. Ren sat silently wondering how the match to come would end would ruby or pyrrah claim victory or would someone else perhaps a more skilled and experienced 2nd or 3rd year student would take it. After all ruby and pyrrah are two out of three first years who made it to the finale. The third person being a girl named cinder fall. Surly she is an opponent to watch out for, after seeing her match yesterday Ren wondered where she learned to fight like that.

Pyrrah was busy thinking of a proper fighting strategy for the match facing ruby was one thing but cinder too, as well as 18 other great fighters. She certainly had her work cut out for her is she is to take the tittle as champion. Jaune played with his food trying to grab Weiss attention, being too scared to talk to her directly.

Cinder watched the table with the two team's rwby and jnpr, they had grabbed her interest especially ruby. How could a little girl like her ruin her plans with the train? She is always butting in and getting in the way. She would make a great pawn though perhaps she should add her to the list. Cinder made up her mind to add ruby to the list, she would place the device on her and many others today. After all she had to put on a show wouldn't want anyone seeing what the white fang is up to when she is not ready to activate her plans. Raven would have her head for that, after facing her wrath on the day of the train incident she feared facing it a second time. This is why the ruby girl must become her pawn. Cinder doesn't need any more trouble out of her.

The tournament

"Wow what a crowd looks like everyone in the kingdom of vale has turned up to see the epic battle royal that is about to take place. I know I am excited to see such an amazing event take place" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed

All 20 fighters stood in a circle that spread across the entire arena, each of them ready to fight. Ruby stood next to two great fighters, a second year Alice Bernard from team AQUA. Her weapon of chose a yoyo. On the other side was a tall well-built guy a 3rd year, Neil Grinds from team MOON. His weapon of chose an elaborate pickaxe that doubled as a blow dart gun.

"The battle royal is different from a regular match there are three ways you can be eliminated. The first is if your aura meter gets too low and in to the red zone. Every contestant has a watch that will monitor their aura levels if the watch vibrated it means you have used too much and must exit the match. The second is if you faint in the arena you will be eliminated and someone will take your body out of the arena. The third is if you formally quit and exit the arena.

Crow sat in the stands with the rest of team rwby and jnpr. He was so proud of his little rose and could wait to start cheering for her. Winter also sat near team rwby observing the match and her dear sister Weiss. Yang and ruby's father Taiyang xiao long also sat with a major headache due to his hangover, with team rwby.

"10, 9, 8!" the crowd chanted

Ruby deployed crescent rose into full on scythe mode, each fighter ready their weapons eager to get the show on the road.

In the center of the arena a single round of dust appeared, baiting everyone. No one has dust in their weapon yet and everyone knows there won't be another dust round till five minutes in, and in a battle like this five minutes without dust could be everything.

"5, 4, 3!"

As far as ruby was concerned that dust was as good as hers, no one is faster than her. Cinder needed that dust without it she will have to fight one on one for five minutes, not that she couldn't handle it, but things are always more fun with dust involved. Pyrrah couldn't care less for the dust she didn't need it, but grabbing it so someone else couldn't would put everyone at a disadvantage.

"2! 1! BUZZ!"

Leaving behind a flurry of rose petals ruby zoomed to the dust cartridge. The crowd went wild at any sign of action. Ruby grabbed the dust and was just about to load it in her scythe when cinder appeared behind her, grabbing it from her hands. Like taking candy from a baby. Ruby whirled her scythe around catching cinder off guard knocking her to her feet. Ruby took back the dust and zoomed across the arena to a safe area, where she loaded the dust into her scythe.

The arena shook and quaked as it transformed into a bamboo forest with only one large opening in the middle.

Ruby used her scythe to blast her in the air where she landed on bamboo trees, turned her weapon into a sniper and loaded the lighting dust into the chamber.

Pyrrah stood in the center of the opening shield and spear in hand. A Faunus girl with a mace as a weapon, spiked ball attached to a chain attached to a club, approached her. The fox like girl stood on the defense waiting for pyrrah to make her move, behind pyrrah is Neil, pickaxe in hand. Suddenly pyrrah found herself surrounded by many competitors, all on the defense waiting for the other to make a move.

Ruby began firing off shoots watching her far away competitors get shocked and fall.

"Go ruby!" uncle crow yelled

"Watch out sis she's right behind you!" yang called out

"Ruby you dolt, turn around!" Weiss screamed rising from her chair

Cinder slowly approached ruby, unbeknownst to her. Ruby sat crouched in the trees firing many rounds, till she suddenly heard a soft crunch. Ruby jumped up and had her scythe ready in a second.

"My you certainly are fast one are you" cinder praised, ruby smirked and was more than eager to face off against cinder.

"Maybe I'm too fast for you" ruby teased

Cinder grabbed her sword ready to fight, she could turn into dual swords at any moment, she might even be able to change it into a completely new weapon say a bow with some arrows if she had grabbed the dust before little red did, but a single sword would be more than sufficient to face her for now.

Both girls stood balanced on the bamboo, ruby made the first move swinging her scythe at the tree top where cinder stood. Cinder jumped into the air a landed behind ruby. Ruby did a quick front flip careful not to land on the cut tree, to avoid being slashed with the sword. Ruby realized she was at a disadvantage here not being able to use her semblance without falling or losing her balance.

Cinder smirked she had the girl right where she wanted her. Cinder had to be careful she mustn't be too good, but after the trouble she got into because of this girl, she was eager to teach her a lesson. After all she can't waste too much energy on the red girl she had others the implant, and that included pyrrah Nikos.

Both girl went at each other hoping and skipping from tree to tree, it reminded cinder of a dance the way they circled each other. Ruby couldn't land a single hit this cinder girl is better than she looks. Cinders eyes blazed as she began to enjoy her toying with the red girl. Cinder hadn't even attempted to hit her yet, and she was already struggling to keep up. Cinder decided enough was enough it was time to implant the device. She jumped over ruby and grabbed the red girl from behind in a head lock, with one swift movement the chip was embedded in her neck. Ruby felt a sharp pain in her neck and cried out. Ruby jabbed the end of her scythe into cinder who cried out in shock not predicting that move. Cinder had, had enough of this girl she made her single sword into a double and attacked with vengeance. Ruby struggled to dodge cinders attacks, metal sounds could be heard across the arena as crescent rose clashed with the swords.

Pyrrah was barley holding her own against the two opponents that occupied her. The Faunus girl and well-built pickaxe guy proved a fermentable foe indeed.

"Go pyrrah!" jaune cheered wearing a pyrrah Nikos t-shirt

Ren waved a giant JNPR flag silently watching the match with a small smile on his face.

"Kick their butts!" Nora screamed

Pyrrah used her shield to block Neil's attack then jabbed him with the end of her spear. She ducked to avoid another hit with the mace then used her shield to jab the faunas in the stomach. She did a double reverse jab to knock down the pickaxe guy. Pyrrah did a back flip to avoid the mace then swept the girl off her feet, so she too would fall.

The buzzer rang and several rounds of dust appeared in the arena.

Many competitors ran for the dust, giving pyrrah a chance to catch her breath.

Ruby and cinder continued to dual it out cinder slowly losing her temper. She had under estimated the red girl she is stronger than she thought. Ruby made the decision to run from cinder the girl was slowly ebbing away ruby's aura. She was already almost in the yellow. With a flash of petals cinder was knocked onto the floor and ruby was nowhere to be seen. Cinder wasn't too mad after all she did land next to a dust cartridge.

Pyrrah decided to hide in the forest her aura was in yellow already, she needed to rest. A few trees down pyrrah could see ruby rubbing her neck and catching her breath. Pyrrah hoped ruby wouldn't see her and come fight her.

The arena shook and transformed into many long bridges suspended into thin air, nowhere to hide pyrrah cursed under her breath and prepared for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person

The tournament went on in full swing and everyone was captivated by the skill the young hunters, and huntress displayed. No one even noticed the white fang making their way around the wall that protects vale. No one even noticed that roman torchwick was making an escape. Even more astounding no one noticed the array of white rose petals in the air, no one.

Ruby faced off against Alice Bernard her yoyo really getting the best of ruby. It's like a flea going against a dog, sometimes bigger isn't always better. The yoyo had bonked ruby in the head so many times is was becoming harder to think. Ruby swung her scythe missing Alice, Alice was able to hook ruby's ankle with the yoyo and dragged her across the bridge. Ruby cut the string, again, but just like before a new one took its place.

Cinder had already implanted more than half of the fighters in the arena and now had her eyes set on the girl who loves to take fate in her own hands, pyrrah. By the time pyrrah noticed cinder approaching her she had finished off faunas girl and pickaxe guy. Pyrrah rolled out of the reach of cinder to give her breathing room. Cinder knew she was going to enjoy this what will the girl do once she realizes that there is not an ounce of metal on me, cinder thought to herself. Pyrrah didn't like the look in cinders eyes and made the decision to end this fast. Pyrrah went into a barrage of attacks all aimed at cinder, with her spear she managed to get in one good hit. Cinder cursed herself for being too cocky now she had a full understanding of the power in this girl possession.

Alice had managed to take crescent rose and fling it off the bridge leaving ruby weapon less. Ruby watched as her precious scythe hit the ground below. Everyone knew ruby was nothing without her scythe, her hand to hand combat was no good, and using her semblance would just drain her aura. Ruby stood to face Alice weapon less or so Alice thought. Alice swung her yoyo and wrapped it around ruby's wrist, which is exactly what ruby wanted. Ruby threw an ice dust crystal at Alice freezing her where she stood. Then ruby broke the string of the yoyo and threw it off the bridge, if ruby had to be weaponless then so did she. Alice struggled to brake free the ice, but without her yoyo it was useless. Ruby decided that jumping off the bridge to retrieve her weapon would be the safest option, well safer than fighting unarmed.

Cinder finally managed to place the device in the crook of pyrrah knee. Pyrrah yelped out in pain and fell to the floor as her leg spasms with an alien pain. Instead of finishing the girl off here and now, cinder draws back and looks for her next unsuspecting victim.

Pyrrah aura levels were in the orange she needed a safe refuge where she can rest, so she jumps off the bridge to a safe ground. Ruby was sitting catching her breath and checking crescent rose for anything that might have jiggled out of place during the fall. When she suddenly hears someone else hit the floor, glancing at the red and gold figure ruby jumps up and ready's herself. Pyrrah was relieved to see no one in sight, until she turned around that is. The two coming faced to face pyrrah could only hope ruby was in worse shape than herself. Ruby was glad she got that short break she was going to need everything she had to beat pyrrah.  
Everyone in the stands had to watch the screen if they wanted to see ruby and pyrrah fight.

"You can do it ruby!" yang cheered

"Go ruby" Blake said to humor yang who had be urging her to cheer on ruby since they sat down.

"Go pyrrah!" Ren cheered

"You better win pyrrah!" Nora yelled

"Pyrrah don't let ruby win!" jaune screamed

Ruby charged at pyrrah with her semblance knocking pyrrah to the ground in surprise. Pyrrah was ready for her next attack the blocked the oversized scythe with her shield and jabbed ruby with her spear. Ruby backflip to avoid another hit the shot off an electric round at pyrrah, who was ready with her shield but still got shocked anyway. Pyrrah took a few forced steps back to get out of reaching range of the reaper. Ruby wasn't having that, she charged again but this time pyrrah used her semblance to make it looked like ruby had missed. This was repeated a few times. Finally pyrrah had thought of a solid strategy to face ruby. She dodge the scythe with her shield this time and then turned her spear into a shotgun firing at ruby who was taken off guard. Ruby fell back and struggled to dodge the shots that continued to fire at her. By putting ruby on the defensive pyrrah would gain the advantage she needed. Still firing the gun pyrrah was able to use her semblance to make her shot a little more accurate if you know what I am saying. Ruby was being hit left and right each shot taking a decent chunk out of her aura.

"Get out of there!" yang yelled

"Run you dolt!" Weiss said standing with adrenaline ruby's aura went from green to orange in point zero seconds.

"You can do it ruby" taiyang screamed trying to get in the festival mood

Ruby decided to ditch the scythe and try a new approach. Pyrrah was taken off guard when ruby suddenly appeared behind her, weaponless. Ruby ran circles around pyrrah forming a small tornado filled with rose petals and a certain gold warrior. Pyrrah tried to shoot the red mass but nothing was working. Ruby ran up the wall dragging the red tornado with her then jumped back down to the ground causing the tornado to suddenly have a mind of its own and began to sweep across the battle field sucking up more competitors. Ruby grabbed her scythe and took a deep breath that was a close one. Probably should stay down here to regain some aura, ruby thought to herself she knew she wasn't too far from the red danger zone. Ruby felt like someone was watching her, she quickly whirled around to a figure lurking in the shadows, and her body blacked out her eyes glowing like flames. The scene jogged a memory in ruby's brain, of the night she first met Glinda and ozpin when she tried to catch roman all by herself. Those eyes, the same eyes as the women who was in the tower that night of the ball, the same, they were the same, she's the one we've been after all along, ruby made the sudden connection. But who is this women and why is she in the arena?

Cinder watched as a slow realization crossed the reapers face, so she finally figured it out huh, well I guess I shouldn't waste any more time. Cinder stepped out of the shadows and watched as the red girl gasped in shock, this is just too good, cinder thought to herself.

Ruby never thought that cinder was behind all this, well maybe it's not cinder maybe her mind is playing tricks on her. Ruby ready herself with her scythe. Cinder throws a few red crystals ruby's way, ruby backflips to dodge them, cut the explosion is so big she falls and gets blown to the wall. Cinder is on her in the blink of an eye she grabs ruby by her hood and knees her in the gut. Ruby falls back to the floor in pain she tries to run but cinder sticks out her foot causing ruby to fall face first. Cinder grabs a lightning dust crystal and crumbles it into her hand manipulating it into a set of claws that she can wear in-between her fingers. She is happy that her semblance is manipulation, because she is about to manipulate this girls mind so bad she'll be begging for me to kill her. Cinder smiled and allowed herself this once to get a little carried away. Ruby jumped to her feet with her scythe and quickly dodged cinders quick attacks with her new weapon. Ruby was taken aback she thought cinders weapons was a sword, this definitely proved that cinder was the girl ruby fought the night of the dance. Though ruby was dodging cinders attacks it felt like each swing cinder took landed a direct hit, ruby screamed out in pain when she couldn't bare it no more. What is going on here she is obviously missing me, but it still hurts what is this? Cinder landed an actual blow to ruby's side, electrocuting the living daylights out of ruby. Ruby cried out again, but didn't let it stop her she swung her scythe and caused cinder to go flying to the side. Ruby tried to run but suddenly her body felt so heavy she couldn't move. Cinder quickly got up and gave ruby the ability to move again. Ruby fell forward when the force that was holding her back suddenly vanished. Ruby turned to face cinder and ready crescent rose. Cinder dusted herself off and let the claws fade away to nothing. She grabbed her swords and waited for ruby. Ruby charged cinder with her semblance a swung her scythe fast, but cinder matched her speed and blocked all the reapers attempts with her swords. The scythe blocked all attempts with the swords, but what was the point ruby felt the pain anyway.

The crowd turned wild when the reapers meter was only one hit away from leaving the match for good. The rest of team rwby held their breath, feeling helpless as their leader got pummeled by cinder. The once 20 person fight was now narrowed down to seven people soon to be six. Team JNPR watched as pyrrah eliminated yet another competitor bringing the number to six. Everyone fell silent as ruby fell to the ground exhausted. She was breathing heavily and watched as cinder approached her.

"NO RUBY!" yang cried Weiss held her breath, and Blake stood up caught in the moment of suspense. The reaper had definitely become a crowd favorite, after all who doesn't like an underdog.

Ruby struggled to stand no way was she going to lose, especially not to cinder. Cinder admired the red girl spirit it was certainly entertaining to watch. Ruby used a shot from her scythe to propel herself upward bringing her scythe down as hard as she could. Cinder rolled out of the way, but was caught off guard by the quick rebound ruby made and got knocked back but the scythe. Ruby let loses a barrage of attacks all hitting cinder dead on cinder struggled to break free the flurry of attacks, she noticed the reapers eyes seemed to glow a silver color. What was this unknown power that cinder has never seen before? Cinder slide to the side and charged ruby the ground to get a better look at her eyes, they were silver! How fascinating. Too bad it has to end for now, cinder thought to herself. She gave ruby a hard right hook knocking her cold, eliminating her from the match once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Now it's time to say goodbye, To the things we loved, And the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly, From our carefree lives, And the solitude and peace we always knew._

Weiss

I stand breathless as I watch are chance for victory get carried out of the arena. What if it was me or yang or Blake, would things have been different? She is just a kid after all… well she is two years younger so that's not technically a kid I guess. I glance at winter who is eating this up I'm sure that she will be telling father about all this.

"I'll go make sure ruby's okay" yang announced I perk up

"No please let me I know you want to watch the rest of this match, I am her partner after all. I'll call you if anything is wrong" I quickly volunteer.

Yang eyeballs me unsure, which is understandable that is her sister, they have some strong bond. Something winter and will never have. The crowd goes wild at something pyrrah did yang turns to look.

"Okay I guess but be sure to tell me how she is" she says looking at the match

"I will" I turn to leave until Blake says.

"Wait, I'll come with you I was only watching this for ruby anyways"

I nod and we both leave the large arena. Blake seems nervous, she is constantly looking left and right like she is expecting something to pop out at any second. I clear my throat.

"So, is everything okay?" I ask simply but giving her a look of suspicion.

"What? oh uh everything's fine" she lies

I eye her, why does she always do this? She holds whatever is bothering her in until she burst, I wish she would get the hint that she can talk to us, like how many times do I have to say it? I mean I understand if she doesn't want to talk to me I wasn't exactly the nicest person at first, but that was then and this is now. (Sigh). Blake looks down like probably feeling guilty about lying to me.

"So team ruby lost" she stated, I looked at her.

"I just hope ruby doesn't take it too harshly, she really wanted to win" I look down. This will crush ruby for sure, it was all she talked about the past 2 weeks. She even trained day in and day out, dragging the rest of the team along many times. To ruby this was her chance for glory her chance to finally prove that she is the strongest hero just like in those stories she read as a kid. This was the next step in fulfilling her dream now she just have to wait for another shot, if there is one. Blake and I share a look I can tell she is thinking something similar. Truth be told I really wanted to win too, I think out of the rest of team ruby I was the only one other than ruby who took this seriously. I just wanted to show my father to show winter that just because I didn't join the army or take a cushy job at atlas, doesn't mean I'm not capable. Not only capable of protecting myself, but also capable of working with people and being victorious. To them I am still the helpless, ignorant, worthless, and incapable of anything of worth. I didn't even get the leadership position of the team, ruby was my only chance, and she lost. Could I have won, could things have been different?

We arrive at the medical center where they take all the arena competitors once they have been eliminated. It was quiet, soft sobbing could be heard in the distance. Please don't let that be ruby.

A nurse came up to us.

"For who?" she asked

"Ruby rose" Blake answered

"Right this way"

She lead us down a long corridor and into a hallway that said knockout contestants, the employees here probably think that is hilarious, it's not. Ruby lay unconscious in a bed, they have taken her hood and shoes off, next to them lay her folded scythe. Blake sighs. Ruby's aura levels are still really low, and she is pretty bruised up.

"She is a little banged up, but once her aura levels return back to normal she should be fine" the nurse reassured us.

"Thank you" Blake said, shortly after the nurse left us alone with ruby.

"I'll text yang and tell her she is fine" Blake takes out her phone and starts typing.

I walk over to ruby, her hair is all in her face, and her mouth is open slightly. I smile, she looks so dorky. I brush her hair from her eyes, I see her black eye and frown.

"mo…mm…y…" ruby silently cried. Blake and I share a look of pity.

Ruby stirred, and rolled over. I noticed her neck is very irritated and red. I remember when she cried out in pain after cinder grabbed her in a head lock. (Sigh).

"On a scale of one to ten how sad do you think she'll be" I ask

"I'd say about an 8" I nod in agreement

"Should we wake her up" I ask

"No just let her rest, she needs it" I nod again

I take the seat closest to ruby's bedside Blake doesn't sit her just leans against the wall staring blankly in deep thought.

"What's wrong" I try again this time more directly.

Blake doesn't respond for a while at first I thought she ignored me till she said,

"I have this strange feeling that it's not over yet"

"What do you mean?"

"All this stuff with the white fang, and roman, I just think, I don't know. Maybe it's nothing"

"You shouldn't think about it too much, like I said not every story has a neat happy ending. If there is something going on we should leave it to the professionals"

She was silent for a while, I get that she was part of the white fang and she is just worried, but she thinks about this stuff way too much.

Suddenly ruby bolted upright wide awake, both Blake and I jumped in shock. She looked around in a panic before her eyes fell on Blake and me shortly after.

"Everything okay?" Blake ask

Ruby looks like she is trying to process what exactly is happening and how exactly she got here. Slowly realization crosses her face, then for a split second her eyes watered and she looked sad, but as soon as it appeared the look was gone. She took a deep breath before finally answering.

"Yeah I think so, where's my hood?" I got up and retrieved the signature red hood from the table. She sighed in relief the moment she got her hands on it again.

"So, how do you feel" I ask

She shrugs, then winced in pain "uh sore, and exhausted. Where's yang? "

"She is still watching the match, I'm sure she'll be here as soon as it's over" Blake supplied

"Ruby you need to rest and build up your aura, is there anything you need?" I ask. She ponders this for a minute than says,

"Water?"

"I'll go get some" Blake says and is out the door before I can protest. Sure leave me alone with her, okay keep it together Weiss.

Ruby rubs the back of her neck, and frowns.

"Let me look at it" I walk over to her, and move her hair aside. There is a small red lump and a small trail of blood. What could possibly do this?

"Well haw bad is it?" she ask

"Uh I'm not sure maybe we should tell the nurse, it looks strange"

"Yeah it really hurts"

"Do you know what cinder did to cause this? Maybe she is cheating?" I offer

Ruby is silent for a while, then without warning she starts crying. Not the really loud scream kind, the soft, silent tears kind. My heart breaks. I don't say anything I just sit next to her and rub her back. Without warning she engulfs me in a hug, I freeze stiff, she silently sobs into my chest. I feel trapped and look for an escape, where is Blake with the water? I slowly ease up and rub her back trying to comfort her. She smells like roses and her small frame shakes softly, I feel my own tears begin to fall. Oh ruby, please stop crying.

Yang

The final two fighters stood on one large rock, pyrrah on her last leg, and cinder in the red but not as bad as pyrrah. This was it the final moment that will decided the winner.

"You can do it pyrrah!" I chant

Cinder dodged any attempt made by pyrrah, who was really making the effort. Finally cinder was cornered to the edge of the rock. Before pyrrah could finish her off cinder forfeited. The crowd went wild, both with anger and excitement.

"there you have it lady and gentlemen this year's annual vytal tournament winner is a first year student of beacon academy located here in vale, her name is Pyrrah Nikos of team JNPR" Dr. oobleck announced.

We all went crazy cheering and jumping, finally once I calmed down my uncle said,

"We should check on ruby make sure she is fine" I nod

"Sure thing, you coming dad?" I asked he nodded

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later congrats" I tell team JNPR

When we got to the medical center we were greeted by Blake, she pulled me aside.

"Don't go in there yet"

"Why?" I asked alarmed Weiss better not be yelling at my sister or so help me.

"She's crying"

"What!" I feel my eyes flash red, that's it heiress, you have crossed the line.

"Yang wait!" Blake called after me

I walk in and see Weiss comforting my sister who is silently crying, Weiss is also silently crying. They haven't noticed me yet.

"It's okay ruby I still think you're the best, no matter what. Besides how many people can say they got to compete in the vytal tournament when they were fifteen and make it to the finals top 6" Weiss attempted to console ruby

I slowly backed out the door where Blake, my uncle, and my dad stood just out of sight. Ruby sniffled.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I know how much you wanted to win, I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

"Stop. You are not a failure you are the strongest, most amazing girl I know, and who cares about me you gave it your all and that's all that counts. Ruby rose you are a prodigy" Weiss said in her usual harsh tone I winced, and so did Blake.

"But, I"

"No! Stop. Look at me it's okay ruby, it's okay. There will be a next time and you will win I just know it. Ruby it's okay, you were awesome out there, and not even I could have done better. I be alive in you, you are my leader, and I am the bestest most awesome teammate ever, and nothing will change that not even this"

Ruby chuckled "does this mean you're my bff"

Weiss rolled her eyes "you are such a dunce, I suppose you could call me that if you like" she said jokingly

Ruby engulfed the heiress in a hug, the heiress turned a bright pink. Hmm what is this?

"Thanks Weiss you are the best most awesome teammate ever"

"I...I know now if you could unhand me that would be nice" she stuttered her face turning even more red. Blake and I share a look, could little miss perfect have a crush on my baby sis?


	7. Chapter 7

_And though I miss the little girl, You've made me awful proud. Funny how our lives change, Cause you're my hero now._

Taiyang Xiao Long

After Qrow went to get ruby something to eat I was left alone with Team Rwby as ruby recovered I the medical center.

"Then after that she just forfeited" yang finished telling ruby what happened

"What! Why would she do that, you guys I have to tell you something" ruby looked toward her teammate Blake

"What is it sis?"

"I think cinder, I think she is up to something. When I was fighting her it reminded me of when I fought that girl the night of the dance, and the girl the night I met ozpin. I think cinder is that girl" ruby looked to each of her teammates, then to me. I just stared at her trying to figure out what she is talking about, worry slowly creeping in.

"Are you sure?" Blake ask, ruby nods.

"well maybe we should look in to it just to be safe, we can't just go around accusing someone of breaking the law, especially if there is no proof" Weiss said

"Yeah sis I agree with the ice queen on this one we need to make sure"

"We should start with her teammates they might be working together" Blake added

I clear my throat "um, what is going on, are you girls doing something dangerous. Yang you know how I feel about this sort of thing."

"Its fine dad, ruby can handle it"

Yang

"Yang we talked about this, I don't want you girls getting into any trouble. What if something happens?"

"Um, I'm going to go see what my sister is up to" Weiss said awkwardly

"I'll come with you" Blake added, together they both left the room.

"Dad nothing is going to happen, ruby and I can handle ourselves" I tried again

"Yang it is your job to make sure nothing happens to your sister, going around and getting involved instead of informing the police, what are you thinking"

"Dad it was my idea, yang was just going along with it because I'm team leader" ruby jumped in

I could feel my blood start to boil, why can't he just see ruby is all grown up now.

" don't make any excuses ruby, you two need to focus on school not trying to stop bad guys, leave that to the police" he stood up and walked over to ruby's bed side, I met him there.

"Stop, ruby just made it through the finals of the vytal tournament and you still think she can't handle herself. Dad news flash she is not a kid anymore!" I yelled

"That doesn't mean you can have her parading around town trying to catch some lunatic, yang you of all people should know that!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Ruby

"All I ask is that you keep your sister safe, and you can't even do that. Yang you need to grow up, your mother doesn't want you to find her. You need to stop looking, you're going to end up getting yourself killed" he clenched his fist, yang's eyes blazed red

"If you would just tell me where she is, or why she left me" she took a deep breath before continuing

"This isn't about that, this is about ruby she is not a kid anymore, she can defend herself, and she is the strongest person I know, she can handle anything. When we were fighting Grimm in the city after the train crash, she wasn't scared, she took them all on. And when she first got into the academy and she killed the nevermore, you should have seen her. She's not a kid anymore dad, she's my hero" yang finished her eyes back to their normal color

"yang if something were to happen to you two, I just, I can't, I just want you two to stay safe, stay alive" dad turned is head away his shaggy blond hair covering his eyes

"I know, I'm sorry but we are not kids anymore dad, we are huntress. I'm sorry" yang's eyes watered

"I know, I just worry that's all, I'm sorry to about yesterday I'm sorry for shutting down again. Please forgive me. I'm sorry ruby I know you are so strong seeing you out there today, man little rose, I am so proud of you, both of you"

I engulf them in a group hug. "Please don't fight anymore" I plea

"I'm sorry" they say in unison

"We are having a group hug and now one invited me?" uncle Qrow said walking in with a bag of food.

"Get over here" dad called, my uncle joined in the group hug and for a moment I felt a bliss happiness.

Weiss

"Do you really think cinder is up to something" I ask Blake as we walk out of the medical center

"It does seem a little fishy that she forfeited the match, when she had the advantage of aura over pyrrah" Blake offered

I nod, if ruby thinks there is something up with her then maybe, but maybe ruby is just saying this because she lost to cinder. Is ruby that kind of person?

"There you are" winter said approaching us, Blake stiffened.

"Hello sister and how are you?" I ask, she smirks

"Just fine thank you, um how is your teammate, uh what was her name?"

I clench my jaw "ruby."

"Right ruby how is she?"

"She is recovering, and will probably be released within the hour"

"That is good, I guess I will be going back to my room, I've decided to stay a while, for business matters"

"Maybe we could catch up then" I offer, she frowns

"If I have time Weiss, I will very busy. Ironwood and father are breathing down my back. If only you were not so useless. Anyways I need to go, have fun doing, whatever it is you do" she walked off, barely talking to me for a minute I think that's a new record. I take a deep breath, I wish she would just pay me some attention. Maybe she is still mad about the whole degenerate thing.

"Weiss?" Blake ask

"I'm fine, let's get back to the room,"

"Actually, I was going to go see what sun is up to"

"Oh, well that's fine I can just walk by myself" I say raising an eyebrow

"It's not like that, we are just friends" she quickly adds so I won't get the wrong idea.

"Sure he is, it is okay if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to"

"We are just friends, and speaking of talking about it what about you and ruby?" she shots back defensive.

"What, what about me and ruby, are you implying that there is something between us, when there obviously is not. I mean me with a dunce like that please as if, we have a strict friend's only relationship" I stammer trying not to blush.

"Oh ruby, you are a true prodigy, the most awesome person I know" Blake mocked me

"Uh how dare you, you guys were spying on me!"

She chuckled, I can't believe this how embarrassing. Only that dolt was supposed to hear that, now they probably think I'm soft or something.

"Calm down I thought it was sweet, if you like her you should just tell her" Blake reassures me

It's not that easy, I mean do I like her? She Is two years younger than me, and our team leader. Plus we are both girls, I've never liked a girl before. What would my father say? Even more scary what would yang say, she is like way overprotective of ruby. What would ruby say? What is she doesn't like me?

"Weiss?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" I worry outload

"You'll never know unless you tell her" Blake shot me a sideways glance

"…"

"Weiss why don't you go back and talk to her. I'll catch up with you guys later"

I nod and turn around, on my way back I see mercury and emerald and cinder duck around a corner. I quickly follow them

"Well how did it go?" emerald ask

"It was tough, but I did the best I could" cinder said

"Ugh I wish I could have seen it" mercury whined

Suddenly a man in a black suit, and red hair appeared his face was blocked from my view thanks to cinder.

"It's done" he said in a plain expression less tone

"Marvelous thank you, Adam I appreciate the hard work, I will be sure to reward you, but for now I need some rest" cinder turned around and I quickly ran off to hide. Did she see me? That was definitely suspicious. What if ruby is right? What if she is up to something?

Ruby

"I'll be fine, you guys go have some fun. Besides I'm sure the nurse will let me go in no time"

"You sure sis? I can stay" yang offered

I shake my head "come on yang let's let ruby be, she need her rest" uncle Qrow said coming to my rescue.

"Fine but if you need anything just give me a call sis"

Soon I was alone again, I close my eyes to sleep trying not to think about anything.

3rd person

Ruby lay sleeping in her bed, her red hood drooping to the side. Someone in a white hood approached the bed, they slide a black gloved hand across her face. A small smile crept on the women's face, the women walked over to the scythe and brushed her hand across it. Cinder walked into the room, ready to fight. It was as if she materialized out of nowhere. The hooded women turned to cinder ready to fight with the reapers scythe.

"Are you the women who killed summer rose?" cinder asked

The women nodded, a wicked smile was firmly planted on her face. Cinder cursed under her breath, what does this psychopath want with little red, she is mine. Cinder thought to herself. Suddenly raven appeared furious. Sword in hand she lunged at the hooded figure. The women dodged with ease, she activated the reapers scythe and readied herself. Suddenly Weiss walked in the room, and gasped in shock. Cinder was long one by then leaving as soon as raven showed up. Weiss looked from raven to the women not knowing who ether women was. Raven pointed her sword at the women, raven was glad she wore her mask. Weiss drew her rapier, and slowly walked towards ruby. Both women, waited for the other to put their weapons away. Finally the hooded figure folded the reapers scythe and set it back on the table. Raven lunged toward her nut the women disappeared in a cloud of white rose petals. Raven nodded at Weiss before opening a portal and vanishing. Weiss quickly got her phone out and called yang.

 **Hello everyone sorry for the super bad grammar, you have any idea's or any critic all is welcome, so please leave a comment.- batty**


	8. Chapter 8

3rd person

"Ruby… ruby wake up" Weiss said shaking her awake.

"Weiss, what's up?" ruby yawned

"Good news sis they're letting you out" yang said from behind Weiss

"We should probably head back to the room, before it gets too late" Blake added

Ruby noticed the tenses atmosphere and wondered what she missed. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all agreed that ruby didn't need to know about her unwelcomed visitors. In fact they decide that no one needed to know, especially not any adult figure. They came up with a plan to figure this out on their own, without their leaders help. They wanted to protect her, at any means necessary.

"Sure okay… is everything okay?" ruby ask curios to see what they would say.

"Yeah everything's great sis no need to worry, we are actually going to hang with team JNPR to celebrate, and we understand if you don't want to"

"No it's fine I'd love to, better than being crammed in the room all night with zwei" ruby jumped off the bed and grabbed her scythe.

"I'm ready" she added

Something felt off abut crescent rose, there was a strange coldness to it. Ruby couldn't place her finger on it. She decided not to let it bother her. Yang shared a look with Blake and Weiss making sure nether of them were having second thoughts, they both looked UN easy, Weiss more than Blake. Weiss told them about the women in the room at first yang didn't believe her ears the same women from the train, from her dream, who is she? Blake just felt uneasy about the whole thing, with Adam, and cinder, and the tournament something was definitely not right.

Team JNPR celebrated in front of beacon along with the rest of vale, they were surrounded by a large crowd all wanting their autograph. Pyrrah was used to this kind of thing, though she was extremely tired and wanted to rest. It was Nora who wasn't used to this sort of thing, she wasn't her usual peppy self, and she was almost a completely different person. She was quiet and almost nervous, but every once in a while the Nora they knew and loved would emerge again. Ren was polite and jaune ate up the attention. When team rwby finally got on the scene some of the madness had died down.

"Pyrrah!" ruby called trying to grab the warrior's attention

"Hello!" yang sang as they approached the winning team

"Hey you guys ready to party jaune style, because if you're not then I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. This a cool people party only" jaune said swooping in front of Weiss

"Okay first off no one says cool people party, second no" Weiss said pushing jaune out of the way.

"The ice queen strikes again" yang teased

"Congratulation!" ruby said to pyrrah

"Thank you, you were awesome out there today"

"Really, it was nothing" ruby said rubbing the back of her head. Flushing slightly.

"There you guys are "coco said approaching the group.

"Hey, what's up "yang asked?

"You won't believe me but the Grimm outside the walls are gone all of them I heard ironwood and winter Schnee talking about it, pretty weird right?" coco explained

Team RWBY shared a look along with team JNPR.

"It's probably nothing, let's just celebrate the night and worry about it tomorrow" yang everyone.

The rest of the night was a blur of lights, music, and laughter. Pyrrah and ruby both went back to their rooms, leaving the rest of their team to party. When the party was over Blake, Weiss, yang, Ren, and Nora all stayed behind to help clean. Jaune left to check on pyrrah.

Ruby tossed and turned in her sleep next to zwei, something was bothering her more than usual, but she didn't know what. Zwei whined next to ruby as she cried out in her sleep. The dorm to ruby's dorm creaked open. Causing zwei to bark, which jolted ruby awake.

"What, what is it zwei?" ruby asked half asleep

"BARK! BARK!"

Ruby glanced around the room but saw nothing.

"Go back to sleep" she complained

Suddenly are deep growl startled ruby wide awake.

"Hello? "She said alarmed

Red eyes glowed in the dark, zwei whined and snuggled close to ruby. Ruby glanced at the window if she used her symbloence ands could make it, but her room was still a few stories up. Crescent rose was put up in her locker, and no way could she fight off the Beowulf without it. None of her teammates were back yet, what can she do?

"Okay zwei, you be the distraction while I run"

"BARK"

The Grimm came into view and closer to the bed, this Grimm was unlike any ruby had ever seen. It wasn't a Beowulf at all, it looked like a person. Its back was hunched and its face a white and black mask. Its hands long claws with red tips. It growled.

Ruby screamed and used her semblance to run past it, but it was crazy fast. It caught her by her arm, and sunk its long talons into her flesh. She cried out in pain. Zwei leaped off the bed and attacked the Grimm, barking and biting the best he could. Suddenly jaune and pyrrah burst through the door just as ruby was sent flying. Jaune also screamed and pyrrah was speechless and in shock. The unknown Grimm attacked jaune who was sent flying into the hallway, pyrrah ran to her room to gram her spare shield and spear. Ruby stood clutching at her left arm, tears in her eyes, she glared at the Grimm and her eyes glowed silver. Pyrrah ran back in just as ruby charged the Grimm in a flurry of red rose petals, the Grimm growled and kept up with her as the reaper speed around it in circles looking for a weak spot.

The others made their way back to the dorms a small crowd had gathered near the two teams dorms, one person ran past yang yelling,

"SOMEONE GET HELP!"

Blake, Weiss, and Yang all shared a look of terror. The crowd quickly disbanded as people ran away screaming. Pyrrah and ruby both were sent flying into the hallway the Grimm standing over them, by now ruby was a bloody mess and pyrrah had dropped her shield and her spear was stuck inside the Grimm. Jaune stood up and tried to protect pyrrah, he got smashed into the wall.

"RUBY!" yang cried

Yang activated her gauntlets, Ember Cecilia she never put them in the locker she didn't see the point they were so small and easy to carry. Yang charged the Grimm full force punching its mask, which cracked. The Grimm grabbed the warriors spread that was lodged in its stomach and got into a fighting stance. Yang backed up some distance she never seen a Grimm like this, let alone a Grimm that could fight with a weapon. Weiss and Blake helped ruby up she was out cold. Ren helped jaune, while Nora tended to pyrrah.

The grimm was fairly skilled with the spear, each blow it landed caused yang to gain more strengths, her eyes flashed red as she punched it as hard as she could sending it flying down the hall.

Qrow, ozpin, ironwood, glinda, and penny all ran to the two teams.

"I am combat ready" penny stated

"It went that way" yang said furious and hurt

"What is going on here" glinda demanded

"Is anyone hurt" ozpin asked

"Someone help ruby" yang cried

"How could this happen" ironwood asked

Qrow ran off to help penny, yang pyrrah, jaune and ruby were all taken to the hospital. Taiyang carried ruby in his arms, the small frail girl was cold and dripping blood.

Ruby had 5 puncher wounds in her left arm, a large gash on her right rib cage, and many bruises. Jaune was also in pretty bad condition, but his aura allowed him to heal fast. Pyrrah was also in decent condition, but she was healing slowly due to low aura levels.

"What the hell happened" yang asked jaune and pyrrah

"We don't know we heard ruby scream so we went to go check, when we walked in that thing was there, and it was attacking ruby, we were just trying to help" pyrrah explained

"How did a grimm get in the school anyways" Blake ask

"An investigation is being conducted, I assure you this was an isolated incident" ozpin said

"This should have never happened to begin with, look what happened to my daughters. You need to be checking the wall and make sure those damn things are not running around the city" Taiyang said to ozpin

Weiss stared at the unconscious ruby, and frowned. How could this have happened? A Grimm on school grounds and in the dormitory of all places. And what kind of Grimm was that anyway? Weiss wondered to herself, no one else seemed surprised but the students, is there something they are not telling us?

"She might be out of it for a while, miss rose aura levels were not prepared for this sort of attack. I don't think this will leave any permanent damage, but it's hard to say. I suggest we let her stay here in a well-protected facility and let her rest and heal." Glinda instructed the rest of team RWBY and her father Taiyang.

"I'll stay with her" yang stated. No one argued.

Cinder watched as all the students slowly returned to their dorms. She certainly didn't expect a Grimm to come this close, maybe the white fang did their job a little too well. Oh well all in all the plan is going great, even raven had to admit. Soon it will be time for faze three


	9. Chapter 9

_Maybe red's like roses? Maybe it's the pool of blood the innocents will lay in when in the end you've failed to save them? Their dying eyes are wide and white like snow and now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration_

Ruby's Dream

The sky was black and held the full moon, the moon of legend it remained untouched and a complete big round sphere. Ruby stared up at in awe. Her red hood blowing behind her.

"What are you doing out here rose bud" her mother called to her

Ruby turned to her mother who stood just a few feet away wearing a white hood. Her mother's smile gave meaning to her name, summer. Because the smile was warm, fun, loving, and most of all her smile was bright… was…

"Mom!"

Ruby ran to her mother at full speed, but the closer she got the farther away summer rose seemed to be.

"Catch me if you can rose bud" her mom chuckled

Ruby ran, as fast, and as hard as she could. Her mom was slowing down and she was waiting for ruby to catch up. Summer beckoned ruby with her finger, smiling her beautiful smile. Her hood fell off revealing the silver eyed women's face.

Ruby ran full force into her mother's arms, but the wonderful summer rose dissolved into a cloud of white rose petals, the petals that touched ruby turned red, ant the ones that hit the ground turned into a strange red liquid. Ruby feel to her knees trying to gather the remains white petals, but every one she touched turned red. Soon ruby was sitting a pool of red liquid. Her mom nowhere to be seen.

"MOM! "Ruby cried out

Ruby stood and pulled her hood up, her entire body dripping red. She walked to the cliff edge red rose petals trailing behind her. A deep growl caused ruby to turn around, and she watched in horror as the pool of blood became a scary creature of Grimm. The human like creature wore a white hood, and beckoned ruby with its red tipped claws. Before ruby could say or do anything the creature charged at her with unimaginable speed knocking her off the cliff edge.

3rd Person

Ruby sat straight up in the hospital bed, her eyes wide with fear, and her face covered in sweat. She took deep breaths to calm herself, she closed her eyes and forced herself to repeat that it was only a dream several times. This was something she did often. When she reopened her eyes they were met with a pair of lilac ones. Ruby yelped in response.

"You okay sis?" yang asked

"Yang you scared me!" ruby complained

"Sorry" yang apologized

"It was nothing I'm fine" ruby said when yang kept staring at her waiting for a response.

"How do you feel" yang asked

Ruby shrugged "fine I guess" suddenly ruby realized that this wasn't their room, and she remember the events that happened almost 2 days ago.

"Well good the nurse said as soon as you wake up we can leave, if you want to" yang said standing and stretching.

Like clockwork the nurse walked in, he checked his clip bored before noticing ruby was awake.

"Well look who finally woke up, how you feel miss rose" he asked

"Fine I guess" ruby repeated

"Good, good, good, can you stand up for me" he asked

Yang helped ruby off the bed, ruby stretched and sighed in relief that her muscles were being flexed.

"Nice, now I need you to raise your arms above you head, can you do that?"

Ruby raised her arms above her head and bent over when he asked. Afterword's the two sisters walked back to beacon together. Nether really saying much. Suddenly ruby realized what felt so off.

"Where's my hood?"

"Uh… well about that. No I'm just playing it's on her bed back at the room"

Ruby made a face at yang who chuckled. Suddenly yang engulfed ruby in a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"Yang I can't breathe."

"Sorry I couldn't help it"

"Geez"

Yang chuckled and ruffled ruby's hair. When they finally got back, Weiss was sitting on her bed filing her nails, and Blake was reading.

"Guess whose back" yang announced as they entered the room. Blake and Weiss looked up at the same time, they both stopped what they were doing.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been," Weiss said standing up

"Ruby I'm glad you're okay" Blake said also standing up.

"2 days, that's how long I've been waiting for you to wake up" Weiss continued on

Zwei jumped up and down with excitement, barking and panting.

Weiss engulfed ruby in a surprise hug

"I was worried to death you dolt, but I'm glad you're okay" Weiss said in ruby's ear

Yang and Blake shared a look, yang raising one eyebrow.

Once Weiss finally let ruby go ruby said,

"Aw thanks you guys"

Then ruby grabbed zwei and played with him for a while before leaving to take a shower.

"Is she really okay?" Blake asked yang once ruby was gone

"Hard to say she has been acting strange ever since she woke up"

"Well maybe she just needs to let everything sink in again "Weiss suggested

"Maybe, but we shouldn't tell her about what we found. Not yet." Blake added

"Shouldn't we at least tell her about the grimm that attacked her?" Weiss asked

"No, if she ask we will but let's just give her space for now" yang said

"Agreed" Blake added

Ruby took her time getting dressed and walking back to the room the last images from her dream still lingering on her mind. She rubbed the back of her neck. For some reason ruby just couldn't shake this dream. Usually she has no problems but, this one wouldn't let her go maybe she should visit her mom today. Well if she was going to do that she would have to leave now or she get stuck out there in the dark. She walked past her dorm room and towards the locker room, she would never leave the wall without crescent rose. She sent a text to her teammates that she wouldn't be back till later. Of course yang protested saying she should rest Weiss yelled at her for not telling them, and Blake just said to be safe.

Weiss not having any of this wanted to follow ruby.

"Just give her space" yang protested

"Yeah because that worked out so well the last time, I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt" Weiss added

"Well what is you get hurt trying to secretly follow her?" Blake challenged

"Yeah how do you know she is not just in the library studying for finals?" yang asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Weiss turned and walked out of the room.

The walls were extra guarded no way ruby could get out without being caught. She had to think of a plan, but what? She could run past the guards with her semblance, but the rose petals would give her away. There has to be a way. She causally walked the wall without drawing any eyes, still she found no loop hole. Man they really upped the security. Ruby waited for the guard shift change which delayed her plan by half an hour. It would be dark by the time she got back. She ran past the empty guard post and into the forest. She walked through forever fall as quietly as she could trying not to draw out any Grimm, not that she couldn't take them if she did. Weiss was having a lot more trouble than ruby, she had found ruby waiting by the wall she watched her wondering what she was doing when all of a sudden ruby was gone and red rose petals fell slowly to the ground. It took Weiss a second to realize that ruby had gone over the wall, and another second to launch herself over the wall with her glyphs without getting caught. She kept a good distance away not wanting ruby to catch her just yet. They walked silently through the forest of forever fall ruby not aware of Weiss. Red leaves blew past ruby and caused her to pause. Weiss also paused.

Another leaf brushed ruby's shoulder. Weiss hid behind a tree. Ruby looked up at the tree filled with red leaves, she couldn't help but think of her dream and the red petals. Weiss noticed a white hooded figure in the distance watching ruby. A chill ran down her spine, ruby was in danger. That is the women that Weiss saw from before. Ruby pulled her hood up over her head, and continued on. Weiss followed hesitantly wondering if the women was watching her too, or had she even noticed Weiss yet?

Ruby quickened her pace not wanting to get held up out here. It took about an hour and a half to get to the cliff edge where here mothers head stone sat alone. Weiss was tired but also alert that women was still following them.

"Hey mom just came to report in, I know I just reported in not too long ago, but a lot has happened since then. First things first I lost the tournament, but I made it all the way to the finals. I hope I made you proud. Maybe next time I'll win just like uncle crow did. On a side note I went to the hospital because I got attacked by a Grimm, in my room! Can you believe that! It was pretty scary, I've never seen a Grimm like that before. But no need to worry I can handle myself… I've been dreaming about you a lot lately… I miss you." Ruby just stood there in silence for a second.

Weiss could feel herself tearing up, sure her childhood wasn't that great, but she never lost someone that close to her before. She can only imagine how it must feel.

The white hooded figure finally stepped out into the open and waited for ruby to turn around. Weiss was frozen in shock. The sun was setting and ruby needed to get back before dark. She turned around.

Ruby froze in place her breath caught in her throat.

"Mom?" ruby finally spoke

Weiss took a step forward, but still went UN noticed to ruby. Did she just say mom? The women chuckled and beckoned ruby with her finger. Ruby took a step back in fear, this couldn't be her mother she was dead right? Weiss sent out an s.o.s to yang and Blake and sent the coordinates of their location, but she knew it would be no use they would take at least an hour to get here.

Ruby took a small step forward, when the women flashed her a sweet bright smile. But it wasn't warm, almost the opposite. The smile held an unnatural coldness to it.

"Ruby don't" Weiss called

Ruby jolted in surprise, she hadn't expected Weiss to be here. Weiss quickly walked to ruby's side ready to fight.

"Weiss what are you doing here?" ruby asked

"Mom?" yang said coming into view

Yang and Blake had been following the two the whole time, but nether yang nor Blake noticed the white hooded women.

"Yang? Blake?" ruby said out loud. She couldn't believe they were following her the whole time.

Yang cried silently to herself, though everyone could see. She knew this couldn't be summer rose, but that didn't stop her from hoping.

The women shook her head no. and beckoned ruby with her finger again. Ruby slowly walked over to the figure her hand on crescent rose.

"Ruby no!" Weiss called

Ruby charged the women with her semblance, but the women vanished into white rose petals. The women appeared behind ruby and embraced her in a hug.

"Ruby!" yang called

The embrace was warm, and the women smelled like strawberries just like her mom always did. The two hooded figures stood there the white one holding the red one as if it were her long lost child.

"I'm sorry rose bud, but I'm not your mom. Please don't be too disappointed" the women whispered in the reapers ear. She sounded just like her mother.

"Then who are you, and what do you want" ruby said in a serious tone her red hood covering her watery eyes.

"My name is Dawn Rose, I am your aunt, and I was your mother's younger sister. She used to tell me all about her little rose bud, and her fire flower. I've been wanting to meet you for so long now."

Ruby turned to Dawn, needing to see her face. Why hadn't her dad or her uncle ever tell her about her aunt Dawn? Dawn looked very similar to summer only slight differences.

"Don't cry little rose" dawn wiped away ruby's tears and gave her another hug.

"Let go of my sister" yang said approaching the two

"Yang it's okay, she's our aunt" ruby explained

Dawn removed her hood and smiled at yang. Dawn approached yang, but before she could touch her raven appeared wearing her mask. Raven cursed under her breath, she didn't want to step in, but she be damned if she let that psyco bitch touch yang.

"Raven so nice of you to join us" Dawn smiled her cold smile.

Yang froze in place that women in the mask name is raven, isn't that her mother's name? Raven drew her sword and readied herself no way she was letting summers killer leave here alive, not this time, not again.

"Leave, this women is not who she says" raven said to team rwby

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, why don't you tell everyone who you are raven?" Dawn antagonized

Raven raised her sword, and attacked.

 **Hey everyone batty here, hope you like my story. If you have any comments please feel free to leave them, I accept all critic. also if you have any cool ideas or suggestions just let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

_We'll live our lives watching our backs not knowing who to trust or fear. The hate just swallows all the love, and all the truth will disappear, Lost and blind…_

3rd person

Raven lunged at dawn with her sword dawn easily dodged, barley making the effort. Dawn had no weapon, she just smiled as raven attempted to maintain her composer, and attack at the same time.

"Let's get out of here" Blake called

"Ruby!" yang screamed when dawn grabbed ruby by the hood and used her as a human shield.

Raven halted her attack just in time, and slowly lowered her sword.

"Good now I just wanted to have a nice peaceful conversation with my two nieces is that too much to ask for?" dawn asked her cold smile never leaving her face.

"Let my sister go" yang warned flashing her red eyes and activating ember Cecelia

Weiss and Blake also drew out their weapons, ready to strike and save their leader, their friend if they have to. Ruby wiggled in dawns grip, but her grip was like iron no way ruby could just run off with her semblance.

"Uh hey dawn would you mind letting me go?" ruby tried, but her only response was dawn's grip tightened.

Ruby looked to yang for help, but yang also held a helpless look in her eyes.

"Let the girl go you coward and fight me alone" raven ordered

"Oh raven why must you be like this?"

Dawn placed her hand on crescent rose which was attached to ruby's belt. Raven looked to the rest of team RWBY and went over her options in her head. Yang on the other hand had enough of this, she charged dawn. Dawn was ready for her, she used ruby as a shield, but what she wasn't ready for was Blake and Weiss. Weiss used her glyphs to leap over dawn and her time dilation glyph to give Blake a speed boost. Dawn had just enough time to turn around for Weiss, but got punched in the back of the head by yang, which caused dawn to let go of ruby for a small second where Blake jumped in and grabbed her then ran to a safe distances. Weiss froze dawn where she stood and then hoped back to a safe distance.

Raven was amazed by the unspoken team work, it reminded her of her old team. Yang grabbed crescent rose from dawn's frozen grasp, and tossed the weapon to ruby. Ruby caught it with ease and transformed it into a scythe.

"Who are you!" yang said turning her attention to raven, raven slowly put her sword away and removed her mask.

"Yang it's me, I'm your mother" there was a collected gasp and yang felt so angry and relieved at the same time.

"Why? Why did you abandon me?" yang asked tears slowly running down her face

Raven was silent for a while holding back her own tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you behind"

"Then why did you?"

"Yang, it's complicated but I still love you and I've been watching over you protecting you. I know you've seen me before"

"Oh yeah where were you when I almost got ruby and I killed looking for you, or how about when a train crashed into the city where were you then?"

"Yang" ruby called to calm yang down

Yang took a deep breath and her eyes went back to normal.

"Look I really want to get to know you, but as far as being my mother goes you're not her she is buried right there." yang gestured to the headstone " I don't want you to leave again and never come back, please just talk to me" yang finished

Raven quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath before continuing,

"I think we can work something out, and your right summer was a really great mom I owe a lot to her, unfortunately I'll never get to repay her, I miss her so much just like I'm sure you and your sister do. But that women standing frozen behind, she has to, I can't just," she paused before continuing "she killed your mother summer rose and she must pay for it, I couldn't stop her then but I will stop her now"

Ruby and yang looked at the frozen figure in horror Weiss grabbed ruby to keep her from collapsing on the ground.

"Who is she" yang asked

"Her name is dawn rose she was summer's sister, she killed her in cold blood all because summer didn't want her around you or ruby. It's my fault I made summer promise not to take you around her sister, because dawn was never all there, and she had been suspected in killing her own parents. I never thought she would kill summer. It's my fault"

The ice cracked and began to thaw.

"You should go I don't want you to see this, I'll find you again don't worry" raven smiled at yang and drew her sword.

"We should get out of here before it turns completely dark" Blake suggested

Before anyone could say anything ruby ran leaving behind a red rose petals.

"Ruby!" yang called she looked at raven one last time. Raven handed yang her mask,

"So you know I'll find you again"

Yang nodded before she ran off after ruby Blake close behind her, Weiss left as soon as she saw ruby run off. She used her glyphs to try and catch up to the reaper, but instead ran into a pack of beowolves. She halted in her tracks and readied herself. Suddenly a blur of red took out all the Grimm in the area not even giving Weiss a chance to attack.

"Ruby wait" Weiss said when she saw the red hooded figure about to run off again.

Ruby turned to Weiss, tears streaming down her face, eyes glowing silver. Weiss walked over to ruby, putting up her rapier.

"Ruby… please don't cry" Weiss pleaded grabbing ruby by the shoulders.

"Weiss, I never really knew my mom I was still really young when she was killed, but I still miss her at least I think I do"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want dawn to die, I mean I do, but I don't. I just don't want anyone to get killed. Humanity already has enough things trying to kill it, we shouldn't kill each other. Every life is has meaning, we all have a soul that is what makes us different from the Grimm. People shouldn't kill people, we should save them, help them, and catch them, but never kill them. All I ever wanted was my mom to come back so I could have a mom, have someone who is always warm and caring even when your being difficult, yang became that person for me, but she is my sister, not my mother I just wish this world wasn't so cruel" ruby finished trying to put her thoughts together.

"Ruby, I don't know what to say" Weiss stammered to respond

"Sorry I know that's a lot to take in I try not to let the stuff I think effect my behavior by taking it out on the Grimm, but I don't think I could hold this in"

Weiss engulfed ruby in a concerned hug, noticing that ruby began sobbing harder. Yang and Blake finally caught up to the two and yang instantly ran to ruby.

"Ruby!" yang joined Weiss in hugging ruby, it wasn't long before Blake joined as well. Team RWBY hugged each other till ruby finally stopped crying. Then the four walked back to the dorm room exhausted. Ruby slept in yang's bed with yang just like when she was little and used to get nightmares.

Weiss and Blake shared a look of concern before silently falling asleep.

The next day went surprisingly well, there were no Grimm sneaking into bedrooms, no psyco killer aunts, and no long lost mothers. It was just a normal day for team RWBY, breakfast, class, lunch, more class, then off to the dorm rooms. Though to say team Rwby was "acting" normal couldn't have been less true. The Team was in partial shock/ partial auto pilot. Yang was not her usual rumbustious self, she was more quiet and distant today. Blake on the other hand was trying to cheer everyone up, instead of being her usual moody, Blakey self. Then there was Weiss who was actually being nice to people she even let jaune walk her to class she was trying to remain positive about the situation, instead of being her usual pessimistic, overly critical self. Ruby on the other hand was sad no one had ever seen her like this when people asked her about it she would just force a smile and say everything was okay, which had many people missing the overly excited, always optimistic girl. It was so obvious that something wasn't right with the team that even ozpin was worried. One of his most promising teams, acting so out of character?

They all sat silent in the dorm ruby cuddling zwei, yang staring at her mother's mask, Blake wondering what she should do to cheer the sisters up, and Weiss doing her homework. Something had to be done, Blake thought to herself. But what? She needed air.

Blake walked out of the room without saying a word, and she came face to face with team SSSN, and team JNPR.

"What are you guys doing here" Blake asked getting straight to the point

"Well we noticed that you guys might need a little cheering up" sun said, Neptune elbowed him and said,

"What he means is we were wondering if you and your team want to do a game night with us"

"Or movie night, or whatever you guys want to do" sage added

Blake smiled "that's sweet but I don't think ruby or yang is feeling up to it"

"What happened" pyrrah asked

Blake just shook her head "you don't want to know"

"Are they okay?" jaune asked

Blake looked back at the door to her room and frowned.

"I don't know" she finally answered

"Can we at least try?" Nora asked, Blake nodded

Blake knocked before opening the door as a curtesy. Yang put the mask up and Weiss seemed to perk up.

"Uh so you guys want to hang out with some friends, how about a game night?" Blake tried

"That sound like a wonderful idea" Weiss chimed in

Yang just shrugged, "sure I guess"

Then all eyes were on ruby who still lay in the same position with zwei.

"Come on ruby it will be fun" Weiss tried

"We can play your favorite board game" Blake added

Yang didn't say anything. Ruby forced herself to face her friends with a fake almost painful smile it was bright but it was also cold very cold, and it was sad very sad.

"No thanks you guys go on without me maybe another time" ruby finally said

Yang clenched her fist and swore under her breath, "yeah maybe next time" yang said before walking off

"Yang wait" Blake called, Blake turned apologetically to her friends

"Sorry maybe next time" she said before chasing after yang.

Weiss sighed and ran her hand through her bangs, something she only did when she was frustrated. She walked over to the door

"Sorry, but maybe another time" then she shut the door, without as much as a goodbye. The other teams stared speechless at each other then went to team JNPR's room for a not so secret intervention.

"Yang wait, talk to me" Blake said chasing after yang. She finally forced her to stop walking when they arrived to the dorm pantry.

"Yang talk to me"

"I can't, I can't help her" she finally said though it was nothing more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been there for ruby, when she was sick I was there. When she was mad at my uncle Qrow for not letting her practice with his scythe I was there. When dad grounded her for going behind his back and learning how to fight I was there. I've been there all along, but I can't help her with this, I can't be there for her when I am feeling the same raw emotion the same sadness I can't help her through this Blake and watching her crumble like this, it's killing me" yang said tears flowing from her eyes

"Yang you once told me not to let my emotions control me"

"This is different"

"No it's not!" Blake pushed yang against the pantry shelf knocking a few things of food down.

"Listen to me you may be feeling all these emotions, but that doesn't mean you can't be there for her, she needs you now more than ever. If you don't let your emotions get in the way of being a great sister then you can talk to her and you both can work through this together just like you always have. You don't have to be strong to be helpful. Don't give up when the fights not even halfway over yet" Blake finally finished

Yang smiled and embraced Blake in a hug, "thank you, I needed that"

Weiss stared at ruby who was just blankly staring back.

"Ruby, you can't go on like this" Weiss finally said

"I don't know what you mean" ruby played dumb, Weiss walked over to their shared bunks and jumped on to ruby's bed.

"Ruby what happened last night was traumatic so I get it if you're sad, but trying to hide your emotions isn't good for you, trust me I know. I am here for you if you need to talk some more"

"Weiss I don't know what to say because I don't know why I feel like this" ruby finally admitted

Weiss frowned and hugged ruby, while blushing. "That's because you keep pushing your emotion back down that you forget why you feel the way you do in the first place. Listen if you accept your feelings for what they are then you have a starting point, it's up to you to decide where to go from there. No great hero ever went through life without facing a few obstacles, it's what makes them even stronger. I know you can get through this if you would just believe in yourself." Weiss finished her speech a speech that not too long ago she had to give herself.

Ruby seemed to consider what Weiss had said for a few minutes, so long that Weiss thought that ruby had fallen asleep.

"You're right, I won't let this control me" ruby said sitting up startling Weiss.

It was almost an instant transformation ruby was back to her usual perky self, and her smile was warm and fun loving again. The smile was directed at Weiss. Weiss felt herself turn a bright red and forced herself to keep her composer.

"Of course I'm right you dolt"

Ruby hugged Weiss and gave her a small friendly peck on the check. Weiss froze solid with nerves, ruby just kissed her on the cheek! Weiss slowly recuperated the hug, now wasn't the time for cold feet. Ruby smelled so good what was that? Strawberry's? Weiss knew this wasn't the right time but she couldn't help herself, just as ruby was pulling away she snuck in a quick peck on the lips. Ruby froze in mid pull away her eyes wide, she had never been kissed before not like that. Weiss cursed herself now she had done it, ruby will totally be all awkward around her now. Ruby smiled again and gave Weiss a not so quick peck on the lips. Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin when at that same moment the door opened. It took less than a second for ruby to pull away from Weiss her face redder than her hood.

Yang, and Blake's eyes went wide at the unexpected sight. Blake suppressing a smile.

"What are you two barbarians looking at" Weiss said defensive

"Barbarians?" Blake teased

"Yes barbarians since you two clearly don't know the meaning of the words knock first." Weiss explained turning her head away from the two girls standing in the door way.

"yeah, uh barbarians…" ruby tried to sound casual as if nothing happened, but her red face and upbeat mood were big indication that something did in fact happen.

Suddenly team SSSN, and team JNPR came out of their dorm and from behind Blake and yang.

"So we have decided that we are not taking no for an answer" sun said holding a few board games

"And don't even think about running not till after I beat you" Nora added

"I'd love to play board games, right Weiss" ruby quickly responded to get out of yang's questionable stare.

"Right board games sound good right about now" Weiss said jumping off the bed

"I'm in, but don't think you two are off the hook" yang warned

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Weiss played it off

"So where are we playing, at the library?" Blake asked

"Uh yeah the library is fine" Neptune said

And they all walked to the library board games in hand. Yang lingered back and whispered into Weiss ear, "you break her heart, I break you face" then patted Weiss on the shoulder.

"Thank you for that wonderful advice" Weiss said

"Watch it Schnee"

Cinder

"What do you mean you're changing the plan?" I asked raven who looked less than presentable. She looks like she got in a fight with a bunch of death stalkers.

"I've had a change of heart, we aren't just changing the plan I'm calling the whole thing off"

"You expect me to just stop what I'm doing all because you had a change of heart? But we are just about move to phase three why would I stop?"

"Cinder I know you have worked hard for this plan, but it's not worth it anymore."

"Anymore? Sounds to me your having more mother guilt issues again, you see raven what you have failed to realize is that I am calling the shots now not you, sure I did what you wanted when you asked for it, but that was because I thought it a good addition to the plan, my plan. The way I see it you have two options work for me or be eliminated I have no need for pesky a nuisance such as yourself" I walked around her using my semblance to manipulate her, again. This time she resisted with great effort which must mean she talked to her daughter finally. Why must things try to be difficult? Oh well plan b. I jab the chip into her neck and jump back ready to fight. She cries out and hold her neck.

"That won't be necessary cinder I'll keep doing the plan" raven stood rubbing her neck

"That's what I like to hear"

 **hope you like this chapter, please feel free to give any critic or suggestion fir the story- BATTY**


	11. Chapter 11

_I know you didn't plan this, you tried to do what's right, but in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight…_

3rd person

A week has passed since the Dawn incident it won't be long till our favorite team becomes second year students. As finals are coming to an end and things are calming down Blake finds herself revisiting some previous suspicions. Crime was at an all-time low and things couldn't be more peaceful in the world of remminate, but something was off. Blake went over some old notes she had made back when they were investigating the white fang, there were still some unconnected dots, and some gaps in the story. She didn't need answers she wanted them. The more she thought about it the more it ate at her what was Adam here for? And why hasn't she seen him since?

Cinder walked the halls of beacon academy blending in with the crowd, her target of the day ruby rose. She had been putting off investigated the reaper, but now that she was finished investigating everyone else she chipped, it was time. After all she has to activate her plan before people start going back to their rightful schools. But in order to do that she need to have a nice clear idea on what exactly she is working with here. After the little fight in the tournament cinder was more intrigued by who this girl could be, rather than what she could actually do. After much investigating she had no reason to believe that this girl could be one, but she had to be sure, after all the eyes never lie.

So she watched as the girl giggled and walked to class with her friends, she had made sure that mercury and emerald could get a closer look at the girl by pretending to be her friend. Watching the girl was very boring, she never did anything worth watching. But still she needed to know for sure, she needed to see the girl in action. Alone, and isolated that is when the girl would use her power, if she had such power. The question was how would she get ruby alone? The heiress and the bimbo were always at her side, occasionally when the girl was alone the house cat would suddenly appear. The girl was NEVER alone. It drove cinder mad. How could anyone stand to be around people so much, doesn't she ever feel smothered?

Ruby could feel someone staring and turned into the crowd. She scanned the crowd but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong sis" yang asked

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something" ruby shrugged it off

"Are you two even listening? I said I made a 100 on my exam" Weiss gloated

"Oh yeah well so did I "yang challenged

"Yeah me too" ruby chimed in

"Weiss we all studied together, we all made a 100" Blake sighed

Cinder rolled her eyes in boredom their lives might as well have no meaning. She watched as the red hooded girl walked into class two minutes early. Sigh. This job might be harder than she thought, maybe she should try the direct approach.

In class Blake was struggling to focus on her exam, it's not that it was hard, or boring. She just had other things on her mind. Like how yang has been acting, sure she has been keeping up outward appearance, but how many time has Blake caught her staring at the mask and gazing out the window. Yang always walks the school grounds alone at night, she says it's for fresh air, but Blake knows that is not the case. It seems yang's obsession with her mom might be making a reappearance. Their dad left and went back to his town the other day he finally took the dog with him. His absence has only made yang's actions grow bolder. Blake knows yang can't keep going like this, if raven doesn't show soon who knows what yang will do.

Ruby was the first to finish the exam and she waved at her teammates as she left the classroom of students all taking the exam. Weiss tried to hurry and finish so she and ruby might get a moment alone and talk about that kiss. So far all her attempts have gotten her nowhere. It didn't help that yang foiled her every plan. Blake smirked as she watched yang and Weiss race to finish the exam. At the rate yang was going Weiss would never get to talk to ruby. Blake stared at her own test and frowned, she was only on question 3.

Ruby walked to the library where she would wait for her friends just like she always did after they took an exam. Cinder sat in the library bored out of her mind, waiting for the reaper to appear, thank to emerald and mercury she found out the hooded girl always comes and waits here after an exam. It wasn't long till ruby walked in and took up her usual spot. Cinder smiled now was her chance and she would have to move fast before any annoying pest ruined it.

"Uh ruby was it" cinder said sitting next to the girl

"Yeah you're cinder right?" ruby asked

Cinder nodded and smirked

"Hey the next exam I have is in Good witch's class and I really enjoyed fighting you in the tournament, I was wondering if you mind helping me train and get ready for my exam. I think the gym is empty right now" cinder suggested

"Uh sure my friends probably won't be done for a while anyways so why not" ruby said on edge

She had not forgotten about cinder. This would be like a test to see if cinder really was that girl she fought before. And if she was, well ruby would be sure first before getting ahead of herself.

They walked to the training gym a gym the school rarely used, unless it was for school dances or faculty dinners. Cinder was edger and ready to go, the reaper changed into her usual getup and readied her scythe.

Weiss finally finished her exam and ran out of the class before yang could catch up to her. When she got to the library she was surprised to see that ruby was not in her usual spot. Ren and pyrrah were there, but no ruby. Yang came up from behind Weiss, but was also surprised to see her sister was nowhere in sight.

Cinder and ruby circled each other cinder had her two swords in hand, there was no one here to stop her from going all out, no one to interfere with her true objective, and no one to watch her beat this poor girl to the ground. Ruby was very cautious this didn't feel like an average training fight, the tension was strong, and cinder looked a little too happy to be fighting ruby. Ruby realized that there was no one here to referee the fight, which meant it was an anything goes match, she was ready to give it her all. It was re-match time.

Ruby charged at cinder who blocked with her swords, the clank of the metal against the swords signaled the fight had begun. Cinder twirled around the reaper and attacked, ruby blocked it with the end of her scythe. Ruby whirled her scythe around and swung it at cinder, who dodge and swept ruby off her feet. Ruby quickly got up and clashed the scythe with the swords once more. Cinder danced around the reaper easily dodging all her attempted attacks, ruby gave crescent rose a little more push than usual straining her muscles by moving the large heavy weapon faster. Cinder quickened her own pace to keep up with the reaper, each blow ruby landed on the swords made a loud crashing sound. The amount of force behind the weapon had cinder struggling to stand her ground without sliding back. Cinder figured that was a good enough warm up, if she wanted to see if this girl might be one she is going to have to bring it. Cinder flipped back and dodge the reaper again. Ruby charged cinder, cinder grabbed the girl by the hood and flipped her to the ground. Ruby kicked cinder in the knee causing her to stumble back. Ruby bounced up and stuck her scythe in the ground and used it as leverage to twirl around and kick cinder in the stomach. Cinder fell back and ruby was on her in a flash, the reaper fell from the sky swinging her scythe as hard as she could, cinder used her swords to dodge and roll out of the way.

Fire shot out of cinders hands at ruby, surprised ruby twirled her scythe around to dodge it. This proved it cinder was and is the girl ruby fought before. Ruby fired off a few rounds, cinder dodged with one hand. Cinder charged ruby elbowing her in the gut causing ruby to drop her scythe, cinder kicked ruby across the room. Ruby hit the wall and watched as cinder closed in on her. Ruby stood and used her semblance to charge at cinder forming a torpedo as she twirled in the air. Cinder used her power to blast ruby back causing red rings to appear around cinders body. Ruby stood again her aura level was low she could feel it, her eyes glowed silver. Finally what cinder had been waiting for all this time? Rose petals fell off the reaper, ruby had to finish this. Cinders eyes lit up orange and yellow like a wildfire. Fire balls flew at ruby who disappeared into a flurry of rose petals. Cinder turned with her swords ready to go as the reaper retrieved the scythe and attacked.

Blake, yang, and Weiss were looking for ruby they couldn't get a hold of her and the next class was about to start. Team JNPR and emerald and mercury were also helping look around. Mercury was in charge of searching the gym.

Metal clashed, cinder struggled to keep up with ruby speed. This girl could definitely be one. Cinder would put money that ruby was summer, her quick speed, her wind like nature, always happy and energized, she fit the bill. What were to happen if cinder tried to steal her aura too, was it possible to hold two of the maiden's powers? The bell rang for the next class to start, ruby and cinder were so engaged in the fight they didn't hear. A wall of fire appeared from under ruby who barley dodge by vanishing into rose petals. Cinder shot fire at the girl, chasing her around the room, ruby vanished again and again into rose petals. Cinder pulled out glass shot it at ruby who twirled her scythe to dodge. While she dodge the glass a wall of fire appeared underneath her blasting her across the room. Crescent rose slide across the floor, as ruby struggled to get to her feet. Cinder walked over to ruby, she was breathing hard ruby had given her a run for her money that's for sure. Cinder kneeled down in front of ruby, ruby watched help less as cinder grabbed her face and gazed into her eyes. The glowing silver eyes glared into the bright fiery ones of cinder.

Cinder knew this might be her only opportunity to take the reapers power, but no way she could do something like that here without someone hearing. But if she let ruby go, the girl would surly rat her out. She could activate the chip, but it wasn't ready yet it might fail. Damn a great opportunity like this never comes around again. Cinder thought to herself. Cinder helped ruby to her feet, ruby eyed cinder afraid of what was going to happen next. Cinder smiled at ruby before knocking her out, and dragging her to the doorway just in case anyone came in. cinder used her scroll to summon neo and waited.

Yang eyed the empty seat where ruby usually sits in oobleck's class, Weiss and Blake also eyed the empty chair. Something wasn't right they could feel it.

"Yang tell me where is your sister and team leader" Oobleck asked

"Uh I don't know" yang answered honestly

By lunch everyone was really worried, where could ruby be? Weiss, Blake, and yang decided to talk to ozpin maybe he would know.

"No I'm afraid I haven't seen miss rose all day. Where was she last" he asked

"Well she was with us in class this morning, but when we went to the library to meet in our usual spot she wasn't there" yang said

"That is very unlike her" glinda added

"If she doesn't show up by tonight comeback and we'll look for her"

That night yang stared at ruby's empty bed instead of her mother's mask. Worry eating at her, what if she is hurt, what if she's lost, what if she's… no I can't think that. Yang told herself.

Ruby where are you?


	12. Chapter 12

_There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks, there's a point where it bends, and a point we just can't take anymore. There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return, there's a time and a place no bridges left to burn anymore._

Yang

The next morning I went to ozpin's office alone Weiss and Blake continued to look for ruby and skipped class. Where is she? How come she didn't come back last night?

"Thank you for coming Miss Xiao long, I understand you are worried about your sister, but we are doing everything we can. Your uncle is personally searching for miss rose himself, if you have any information that could help us find her it would be much appreciated" he took a sip from his cup.

"I already told you everything I know we were taking a test she finished early, when we went to meet up she wasn't there." I say frustrated

"Perhaps what you and your team were up too last week might give me a clue as to what could have possibly happened"

I pause should I tell him, could it be connected? I don't see how my mother would have anything to do with this, unless she didn't kill dawn… what if she's the one who got killed! And dawn took ruby!

"Miss Xiao long?" ozpin said impatient

"Well it's sort of complicated in a messed up sort of way, I don't even think it could be related."

"Please"

"Ruby was going to see my mother summers headstone, I think she's been having nightmares again. Weiss followed her, and Blake and I followed Weiss. We didn't know someone was following ruby. Her name was dawn rose, she was summers sister." He raised his brow in interest and took a sip from his cup.

"She had attacked ruby a few nights before, she had on my mother's white hood. She killed summer and wanted to talk to ruby."

"But I was under the impression summer died by Grimm" he interrupted

"So was I, my real mother raven showed up, she wanted to kill dawn, she told us that dawn killed summer, and was even suspected in killing her own parents. Things got pretty heated after that, raven attacked dawn and ruby ran off. We found her fighting off some Grimm, she was pretty messed up about it. I don't see how ant of this will help you find my sister" I finished

"You met your mother raven, have you seen her since"

"No…"

"I see well Miss Xiao long, I am glad you told me this. I will let you get beck to searching for ruby, I will do everything possible to find her"

I leave the office and head down the elevator, ruby where you are?

I ride my bike around the city looking for her, no one has seen or heard from her. Where could she be? I need to know, I need to save her. By the end of the day I ride back to school and find that Weiss and Blake have also found no trace of her. Teams JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY also had no luck. Blake seems out of it, she stares blankly at her notebook. Weiss paces back and forth. I sit on my bed and stare at hers.

Raven

"Are you crazy, you may be smart, but this is the stupidest thing you've ever done" I yell

"Oh I don't think so once I have her power no one will be able to stand in my way this girl is the summer maiden. If I let her be she could become powerful enough to kill us both" cinder reasons

"That girl is ruby rose she couldn't kill anybody, she kills Grimm not people! She's just a kid for crying out loud" I pace back in forth in front of cinder who has ruby tied to a chair, ruby has tears in her eyes but she doesn't cry she is acting brave. The tape on her mouth prevents her from doing anything but whimpering.

"Enough! I didn't bring you here so you could argue with me, this procedure will leave me incapacitated for a few days. I need to know if I can trust you to run things till then" she ask

I get a sour taste in my mouth how can I do this? Ruby knows who I am and now what I am, how can I ever look yang in the eyes ever again?

"I can't, I can't do this anymore I don't want this anymore! I'm trough cinder, I won't be your dog" I spat

"Oh raven" she says caressing my face

"A dog obeys you were never a dog, you were my snake. You can't defy me even if you wanted to, your hands are the dirty ones here. If you leave not only will I force you to come back, but I'll make sure that your daughter and her friends blood will be on your hands" cinder's eyes glowed like a fire burning from within her, and I was all too aware of the chip in my neck.

I glanced at ruby who looked helpless to me her eyes were glued to me as to say I know who you are you monster, and when I get out I'll tell yang. Then there was a smaller glint in her eyes that cried for my help, help me she silently cried. Cinder forced me to focus on her.

"Forget about the girl, she'll be dead when I'm through with her. I need to know if you'll do this for me. Please don't make me ask roman"

"Please don't make me do this I can't" I whimper

"Sure you can, just watch over things while I do this"

"While you kill a girl who doesn't even know who she is!" I shout

"she's right cinder this is a new low for you" Adam said walking into the room with his mask, he's never seen my face before till now, I wish I had my mask so he wouldn't know what I look like.

"And what do you propose?" cinder challenged

"I say let the kid live use her to your advantage, there is a chance this could kill you. Why not let red live and use her as your pawn, train her, teach her. A ally is far stronger than a forced enemy" roman said coming out from behind Adam

"She'll never join us, not after what we've pulled" I voice what I'm sure ruby is thinking

"If we show her that what we are fighting for is a good thing then maybe she will" Adam added

"Too many ifs and maybes I don't like the unknown, if I let her live she could betray me and try and attack me. By taking her power I make things easy" cinder said obviously not liking the idea of letting ruby live, I walk over to ruby and pull the tape off her mouth. This can go two ways ether she plays it off and says she join us to save her skin and betray cinder at a later date, or she says I'll never join you and cinder will ether activate the chip, or follow through with the original plan.

"Well what do think do you want to learn what you are, join us we can teach you" I offer

She glares at me, I can already tell what she's going to say. I shot her a look that tells her to think before she speaks. Surprisingly she doesn't say anything.

"What's the matter red? Cat got your tongue" roman teases. Cinder walks over to us and grabs ruby by the face. They lock eyes, ruby glares at cinder, cinder just smirks.

"Well ruby what do you say?" cinder ask again

Ruby glances at me for help, she knows if she says the wrong thing she'll die, but that doesn't mean she wants to say the right thing.

"So you don't have anything to say, how ironic given that every time I watched you never shut up. I think I'll let you rot here for a few more days before I make my decision" cinder said dropping ruby's face

I sigh in relief I notice Adam does too, I need to make sure I look into that later. Ruby let's a tear slip, I wipe it for her and find myself hoping someone will come save her. She stares at me and I feel like a silent understanding comes between us. She knows I can't help her, just like I know that if she ever does, or even if she doesn't escape I will never be able to have a relationship with my daughter.

"I'm sorry" I tell her before turning to leave, Adam and roman are already out the door only cinder hears.

"You're going to be" cinder says as I exit the room and a cold shiver runs down my spine.

3rd person

Cinder turns back to ruby and walks around her. Ruby shivers and wants to go home. What's going on, why is raven working for the bad guys? What are they talking about? What am I? All these questions and more run through ruby's head. Ruby refused to speak in fear she'd say the wrong thing, in fear cinder would kill her, but mostly it was because she was afraid she'd never see her friends and family again. Cinder grabbed ruby's face once more as if she was examining her.

"You are quite interesting I'll give you that, but I can't imagine you ever working with me. It would ruin my image of you" cinder breathed into ruby's ear

Ruby wished raven would come back at least with raven in the room ruby knew she was safe from harm. Safe from whatever cinder had instore for her. Cinder ran a hand up ruby's thigh and smiled when ruby shifted uncomfortable in the chair. Such an innocent girl, it would almost be a shame to kill her. Cinder thought to herself. I could train her, change her I did it to emerald and mercury, and look how great they turned out. I could make ruby my protégé better than anyone I've ever trained together we would be invincible. Cinder smiles at the thought and leans in closer to ruby. Ruby tries to turn her head away but cinders grip is unrelenting.

"I want you as mine" cinder whispers against ruby's lips

Ruby whimpers and closes her eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid, I won't do anything to you, you don't want. I want you and me to be able to work together. I know once I show you my ways you'll be incredible what do you say?"

"I want to go home" ruby whimpers

Cinder sighed and began to walk away from ruby, perhaps roman was on to something maybe this girl would prove more useful alive than dead, cinder thought to herself.

"Wait" ruby called before cinder left

"Yes?" cinder asked without turning around

"What am I?" ruby regretted asking, but she had to know what was going on here. Cinder smirked and turned to ruby.

"Does this mean you'll agree to let me teach you?"

Ruby stayed quiet, what could she say? If she said no then all hope was lost, but if she said yes…

"I want to know what's going on here" ruby made her question clearer. Cinder leaned against the door frame and smiled. Curiosity is always a good thing, it mean she is open to suggestion.

Cinder walked back over to ruby, and untied her.

"Come with me" she said as she turned around

Ruby rubbed her wrist and slowly stood up, this was her chance to make a run for it. If only she knew where she was, and how to escape. Cinder waited to see if ruby would run, the first test. When she didn't cinder felt accomplished.

"My name is cinder fall, and if you let me I can show you what this whole operation is about. I know you're scared and you have the right to be. But if you give me a chance I can change your life. There is so much potential in you, you just someone to help guide you to the right path"

"Why are you doing this?" ruby asked

"Follow me and I'll show you"

 **Hey everyone batty here, I hope you like this chapter I've had it sitting on my computer for awhile but forgot to post it sorry :\ if you guys have any suggestion please let me know, I'm open to ideas. also feel free to leave critic and feedback, I want to hear what you have to say.**

 **-Batty**


	13. Chapter 13

_Born an angel, heaven sent, falls from grace are never elegant. Stars will drop out of the sky, the moon will sadly watch the roses die. In vain, Lost, no gain._

Ruby

"This is where you will sleeping tonight. I hope you will join me for dinner tonight, I promise I will explain many things. If you show up, I believe we may be able to work something out." Cinder slowly closed the door behind her as she left, giving me one last look over.

I examine the room, it's actually not bad at all for prisoner standards. There is a bed with blankets and a pillow, and one rug to give the room color. But the room obviously wasn't meant for living in, it's small with no windows and only one way in or out. The cement walls have holes in them, probably used to be a storage room with shelves. There is one light bulb on the ceiling and a small string dangles from it. Sigh. How did I get myself into this one? I knew something was up with cinder yet I approached her on my own anyways. I wonder what's going to happen to me. I wonder if anyone will find me. I wonder how I will escape.

I sit on the bed and try and think of a plan. This place looks like some sort of warehouse, factory maybe? Which means I'm probably on the outskirts of vale somewhere. I wonder what they did with crescent rose. I wonder why cinder wants me here in the first place. Why is raven working for them? How and when did roman escape? Who was that other guy? What's going on here? What was cinder going to do to me? What am I?

A small knock on the door broke me from my inner babbling.

"WH…who is it" I ask

When no one answers I get up and walk over to the door. I crack it just slightly and see neo, a girl I remember as one of romans henchmen. She gives me a smile, and I watch her eyes switch colors.

"What do you want?" I ask

She points her umbrella in a direction I can't see, so I open the door more. I see cinder holding what looks like takeout and she is waving at me with a smirk on her face. I open my mouth to say I'm not hungry, but stop myself. Maybe I should use this opportunity to learn some info on the guys, to try and stop their plans. Maybe even figure out how to escape.

I nod and slowly walk out of the room, neo smirks at me. We walk over to a wide open area that has a couple tables. One is empty, the other has mercury and emerald sitting in it. My eyes bulge when I see them, but I don't say anything. Mercury is reading a comic while emerald is counting money.

"This way" cinder says leading me to the empty table.

She forces me to sit next to her, while neo sits across from us. She slowly takes out the Italian takeout food and hands me a bowl of pasta. Then she hands me a fork, and a bottle of water. She also gives me a small box.

"That's for desert, you can eat it now if you want." She explains

I open the box to find strawberry short cake, my mouth waters but I don't let her think I am interested.

"So ruby, how would you describe your time here in vale?" she ask

I stare down at my food "uh okay I guess, I mean I've made some friends and we have had a lot of fun together."

"You must really be close to your team, I used to have a team once"

"You did?"

She takes a bite from her pasta and gives me a sideways smirk. I force myself to eat the pasta, to seem normal. To my surprise it's actually really good.

"It wasn't that long ago actually. Almost three years ago. I lived in haven our team name was CMSN (crimson)."

"What happened to them?" I ask letting curiosity get the best of me.

"I wasn't strong enough to save them, no one listened to me, and no one cared when they took what was ours."

"What did they take?"

"They took what little power I had, they made sure that no one would ever believe me. Then they tried to kill me" cinder is staring off into space her eyes a blaze, and I don't know why but I feel sorry for her.

Neo also looked concerned and was also listening intently to cinder story. I glance at mercury and emerald and they couldn't look less interested. Emerald sees me staring and spares me a pitiful look.

"What happened?" I finally ask

She looks at me with a glare so full of malice that I jerk back.

"I escaped I ran away to vale, ruby the world you think you know doesn't exist. I had to learn that the hard way. All of us did" she says gesturing to emerald and mercury, who still are not paying attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've been lied to your whole life surely you've noticed by now, how they told you your mother died in action, but she was murdered. Have you ever asked yourself how it was possible for a robot to generate an aura? Or why the imperial army is here in vale? Have you ever wondered why no one seems to be looking into the Grimm that attacked you, what do you think they are trying to hide?"

I play with my food to stall, could she be right? What do I not know? And why has no one told me? Why is the imperial army here? Penny, what's her role in all of this? What's going on?

"Well uh, it does sound strange, but maybe they aren't saying anything because they are trying to protect us" I try

Cinder glares at her food before eating another bite and taking a sip from her water.

"The only people they are protecting is themselves, people like your friends are not that important to them. People like my team are the ones forgotten, the ones no one cares about. They don't want what's best for the people, they aren't protecting anyone." She finishes

"And you are?" I say skeptic

"I'm trying to get back what's rightfully mine, I am helping the faunas get respect. I giving the people like us a chance. Once you see what the people in power truly are, then you can never really trust them. I want to be strong, so that no one else has to.

I take another bite and stare at my food.

"Ruby I can help you find the answers you need. I can teach you how to be strong. I can make you a hero"

"Really…" I question, neo nods in agreement.

Cinder smirked at me then glanced at emerald and mercury.

"Emerald, mercury can you come here for a second" cinder called

Emerald quickly bounced up, while mercury took his time.

"I going to be here for a couple days so I need you two to continue the plan, I have made a list of things I need done and sent it on an encrypted file to your scrolls I want this done by the time I'm ready to move forward with my plan"

"Yes ma'am" emerald quickly replied

"Whatever" mercury groaned

"Good, please make sure that no one finds out who we are, where we are, and what we are up to. To I make myself clear."

"Yes ma'am"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Good I will contact you in tomorrow to check on your progress, you may go now" cinder instructs

I watch emerald and mercury leave without a glance back. I take another bite of the pasta.

"So ruby what do you say, do you want to know what exactly these people are hiding and what exactly they are not telling you"

I nod

 **hey you guys hope you like the new chapter, feel free to leave any comments, ideas, or critic. all is welcomed.**

 **-batty :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Our dreams came true, our path was clear, the moon watched safely from above but every smile is not the same and every heart's not filled with love. For mankind look around, it's getting very hard to find. Not every open wound is simply healed by time but revenge is always sweet and chaos is the prize!_

 **Emerald**

"Why does she get special treatment?" I complain while counting money

"Because she's "different"" mercury said while turning the page in his comic.

I wonder why cinder asked us to come here anyways. I mean she could have just sent us a message on her scroll. I watch ruby play with her food and stare at the table. Cinder seems to be telling her something. Neo also sits with them and listens in. ruby catches my gaze, I frown. Poor kid, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She should just be lucky cinder has kept her alive. Mercury turns the page.

"What do you think she wants us for?" I ask

"I was just wondering the same thing" he complains

"Really?" ruby's voice drifts over to the table.

"Emerald, mercury can you come here for a second"

I quickly get up and walk over to the table. Mercury takes his time. Ruby stares at us, but it's not her gaze that worries me. Cinder stares at me like she is deciding something.

"I going to be here for a couple days so I need you two to continue the plan, I have made a list of things I need done and sent it on an encrypted file to your scrolls I want this done by the time I'm ready to move forward with my plan" she instructs

"Yes ma'am" I quickly acknowledge

"Whatever" mercury complains

"Good, please make sure that no one finds out who we are, where we are, and what we are up to. Do I make myself clear?" She ask

"Yes ma'am"

"Yeah, yeah" mercury groaned

"Good I will contact you in tomorrow to check on your progress, you may go now" she looks back at ruby as if we aren't really that important to her.

I feel something stir within me, and turn to leave. I need to get out of here. What's so special about her? Mercury thinks she might be a maiden. I doubt it, if she were then how did she end up here? And even if she was, what use is she alive? Ruby really doesn't offer anything special to this team. Mercury is the muscle, neo is the snake, I'm the trickster, and cinder is the brains. What more do we need?

As we walk into the dormitory the bimbo approaches us.

"Have you two seen my sister, I've been looking all day" ugh just stop

"No, I hope she's okay. I'm sure she will appear soon" I lie

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Just be on the lookout, and if you see her please tell me" she said as she walked off

I rolled my eyes. I swear these idiots make it too easy.

The encrypted file had a few interesting things on it stuff that would be easy for cinder to do on her own, but a little more difficult for just me and mercury.

"How many more of those stupid chips do you have?" I ask mercury

"Like 4 of them why?"

"Apparently cinder wants us to bug some more people; do you think bugging 3 huntsmen will be easy?"

"Depends, which three?"

"Qrow Brawen, Glynda Goodwitch, and Winter Schnee"

"Ugh this is going to be a pain. I say Schnee first, then goodwitch. Brawen last"

"…"

I stare at the profile info of our three soon to be victims.

"I think we should do Brawen first, just to get it over with" I say

"Sure whatever. Just make sure you don't mess up. This face is precious cargo"

I roll my eyes. This should be interesting.

 **Weiss**

I stare at the empty bed. Blake frowns, yang glares at it.

"Where do you think she went?" I ask

"Went, she didn't go anywhere she had to have been taken" yang growls

"But by who?" Blake ask

I turn to my teammates, I agree with yang, ruby wouldn't just leave without saying something. But Blake makes a point to, at the moment we have no enemy's, no one to point a finger at. It's a mystery.

"I don't know, but I'll find out" yang said turning to get ready for another search.

"You're not really going to skip school again today are you?" I ask

She turns on me her eyes red and furious. I take a step back.

"What do you think my sister is missing? And I have no idea where she is or who might have taken her! I thought you of all people would understand"

"Hey I care about her too, but we are going about this in the wrong way. Walking around aimlessly for a clue isn't helping. We need to trace ruby's steps and figure out where she went after class." I explain

"She's right, I suggest we start at the library" Blake said

There was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I walked over to the door and opened it just a tad.

"Girls I think we might have found something" goodwitch says

I quickly open the door to let her in.

"We've been going over some of the surveillance footage from that day. We have miss rose walking into the library, but then there is a missing 5 minute gap of footage. It seems someone has tampered with the footage. It took a while but we may have figured out where she went after, the training gym has been destroyed, and there is also two five minute gaps missing from the footage."

The gym? Erased footage, sounds like she really was taken. But who could pull something like this off without being noticed? Unless…

"It's someone from the school" Blake spoke my thoughts.

"We believe so, but we are still trying to figure it out"

"So you're saying she could be hurt?" yang asked

"Well with the condition we found the gym in, yes there is a strong possibility miss rose could be injured"

Injured! What kind of monster would do this? And why? Why ruby? I don't get it, she is just a kid.

"That's all we have for now, I thought you might like to know" she turned to leave sparing one last concerned glance.

The moment the door was shut I thought of a plan to get some answers.

"I say one of us goes to the library and finds the footage from that day see if we can find out if ruby left with someone, while the other two investigate the gym" I propose

"Sounds good" Blake agreed

"Blake and I will head to the gym, you're in charge of the library" yang instructed

I nod. The library is filled with the usual people, I head over to the small counter where a hologram women appears.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi I would like access into your surveillance room"

"Uh that room is off limits to students"

"This is a special circumstance, I'm sure the teachers will understand"

"Well …okay can you place your scroll on the pad so that I have your information on record?"

I place my scroll over the pad and smile when she tells me I have access to the room. I walk over to the door just behind the counter and walk in. the room is small and stuffy. Three screens are lined up side by side with a single chair at a desk. I sit down and look at the screens, one is showing the library entrance, and another shows the main library area from four different angles, and the last one shows the back rooms. I clicked on the entrance footage and reminded it back two days. I watch carefully and counted how many people went in and watch as they all eventually came out. I noticed two missing 5 minute gaps instead of the one that goodwitch mentioned. Weird why would there be two? Unless the person went into the library knowing ruby would be there. They waited for her, and left with her. Which means it has to be someone she knows, ruby wouldn't just leave with a stranger, would she? Well that was the incident, now some was in here and they erased the footage, but who? I watch more people file in and out of the library, then something catches my eye. Or someone, Emerald. There is no footage of her going into the library, but she came out.

"That's strange" I say to myself

Suddenly the screen glitches out and for a split second an image of what looks like a queen chess piece appears. The screen returns back to normal, but when I rewind the footage to watch emerald leave the library again, it's gone. No emerald, just a five minute time skip.

"What, what happened" I complain to myself

I pull out my scroll and tell yang and Blake I found something.

 **3** **rd** **person**

Winter walked the prisoner holding area. It's been almost a week since she has heard a peep out of roman.

"Finally tired of your own voice" she ask the cell

When she got no response she opened the cell door. EMPTY! But how? I need to tell the general. She thought to herself. She quickly made her way back to solid land and headed to the academy, where she was sure ironwood would be. But before she could get all the way there she ran into him.

"Sir! Roman Torchwick is not in his cell"

"Don't worry the situation is under control" he advised

Winter felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, she flinched and looked for the cause but saw nothing.

"Well, you should have told me" winter complained

"Sorry, I will do better to inform you in the future. But if you will excuse me I have to check on a few things"

He walked past winter, and disappeared behind the corner. That's odd, winter thought to herself. She turned back to the ship, and watched ironwood step onto solid land. What? How did he?

 **Sometime earlier**

Qrow walked back to ozpin office when he bumped into yang. Confused he asked,

"Weren't you just here?"

"What no I've been talking to ozpin, why?"

"So you didn't just ask me about ruby?"

"No, why? What's going on" yang asked

"I'm not sure, I'll talk to you later" Qrow said rubbing his neck.

"Well okay, my friends might have found something." Yang says

Qrow nods before entering the elevator

"Strange" he says to himself.

 **Sometime after**

"You think emerald, mercury, and cinder have something to do with this?" Blake asked

"Well ruby was suspicious of them after the tournament, and I did see emerald on the footage before it was erased. And I checked the attendance records cinder has also been missing. It is too much to be a coincidence" Weiss says proud of her discovery

"Well, what would they want with ruby?" yang ask

"I don't know maybe we should ask them" Weiss offered

"We can't just jump to conclusions, we need to make sure first" Blake instructed

"How?" Weiss asked raising a brow, and crossing her arms.

"We interrogate them see if they start acting weird"

"Like how?" yang asked pacing back and forth

"I'll do it you two just watch as I ask the questions" Blake said

Together all three members of team rwby walked to emerald and mercury's dorm. When they knocked, emerald answered.

"Oh, hello what's up" she said surprised

"Uh, we need to talk" yang said

"About?" emerald asked still not opening the door to let them in

"Well, it would be better if we talked in private" Weiss added hoping emerald would get the hint

"What's this about?" emerald asked suddenly feeling on edge

"Well we were wondering if cinder is alright we haven't seen her in a few day" Blake said

"Oh, well she is actually not feeling well. She is resting as we speak. Why is there something you need from her?" emerald asked

"We just wanted to see, if she has any information on ruby, do you mind if we ask her" Blake asked

Emerald examined them, do they know? She wondered. How could they have caught on so quickly? I'm not sure if my semblance will reach all three of them.

"Sure but only one of you, she is pretty sick and I don't want anyone getting sick on me" emerald played it off

The three looked at each other silently deciding who should go.

"I'll do it" Blake said they nodded in agreement

"We will wait out here for you" yang said

Emerald cracked the door to let Blake in, and quickly shut it once she was in the room. Mercury looked at emerald with a confused look on his face. Emerald bulged her eyes, and turned to focus on her illusion. Blake saw a lump in the bed where someone was obviously laying asleep.

"Cinder, cinder someone wants to talk to you" emerald said to the thin air

The illusion coughed and "cinder" sat up to look at Blake. Blake frowned she definitely looked sick, maybe there lead was a dead end. And the cinder emerald thing was just a weird coincidence. But then again Blake didn't believe in coincidences.

"Sorry to bother you cinder, but my team and I were wondering if any contact with ruby had in the past couple of days."

" _Cough cough_ no I'm sorry I've been sick these past couple of days I haven't seen her. Why did something happen?" _cinder_ asked

Something was off about this whole thing, Blake could feel it. Like why ere emerald and mercury so quiet? Why was mercury eyeing her like at any second he might attack? And why did "cinder" seem so different from all the times Blake has seen her. Something wasn't right.

"Well she has been missing a couple days, and we can't seem to find her. Someone told us they saw you with her at the library a couple of days ago" she lied

"Well that couldn't have been me I've been here the whole time, sorry I can't help you" _cinder_ said coughing some more

Blake frowned, back to square one.

"Well thanks anyway" she said before turning to the door

"You're welcome, I hope you find her" cinder coughed

Once Blake was in the hallway, Weiss and yang gave her a questionable look.

When they were out of ears reach Weiss said,

"Well?"

Blake frowned and shook her head no. yang clenched and unclenched her fist. Weiss signed and ran a hand through her bangs.

"That was close" emerald said staring at the door

"There better than I thought" mercury said propping his legs up.

"Do you think they still suspect us?"

"Nah, even if they do it will be too late for them to do anything about it"

Emerald glared into the air.

 **…**

"Why would they hide something like this?" ruby asked hurt laced into her words.

Her and cinder stood on top of a tall building overlooking the city. Ruby's red hood flowing behind her, cinders hair and dress also moving with the wind. Cinder looked at ruby, really looked at her. The girl was young and still had lots to learn, but she was also strong in her own way. Cinder had never meet anyone quiet like her before. There was something about her that gave cinder hope. Hope that one day cinders goal would finally be achieved.

"It's because they don't trust us, they think that people are weak minded fools. They don't understand that the power they possess is one we gave them, and we will take it away"

Cinder watched the confusion and hurt swirl in the silver eyes of the reaper. She placed a hand on ruby's shoulder. Ruby turned and looked up at her.

"Join me, I still have lots more to teach you."

"I...I don't know. I mean what about my friends?"

"They would never understand ruby, they hide things from you. They don't trust you"

"What do you mean, of course they trust me." Ruby took a step back somewhat offended.

"Then why didn't they tell you about the Grimm that attacked you, you know they found something out about it. So why didn't they say anything? What about when you told them about me, and how you were suspicious, they didn't believe you they thought you were just mad you lost the tournament. Doesn't sound like they trust you to me"

Ruby was silent for a while, she stared off into the city she thought was a perfect place. The city she trusted, the people she trusted, was it all just a lie? Could what cinder is saying be true?

"Cinder, why not start a protest group, why do have to do things like this?" ruby asked

"Protesting doesn't get anyone anywhere. Just look at the white fang. You can scream all you want, but people hear what they want to hear. It's not till you force everyone to listen do they actually hear what you are saying."

Cinder turned to leave, ruby stood where she was at. She could escape if she wanted to, cinder must have known that. Yet she brought ruby out here anyway, did this mean cinder trusted her? She could still escape even now, and tell everyone what she learned. What would cinder do is she tried to run? Cinder halted in her footsteps, did she miscalculate? Is ruby going to try and run? I thought I had her. Cinder felt a wave of nerves wash over her. She can't escape she knows too much. Cinder turned back to ruby, no words were spoken, but there was a silent challenge. A challenge that dared ruby to run, and cinder to take a chance on ruby.

Ruby took a step back on the already close edge. Cinder eyed her waiting to see what she would do. Ruby weighed her options she was still far from the academy, but maybe she could get to the police in time, or she could just go with cinder. Ruby could see that cinder was ready to chase her, ready to pounce but she gave ruby a choice, and she trusted ruby to make the right one.

"So, what's for dinner?" ruby asked walking over to cinder

Cinder examined the girl again, how fascinating given a choice she chooses the one with certain outcomes, instead of the more unknown circumstance. This girl is smarter than she looks. Cinder turned to leave.

"It's your choice, just tell me what you want and I can make it happen" cinder smirked at the double meaning of her words.

Ruby felt her heart rate pick up, she knew this might be her last and only chance to escape, but she felt that maybe, just maybe an even better opportunity might present itself in the very near future. Until then she would wait and play it cool. Besides cinder was a very interesting person, though ruby would never admit it she was kind of fascinated by her.

"Can we get cookies!" ruby said with her usual excitement

"Anything you want" cinder smirked

 **Batty here, hope you like this chapter, please feel free to leave a comment. The story is about to get intense, tell me what you want ruby to do, I'd love to hear you guys ideas. This one is a lot longer than usual sorry about that, just trying to set up the next chapter. Well hope you enjoy the story so far, if not tell what I can change.**

 **-batty**


	15. Chapter 15

_They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child; Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour, the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

3rd person

"There was this one time yang and I put zwei in a cart and I used my semblance to push him down a big hill, we went so fast he caught on fire! And I was like oh my gosh, but then I was like wow you're the coolest dog ever! And that's how we figured out that zwei is like super dog" ruby told her story to cinder and neo as they ate breakfast.

Neo gave a light silent chuckle, while cinder just smirked at the ridiculous story. Ruby used exaggerated hand movements, and sound effects as she talked. Cinder had never watched someone tell a story with such enthusiasm, it reminded her of her old team days.

"So cinder what's on the schedule for today, more long walks and talks. Or…" ruby trailed off

"How about I finally teach you how to use your maiden powers, yesterday when I explained the story of the four maidens, which one do you think you are?"

"Well I can't be fall because your fall, I think. I would guess ether spring or summer. But I honestly have no idea"

"Well why don't we find out, after you have finished eating meet me in the loading area we are going on a trip" cinder walked off eager to see ruby's power

 **…**

"She seems to be making herself comfortable, you don't think cinder actually convinced her do you?" Adam asked raven as they sat in the conference room

"I think tricked would be a better word for it, no way that girl would willing do stuff like this unless she thought it was for the greater good" raven spat

"Well if anyone has a way with word it is definitely cinder, she could probably convince a grimm to stop attacking her if she wanted to." Adam took a sip of his coffee

They were supposed to be having a meeting to go over the next steps of the plan, but cinder must have forgot because here they all were. And here she was not.

"Man how long are we going to wait here" mercury complained

"Why don't you make yourself use full kid and go get cinder" roman directed to emerald

Emerald sighed and left without a word, it wasn't like cinder to skip a meeting. Nor be late, what could be keeping her. Or maybe I should say who. She thought to herself. They don't need ruby, if it were up to her she would have gotten rid of her by now. I hope cinder knows what she is doing.

"You don't talk much do you?" ruby asked neo

Neo smirked at ruby and changed her eye color.

"How come?" ruby asked.

Emerald walked over to them.

"Where's cinder" she asked ruby

"Oh hey emerald, uh I think she said something about waiting for me at the loading area. We're going on a trip again." Ruby explained

Emerald glared at her, I hate her. She thought. She turned and started heading to the loading area. So what cinder was just going to leave us all hanging? She walked in on cinder playing with ruby's dumb scythe.

"Cinder, um we are all waiting in the conference room" emerald said UN easy, she was always uneasy around cinder now and days.

"Oh, right I forgot. Just give me a second. I'll meet you there" she swung the scythe around in a dramatic way sticking the tip in the ground, like she often saw the reaper do.

Emerald nodded and headed back to the conference room. She passed by ruby again.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I mean I am a good listener, well at least I think I am" ruby said rubbing the back of her head

Neo frowned and fidgeted in her chair, emerald paused to see if neo would talk. In all the times she has been with neo she never heard the girl say a peep.

"…" neo parted her lips to speak, ruby leaned forward in her chair.

"Ruby rose, is a pretty name" she said then smirked

Ruby's eyes lit up with happiness, a wide toothy smile spread across her face. Emeralds eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, she talked the girl actually talked.

"Thank you I think your name is pretty awesome too" ruby giggled

Emerald quickly went back to the conference room, in shock and anger. Neo never talked to her not even when she attempted to be nice to her.

"Whoa what's with you" mercury asked noticing emeralds mood change

"Nothing" she clipped the word

Shortly after cinder walked in, a bored expression on her face.

"Did you two do what I asked" cinder asked emerald

"Yes"

Cinder raised a brow, what's her problem now?

"Good, then I want to activate the plan tomorrow. I need the white fang ready. It will happen at night. Roman it will your job to make sure the virus gets on the ships, I'll send neo to help you. Emerald and mercury you will be with me, mercury your job is to record everything. Ruby and I will capture the fall maiden. Emerald you make sure that everything runs smoothly while I go in for the kill. Raven… just make sure no one gets out of the city" cinder ordered

"You're really going to let ruby come along, she'll get you killed! That dumb kid will"

Cinder cut emerald off by slapping her, cinders eyes blazed with anger.

"Do as you're told, and learn your place I'll handle ruby, do I make myself clear" cinder sneered

Emeralds eyes watered, but she didn't rub her face. She thought if she did it would make her look weak.

"Yes ma'am" emerald whimpered

"Good, meet back up tonight and I'll go over the details. If anyone needs me I'll be in the emerald forest with ruby" she turned and walked out not sparing anyone another glance

 **…**

"We're never going to find her" yang pouted

"We can't give up yet, we got to keep looking" Blake said rubbing yang's back

"… What if she's" Weiss stared but trailed off

"No we can't think like this, you guys we will find her" Blake reassured them

The three sat in the room watching yet another morning come, without ruby. Where could she be? What if she's hurt? What if they'll never know what happened to her. Who could do such a thing?

Weiss stood suddenly enthusiastic, "we can't give up, and we need to keep looking. Ruby could be counting on us."

"She's right, where do we look now. Yang?" Blake also stood

Yang stared at the ground, how could this be happening. Where's ruby? This was all too familiar. First with summer, they searched for days till they found her body. What if this is the same, what if when they find ruby it will be too late. She can't lose her too. She's lost so much already.

Weiss and Blake watched as yang began to cry. Weiss frowned and Blake sat back down.

"Yang you can't give up, ruby is still out there and she needs you" Blake tried to make yang look at her, but yang stood and looked out the window.

"I… I can't do this anymore. Not again." Yang whispered to the air

"Yang" Weiss tried

Yang wiped her tears and turned to her team mates.

"We haven't searched the forest yet. We should try the emerald forest today, and the forest of forever fall tomorrow. Grab your weapons. Let's go" yang checked her ammo supply before leaving the room.

She was going to find ruby if it's the last thing she did. She may have been desperate to find her mom once, but this was different. This was a person she grew up with, someone she knew and loved with all her heart. She wouldn't give up on her not now not ever. She's run to the ends of remminate if she had to. She'd never stop and if ruby is dead then she'd find out who did it, and she'd make them pay.

 **…**

"So what do you think I am" ruby asked cinder

"Who me, well if I had to guess I'd take a chance on spring. But we'll see"

They were in a nice secluded area of the forest far away from the city, and the school training grounds. Cinder carried her weapons as well as ruby's scythe. Ruby had been eyeing it since she met cinder at the loading area.

Neo sat on a tree a few yard from them, for some reason she wanted to tag along. Cinder couldn't help but notice neo had taken a liking to ruby. Much like emerald had taken a disliking.

"I want you to fight me without your weapon, when your defense less is when your power might show itself"

"Might? What do you mean?" ruby asked

"For some reason you haven't been able to access your power like any normal maiden would be able to. My guess is it's because you don't know how. You need to get familiar with the power first before you will be able to use it on command. The only problem is if I'm right and you are the spring maiden it will be hard for you to use it in a fight. Because spring is the bringer of life and prosperity, and trying to injure or even kill your opponent goes against those basic principles. But I'm not sure what other way we could use" cinder trailed off

"Oh" ruby said even more confused

All this maiden stuff sure was confusing. But bringing life and prosperity would be awesome. Ruby thought to herself.

Cinder shrugged and placed the reapers scythe on a tree a few yard away close to neo the lead ruby back to the secluded area.

"Your job is to try and get your scythe, but I'll be blocking you. The pressure might be enough for you to tap into the power. Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded and got ready to use her semblance

Cinder drew her swords and prepared herself.

"Begin" cinder ordered

Ruby charged towards the tree, but cinder twirled in front of her nearly cutting ruby's head off. Cinder advanced onto ruby, using the basic combat she knew trying not to go over bored. Ruby dodged and flipped, but she couldn't do much without her scythe. Cinder kicked ruby to the ground and stood over her waiting for the reaper to get up. Ruby used her semblance to brush past cinder, she made it to the tree. But neo got there first she smiled at ruby and waited for the girl to advance. Every attempt ruby made was blocked or redirected by the girl's umbrella. Neo finally blasted ruby back, knocking her over to cinder. Cinder decided to kick it up a notch. She shot glass at ruby who weaved in and out of the trees to dodge. Ruby could feel the frustration building. This was stupid it's not working she's just beating me up.

Suddenly an ursa came up from behind ruby and grabbed her in a bear hug. Cinder watched the scene unfold, the girl screaming for help. The ursa threw ruby into a tree, and charged her, ruby barley rolled out of the way in time. The ursa stood over the defenseless ruby, ruby's eyes got big what could she do? She held up her arms and braced for impact when suddenly the ursa flew back from a bullet shot.

Cinder turned and watched the rest of team rwby run over. Her eyes light up in anger how did they find us? Isn't emerald and mercury supposed to be watching them?

The ursa was projected back by Weiss using her glyph. Blake finished it off.

"Ruby!" yang tackled her sister in a hug.

Ruby was relived, but also a bit disappointed. Neo hoped over to cinder and readied herself to fight.

"Well, this is unexpected" cinder announced

All of team rwby looked to cinder.

"So it was you," Blake acknowledged

Yang's eyes burned a bright red, her hair flamed at her sides. Weiss got into a fighting stance, and Blake stood next to ruby blocking her from cinder.

Cinder looked to neo, neo nodded and went after yang. Cinder raised her sword and waited for Weiss and Blake. Yang threw punch after punch, but each one was redirected and countered with the umbrella. Weiss and Blake shared a look and went after cinder. Cinder found a new strategy to awaken ruby's powers, the girl might be desperate enough to save her friend I just got to keep her away from the scythe. Cinder thought to herself.

Weiss used her glyphs to charge cinder, but was met by a barrage of black glass firing at her, Blake and cindered tangoed every time cinder was able to get a good shot in, it was always a shadow copy. Ruby stood there not sure what to do. Yang was getting her butt kicked and Weiss and Blake weren't fairing much better. That's when ruby's eyes fell on her scythe still laying in the tree. She ran to get it, but a wall of fire shooting up from the ground blasted her back. Cinder struggled to focus on all three of them.

Weiss shot ice shards at cinder who dodged by using a wall of fire, cinder finally hit Blake in the gut and sent her flying into a tree. Yang struggled to stand, but neo wasn't having it, she gave yang a kick to the skull and watched the blond brawler fall. Ruby charged neo with her semblance, neo was caught off guard and hit a tree. Neo quickly got up and faced ruby, neo didn't want to hurt ruby, but she knew what cinder wanted. Neo blasted ruby back by firing a round from her umbrella. Ruby hit Weiss as they both got blown back.

Blake was the only one still standing, but she was getting pummeled left and right. Finally cinder shot glass at her and caused her to fall back.

Ruby stood and held out her arms to black cinder from further attack.

"Stop, I don't want you to hurt them"

Cinder chuckled it was just like she predicted, "then why don't you stop me, I know you can"

Cinder started firing more glass, each member of team ruby getting hit. Ruby eyed her scythe it was so far away. She had to save her friends.

"I said stop!" ruby screamed

She could feel the power surge through her and she remembered what cinder said about getting familiar with it. Ruby's eyes glowed silver with a hint of green. Ruby made a barrier around them trees sprouting up from the ground. Cinder smiled, she did it. Spring. Vines from the tree leapt off the ground and at cinder. Cinder dodged as best she could, but was tripped up from more vines behind her. Ruby stepped past the barrier and wrapped cinder in vines. Neo shot bullets at ruby, but ruby easily dodged them. Neo took her sword out of her umbrella and began an assault on ruby, cinder burned the vines off of her body, and shot fire balls at ruby.

Ruby dodged cinder, but was hit by neo. Ruby charged at neo and shot a tornado of leaves at her. Neo backed flipped and teleported to cinders side.

"That's enough ruby" cinder ordered

Ruby paused and could feel the toll the power took from her. She collapsed on the ground. Neo grabbed ruby's scythe, and watched cinder go to ruby. Cinder helped her up, and smiled.

"You did it" she congratulated

"What?" ruby said confused

"I knew you could do it, now come I have much more to teach you"

"Ruby…" yang said getting up

All of team rwby was in shock. Did that just happen? Weiss couldn't believe her eyes, did ruby just control the trees? Blake couldn't help but ask,

"What are you?"

Ruby turned to her hurt at the question.

"I'm your friend, your leader, and now I can be not just yours but everyone's protector" ruby said confidently

"Ruby what are you saying, what's going on?" yang asked

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked

"Ruby is what you call a seasonal maiden, she has power like no other. I've been teaching her how to use it. Showing her the ways." Cinder explained

Ruby stood so torn, she wanted to be with her friends so badly. To explain everything that happened to her, but she also wanted to go with cinder to learn so much more to help more people on a grander scale.

"Let's go ruby" cinder ordered she could see ruby wavering and knew the girl might try and leave her at any second.

"Ruby, don't leave" yang begged

Ruby could feel her eyes watering, what she should do. She wanted to go home. She wanted her friends. But she also thought of neo, and maybe even cinder as her new friends. Cinder could be mean and harsh, but so could Weiss. Cinder is just hurting she was betrayed by everything she trusted and ruby knew all cinder needs is a good friend and ruby could turn cinders violent actions, into action that help make a difference. Ruby couldn't just leave her like this, who knows what cinder would do how hurt she would be. What terrible actions she might take to get ruby back.

Ruby turned to her team tears falling from her eyes

"I can't come back yet, I'm sorry"

Cinder felt her heart skip a beat, did she hear right? Did ruby choose her over her friends, her sister?

"Ruby, no I won't let you go" yang engulfed ruby in a tight hug tears falling from her eyes

"Yang, I have to. You don't understand" ruby cried

"No, you don't understand! Can't you see she's tricking you? She is just using you ruby. You're not leaving with her. I won't let you"

"Yang…"

"I won't let you ether. I made a promise to you that I would be the best teammate ever. I intend to keep that promise. You're such a dolt, but you're my dolt. And I won't let you leave" Weiss said joining yang

"Weiss…"

"There right ruby, you can't just leave us. I won't let you ether" Blake said joining the group

"Blake…"

How could ruby possibly leave friend like these. She turned to cinder. Cinder worn a hardened expression, she wouldn't let ruby know how badly she was hurting inside. She remembered her teammates and could feel the sting of losing them left in her. How badly cinder loathed team rwby for making her feel this way again.

"Cinder, I …" ruby tried

"If you don't come with me you'll regret it" cinder threatened hurt and anger laced into her words

Ruby could tell cinder was hurting, she could feel it. Cinder needed ruby. Ruby turned to neo who just stood there no expression on her face. She held ruby's scythe close to her. Like if she loosened her grip the reaper would vanish into nothing but rose petals.

"You can't have her, I won't let you you'll have to go through us first" yang said

"Ruby" cinder said her tone hard and insecure

"Yang I have to do this" ruby tried again

"No!"

Ruby used her semblance to zip past them, yang ran after her but she went to grab ruby the illusion shattered and cinder, neo, and ruby were gone.

 **\- SO SORRY! things got cut off at the end for those who read the chapter already. it was super late and I had to get up early for collage class the next morning. once again sorry**

 **-batty**

 **hey everyone batty here, thanks for leaving some comments. I would love to hear more feedback and critic, if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to leave a comment. I hope you like the story so far. I know I said white rose, but bare with me. it will come I promise. what do you guys think should cinder have a redemption or not. well until next time,**

 **-batty**


	16. Chapter 16

_Divide them, tear them apart, sever the trust. It will strangle their heart. Inside them Plant seeds of doubt. Hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other. Hatred will sprout, suspicion and doubt. Friendships a lie, while allegiances die. The taste will be sweet when you get what you've earned as I watch you burn._

The Attack Part 1

3rd person

"It has to mean something, ruby wouldn't just leave us" Blake said

The three members of team rwby sat in the dorm room, yang stared out the window. Weiss sat at the desk looking to the floor, while Blake stood in the center of the room.

"But why, why does she have to go with cinder, what did she mean that she'll be everyone's protector" Weiss asked

"Cinder is lying to her, ruby has always wanted to be a hero. She would never go with the bad guys unless cinder tricked her" yang sighed

Neo being with cinder showed team rwby that cinder was working with the bad guys and this was somehow connected to the train incident and the white fang. But what did it mean was an attack emanate, and who should they tell, if anyone. Surly people have noticed how early the team has given up in today's search.

"We have to tell someone" Weiss said looking to Blake

"We can't ruby could get in some serious trouble" yang said turning to them

"She hasn't done anything wrong yet, we can say she is being held against her will" Weiss said

"that's my sister, I won't get her in trouble like that, maybe we can tell my uncle he can help us" yang said crossing her arms

"Well we have to do something" Weiss said standing

Blake was silent as she stared at the ground, she fiddled with her hands. Should she tell them about Adam, she has to? They need to know.

"Blake?" yang asked

Blake bite the inside of her cheek, she has too.

"I need to tell you guys something" Blake said looking to yang

"What?" Weiss prompted

"Back at the vytal tournament, I thought I saw my old partner from the white fang. His name is Adam. I didn't tell you because, because I was scared." Blake finally admitted

"Scared of what?" yang asked feeling the panic slowly start to form.

Was an attack on its way, is the white fang here. What does cider want with ruby?

"Scared that he had turned into a monster, that the white fang had changed him. He was the only one who protected me when things changed in the white fang. But then he changed and it wasn't about trying to gain equality anymore, it was about getting revenge. I didn't want that so I ran away. I…I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. But he was the second in command of the white fang. He could be the new leader" Blake had tears in her eyes.

She wanted desperately for it to be a lie. The Adam she knew was kind, and considerate, he always listened to what you had to say. But all the pieces fit together too perfectly, and no matter how Blake looked at it, it made sense. Cinder and neo, the missing Grimm, the white fang. Ruby. Blake could see how ruby could be tricked by people like cinder, like Adam. They offer you everything you ever wanted, they even show you it's possible. But then there is bloodshed, there is heart ache, there the loss of innocence, and then the dream you had is no longer the same dream all you want is for all the pain to stop, for people to stop looking at you funny. Blake had to save ruby before she looks into the darkness and losses her dream.

"Wait what are you saying" Weiss asked

"She's saying the white fang are here, that we are about to get attacked." Yang said fear and panic slowly creeping up on her

If ruby gets caught up in all of this she'll go down in history, but she'll be on the wrong side. Ruby is going to get in more than just trouble, if this attack is anything like the train incident then we have a problem on our hands. A big problem.

"I have to tell my uncle he can fix this" yang said

Weiss stood and walked to the center of the room with yang and Blake.

"We need a plan, you tell your uncle, and I'll tell my sister, and Blake you tell the headmaster" Weiss instructed

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't jump the gun" yang said

"No she's right this is bigger than us, we need to tell and hopefully your uncle can get to ruby in time" Blake added

"But…"

"It's going to be okay, we'll save her" Blake reassured yang grabbing her shoulder

Yang sighed and nodded, we will save her. Yang thought to herself. Team rwby split up and headed on their separate quest. Yang found her uncle first.

"Uncle Qrow, I need to talk to you" she said with a sense of urgency

"What is it kiddo" he asked

"In private" yang added as she glanced around the bar

They waked to the back ally way.

"Is it about ruby, I was just taking a break…" Qrow was cut off by yang

"I found her, but she's with some bad guys named cinder, who might also be working with the white fang, who are here in the city. We think they are going to attack soon. You have to get her before she gets caught up in all of this" yang explained

"Do you know where they're at" he asked

"Well no, we encountered them I the emerald forest, but they got away"

"I'll start looking on the outskirts, I want you to go tell ozpin what you just told me"

"My partner Blake is already on it"

"Alright, then go back to the school and wait for me there"

Yang nodded and watched her uncle turn into a crow and fly off.

…

Black sat in ozpin's office, waiting for him to respond to her information. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I see, it seems we do have a situation on our hands. Thank you for telling me miss belladonna. Ii will make sure to tell the general"

….moments earlier….

"We have to activate the plan now, we have no time to explain. The virus is about to go out. I want the white fang to move in. neo you and roman head toward the docks and sneak on a ship. Emerald and mercury you're with me." Cinder instructed

"Where's ruby" emerald asked

"She's waiting for us in the loading area. We are heading for the tower. Raven make sure all of the Grimm are in place. Once the panic about the robot girl comes out, that's your que"

They nodded and all left to their respected designated areas.

….. At that same time ….

Weiss stood outside an airship waiting for her sister winter.

"Salutations Weiss" penny greeted

Weiss jolted in shock, "uh hello penny"

"How is your search for ruby going, I do hope she is okay" penny said

"Me too, I think she can handle herself though so she'll be okay. I just need to talk to my sister I think she can help"

"That's wonderful, if I can help please let me know"

Winter exited the ship followed by two soldiers

"Winter! I need to talk to you" Weiss said turning to her sister

"What is it Weiss, I am very busy" winter said

"It's about my partner ruby"

"Weiss I already told you I can't help my hands are tied"

"Will you just listen, it's important"

"Fine, what is it" winter asked

"Excuse me something, seems to be wrong. I need to get on the ship to talk to Mr. Ironwood" penny said sounding strange

"Well you will have to wait, he's not here right now" winter said

"No I think you have misunderstood, something seems to be wrong with me, I cannot, I cannot, and I cannot." Penny paused trying to process the black queen virus that was slowly taking control over her body.

Her eyes, and her clothing turned red, she drew her swords and pointed them at innocent civilians.

"What are you doing" winter yelled

"I… can…. Not… stop …. Please…. Help them" she got out just before she started attacking the innocent.

The Schnee sisters were taken off guard as penny shot a laser at the civilians, and attacked them with her swords. Winter grabbed her own sword, Weiss summoned her rapier with her scroll. Penny watched through her own eyes as her body did things she did not want to happen. She watched people run away screaming. She could still see and hear her own thoughts but everything that was mechanical was out of her control. Her heart ached and she wanted to cry as she watched herself hurt an innocent civilian. He fell to the floor grabbing his calf, then penny shoot him with a laser and watched him fly into a shop glass collapsing on to his body, killing him. Tears streamed from her eyes as people ran away screaming. This is not what she wanted, she was supposed to protect and save these people, not kill them.

Weiss grabbed her rapier and faced off against penny, side by side with winter. Weiss trapped penny in place with a black glyph. Winter summoned an ursa using it to hold downs penny's arms.

"Penny what are you doing" Weiss asked

The swords shot a laser at Weiss who dodged, the sword cut through the ursa, and penny attacked winter sending her flying back. Then she went for Weiss again. Weiss turned the glyph red and sent penny flying into the airship. Though it hardly made a scratch. Penny stood up just as many atlism nights and paladons were unloaded off the ship each having a red light. The ship suddenly got up and flew off on its own.

"Attention, attention. I have a message for the people of remminate" Cinder announced a black queen chees piece appearing on each and every electronic device.

Weiss watched in horror as her sister turned on her, red eyes.

"These kingdom that you've trusted for so long have been lying to you. They make weapons of mass destruction, and tell you were at peace, does this look like peace to you"

A live footage of Weiss doing her best to defend herself against the atlas military appeared on the screen.

"Atlas says they are here to protect you, yet they bring along a weapon of death disguised as a little girl." Penny's blueprints flashed onto the screen

"But atlas isn't the only one with something to hide, vale is also hiding something. Vale has been keeping secrets about a lot of things the list goes on and on, how about how the headmaster of the school has been hiding a weapon of mass destruction right underneath his tower. Someone who could kill us all, if he didn't plan on using that person then why hide them? I come from the kingdom of mistral, and trust me it's no different there ether. Should we truly be entrusting our safety to war hungry leaders who claim to protect us? It's time you wake up people they are not here to protect you." Cinder sneered

Weiss ran from the atlas army being overwhelmed as the robots filled the streets and began their assault on the city. People ran screaming in fear and pain. An airship began to blow up the protective wall that surrounded vale. Grimm flooded the city attacking everything in sight.

"You can ether stand with us, people just like you who want nothing more than to know the truth and be treated as equals. Or you can stand with these so called protectors of yours and watch them leave you to burn" cinder finished flashing the red queen piece before cutting the feed

Ozpin watched everything unfold from his office he turned to Blake.

"Go help as many people as you can quickly" he ordered

She nodded and ran off without another word.

Yang was making her way back to beacon when all of this started to go down now she was caught in the middle and fighting her way back to the school. Huntsmen and huntress flooded out of the school to help the civilians. Ironwood made his way to ozpin.

"I can explain" he said

"No time, get to your ships and try to gain control of your army general, quickly" ozpin ordered

Ironwood nodded and left after saying, "I'm sorry"

"I know" ozpin said as the general took the elevator back to the ground floor.

Cinder stood in awe next to ruby and emerald. Mercury recorded everything. Ruby watched in horror as innocent people were being attacked left and right. This isn't what she wanted. She watched as an airship blew up the other airships. Ruby turned to cinder.

"We have to help them, people are going to get killed"

"Wait a little longer, trust me everything will work out. I told you ruby this is how it has to be in order for us to open their eyes" cinder explained

"You're wrong there are other ways, please" ruby begged

"It's almost sad" emerald said outload.

"It's necessary" cinder said

"Come with me ruby we still have one more thing to do" cinder ordered

"Then can we help" ruby asked

"Yes ruby after that you can help save everyone" cinder rolled her eyes then turned back to the tower, soon it will be hers.

 **-hey guys sorry for the super late update, I'm grateful to those who are still with me. I've been extra busy with collage and work. I'll try to update sooner. If have any critic, feedback, or suggestion just let me know in the comments**

 **-batty**


	17. Chapter 17

_Divide them, tear them apart, sever the trust. It will strangle their heart. Inside them Plant seeds of doubt. Hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other. Hatred will sprout, suspicion and doubt. Friendships a lie, while allegiances die. The taste will be sweet when you get what you've earned as I watch you burn._

The Attack Part 2

3rd person

Nora slammed into Ren after being hit by a giant paladin. Jaune fought off some Grimm trying to help some civilians. Blake watched in horror as an airship flew over the school, stopped and unloaded more Grimm, and members of the white fang. Yang fought off a horde of Grimm, protecting the civilians hiding in a local dust shop. Screams of terror filled the air, along with sounds of gunshots and growling of the Grimm.

Everyone watched in horror as Pyrrah started attacking innocents as well as a few other huntsmen. Qrow started heading to the tower his eyes red. Glynda single handedly started destroying the city reopening the underground tunnel in the middle of the city where the train had crashed. Grimm were flooding in from all corners, no one was safe.

"Winter why are you doing this?!" Weiss asked fighting against her sister

No matter how hard she tried winter couldn't stop herself, she couldn't even tell Weiss to run. She just kept on attacking her sister. Weiss dodged and ran trying to escape. Penny slowly made her way to the school destroying everything in her path.

Ozpin made his way down to his secret vault, alone. He was met by Qrow.

"Thank goodness you're here I need you go out and help as many as you can" he instructed

Qrow drew his scythe and faced ozpin.

"What's the matter with you, we have no time for this!" ozpin yelled

Qrow charged the headmaster.

…

Yang ran to the school but was stopped by mercury and emerald.

"Say hello to the world" mercury said pointing the camera at yang

"Where's ruby!" yang yelled

"She's busy killing people" emerald teased

"Liar!" yang charged at emerald who was ready and easily dodged.

"Here take this" mercury handed the camera to emerald and stood off against yang

"Suit yourself, try not to go overboard I'll be recording the military" emerald said running off

…

Blake ran past team cvfy and sssn to a group of Grimm attacking unarmed students. She paused in fear as she watched Adam pin a student down and draw his sword. She backed away, this can't be happing. She thought to herself.

"Running again" Adam called

She froze in place. No this can't be happing.

"Please stop!" she cried

"Why don't you make me" when Blake didn't move he shook his head. Adam raised his sword and went for the student.

"NO!" Blake screamed firing a round at him.

Adam dropped the student and turned to Blake. Blake readied herself, hoping that the Adam she knew was still in there somewhere.

…

Pyrrah could feel it the small metal chip lodged in her leg, she had to get it out she knew that is what is controlling her. But how she can't even tell her team to leave her. She fought off against Nora as Ren and jaune tried to keep pyrrah from hurting anyone else. Pyrrah speared Nora in the leg, and used her semblance to throw away the hammer.

"AHHH!" Nora cried out

"NORA!" Ren cried

"NORA!" jaune cried once he saw what had happened

Pyrrah went to grab the spear, Nora channeled electricity into it electrocuting pyrrah once she touched it. The volts of electricity ran through pyrrha's body shorting out the chip in her leg. Giving pyrrah control over her actions.

Ren ran to Nora and took the spear out of her leg. Jaune stood guard watching pyrrah to see if she would get up and attack again.

Pyrrah slowly stood up "NORA!" she cried

"Stay back!" jaune yelled

Pyrrah was taken off guard as jaune raised his shield and his sword.

"No Jaune it's me I have control again, something was controlling me" she tried to explain

Ren helped Nora to her feet.

"It's me I promise I'm sorry I attacked you please let me explain" she tried again when she noticed her team was still on guard

"Pyrrah?" jaune asked

She nodded

"Listen something was controlling me, I couldn't stop attacking. But Nora somehow shorted it out it, which means it must be mechanical. If I can get to the tower I can send out an E.M.P and help anyone else who is also being controlled" she explained

"A what?" jaune asked

"Electromagnetic pulse it will short out anything mechanical, but I have to get to the tower in order to do it so I won't short out the tower by accident" pyrrah said

They nodded Nora still not completely sure who's side pyrrah was on. Pyrrah retrieved the hammer for Nora and took up her shield and spear again, as her and jaune made their way to the tower.

…

The ground shook and rumbled as the mountains cracked open, a large dragon waking from a deep sleep and flying towards the negativity. Drawing out even more Grimm. Raven watched as Grimm killed and attacked more people. She watched her daughter fight off against mercury giving him a good beating he deserved. She watched roman and neo fire missiles at the city. She watched as ironwood made his way to the ship. Raven just stood there and watched all the nightmares she ever had come true. She thought of how she once wanted this, wanted people to pay to get what they deserved. She wanted revenge, for what had happened to summer, to herself. But now all she wanted was a second chance, but she knew it was far too late for that now. Now all she could do was watch as the people she once protected fell to their knees.

…

Weiss finally made her way to the school collapsing on the ground just as more military robots fired at her. Teams of students fought off to defend the school. Velvet watched as a paladin came charging at Weiss, she knew she wasn't going to make it, and coco was busy.

"Weiss!" she called

But before Weiss was hit a red hooded figure came to her aid, scythe in hand. Weiss looked up and watched the figure dismember the robot. And save her.

"Ruby?" she asked standing up

The figure did not turn around.

"Ruby look at me!" Weiss ordered

The figure vanished into a cloud of red rose petals, leaving Weiss alone again.

More military made their way to the school some robots some just regular soldiers. The human soldiers tried to fend of the robots and the Grimm, but were just overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. White fang attacked innocent civilians and began retreating from the school.

Cinder glared at ruby who rejoined her at the tower door soldiers firing at them.

"Sorry" ruby said

Cinder just ignored her and continued her assault. She and ruby fought side by side. Cinder shot off crystals and ruby used her semblance to quickly unarm the soldiers. Cinder ran past ruby as ruby fought off the soldiers. Cinder made her way down to the vault.

…

Blake and Adam squared off.

"What happened to you, why are you acting like this" Blake cried

"What happened to me? We used to be a team. We were supposed to stick together you left me, you left our dream!" he spat

"This isn't what I wanted! I want equality!" Adam kicked her into a broken table

"What you want doesn't exist! You betrayed me! For what some stupid school! How dare you!" her kicks her in the side and raises his sword

"It's not just a school we help people we make a difference!"

"Stop lying to yourself, you're not helping anyone but yourself do you really think these people would accept you if they knew what you are! Who you are, what you've done!" Blake blocked his sword with her own sword

"You're wrong they do accept me, they love me for who I am and I love them back! I can make a difference! I can save people, I can protect them!" she cried

"You can't even protect yourself!" Adam kicked Blake into the wall and slowly approached her

…

Yang finally made her way to the school after defeating mercury and fighting off Grimm she reunited with Weiss.

"Where's Blake? have you've seen ruby?" she ask

"Ruby ran off, and I haven't seen Blake" Weiss answered breathless

"I have she ran off that way" sun supplied overhearing the conversation

Yang nodded, "I'll go get her, try to find ruby!" she yelled as she ran off

Weiss gowned and held a thumbs up as she tried to catch her breath.

…

"I'll destroy everything you love so you know how I felt when you left me Blake. So you know how much it hurts" he sneered

Blake tried to shoot him but he kicked her weapon out of her hands.

"Please stop, Adam you don't have to do this, this isn't you" she cried

"You don't know me anymore Blake"

"BLAKE!" yang called

"No" Blake cried

"WHERE ARE YOU!" yang shouted as she passed the cafeteria

"Adam please" she begged

Adam raised his sword and stabbed Blake in the side, she cried out drawing yang's attention.

"Get away from her!" yang screamed as she charged blindly at Adam

Adam raised his sword and with one swift movement sliced right through yang's arm. Yang fell down next to Blake the shock knocking her unconscious.

"YANG!" Blake cried

She shook yang trying to wake her, then she hovered protectively over her.

"Why do you hurt me Blake" Adam cried

He raised his sword and with one swift movement went in for the kill shot, but was met with a shadow copy. The real Blake grabbing yang and running away.

…

Ruby stood guard over the tower hoping that no one would come, and try to stop cinder. In the distance she could see a dragon approaching the school. Pyrrah and jaune ran to the tower door and stopped when they saw the ominous red hooded figure.

"Ruby?" pyrrah asked

The reaper raised her scythe and put up a weak shaky defense. Ruby was scared she didn't want to hurt anyone she didn't want to fight anyone. She wanted to protect them she wanted to help them. An explosion coming from the tower startled the three.

"Ruby we need to pass, we have to help everyone" pyrrah pleaded

She too didn't want to fight ruby not after what happened with Nora.

Ruby slowly lowered her scythe and let them pass.

"You coming" jaune asked

The Grimm began to overwhelm the students as the dragon approached.

"No, I have to help" ruby finally spoke

They nodded and went their separate ways.

…

Sun, Weiss, velvet, and Cardin were the only ones still fighting everyone else was down for the count. Penny approached them followed by winter and more military. And a flood of Grimm.

"Holy shit" Cardin cussed as he saw the giant dragon fly overhead

Weiss felt her heart fall, so this was it this is how it all ends. She thought to herself. She hardly had any strength left, and she could tell the others were on their last legs too.

A raven flew into the battle field and stood in front of Weiss sword in hand and a new black mask on. She faced the Grimm and began to attack. Shortly after emerald also joined in helping fight off the military robots. Weiss stood baffled for a second was emerald really helping. A red hooded reaper soon joined and helped fight off the horde of enemy's.

Velvet snapped a picture.

…

Cinder frowned as she watched ruby, raven, and emerald help the students. Some henchmen they were. Qrow stood by her side scythe in hand. He saw ruby fighting alongside his sister. Then he saw yang one arm short. He was so angry at himself. How could her have let himself be controlled by this witch. While his family is down there risking their lives. The dragon landed on the tower and let out a loud screech. Cinder smirked and made her way to the computer. When she heard someone coming up the elevator shaft.

"Take care of that will you" she ordered Qrow

He raised his scythe and readied himself. Pyrrah and jaune came crashing in. Qrow charged jaune the two fell down the elevator shaft. Cinder turned to pyrrah and smirked, she never thought she would be the one to escape control of the chip. Cinder flew into the air a ball of fire forming around her eyes flaming at the sided, then she turned to the girl with a spear and a shield and laughed.

 **Hey guys thanks for the support, I hope you are enjoying the story so far I am always open to any critic, ideas, and suggestions. So feel free to comment. Tell what you want to happen I'd love to hear your thoughts. As you can probably tell I'm trying to go by the show, but I do plan to change a few things ;) just let me know if you like where this is heading.**

 **-BATTY**


	18. Chapter 18

_Divide them, tear them apart, sever the trust. It will strangle their heart. Inside them Plant seeds of doubt. Hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other. Hatred will sprout, suspicion and doubt. Friendships a lie, while allegiances die. The taste will be sweet when you get what you've earned as I watch you burn._

The Attack (End of the Beginning)

3rd person

Sirens and screams filled the once silent day, the attack has dragged on into the night as the sun sets, and the darkness begins to rise. Fires and explosions could be seen in all of vale. Those who fought fell in defeat, those who ran found themselves fighting, and those who didn't fight lay lifeless on the ground waiting to be discovered. Maybe all the red was just rose petals, or maybe its pools of blood the innocents find themselves laying in, holding on to that last tread of life, they watch their end come with dyeing eyes hoping someone will save them.

That's how jaune lay in a pool of red, near the tower entrance. Qrow standing over him, ready to reap his soul. He watched as the man approached scythe raised and dripping blood. Jaune thought of pyrrah of how he hoped she was going to win, to be okay. He thought of his new friends that he's only know for a year. He thought of his teammates Nora and Ren, and how he let them down as a leader. Then his mind drifted to his family, his sisters. He saw his reflection in the blade of the scythe and he closed his eyes and waited for his pain to end.

A loud clash caused jaune to open his eyes, to see the red hooded girl come to his aid, she herself was in pretty bad condition, but her eyes glowed silver and her movements were quick and full of energy. Ruby fought against her mind controlled uncle, she knew she was no match for him, not yet at least. She could see her uncle struggling to regain control, but it was no use. Ruby and Qrow clashed scythes the red hood and scarf blowing in night breeze.

Grimm just kept coming, never decreasing in numbers always a constant flow. Weiss watched as the airship that kept blowing up the city came crashing down. All the military robots finally stopped attacking, except for penny. Raven faced the robot girl head on, she found her to be an exceptional opponent. Weiss came crashing down as her sister used a glyph to throw her into the school statue. Weiss struggled to stand, her aura completely gone. A beawolf attacked her the moment she stood to her feet, scratching her in the back.

"Ahh!" she cried out

Her heart raced as more Grimm approached her, she glanced at her rapier which lay on the ground far away from her. This is it, she thought to herself. I'm done for. Tears filled her eyes as she found herself surrounded. She clenched her fist, no I won't go down like this, she thought. Not today, not now, not here, I won't fall like this. A large glyph formed in front of her, as she attempted a summoning. This had to work or she's done for. A large suit of armor emerged from the glyph sword in hand, it slashed through all of the Grimm in the area, and as quickly as it appeared it vanished once more. Weiss fell to her knees exhausted. The sound of heels walking on cement drew nearer. Weiss stared at the ground for a second, she knew she couldn't beat her sister not now maybe not ever, but she had to do something. If she tried to run she would find herself surrounded by more Grimm, if she tried to fight she might get killed. Where was Blake and yang, she needed their help more than ever.

Ruby slide across the ground her uncle quickly towering over her he brought down his scythe with all his strength. Ruby rolled out of the way, rolling onto Weiss's rapier. She glanced around for her partner and found her begging for mercy a few feet away. She glanced over to jaune who also lay a few feet away, Ren trying to move him. Qrow went in for the kill, but stopped himself last second. Ruby used that second to run to Weiss. Her scythe barely catching the finishing blow dealt by Weiss's sister winter. Ruby tossed Weiss her rapier, and used her scythe to knock winter back. The dragon on the tower roared with all its might causing the windows to shatter, and the top of the tower to get blown off.

A large E.M.P came from the tower making it's was across vale, all the chips shorted out instantly giving the mind controlled back their body's. Winter fell to the floor in tears as she regained control. Qrow steadied himself with his scythe and then quickly started attacking the Grimm. Penny stopped attacking raven and just completely shut down, falling to the floor her eyes dilating. Glinda started repairing the city closing the holes and trying to fight off Grimm.

"Weiss I'm sorry" winter cried

Weiss ran to her sister and gave her a hug. Ruby watched as both pyrrah and cinder came flying over the edge of the tower, fighting each other. Ruby ran with her semblance and watched as pyrrah used a metal cog to hit cinder in the stomach causing her to go crashing down even faster. Cinder shot an arrow at pyrrah just missing her heart but pinned her to the outside tower wall. Ruby ran up the wall using crescent rose to propel her upwards, then she jumped off the wall and caught cinder just before they both came crashing down. They rolled to a stop near the statue, pyrrah felt the arrow disintegrate in her chest and began to fall again. She tried to catch herself but couldn't use anything to stop her from falling. Ruby quickly got up and repeated the process, but this time as her and pyrrah rolled, pyrrah hit her heard on the base of the statue knocking her unconscious.

Ruby stood on shaky feet, she glanced at the unconscious pyrrah and then to the slightly battered cinder. Cinder stared at the red hooded girl in aw, even after all of this she still saved me, she still stayed loyal to me. Cinder thought to herself.

Blake sat next to an unconscious yang near the docks, the only safe place as citizens gathered and huntsmen and huntress defended the area waiting for evacuations to begin. Ironwood stood front and center his cloths burnt and with holes half his body made of metal. Blake watched the white fang retreat in some airships, she glanced over to the school and watched as the dragon started breathing fire.

"Ruby what are you doing" Weiss yelled

"I have to do something, I have to stop it!" ruby yelled back

Those who had stayed to fight were now running for their lives as fire quickly surrounded the school. Cinder and emerald got on an airship.

"Ruby let's go" cinder ordered

"I can't I have to save everyone" ruby said watching as Ren and Nora struggled to move jaune out of harm's way. Ruby glanced at pyrrah, who lay unconscious at her feet. Then she glanced at Weiss and smiled.

Weiss could feel her tears finally falling. As she watched ruby flash her one last goofy grin, and run off toward the fire. Rose petals slowly falling to the ground.

"Weiss we need to leave" winter called

Weiss curled her fist.

"Take pyrrah to safety I'll meet you there I have to help them" Weiss said gesturing to Nora and Ren.

"Are you crazy?"

"Just do it! I won't give up that easy, after all I have a legacy to up hold" Weiss ran off toward the injured team jnpr.

Winter gave a light smile as she watched her sister run off, she's going to be a great hero someday. She thought to herself. Qrow joined winter and helped move pyrrah. Little did he know his niece had charged into the dragon's lair. Weiss got to them just as fire had completely surrounded them.

"What do we do" Nora asked her leg in bad condition

"Just hold on!" Weiss ordered she made a large glyph form under them and they were propelled into the air. More glyphs appeared as she led them to safety.

Blake held her bleeding side, and watched as even more people began to show up including teams SSSN, CVFY,ABRN, NDGO, BRNZ, FNKY, AND CRDL. She saw professor port and Dr. Oobleck. She watched as yang's uncle Qrow, and Weiss's sister winter showed up carrying an unconscious pyrrah. Then she saw Weiss along with the rest of team JNPR.

"Weiss!" she called

Weiss ran to her and gasp at the sight of yang.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked

"No, where's ruby?" she asked

Weiss turned back to the school as a bright flash of white light came from the tower completely putting out the fire and silencing the dragon. Everyone turned and looked u towards the tower. No sound was made as even the people fell silent, all in anticipation for what came next. Weiss's heart pounded as she waited for some kind of sign that ruby was okay. That she was alive. Soon she couldn't stand to wait any longer and she used her glyphs to propel herself into the air and run back to the school. Qrow turned to yang, and sighed.

When Weiss got to the clock tower everything was frozen in action. Like someone had hit pause on a movie. Ruby lay unconscious on the floor her scythe next to her.

"Ruby!" Weiss ran to her and pulled her into her lap.

"Ruby wake up, ruby!" she cried

"Step aside" someone ordered

Weiss turned to cinder, emerald and mercury. Mercury grabbed the scythe.

"No, leave her alone. I won't let you have her" Weiss said standing blocking cinders path.

Cinder smirked as her eyes light up like a fire. She shot a fire ball at Weiss who had no time to dodge and took the damage head on. She fell to the floor a burnt mess. Cinder walked over to ruby and picked her up.

"She's mine now, so if I were you I'd forget about her, because the next time you see her she'll be only a shadow of someone you used to know. But try to find her if you like, I'll be waiting" cinder, emerald, and mercury all got on an airship piloted by neo and began to fly off.

Qrow flew to the tower too late as the ship vanished into the distance. He helped Weiss to her feet. She was crying.

"I'm sorry" she said more to herself than to Qrow.

He clenched his fist then sighed, then he helped Weiss make it back to the docks. A Schnee dust company ship waiting for her.

"Weiss I tried to tell him, but he won't listen" winter said approaching them

"What's going on?" Weiss asked

"He's taking you to atlas, for good." Winter said

"What no I can't" Weiss started buy was cut off by her father

"Weiss let's go! Now!" he ordered

"But"

"Just go with him for now, we'll get this straightened out later" winter said

Blake watched as the Schnee ship flew off, where's ruby? She asked herself. What is she going to tell yang when she wakes up? How can she face her, after she did this to her? This was her fault Blake knew this, and she was scared what if yang hates her, what if she won't have anything to do with her? What if she turns on me like Adam did. Blake thought to herself. That would be worse than losing yang forever that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. She can't face her, not like this she has to run, to get away from her. Before yang wakes up and realizes that this is all Blake's fault. Before yang turns on her.

Sun watched as Blake got up and ran away, like a dog tucking its tail. He glared at her, he heard of sacredy cats but this was ridiculous.

Cinder watched the burning city fade into the distance then glanced at the unconscious reaper. She brushed some of ruby's hair out of her face, and removed the torn and tattered red hood. Mercury and emerald shared a look.

"We lost roman, and raven" emerald said drawing cinders attention

"Raven is still alive I saw her run, as for roman he was disposable anyway" cinder brushed it off

Cinder readjusted ruby's position so she would be more comfortable, and placed her scythe next to her in a folded up position. Cinder smirked she did it she successfully completed the plan, Salem will surely be proud of her work. Proud to see that it was cinder who caused all this and not raven. Cinder couldn't wait to see what destiny brought her way in the future.

\- **Hey guys batty here with the finally of the attack hope you liked it, more to come soon. Please feel free to comment any critic, suggestion, or whatever. I'm open to any and all. Until next time ; p**

\- **batty**


	19. Chapter 19

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? Fear of what's inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone? Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see._

Weiss

The air ship landed and we were back in atlas. The place where dreams go to die and soldiers are born. Many of dad's guards escorted us to a car.

"Take us home" he ordered

I stared out the window watching the clean extravagant city pass by. That was the thing about the kingdom of atlas, everything was too organized, too clean, too high tech. I could swear the there is almost more robots than there are people here.

Then there it was the Schnee dust company headquarters, still as powerful as when I left. We were only minutes from the mansion now.

"Weiss I know you are UN happy about recent events, but this is for the best. If we are at war then you need to be on the stronger side. Our side." Father explained

Were they at war? Is that what just happened? I thought it was cinders fault, she was the one controlling everyone, and she forced the atlas military to attack. Forced winter to attack. And now vale, my home has been destroyed. Ruby, she's gone and I couldn't save her. Yang, Blake, my friends I just left them.

My eyes watered, don't cry if you do father will surly punish you.

The car stopped in front of the large over the top white mansion, the Schnee family crest painted on the drive way. My heart sank. Just when I thought I had gotten away from all of this, here it is still waiting for me. Waiting to swallow me whole.

"I want you washed up and dressed nice, dinner will being in just a few hours" he ordered

"Yes father"

My room was just as I left it, clean, and perfect. I walked over to the large full body mirror in the corner of the room. I was filthy, bruised, and beaten. My clothes were singed. Dried blood had left a trail from the corner of my mouth down to the base of my neck. My eyes were bloodshot.

So this was her, the girl vale had made. Weiss Schnee, part of team rwby, 2nd in her class, and partner and best friend ruby. This girl is me. After getting over all the fears, standing tall in the face of opposition, and just finally letting go and having fun. This is who I became. But was it all for nothing. Here I am back in atlas and this Weiss is not welcomed here, no this Weiss broke the rules, ran away, and made a mockery of the Schnee name by not being a leader and associating with Faunus. This Weiss fell in love with her fighting partner for life, a girl two years younger, who has been kidnapped by the one who caused all this death. This Weiss wanted to cry, to scream at her situation, to run away again. She wants to find ruby. She wants to know if her friends are okay.

Foots steps sounded behind me and I saw her approaching in the mirror. Mom.

She was as hollow inside as I remember her to be, her blue eyes might as well be black empty pits. Her blond hair was tied back in an elaborate braid, bun combo. She placed her hands on my shoulders, they were heavy. And for a second her eyes flickered back to life.

"You look like you've had a pretty rough day, how are you, do you need medical attention?" she ask her voice cold and hard

"No thank you, I am just fine." I responded shaky

This Weiss has forgotten how to be cold, how to be a statue. She has learned to love and care, and she has felt what happiness fells like. The old Weiss could easily numb herself to such a situation, but I am having trouble remembering what she was like.

"So did you enjoy your time in vale?" there was a venomous undertone to her word and a chill ran down my spine

"Yes I did, in fact I wish to go back"

Her jaw clenched and I knew I struck a nerve. This Weiss was sassy and may not always get what she wants like the old Weiss, but she's learned to work hard for things she wants, and I wasn't about to let that change.

"Listen to me young lady, you are not to leave this house, do you understand. Your father will have none of that again. Whatever it is that you have cooked up in your head drop it, this is your home, this is who you are. And I won't tolerate any more disrespectful behavior do I make myself clear" she ask

I could see it she was alive again, her hollow shell was filled to the top with motherly things. Perhaps when I ran away I gave her something she forgotten she had. I gave her a daughter one who was crying out for attention and her mother would do nothing. Now mother was different she was alive no longer just the hollow shell of what used to be, she learned how to feel again, much like I did.

"Yes ma'am" I said clipped

She gave one last look over, then to my surprise hugged me. Hugs were something I had gotten used to while in team RWBY. Though Blake wasn't much of a hugger the two sisters easily changed that it both Blake and me. They hugged so much that I even considered having a crow bar on standby. But mother has never hugged me, not once in my entire life.

"Don't leave me again" she sobbed

Something inside me cracked, I heard it, felt it, something I thought had cracked and broken long ago, but I was wrong.

"Mom, I" I start to say but she cuts me off

"shh, get cleaned up, I'll see you at dinner" she brushes back my hair and flashes me a sweet smile, full of love and warmth like a mother should be.

She leaves me standing in front of the mirror alone. Then I remember her, the old Weiss. She was always alone, she had no friends, no family that cared about her. No one to talk to but this mirror. Her servants never spoke to her, and she was to be the prodigy child always preforming, making her family look its best at all times. All eyes were always on her, learn this Weiss, do this Weiss, don't mess up Weiss. Her life was stressful and lonely. She was not someone I want to be anymore.

The bathroom is just as I left it as well. My closet was still fully stocked with outfits, my brush still clean of any stray hairs.

"Ms. Schnee dinner is ready" flaxes said mys male servant who always used to tell her where to go and what to do.

"Thank you I'll be down in a minute"

I had to look perfect, even though I told myself that old Weiss was dead and gone. I found myself re immersed in old habits. Not a hair was out of place and all bruises were covered with makeup. I descended the long spiral stair case instead of taking the elevator, just stall the inevitable confrontation that was sur to take place.

At the table father sat head, mother his right hand my spot was set to be his left, but I sat at the opposite end of the table the other head. Just so they know exactly how I feel about this. He sighed and blinked a long hard blink. Mother had a faint smirk on her face.

The servants moved my plate setting to my current seat.

"So how has your stay in vale been going, you never answer my calls so I would like to hear all about it" he said sipping his soup.

"It's been wonderful, I've made many friends. And really bonded with my team. And despite recent events I would like to go back" I say staring at my bowl.

"Absolutely not after everything…" I tuned out his long lecture

I've only been back a couple hours and already I hate it. I won't stay here I have to find ruby, I have to save her. I have to see Blake and yang, I need to know if they are okay.

"Are you even listening to me!" he shouted

I snapped my head up and glared at him,

"No, I'm not listening, because I don't care what you say. I have to go back that is my home now. I'm tired of explaining to you why I choses vale over atlas, but I will tell what I found there that I know I couldn't have gotten here. I found friends real ones, ones I care deeply about ones that treat me as an equal not as the heiress of the Schnee dust company. I found courage to stand up for what's right. I found strength in the simple things that take all of me. I found out how to be on a team, how to work with other people. I found adventure, and fun. I found love and I can't forget about all those things. I found a sister in winter, I found a new family one who loves me for who I am not what I am. One who is always getting me mixed up in all sorts of stupid trouble. A family that needs me right now. A family that understands no one is perfect and that's okay. Father I'm not your perfect little girl anymore. I'm Weiss Schnee part of team RWBY and my home is vale." I finish in tears my heart races as I watch anger fill his face.

"Your home has been destroyed! your friends are gone. You've had your fun but now it's time to face reality Weiss. You are the heiress of the company, and you will take over lots of responsibilities. It's time to get your head out of the clouds and grow up. There is no more team RWBY, because there is no more beacon academy. Forget about theses friends they only hold you back. As for winter I'll deal with her, but I ever so much as hear you talk about leaving again you will be severely punished do I make myself clear!" he shouted standing to his feet.

I flinched at his words.

"Well what if I don't want to take over the company!" I yell back also standing.

The house fell silent as even the servants held their breath. His eyes narrowed and his jaw line tensed, his fist clenched. Mother stood and held him back.

"That's enough gelid" mother said calling father by his name

I turn on my heels and quickly walk away, he'll never understand. Not now not ever, he's as cold and heart less as ever. I won't stand for this, I have to save ruby, I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it.

 **Hey guys batty here I hope you like the new chapter. As always feedback is welcome so please leave a comment. I'm going to be starting a new fic, called a summer rose it's going to be like a prequel to everything in this story as well as the show. It will be about team STRQ so keep a look out for that. ;)**

 **-Batty**


	20. Chapter 20

_Patience is hard to find, shadows seem to fill your life. Don't be disappointed, don't let your heart break, don't spend another minute in this way .It's okay. Dry your eyes now baby, broken wings won't hold you down. You'll take flight soon baby, you'll be lifted up…_

Yang

I watch leaves fall from the tree next to the window in the guest room. I can't sleep in our room, its worse than sleeping on the couch. Knowing that ruby's gone and no one knows where she's at. A raven caws and fly's away.

"You need anything" dad ask poking his head in the room.

I can tell he's trying to keep it together for my sake, but it won't be long now before he tunes the world out again. Maybe I'll join him this time.

"No"

He sighs and leaves me alone.

Alone that's what I am right now. How could she just leave me like that, how could she just abandon me. She's supposed to be my friend, my best friend. And she just left. She ran away from me. How did Blake turn out to be like everyone in my life? I thought she was different, I thought she cared.

Maybe I'm just not good enough, I wasn't good enough for my mom, nor was I good enough for my step mom summer. I wasn't good enough for dad, when he fell apart. I wasn't good enough for ruby, and now Blake. Maybe I'm the problem. Maybe it's because I don't deserve people like them in my life.

I stare at my scroll I've tried to call Weiss, Blake, and jaune, but no call will go through. Since the tower is destroyed all communication between kingdoms has been cut off. I am alone.

I glance at my nonexistent arm, tears sting my eyes, how could I have let this happen. Why did I risk everything for her if she was just going to leave me? Leave me all alone. You know what fine, I don't care anymore. I'm thru trying to be a huntress, through with Blake. I don't care anymore. There is no more beacon academy so there is no more team RWBY. And I don't care. From now on I'll just stick to myself, if ruby wants to go off and get herself killed that's fine by me. I don't care anymore.

"Hey" uncle Qrow said poking his head in.

I wipe my tears with my one hand.

"I have a lead, seems like cinder and her team have been spotted in haven. I'm going after her." He said stepping in.

"I don't care" I say staring out the window

"That's fine I want you to rest and get all healed up once the city gets back in order, they're going to need huntress like you"

"I don't care, I'm done being a huntress."

He comes and sits on the bed edge. I don't look at him.

"No one said this had to be the end. Just be patient, don't let a broken wing get you down. Once you're healed up. You have to get up and keep moving forward. Because if you don't then you'll end up like your old man teaching snot nosed brats, for a living. And let me tell ya It's not as easy as it sounds." He chuckled

I just stared out the window. How could he know what I feel like? I'm broken, I'm lost, and I'm alone. Where's ruby? Where's Blake? Why did they leave me?

He sighed and stood up. He patted me on the shoulder and left without another word.

At night it's unbearable. There is no Weiss yelling at ruby to go to sleep, no ruby complaining that Blake gets to stay up and read. No Blake explain that she can see in the dark for the umpteenth time. No ruby asking me to back her up. There is no nobody. Not even zwei comes to lay with me, he sleeps in ruby's empty bed.

Dad left again, I wonder where he goes at night. I wonder if it's to get away from me. No one needs me. No one stayed with me. I am alone. The raven has returned it watches me with red eyes. It looks injured, missing some feathers.

Maybe I deserve this. I don't know why, but maybe I do. Who can really know right? I wish Weiss was here. Even though she complains a lot, and she's not very nice. She's still better than no one any day. I wonder what she's doing right now in her big ol fancy mansion, with her servants, and her fancy food. I bet she hates it. Ruby once told me Weiss hates her home and that's why she is going to beacon and not atlas. Who could blame her, her father disowned his first daughter and now is forcing Weiss to take over the company. I wonder if she ever feels lonely, in that big empty house of hers.

Blake

I stare at the house, this is it. I know it's her house. I saw her dad leave. What do I say, what if she hates me. I hate me. Look what happened, this is all my fault. It's been a week and I still can't face her. What do I do? She sits up and looks out the window, I panic and vanish leaving behind a shadow.

Get a grip how can she ever look at me again, I hurt her. I can't do this. I run off back to the shore line of the small island of patch. This is where she and ruby grew up, it's nice. Small, but nice. I can see why they turned out so great. This place is like a small piece of paradise.

"You should just talk to her" some said behind me.

I jump and turn around drawing my weapon. It her uncle, what was his name Qrow.

"I can't she must hate me." I say putting up my weapon.

"She needs you, she all alone right now. Yang's never been good with solitude" he says leaning against a tree.

That's true she told me once. Told me how her mom abandon her, told me how summer died, she told me how her dad just shut down, and it was just her and ruby. But this is different, I hurt her, just like I hurt Adam. She'll turn on me, just like Adam. She'll hate me, I can't look at her like that, look at what I've done.

"No, she'll just hate me. I got her hurt. This is all my fault"

"Sometimes things happen and they're no one's fault. You shouldn't feel too bad yang's strong she can handle this. It's up to you though, you can keeping hiding in the shadows or you can do something. As for me I'm off to haven." He said standing straight and stretching

"What's in haven" I ask

"A certain red hooded niece of mine, and her killer kidnapper cinder. Now if you'll excuse me" he transformed into a crow and flew away.

Ruby, after all of this she still wound up with cinder. I hope she's okay. I take a deep breath, and head back to the house. She's still staring out the window. My heart pounds. I can do this, it's just yang.

It's just yang.

We make eye contact, I know she can see me hiding in the shadows, she stares intensely at me. Just talk to her. Then she narrows her eyes and glares at me. I flinch. I knew it she hates me, she doesn't want anything to do with me. I quickly turn around and run away.

Jaune

Pyrrah is in a comma, and Nora won't be able to walk for weeks. To be honest I've seen better days. But team JNPR is still together, in the hospital. Ren seems to be the only one making a speedy recovery. He tends to us a lot, since the nurses are always busy with their many, and I do mean many, other patients.

"More juice?" he ask me

"Nah, I'm good thanks"

"Enough with the juice I want something with lots of sugar! "Nora whines

"Now Nora, sugar in large amounts is bad for you. You would be much better off with this healthier option" he explained

"Rennnnnnn" she pouted

Finally he relented and went to get her a soda.

"How long do you think it will be till she wakes up?" I ask staring at pyrrah bed next to mine.

She still lay in the same position as when she first got here. The doctor said she's out of the woods, but they don't know when she'll wake up if she ever does. Nora's face grew worried as she stared at pyrrah, we all have been worried.

"You know pyrrah she'll probably be up and bossing you around in no time" Nora said with fake reassurance, but I could see the worry behind the mask.

Ren finally came back with the soda, caffeine free. Nora had a fit. I smiled maybe she's right maybe team JNPR will be up and running in no time.

Yang (one month has passed)

"You need anything" father asked sticking his head in. he looked terrible.

"A blanket" I said staring at the snow on the tree.

The raven hasn't been around for six days. I guess it got tired of me too. He brings in ruby's old blanket, the one summer made her. I glare at him, but he just stares blankly at me. I take the blanket and wrap it around my shoulders, which is very hard with one arm. Then he leaves without another word.

Everything seems harder with only one arm, eating, sleeping, even just sitting up is harder. I stare at her outside my window, Blake. This is the first time I've seen her in weeks. She also looks terrible, where has she been staying, why does she look like she was just in a fight. Why won't she come in, and talk to me.

"I'll be back!" dad calls

I ignore him. The house is warm, compared to the snow outside. Yet Blake just stands there in the cold wet snow. Maybe this is my minding playing tricks on me, maybe she's not there. It's just a haunted shadow of my imagination. That's all I see now and days, nothing but shadows that fill my empty life.

She takes a step closer for once, coming into full view, no longer hiding. I stare at her. Part of me wants to tell her to get lost, leave me alone. But a much bigger part of me wants her to come in to talk to me, to tell me why she left me. I have to know. She takes another step closer, standing by the tree. My heart pounds in my chest, please don't leave again, don't Abaddon me again.

I reach over and open the window. I won't let her get away, not again.

"It's old outside" I say

"I know"

"It's warm in here"

"I know"

I shrug and close the window. She walks over to the front of the house I meet her at the door. We stare at each other. Then I step aside and let her in. I shut the door and turn to face her. She can't look at me her eyes a fixed to the ground.

"You look terrible" I say she shrugs

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" I joke trying to get her to look up

She does, with a slight look of annoyance. Her signature Blake look. But just as quickly as it came it was gone, as her eyes traveled to my arm, then back to the floor.

"Yang, I'm sorry"

"Sorry, why did you leave me, how could you just leave me all alone" I snap

"I couldn't face you, this is all my fault. I got you hurt, because I couldn't face my own problems. I understand if you hate me" she sobbed

"Hate you? I don't hate you I'm mad. Mad that you left me alone, I don't care about my arm, that wasn't your fault. Why did you run away, why?"

"But it is my fault, if I had just been stronger, just stopped Adam when I had the chance. I'm sorry" she cried tears ran down her face and fell to the floor.

I could feel my own tears falling. How could she do this to herself? This wasn't her fault. Yet she ran anyways, she always runs from her problems.

"Yang I'm sorry"

"This wasn't your fault, sometimes things happen and they're no one's fault. We just got do deal with it and move on."

She looked at me teary eyed,

"So you don't hate me?"

I ran to her and embraced her in a hug with my one arm. How could she think I could ever hate her? She hugs me back tightly. She looks up at me her face full of confusion and worry. Her bow is gone and her cat ears show. Her yellows eyes pierce me, and reignite my heart. And before I could talk myself out of it, I kiss her.

She gasp against my mouth. But she doesn't fight it. She pulls me in tighter and presses her lips deeper into mine. We break apart breath less.

"Please don't leave me again" I whimper

"I think I'm done running" she breathed against my lips

We kiss again, and again. I feel like I'm on fire. Like I am alive again. Dad walked back in with more fire wood, and cleared his throat. We sprung apart quickly.

"Uh hey dad, you remember Blake"

He raised an eyebrow, "so I do, Blake so glad you finally decided to come inside"

She blushed and looked down.

"You can stay here if you want, yang and I could use some company" he offered

"That sounds nice" she smiled

After Blake washed up, we sat cuddled up by the fire. Dad was making hot chocolate and cookies, ruby's favorite.

"Have you heard from Weiss" Blake asked

"No, the towers are down so I haven't heard from anyone but you"

"Yeah, same I've been going back to the city everyday helping clear out more grimm" she explains

I nod, that explains her appearance earlier, and why I haven't seen her in a while.

"They said, that they won't be able to fix the tower as long as the dragons there" dad said joining us with hot chocolate and cookies.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Dad and I shared equally confused looks. And he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he said unsure

"Yes we are from the Schnee dust company and we are looking for Weiss Schnee, we have reason to believe she may have come here" a man said

Blake and I stood and walked to the door.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Weiss Schnee has gone missing, we came to look for her, on behalf of her father. He told us to track down her old team that she was heading toward them are you yang Xiao long and Blake belladonna" the Schnee worker asked

"Well yeah, but Weiss isn't here" I inform him

"Mind if we take a look" he ask

"Uh"

"Go ahead" dad said

Two men walked in and began searching.

"Weiss said she was going to find a miss ruby rose, do you have any idea where that might be?" he ask

"Ruby…"

"No sir I have no idea where my daughter is, if you find her please let me know" dad said desperation on his tongue

"Clear" the other guys called

Then his scroll started ringing

"Wait you can call out" I ask

"Yes the Schnee dust company owns a private tower" he explained before opening it and answering

"Yes sir,"

"Have you found her yet" some yelled on the scroll

"No, sir she's not with her team mates" he informed

"Find her!" he yelled before the call abruptly ended

Blake and I shared a look.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sorry for the intrusion, have a good day" they said before leaving

"Weiss went to look for ruby, by herself" Blake said

"Ruby"

Dad sighed and patted me on the shoulder. Ruby where are you?

 **Hey guys I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and had to write another one. The next chapter will focus on Weiss and maybe even ruby. As always feel free to comment. I stated a new fic and changed the name to the final rose of summer, check it out. It's about team strq mostly summer rose. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter, more to come soon.**

 **-batty**


	21. Chapter 21

_Some believe in fairy stories, and the ghosts that they can't see. I know that I could do so much, if I could just_ believe _in me. Mirror, mirror I'll tell you something, I think I might change it all._

Weiss (3 weeks before Yang and Blake)

I stare at myternaster, it's just been cleaned and repaired. Thanks to my servants who listen to my every request. I clench my fist, this isn't fair he can't keep me locked away forever. I need to think of a plan. The guards change shifts, every 6 hours. Giving me a five minute window to run. But that still leaves the guards outside who only change shifts every 8 hours. Someone will notice me. I walk over to the door, and open it the guards standing right in front of the doorway.

"Um excuse me, can I go down to the kitchen please" I ask

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Schnee?"

"Well no, but"

"Hold on we'll have to get permission"

"You know what never mind" I say

They roll their eyes and close the door, trapping me inside my room. I think the servants are secretly rooting for me, the guards not so much.

"Do you have permission to be here?" the guards ask someone outside my door.

"Step aside, or else" I hear her say.

I'd know that voice anywhere it's winter. What is she doing here, she's forbidden from ever stepping foot in this house, ever since she joined the military. To my surprise they let her in.

"Winter, what are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to check on you, see how you're holding up. I can tell you must have got on his bad side pretty quickly in order for him to lock you in your room."

"Uh yeah something like that" I admit

Her eyes travel to my rapier, she raises an eyebrow.

"Uh I was just having it repaired" I say quickly

"For?" she ask

"Uh, for show, so I can hang it in my room" I lie

She smirks at me, I know that she know that I am lying. She know me by now. She was here that day I ran away. She knows I'm going to do it again. We walk to the opposite side of the room so the guards wont here us.

"Weiss, you are not seriously going to do this again are you"

"Well what choice do I have, my friends need me. My girlfriend has been kidnapped I have to save her"

"Girlfriend?" she says crossing her arms.

"Well I uh, we aren't official or anything. I mean, we did kiss. But then all this happened" I try to explain

"And who is this unofficial girlfriend?"

"Ruby"

She raises both brows now. I stare at the ground.

"Winter please, I have to do this" I say

"I'm not stoping you, but vale is a mess you can't go back there. There's been some talk, don't tell anyone I told you this but we've tracked the enemy to mistral. We've sent in spies and huntsmen to deal with the issue. But it's hard to do anything with everyone thinking were at war." She informed

"Then that's where I'll go. That's where ruby will be."

"Be careful Weiss, these people aren't playing around as you saw. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, or worse killed"

"I can handle myself, so don't worry" I reassure her.

She sighs. And gives me a sad smile.

"Well you better get while the getting is good, I'll go distract dad, oh and the guard who watches the east wing called in sick today" she winks at me before turning to leave.

"Winter!" I call

She turn around

"Thank you"

She smiles at me and takes a deep breath. I know she hates talking to dad, more than I do. But she'd do it for me. I glance at the clock 2 mins before shift change. I grab my bag that I've packed from under the bed. And take a deep breath. I can do this. I grab myternaster and watch the clock. I listen to the guard walk off and slowly crack open the door, it's clear. I run out of my room. Staying as silent as I can. My heart races and my airline pumps. 3 minutes left by the time I get to the east wing.

I tiptoe out the side door that leads to the garden. I check the guard post, and winter was right there is no one there. I have to do this, for ruby. I know I can do this, I am Weiss Schnee a girl who will one day change the world. I use a glyph to launch myself over the wall.

"Hey, stop her" some guard calls in the distance

I don't look back I just keep running. I know they are chasing me. I hear tranquilizer darts zip past me. I use my glyphs to get farther and farther away. Now I all I need to do is figure out how to get from atlas, to mistral.

Think Weiss, think. Mom's private boat that she never uses. But it will take a week to get there by boat, plus I can't even drive a boat. Think, think. My private plan dad was supposed to give me, before I ran away. He said it was in a hanger downtown. That will only take 3 days to get to mistral. That will do.

I use a time dilation glyph on myself and run even faster. Don't worry ruby I'm coming.

Cinder

"You have to talk eventually" I say

She turns her head away and crosses her arms.

"Well technically she doesn't I mean look at neo" mercury points out.

I shot him a glare.

"Why don't you just leave us alone" I order

"Yeah because that worked so great the last time" emerald complains

They walk out leaving ruby and I alone again. Ruby glared at me.

"You lied to me you said we would help those people, that, that was awful" she cried

"I told you in order for everything to work, there has to be sacrifice. This plan can work, but only if you let it" I say removing her hood.

"Everything was fine before, cinder you didn't have to do that" she cried

I wiped her tears, slowly I'm turning her. But it will take more time this last mission might have set us back a little.

"Ruby, you are a hero, those people deserved to die. They were kidnapping innocent people and testing on them. You saved them."

"We could have saved them without violence, we could have and you know it" she yelled

"Ask yourself this, say we did it your way. Do you really think that they would just stop? Just acknowledge defeat and give up, or do you think they would have licked their wounds and did it again"

She looks away. She knows I'm right. I can't wait till she understands that I'm always right. Salem will be pleased.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I want to go home" she whispers

"This is your home now, the sooner you except that, the faster we can move on. Do you really think your friends would understand?"

She looks up at me she's silently crying, I sigh. What will it take, to get her to grow up? She grabs my hand, I flinch at the sudden touch.

"There's still good in you, I can see it. I don't know why I'm here right now, but I believe in destiny. I know I can save you. Cinder you're not a bad person"

I quickly pull my hands away. How does she do that? Just when I think I have her she always turns things around on me.

"All you need is someone to love and care for you and show you that the world isn't as dark as it is" she continues on

"But it is that dark, you've seen it. And it only gets worse from here on out" I try

She shakes her head no.

"That's because you choose to dwell on the bad, there's good too. I know I've seen it. I can show you"

What is this feeling, how does she make me feel like this. I feel warm inside. I forgot what this felt like.

"Ruby, I want you to show me" I whisper

She flashes me a sweet smile, one that is bright and full of warmth. I lean into her but she pulls back.

"Cinder Me," she tries to say but I cut her off.

Our lips touch and I feel alive. A spark runs through my body, I feel warm. I know I shouldn't be doing this, that I should probably get away from her, before I do something I'll regret but I can't help myself. She saved my life back at beacon. She's a rare beam of light in this dark, dark world. And I don't ever want to share her.

She pushes me off, her eyes full of tears.

"Cinder, I don't like you like that" she says

"Ruby, I know you must feel it this connection we have, don't fight it."

Our eyes lock hers are full of fear, doubt.

"Ruby" I whisper her name just because I like the way it sounds

"Prove to me there is still good out there, show me" I say against her lips.

"If I do, will you promise not to kill anymore?" she ask

Should I make a promise I'll never keep. Surly if I do the repercussions will be bad. I can only imagen her face when she see me break the promise. Just thinking about it makes me sad. Maybe we were never meant to be. But then again destiny has brought us both here, so maybe there is still a chance. Could I not kill, just for her?

"Promise me and I'll show you there is still something out there worth protecting, something worth loving. Cinder please no more people have to die" she says slightly pushing her lips against mine.

I can't tell if she's manipulating me or not. If she is then I've taught her well, it's definitely working. When is the last time I kissed someone anyways?

"I promise" I finally say

She smiles against my lips and pulls back to hug me. My heart skips a beat. This brat will be the end of me.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask

She pulls back her face red with blush.

"Well I uh, I mean you and me, well you see" she stumbles to find the right words. How cute.

I grab her chin and force her to look at me, I see her struggling to look me in the eyes.

"Ruby" I say again

"You promise?" she ask again this time locking eyes with me.

"I promise" I repeat

Then she nods. I lean in and connect our lips again. I can tell she's scared, but she slowly kisses back. Our lips match up perfectly, like two halves of the same whole. I've never felt this way before. Our kisses gradually become more heated, if she wasn't into it at first, she is now. I push her down on the bed we sit on. I let my hand explore her body, she's young 4 years younger than me. But age is just a number. She pushes me off to catch her breath. We both breathe heavy.

"I know you feel it, don't you" I say

She just stares at me in fascination.

"I've never done stuff like this before" she admits

"I can teach you" I purr

I smash our lips together once more, her hands slowly wrap around my waist. I can change her, I can make her mine. I know I can. I trail kisses down her neck. She gasp trying not to moan. Someone clears there throat behind us. Whoever they are they're dead.

Ruby quickly pushes me off her face as red as her hood. I get up and turn to look.

"You must be cinder" he says

"Who are you?" I say put on guard

"We haven't had the chance to meet yet, I'm Haden I've been keeping up work here while you were in vale"

I examine him, he is pale with short black hair. His eyes are black, and he wears black jeans with black boots and a black t shirt. The only thing that gives him color, is his white body armor that covered his chest, shoulders, and hands.

"Why are you here, I work alone?"

"Salem sent me to talk to you, I didn't know you were busy" he said gesturing to ruby.

I block his line of view.

"Fine let's talk" I glance at ruby and walk out the room, Haden follows me.

We walk into the very small make shift conference room. I lean against the desk and stare at him. What's his game, did Salem really send him, she must have or how would he know her name.

"She is proud of your work, and wants to hear about your progress" he says

"We lost a few casualties but gained a great assets. Her name is ruby rose, she has great power. I first thought she was a maiden, but now I'm not so sure. She may be a silver eyed warrior or maybe even both. I, on the other hand have gained full maiden powers. Vale has been destroyed and everyone thinks it's because atlas started a war. All In all I'd say the plan is going just fine"

"And raven?" he ask

"She's gone, she ran away back in vale. She has betrayed us. But since I've been back in mistral I've taken care of a few things. Tied up some loss ends"

"So I've noticed your last mission got a little messy."

"That was an accident, ruby's still getting used to all of this. Anyone who might have saw is dead" I assure him

"I have no doubt they are, but Salem isn't ready for you to make a new move yet. She wants you to lay low for a while. When she needs you, you'll know. I'll let her know your update, try not to get in trouble for a while. I'll be seeing you around. I look forward to working with you."

He gets up and walks out, before he leaves the building he puts on a mask that turns him invisible. It must be one of the pieces of the ancient armor. So I have the glove, he has the helmet. He's definitely someone I need to watch out for.

"Who was that" emerald asked

"His name is Haden, he's someone we'll work with in the future. For now we need to lay low. We need to move bases. A less obvious more discreet bass" I instruct

"there's a small abandon town just outside the swamp lands, it's too dangerous to live there due to grimm, no one will suspects us if we hide there" mercury suggested

"Then that's where we'll go pack up we leave tomorrow" I walk off toward ruby's room.

Ruby sat on the bed, she must have been ease dropping.

"We are leaving tomorrow" I inform her

She nods.

"It's pretty late I guess we should get some rest, I'll see you in the morning" I say kissing her lightly on the lips

"Goodnight" she calls after me

"Goodnight"

I ignore the looks mercury and emerald give me and go to my make shift room. I would have never thought I would have wound up here. If someone would have told me five years ago that this is where I would be I'd laugh. Five years ago I was a poor girl, cleaning houses, struggling to survive. Then I cheated my way into haven academy. Now this. How has my life changed so much? I feel like Cinderella, rags to riches. Sure my current living conditions could be better, but what's better than being an all-powerful maiden. What's better than always knowing what comes next? What's better than working for yourself, and never having to clean another house ever again? I don't know what my life would be like if I had never met raven, if she had never introduced me to Salem. I'd probably be dead, or still cleaning houses. All I do know is if I could go back and change it, I wouldn't change a thing.

 **I know I just updated, but I'm bored and have nothing else to do so, yeah. Anyways hope you like the chapter. As always feel free to leave a comment. Tell me what you want to happen next, I always love to hear suggestion. Don't forget to check out my other fic The Final rose of Summer. Also don't panic about cinder and ruby, like I said white rose to come. Anyways more twist and turns to come soon. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to keep moving forward.**

 **-batty**


	22. Chapter 22

_Now it's time to say goodbye. To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds, why we chose this life, and at times we can't help wondering... Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim a victory?_

3rd person

(After the Schnee workers went to visit yang, so 3 weeks later from ruby and cinder)

Ruby walked the streets of mistrial her hood up, as people walked by minding their own business going from store to store getting supplies for the harsh winter. All trading had been cut off along with communication, mistral gets most of its clothing from atlas. Lucky for mistral they are the leading producers of food and fresh water. Today ruby was on her first solo mission, get supplies for everyone, she already got food and blankets, but finding a dust shop was proving to be difficult. She needed dust for her weapon, the small abandon town they were staying in got grimm attacks every night, cinder was working on a way to make them safer, but for now every night, ruby would have to help the others kill off the grimm. A crow flew overhead.

Weiss walked the city streets of mistrial, her money gone, her supplies gone, she was on her last leg. Exhausted with nowhere to go. It took her two terrible weeks to get from the outskirts of mistrial, to the city on foot. She had to fight Grimm left and right all alone, sometimes people would recognize her and boo her, call her a traitor and call the local police. No one would let her stay for a night, no one would give her a chance. She has been in town for a week doing whatever it takes just to get food in her stomach and keep cloths on her back. And still no sign of ruby or cinder, or anyone she knew for that matter. She wanted to go to haven academy to find team sssn yet hasn't gotten around to it. Today, she told herself, today she would find team sssn.

Weiss stopped at the local dust shop, she really, really, really needed more dust for her weapon, but she was flat broke. She doubted that whoever owned the shop would be so generous. That when she saw her. Her red hood walking into the dust shop, two bags in hand, headphones on. Scythe on her hip. Weiss was frozen in shock for a second. Was she hallucinating, was it really ruby? Weiss ran into the dust shop.

Ruby listened to her music, browsing the comics section, she still had a few hours to spare before she had to check in with cinder. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and locked eyes with Weiss.

Ruby dropped her bags and removed her headphones.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby!"

Weiss engulfed ruby in a hug, holding her as tight as she possibly could. Tears streamed down Weiss face, she had done it she had found ruby, all on her own.

"I was so worried about you. I missed you, are you okay, where are you staying, are you still with cinder."

Ruby pulled back just in time to see emerald pass by the door of the shop shooting ruby a raised eyebrow

"Weiss, how did you find me? I missed you too, I mean, are you okay no offense but you look pretty bad, and are you hungry? Where have you been staying? How did you get here?" ruby asked

"Ruby what's going on I need you to tell me everything," Weiss demanded

Ruby glanced at the door, emerald was gone. Then back to Weiss who was crying tears of joy, and smiling. Then to her bags.

"Weiss, I have to go back in a couple of hours, let me buy some dust, then we'll talk somewhere more private" ruby explained

Weiss nodded

Ruby quickly collected her things, and bought a couple rounds of dust, the shop was almost sold out, and mistrial got all its dust from atlas. Ruby pulled her hood back up, and held the bags in one hand and Weiss's hand with the other. They quickly wove in and out of the city. Ruby brought Weiss to an old hide out they used to be staying at, but now was abandon. Ruby knew emerald was around here somewhere, she just didn't know where.

"Here" ruby said handing Weiss an apple.

Weiss eagerly dug in, she was starving.

"Weiss are you okay?" ruby asked noticing how hungry Weiss was.

"Ruby I've been looking for you for weeks, I ran away from home, and traveled all the way over here on my own. How have you been are you okay? Where's cinder?"

"You came all this way just for me?"

"Yes, ruby I told you I'd keep my promise, besides did you really think I'd let cinder kidnap you, and not try to save you. Ruby I… I… I just wanted to see you again" Weiss said chickening out on confessing her feelings

"Weiss, that's nice of you, but"

"But?"

"But cinder expects me back in a couple of hours, and if I tell you anything I'll get in trouble. I'm okay, and safe. We are hiding out somewhere."

"So even after everything you're still with cinder? Ruby cinder is, well evil. Do you know how many people died, how many were seriously injured because of her. You shouldn't stay with her, ruby come with me. We can go to haven academy, meet with team sssn. Decided what to do from there."

"You don't get it cinder is not evil, she's a lot of things but evil is not one, she just need someone to show her the way. Someone to help her realizes the difference between right and wrong. I can't just abandon her Weiss. She's helping people, I'm helping people." Ruby said handing Weiss another apple

"You are not helping anyone, vale is destroyed because of cinder, and now everyone thinks we are at war. They can't even fix the tower because of the Grimm. Ruby please"

Ruby stared at Weiss, cinders words running through her head. Was cinder right would her friends never understand, could ruby never go back to them. Part of ruby knew Weiss was right, and wanted so desperately to leave with her. The other part knew she couldn't just leave cinder, knew that even if she did cinder would come for her. Knew that maybe cinder was right.

"Weiss I'm scared" ruby admitted

"Ruby, then come with me"

"I can't. Cinder she'll find me, she'll find you. I've done terrible things, I've watched people die. I'm scared Weiss, scared that maybe I'm not the same ruby anymore, maybe I'm different now. Even if I do go with you it won't be the same, I won't be the same." Tears fell from ruby's eyes as she stared at Weiss.

Emerald came into view, she figured she shouldn't let this continue any longer or ruby really would leave. Ruby looked over to her, and wiped her tears.

"I'm coming" ruby said wanting more time with Weiss

"Let's go, before I tell cinder what you've been up to" emerald threatened

"Ruby, please" Weiss begged

This couldn't be happening. Weiss thought to herself. She came all this way, went through all those trials only to watch ruby leave her for cinder? Was this a joke? Weiss has known ruby longer. Weiss is ruby's partner. Weiss did all this for ruby, and for what? Ruby was slipping right through her fingers. She wouldn't let ruby go back, even if she had to kidnap ruby herself.

"Weiss, I'm sorry" ruby said standing to leave

Weiss got up and drew her rapier, and pointed it at emerald.

"I won't let you go back to her, came here to save you and that's what I'm going to do" Weiss declared

Emerald glared at Weiss, then ruby. She told cinder ruby wasn't ready. Cinder had mocked her, and said if she was so sure ruby wasn't ready to follow her around all day. And her she was wishing cinder were here so she could say I told you so. Emerald drew her weapon and looked at ruby.

"Fight with me or else" emerald ordered

Ruby glanced at Weiss, why was Weiss doing all this for her? Ruby knew who ever she helped would be a deciding factor for the next chapter of her life. Ruby has known Weiss longer, has had many adventures with her, ruby would never hurt Weiss. But cinder needed ruby, ruby was so close, she actually got cinder to watch a sunset yesterday. Cinder was thawing ruby knew it, if she left cinder, she could send cinder down a darker path than she already was on. Emerald was always mean and sarcastic, but over the past couple of weeks she has warmed up to ruby, or so ruby thought.

Before ruby could decide for herself, a crow flew down and transformed into her uncle. He drew his scythe and faced emerald.

"Uncle Qrow!?"

"Hey there kiddo" he said

Emerald clenched her jaw, this was not good. The heiress she could handle, ruby she could handle, but the semi drunk uncle, now that's a stretch. Emerald lowered her weapons and took a step back.

"You'll regret this ruby, mark my words just wait till I tell cinder" emerald said

"Emerald, I"

"Wait till you tell cinder what?" cinder asked coming into view mercury behind her.

Cinder had been watching all day as well, though she would never admit it to emerald she didn't trust the reaper yet ether. Mercury was around town and saw the commotion and decided to take a look, and what do they find.

"Cinder!" ruby and emerald say at the same time.

"I told you she wasn't ready" emerald snapped

"Ruby?" cinder asked

"Well I uh, I got the supply's just like you asked, I did. But then Weiss, and emerald, and now my uncle. I just, I mean. I don't know what to do"

"Ruby you are coming with us" Weiss said blocking cinders view from ruby.

Cinder glared at the heiress, then walked over to them. Qrow was ready, and armed so was Weiss.

"How about we let ruby decide?" cinder offered

Qrow clenched his hand around his sword, and glanced at ruby. Ruby was shaking in her shoes. She has no idea on what she should do, cinder, or Weiss? Ruby was scared that no matter what she picked there would be consequences. Weiss also glanced at ruby, Weiss was afraid ruby would choose to go with cinder, ruby was blinded she had no idea the harm cinder has done, or the way cinder is manipulating ruby. Weiss had to save her.

"Fine" Qrow agreed

"What!?" Weiss and ruby said at the same time

Cinder smirked, this was it the ultimate test. Mercury and emerald shared a look.

"Well?" cinder asked

"Cinder I," Ruby grabbed the bags and walked over to cinder

"Here, cinder I want to go with them" ruby said

Cinder grabbed the bags from ruby and set them on the floor. Then she grabbed ruby's hands.

"If this is what you want, then I won't stop you. But ruby you know everything I've said is true, if you ever want to come back I'll never be too far away." Cinder said warmly

"Really, you're not mad?"

"No, I understand you need to see it for yourself, when you do I'll be waiting for you." Cinder caressed ruby's cheek

"Cinder I'm sorry, I, I failed you" ruby sobbed

"And why would you say that?" cinder asked

"I told you I'd show the good, I told you I'd help you. And now I'm leaving you, I'm sorry"

"Don't cry, I believe in you, once you see I'm right I know you'll find me again, you haven't failed me yet. Just remember everything I've taught you"

Ruby nodded and gave cinder an unexpected hug. Cinder hugged her back, and glared at Qrow and Weiss. Weiss could feel her anger building, cinder is manipulating ruby, and she's trying to turn her against us. Cinder smirked and just to spite Weiss, gave ruby a kiss on the lips. Ruby pulled back slowly, and wiped her tears. Cinder gave her a warm smile and backed away. Weiss felt her heart break. Ruby and cinder, that's why ruby didn't want to leave cinder. Ruby liked cinder, cinder liked ruby, and here I am chasing after her. Weiss thought to herself.

"Are you sure about this?" emerald asked

"Let's go, ruby has made her choose" cinder said

Qrow grabbed ruby by the shoulder, ruby watched as cinder, mercury and emerald left. Then she turned to her uncle and broke down. Ruby cried into her uncle's chest, and held him tightly. Weiss sighed and put up her rapier.

"Come on rose bud, let's get you home" Qrow said picking up ruby like a child.

He turned to Weiss

"Follow me" he instructed

She nodded

They ended up at this hotel, an old run down hotel. Weiss plopped on the bed that had obviously been slept in. Qrow sat ruby next to Weiss, and then sighed and leaned against the wall. Ruby wiped her tears, and sat silently on the bed staring at the floor.

"Oh boy, you're in a load of trouble kiddo, you know how long I've been following you?" Qrow asked

Ruby just stared at the floor

"How long?" she asked silently

"For over a month I've been watching you waiting for my opportunity, I saw everything"

Ruby's head snapped up

"Everything?" she asked fear in her voice

He nodded

"It's okay, it's over now. Just promise me you won't do stuff like that again" he said

Her eyes watered

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to"

"Just promise," he said cutting her off

Weiss watched ruby closely, wondering what she has done, and where she has been.

"I promise"

"Good, I'll get another room, for you and your friend we are going to have to stay here for a while till I can arrange transportation from here back to patch"

Ruby nodded, Qrow left the room, to go get another room for Weiss and ruby. Weiss just stared at ruby. Weiss felt cold on the inside, ruby was right this wasn't the same girl Weiss had been looking for, this girl was different. This ruby hurt people, this ruby ran away from everyone who loved her, this ruby loved cinder, not Weiss.

Ruby glanced up at Weiss, who was staring intently at her.

"Weiss?"

"Ruby, I" Weiss trailed off

She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. She felt betrayed, she felt alone. Weiss once thought her heart was made of stone, but now she knows for sure it's not. Because it's bleeding, it's broken.

"Weiss, I'm sorry you came all this way for me, you really are the bestest friend anyone could have. I'm sorry"

Friend. Weiss let the word bounce around her head, friend. She thought back to the kiss her and ruby had shared, was It nothing, did it mean nothing now? Weiss asked herself. How many times has ruby kissed cinder? Did ruby even remember the kiss? Weiss wondered.

"Ruby I…" Weiss trailed off again

Why couldn't she just say it, why was it so hard. It was only three words, three painful words. Words that may or may not mean anything to ruby. Qrow came back in.

"Alright I got you a room down the hall, go and get washed up, I'll come by later with food, and hopefully a plan"

Ruby nodded and took the key, Weiss followed the reaper to their room.

"You can take a shower first, I don't mind" ruby offed

Weiss nodded and went off. Leaving ruby alone. Ruby thought about cinder, on how nice cinder was, on everything they'd done together. Ruby knew cinder had changed her life, for better or for worse, she knew she had done things she'll probably regret if she wasn't regretting them already.

"Cinder" ruby said to herself letting the name echo in the room.

Weiss leaned against the bathroom door, and listened to ruby being to silently cry. Weiss could feel her own tears start to fall, ruby what happened to you?

 **Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter, really enjoyed writing this one. Be sure to comment your thoughts, and suggestions all is welcome. Don't forget to check out my new fan fic about team STRQ called the final rise of summer. The wait is finally over lots of white rose to come. Hope you enjoyed reading it, I'll try to update soon.**

 **-batty**


	23. Chapter 23

_Close your eyes now, time for dreams. Death is never what it seems. Take the things you thought you should. All the things they said were good. All your faith in ancient ways leaves you trapped inside a maze. Take the lives of those you need, sow the death then reap the Seed._

3rd person

Weiss lay in her bed, the hotel was silent. Ruby was silent. The room was dark. They had finished eating and Qrow told them to get some sleep. That's all he told them, he had no plan yet, and Weiss had no plan ether. So they found ruby, and saved her now what? After all the trouble they went through to find her, ruby doesn't seem to happy that she was saved. And they can't go back to vale, because they can't get a ride. No one will take them.

Weiss pulled out her scroll, it was off. It's been off since she ran away. She knows she can turn it on and call her father, but what could he do? He would be furious, he might send transportation, and money, but he wouldn't take Weiss to where she wanted to go. Wouldn't help ruby.

Weiss listened to ruby toss and turn for a couple of hours, Weiss couldn't fall asleep. Though she was mentally and physically spent, she was still wide awake. Weiss had a feeling ruby was awake too, given the frequency of ruby's movements. Yet neither of them said anything. Till finally ruby stood up, and walked to the room door.

"Where you going?" Weiss quickly asked sitting up with a jolt.

Weiss was afraid ruby would run off to cinder at any given moment. After all ruby was the only one who knew where cinder was. Ruby jumped in surprise.

"I was just going for a walk" ruby explained

"A walk at this hour?" Weiss questioned

"I can't sleep, I'm used to staying up all night"

"What do you mean?"

Ruby sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"We would take shifts on grimm watch duty, six hours on, six off. The Grimm are pretty bad over there. Cinder was making…" ruby trailed off

"I can't sleep because I'm used to staying awake" ruby restated

"Oh, well I'm not tired ether" Weiss lied

"You look tired" ruby said

Weiss glared at ruby through the darkness, that's the second time she's said I looked bad. Weiss thought to herself.

"Sorry" ruby added when she noticed Weiss glaring

"Its fine, you're right I'm exhausted. I just can't sleep" Weiss explained

"Why?" ruby asked

Do you really have to ask? Weiss thought to herself. I mean it's very obvious. What a dolt, she doesn't even know that she's the reason I can't sleep.

"Is it my fault?" ruby asked

"Ruby, I just can't sleep is all?"

"No you're afraid I'll run away, cinder did the same thing at first. She'd never sleep even if someone else was watching me, she'd still stay awake. Eventually she got so exhausted she…" ruby trailed off

"I'm sorry uh good night" ruby quickly laid back down and turned to face the wall.

Weiss stared at ruby, cinder. Cinder is all ruby can think about? What about me? What about her uncle? Her sister? Her friends? Weiss slowly laid back down. And stared at ruby.

Everything was going to be different now and Weiss wasn't sure that was a god thing. Ruby's been brain washed by cinder, and Weiss hasn't heard anything from Blake, or yang. This wasn't team RWBY, this was Weiss saving a girl she thought she knew. A girl she admired and looked up to, a girl she had feelings for.

"Ruby" Weiss called

Ruby turned to face Weiss, her silver eyes watered and red.

"Would you have done it, eventually? Would you have run away from cinder?" Weiss ask

"Yes, no, maybe I don't know. Cinder… she … I don't know"

"Do you like her?"

"Well yes and no. I mean sort of it's kind of a love hate thing. Sometimes she could be difficult, but she has her good qualities I guess"

"Were you two like, you know a thing" Weiss ask never breaking eye contact with ruby

"I guess you could say that, why?"

"I just, was wondering I guess."

"Oh,"

They sat in silence staring at each other for a while. Weiss had a million questions running through her head that she wanted to ask. Ruby only had one, but she was afraid to ask it.

…

It's been two days and nether ruby nor Weiss have really said much of anything to each other. Mostly they talk in short sentences and one word responses. They met up with team sssn, who were happy to see them. They talked for a while and promised to meet up again soon. Qrow was working on getting some of his underground connections to put together transportation for them. Weiss spent most her time glued to ruby side, ruby spent most her time with Weiss.

Things had changed between the two. Ruby was used to the always bickering, soft on the inside, can't help but love Weiss. And Weiss was used to the overly hyper, always happy go lucky, cute adorable ruby. But ruby wasn't hyper, happy, or adorable anymore. It was almost like ruby had grown up in the span of the month. Weiss was tip toeing around ruby, trying not to upset her. Weiss didn't realizes she was shutting ruby out.

The two walked down the city streets of mistrial together. Ruby had her hood up. Weiss was dressed different than usual. Though the heiress would usually proudly wear the Schnee family crest, she was finding it difficult to go anywhere without being noticed. The last thing she needed was to be recognized and sent back to her father, or worse be prosecuted by the council. So Weiss dressed in mistrial fashions. A white long sleeved button up top, and a black combat skirt, with black and white boot, and a blue scarf.

They were walking in silence when suddenly ruby paused. Weis stopped and looked at her. Ruby took a step back. Weiss followed the girl's line of sight to a random pedestrian that had a robotic leg. He stared at ruby with fear in his eyes.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked

"We should go" ruby said

Weiss examined the man, he seemed normal. Young enough to be a student at haven. She watched the fear in his eyes turn to hatred.

"Let go" ruby said turning around

"Hey! You" the man called

Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and started running. They ran to an ally way and hid behind a bunch of empty cardboard boxes.

"Ruby what's going?"

Ruby cut Weiss off but putting her hand over Weiss's mouth.

"Show yourself coward, I know you're here. Face me and fight me like a man" the man yelled

They stay silent.

"What's wrong, am I not good enough for you, or do you only kill"

Ruby stood abruptly cutting off the man's words. Leaving Weiss crouching behind the boxes. She stepped out into the ally way her hood blowing in the wind.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done, you bastard. Fight me, I'll kill you!" he screamed

Ruby drew her scythe and waited for the man to strike. The man drew out his duel pistols and fired at ruby. Weiss watched the bullets freeze in midair and fall to the floor. The man cursed and began to transform his weapon. The guns forms gauntlets over his hands, a long blade prodding out of each one. He charged at ruby who dodged effortlessly.

"Bastard!" the man screamed

Ruby transformed her scythe into a sniper, then used the butt of the gun to knock the man back, and the barrel to sweep him off his feet. The man watched the red hooded reaper put her weapon away, and back up.

"I'm sorry" ruby said

The man was shocked to hear the reaper he so loathed was a girl, a young girl. He lay on the floor looking up at her.

"It was an accident" she sobbed

Weiss came out from behind the boxes, and stared at the man. Then back at ruby. What was going on? What was an accident? Weiss wondered.

"You bitch! How could you!" the man cried tears falling from his eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, it was an accident" ruby sobbed backing up even more.

"Was cutting off my leg an accident to! How about helping your friends slaughter all those people! Was that an accident! Was it! Answer me!" he screamed standing up to his feet

Ruby backed into the dead end wall, she had nowhere to run, and she was afraid. The man charged at her again, Weiss had to jump out of his way. He jabbed the blades into the wall trying to hit ruby. Ruby weaved in and out of the way. Ruby used her semblance to run past him and she was gone, leaving nothing but rose petals behind, and Weiss.

The man screamed at the top of his lungs and jabbed his blades into the wall over and over again. Weiss quickly ran off, not wanting the man to turn his rage on her. Weiss found ruby back in their room. She was sobbing hysterically, dry heaving and hyperventilating. When she saw Weiss it was like a switch was flipped and she immediately stopped.

"Ruby?"

Ruby caught her breath and wiped her tears. Her hands were shaking, and she was very pale. Weiss walked over to ruby's bed and sat next to her.

"Ruby what was that?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"…"

"Ruby"

"I can't talk about it, I did something terrible" she sobbed

"What did you do" Weiss asked

Weiss's heart beat like a mad drum, she was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to know what ruby had done, she was afraid. But she had to know, he had to hear ruby say it.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to" she whimpered

"What was an accident, ruby?"

"Cinder said, that we had to, I tried to tell her no, I did. She, and then mercury, and that girl, I didn't mean to. She wasn't supposed to be there"

"Tell me what happened"

"I can't, I can't I... I … I killed someone" she cried

Weiss felt her heart stop, her image of ruby forever shattered. She watched ruby start to cry again. Her body trembling. Part of Weiss wanted to hold her tell her it was going to be okay, the other part was scared of ruby, disgusted by her, wanted to get away. She didn't know what part to listen to so she just sat there and stared at ruby.

Ruby relived that moment over and over in her head. The mission that almost blew it all. The one that changed everything. Those bad people testing on innocents, the fight that ensued. The innocent couple coming at the wrong time. The girl pushing her father out of the way of ruby's scythe. Ruby wasn't going to kill him just injure him, like she had been doing to everyone else, cinder is the one that kills. Ruby accidently killing her, as the girl's father and boyfriend watched. Mercury killing the father, the boyfriend charging ruby. Ruby cutting off his leg to prevent him from chasing after her as she ran away. Cinder chasing after ruby. Cinder capturing ruby. Ruby refusing to speak for a week.

It was an accident. Ruby kept telling herself. The father was taller than his daughter, for him it would have just left a deep gash on his chest. But the girl…

Silver light began to leak out of ruby's eyes. Weiss watch not sure what to do, a ruby cried and cried. It was obvious that ruby felt bad about what she did, but it didn't change the fact that she did do it. Ruby did kill someone. Ruby was a criminal, a murder.

"Weiss do you hate me now" ruby asked between sobs

"I… think maybe you should turn yourself in"

Cinders words flashed through ruby's mind.

"I can't"

"Ruby"

"Weiss, please don't tell anyone. I swear I'll never do it again please." Ruby begged

There was a knock on the door. Both girls got silent.

"Can I come in" Qrow called

"Yes" ruby said softly

He opened the door and quickly took in the scene.

"I got good news and bad news. Good news is I got us a ride, it will be here in three days. Bad news, it's to atlas not vale."

"Atlas! But" Weiss starts

"I know I figured it would be easier to get a ride from atlas to vale then mistrial to vale. Besides I've got word that yang and Blake, your teammates, are in atlas. So we can meet up with them when we get there. Everything alright in here?" he finally ask

Nether girl said anything. He sighed.

"Well do you need anything?" he ask

"No" they said in unison

He sighed again and left without another word.

The two sat in silence nether looking at the other. Weiss thought about everything that has happened to her since she joined team RWBY. She thought of her trip here, and how she only wanted to save ruby so that they could be together. But that was only a dream, this was reality and the reality is that Weiss had feeling for a killer, a girl who has committed crime, and been with another killer. Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand.

"Weiss please, I understand if you hate me, just please don't tell. I can't go to prison, not when I haven't saved anyone yet. I was supposed to fight the Grimm, to save the innocent and helpless. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this, it was an accident."

"Ruby… I don't hate you, I never have, and probably never will. But,"

"But?"

"What you did is wrong, you need to tell me cinder plans, why they killed those people. What's her next move? Cinder is a dangerous person, and needs to be stopped. Please ruby anything can help"

"Weiss I can't cinder"

"Cinder manipulated you! She used you ruby, she's evil. If it wasn't for her you would have never been there to get that person killed to begin with. Stop protecting her!"

"No Weiss I can't because cinder never told me, she didn't trust me. I wish I could help honest. But I can't"

"Cinder must have told you something, anything ruby please. You spent all this time with her what did you do"

"We went on missions, some of them were serious some just busy work. We hung out, we talked. The missions we went on were one time things nothing that would be part of a bigger plan. The only one that stands out is the mission where we found a secret organization testing on people trying to replicate their aura, but we shut it down."

Weiss sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. Ruby let go of Weiss's hand and stood up and faced the window.

"I'm sorry for being no help, I'm sorry you came all this way. I'm sorry Weiss, sorry that I'm the worst friend ever." Ruby sobbed

"Ruby" Weiss sighed and stood up

She grabbed ruby's hand, and put her head on ruby's shoulder.

"You may be a pretty bad friend, but you are my bad friend, and that's what matters. We can get through this together, like I said there's no such thing as a neat and tidy ending. I don't hate. I hate cinder, hate what she did to you. I hate the things you helped her do. But not you, I could never hate you. Because I… I…" Weiss trailed off

"Weiss?"

"Ruby I came all this way because I love you"

 **Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter, lots more white rose to come. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and ideas. All is welcome. Be sure to check out my other story the final rose of summer. And tell me what you think should happen next for ruby. The next chapter will focus mainly on cinder. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Feel it everywhere and you see it growing, enemies arise and the hate is flowing, shattering the moon and bloodying the sky. The machines of war will fuel both sides, and the greed will only grow more lies; Farewell to days of peace cause now it's time to die. Where did it go? Our peaceful youth, seems to be gone forever. And in its place, a life of war, every truce has severed._

3rd person

(The day of the mission that almost blew it all/cinder flashbacks)

(Warning the chapter is rated M for lots of gore, viewer discretion is advised. If this turns you off please do not read)

The mission that changed everything

 _Cinder made her way to her dorm room, her team waiting for her. Mason was eager to start their new mission, he was practically bouncing off the walls. Saffron waited outside the room, leaning against the door. Her red hair pulled up like always._

 _"_ _Finally, took you long enough" saffron complained_

 _"_ _I had to get more dust" cinder supplied a simple explanation._

 _They walked into the room together, Nolan laying on his bed, arms under his head._

 _"_ _Finally" he complained_

 _Cinder rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Alright! Mission time, let's go! We have already lost a couple hours of daylight" mason said bouncing off the bed_

 _"_ _That's fine most of the good stuff doesn't happen till the night anyway" saffron said shrugging it off_

 _Nolan got up and strode over to cinder, wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"_ _Ready to go?" he asked_

 _"_ _Yes, let's head out. The lead we have points to the council. We need to be careful, one wrong move and were done for. Nolan you and I will go in through the side, saffron and mason take the back, everyone meet in the basement. Got it?" Cinder instructed_

 _"_ _Wait hold on how come you're going with Nolan, you two always get distracted when you're alone. This is serious I vote that mason go with Nolan, and cinder you come with me" saffron interjected_

 _"_ _She does have a point remember last time" mason added_

 _Cinder rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Fine saffron and I will take the side entrance, Nolan and mason will get the back" cinder groaned_

 _Together the team headed to the council building, in secret_.

 **…**

"Wait, what does this have to do with anything?" emerald ask

Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"it doesn't it's just a loose end we need to tie up, ruby and I will take the front entrance emerald you take the back, mercury come in from the side. Neo you'll stand watch make sure no one comes in."

Ruby fidgeted with her hood. This sounded like more than just a loose end to her, and she could tell emerald and mercury thought so too. They headed out and made their way to what looked like an atlas trading center, where most of mistrials shipments came in. ruby and cinder made their way to a different building, one behind the trading center. It had no name, and was hidden by natural barriers.

"This is it" cinder announced

Ruby nodded and scoped out the area with her sniper. There was no one in sight.

"All clear" ruby said turning to cinder

Cinder nodded and swiftly made her way to the front door. Ruby right on her tail, hood up so no one would know who she was.

"Just follow my lead, and do as I say" cinder ordered

"Cinder I don't know about this" ruby said

"Listen to me ruby, sacrifice is necessary when it comes to achieving your goal. If I'm right then these people deserve what's coming to them."

"Well why are we are doing this, what's the point nothing bad or weird seems to be happening."

"That's what you think, let's go"

 **…**

 _"_ _What is this place" saffron asked_

 _Cinder looked around taking in her surroundings, something wasn't right about this place. It was too dark, too empty, and too suspicious. A council building shouldn't be empty, or dark._

 _"_ _Keep your guard up, it might be a trap" cinder warned_

 _Saffron took out her double sided battle axe, and continued to look around. Something wasn't right about this place. They knew it was off limits to the public, council only. But neither of them expected this. They made their way down to the basement, cinder had swords in hand. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong._

 _To be honest cinder had no idea what they would find, but every mission they went on pointed to something being off with the council. Though cinder already knew that before even coming to haven, she was always cleaning the houses of rich people, people who have nothing better to do than gossip, and she would often on occasion over hear something she shouldn't have. But none of that would have prepared her for what came next._

 **…**

Ruby gasped at the sight of people being restrained, tested on, drained, and killed. There was even a door labeled failed test subjects. Cinder grabbed ruby and hid behind a cart, as someone walked by. Ruby watched as some girl was dragged in, she was drugged up, but ruby could still make out her faint cry for help. The girl locked eyes with cinder, and mouthed help. Cinder narrowed her eyes. Ruby felt sick, every ounce of her being wanted to run and forget she ever saw this, but she couldn't. Cinder pulled out a black eye mask, a similar one that she wore the day of the ball, in fact her outfit was similar as well. Ruby put on a black eye mask as well, her hands shaking.

Cinder drew her bow and arrow, and slowly stood and pointed it to the man working on another subject. She fired and the man silently fell to the ground, ruby's eyes got big.

"Cinder, why did you, you don't have to" cinder cut ruby off by covering her mouth, and glaring at her.

Ruby whimpered.

Cinder and ruby slowly got out from behind the cart and ran behind a knocked out subjects bed. Emerald hid behind a bunch of boxes filled with supplies, the Schnee dust company logo on the side. And boxes with the atlas military stamp on them.

"Alright we are going to have to put up early today, I have to go meet my daughter she is treating me to a birthday dinner" one of the persons in a lab coat said

"Well this will be our last one for today, happy birthday" the other man said

"Thank you"

They tied the girl up, and hooked up some type of tubing system to her. Cinder stood and aimed at one of the men in lab coats.

"Hey! You! Freeze" someone yelled

Cinder froze in place as the doctors turned around in shock, another doctor coming in the room had a gun pointed at cinder.

"What tha" the man wearing a coat said backing up

Emerald locked eyes with cinder, and nodded. Cinder quickly spun around and shot the man in the heart.

"Who are you!" the man ordered

"We need help!" the other yelled

More people in lab coats started filing in filling the room to the brim.

"Ruby" cinder ordered

"I don't know I mean I haven't"

"Ruby!" cinder repeated

Ruby whimpered and stood. Silver light began to leak from her eyes, everyone turned their attention to the red hooded reaper. Gun pointed in her direction,

"Freeze!" someone yelled

Ruby expanded her scythe. The silver light reflecting off the blade.

Mercury watched from the shadows, he and emerald had been helping cinder train ruby with her new found power, even still he knew ruby wasn't ready for this. Though he didn't bother telling cinder, not that she would listen. Ruby could barely use her power when she was calm, putting this much pressure on her was obviously a bad idea. He smirked, this is going to be fun. He thought to himself.

"I said freeze!" he yelled again

Silver light began to emit from under the girls hood. She tried to focus but the situation was getting to her. Ruby thought about how she wanted to make them freeze, just so she could focus, as soon as the thought entered her brain a small silver wave burst from her body freezing anyone close by, cinder stood just behind ruby and was safe from the blast.

Gunfire immediately ensued. The bullets froze inches from ruby's face. Emerald quickly ran to help cinder, the two fighting off the scientist. Mercury shrugged and went to work as well. Ruby just stood there scared. Cinder didn't even hesitate to end the lives of those who attacked her. More people flooded the room at the sound of the commotion. Cinder, mercury, and emerald were quickly over whelmed.

"Ruby" cinder called

"Cinder please we don't have to do this"

"Ruby!"

Ruby nodded and joined the three. Ruby used her semblance to quickly disarm, and attack the researchers. She never hurt them too bad, always pulling her attacks. One by one the room started to become less full.

"Enough!" the man who's birthday was today yelled

He pulled out a large gun and began firing bullets of pure dust. Emerald was hit dead on, the red dust exploding on contact. She fell to the floor unconscious. Cinder narrowed her eyes and activated her maiden powers. Flames leaked from her eyes as she floated in the air a ball of fire forming around her. The man shot at cinder she easily deflected the bullet. But then ruby was hit by another man with a similar weapon, she flew back and hit the wall. Mercury tried to fend off the men who were using raw dust crystals to fight. Cinder was distracted by ruby and was shot with ice dust. The dust encased her feet in ice, trapping her where she floated.

Cinder was furious she began blasting everyone with fire. Killing many at a time. The same man shot cinder again, and again. He was pretty good at combat always evading cinders attacks at the last second. Cinders lower half was encased in ice. Cinder focused all her power and broke free ice shreds going everywhere. Ruby stood back up and went to help mercury saving him from a near death blow. The man mercury was fighting was also pretty good at fighting his whole body was robotic except for his head. Mercury collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Ruby used crescent rose on the robotic man, but was completely over whelmed. Cinder turned her attention to the robotic man, blasting him back. That's when it happened, the man that had been fighting cinder shot a large yellow dust crystal into her back. Cinder was electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"Cinder! Leave her alone!" ruby yelled

Ruby charged the man, scythe in the air ready to strike.

"Noo!" someone yelled

Just as ruby was about to severely hurt the man, a girl pushed him out of the way. It was too late for ruby to pull back and ruby had to watch in horror as, she killed the innocent girl. The room fell silent as the girls headless body fell to the floor blood spewing everywhere. Her head rolled and hit a box. Ruby stared at the scene motion less. The man let out an agonizing cry of sadness. Then turned his anger on ruby. Mercury quickly jumped in kicking the man in the head so hard that he flew back and was impaled by a broken burnt cart.

Ruby was tackled to the ground someone hitting her over and over.

"Bastered!" he yelled

He stabbed ruby in the shoulder with his gantlets, just missing her head. She cried out and pushed him off trying to run away. He shot her in the leg, and charged her. Ruby panicked and whirled her scythe around just to put distance between her and him, but he was standing to close and his leg was cut clean off his body. He screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. Cinder struggled to stand up. Emerald was out cold. Ruby got up and backed away, but slipped and fell. She looked to see what she had slipped on, it was the blood from that girl's body. Ruby felt her body go numb, as she drifted into a state of shock. Mercury fought off the remaining scientist who pretty much had already given up, and were just fighting for their lives.

Ruby ran.

Cinder watched as red rose petals fell to the floor and landed in the blood. Neo came in, panicked as she had just saw ruby run away.

"Neo help mercury finish this, now" cinder order as she stood and went after the reaper.

 **…**

 _The room was dark and only one thing took up space. A capsule of some kind. A woman inside._

 _"_ _What is it" saffron asked_

 _"_ _I... I... Don't know" cinder said_

 _The two approached the sleeping woman encased in glass. She was tied down with metal clips. She had long pink hair, and she was wearing nothing but a thin wrap. Cinder ran her hand down the glass._

 _"_ _I wouldn't touch that if I were you" someone called_

 _Cinder and saffron quickly turned to face a woman, with blond hair and green eyes. She wore a dress and heels._

 _"_ _Who are you" saffron asked_

 _"_ _I could ask you the same thing" the woman said_

 _"_ _What is this place?" cinder asked_

 _"_ _That's none of your concern, now I would run along if I were you, wouldn't want to end up like your friends now would you"_

 _"_ _Friends, what did you do to them!" cinder yelled_

 _"_ _Nothing that concerns you, now this is your last warning leave or else"_

 _"_ _Or else that's a pretty big threat from someone who is defenseless" saffron smirked_

 _"_ _I tried to warn you" the woman said_

 _Behind the women red eyes light up the darkness. Cinders first thought was Grimm. But these Grimm were unlike anything she'd ever seen. They looked like people. Half formed Grimm mask covered their faces, some only had pieces of Grimm mask._

 _"_ _The hell" saffron said backing up into the glass container._

 _Cinder raised her swords as the Grimm charged them. Each Grimm had a weapon they could fight with. These Grimm were something else entirely they were more human than Grimm yet they were mindless, vicious, beings thirsty for blood. Cinder immediately began to recognize them as the students who had recently gone missing at haven academy._

 _"_ _Saffron" cinder called_

 _"_ _I know"_

 _They fought with all their might, but these things were UN beatable. Saffron swung her axe at one of the Grimm getting it in the stomach but instead of dyeing like a regular Grimm would it just kept on coming. They were cornered. Cinder was helpless as more of the strange Grimm appeared. Saffron used her semblance to shrink in size and crawl out from under the Grimm. Leaving cinder to fight them on her own. Saffron then quickly grew in size and began whacking at the Grimm and punching then. Cinder killed one of the Grimm and turned to the woman who was fighting someone else. Cinder saw a black haired woman wearing what looked like a Grimm mask and a red kimono fight the blond haired woman. The dark haired girl had a samurai sword the color of blood, and the blond hair girl had what looked like two needles. Though all the blond girl had was two needles she was putting up a pretty good fight._

 _Saffron shrunk back down to normal size and looked to cinder._

 _"_ _We need to find Nolan and mason"_

 _Cinder nodded. The woman in the mask was knocked out. Then the blond haired girl turned her attention back to saffron and cinder._

 _"_ _Having fun yet?" she asked_

 _"_ _What's going on here!" cinder demanded_

 _"_ _Oh boys!" the women called_

 _Nolan and mason walked in, there body's life less corpse. Their eyes red, they were Grimm. Saffron screamed, and cinder fell back. While they were distracted the blond haired woman got in a different capsule and a man that looked suspiciously like the head master at haven locked her in and pressed some buttons. The pink haired girls capsule light up with a bright pink light. The light was drained from her and put into the blond haired woman. The pink hair girl awoke and began screaming and fighting trying to escape._

 _Saffron tried to fight off mason and Nolan alone, cinder was in shock and couldn't move._

 _"_ _Cinder help!" she cried_

 _"_ _I can't they, I oh god what happened to them" cinder cried_

 _"_ _We don't have time for that, help!"_

 _Cinder rose to her feet and took on Nolan, the love of her life._

 _"_ _Nolan stop please" she begged_

 _He came at her with his weapon, a knife. Cinder dodged all his attacks. Saffron and mason tangoed. Mason swung his crash cymbals, each one had a sharpened ring around the edge. He knocked saffron's axe out of her hand and cut her other hand off by the wrist. She screamed in agony as blood spewed from her wrist. Cinder got distracted and was stabbed in the gut. She too cried out._

 _Saffron shrunk in size and ran behind mason growing back to normal height she kicked him into the glass capsule and grabbed her battle axe and lodged it in his back. Over and over, so hard she cracked the glass. Nolan turned to saffron and stared attacking her he stabbed her in the shoulder just barely missing her neck. Cinder struggled to stand. She watched as saffron grew big and threw Nolan across the room._

 _"_ _We have to get out of here" she yelled_

 _Cinder opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Nolan's flying knife lodging it' self into the side of saffron's head. She fell to the floor, dead. Cinder screamed, and turned to Nolan who was already charging her. He tackled her into the glass capsule that was covered in mason's blood._

 _"_ _Nolan! Please" she begged_

 _The masked woman stood to her feet coming back to her senses. She quickly saved cinder by killing Nolan with one swift movement. Cinder fell to the ground, her eyes wide with shock, her face covered in blood. That's when it hit cinder. Grimm don't bleed._

 _The masked woman killed the person transferring the pink aura to the blond haired woman, but it was too late the procedure was done. The woman burst out of the capsule a ball of electricity surrounding her._

 _"_ _Damn" the masked woman cursed_

 _Cinder sat there and watched the two women fight. Lighting reflecting in her eyes. That's when it dawned on cinder that everything that had just happened was that blond woman's fault. Her friends were dead because of her. Cinder had lost the only thing that really mattered to her. The masked woman struggled to fight off the blond haired woman, changing her sword sheath into a machine gun firing multiple rounds at her._

 _Cinder transformed her weapon into a bow and arrow. The blond woman's back was to cinder. The masked woman was knocked back into the wall, her mask falling to the floor. The woman's red eyes locked with cinders just as the arrow went flying through the air, and in to the blond woman's heart. Pink light burst from the woman and went into the air leaving the room. The woman's body fell to the floor life less._

 _The red eyed woman stood up and grabbed her mask._

 _"_ _I'm raven" she said_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Come with me" raven said_

 _But cinder got up and ran. She ran past raven, ran out the building. She ran, even though she had nowhere to go_

 **…**

Ruby vomited up everything in her stomach as she fell to the floor near the shore line. She threw the mask in the water, and cried at the top of her lungs. What had she done, how could this have happened? Ruby saw a ship with the atlas symbol on it just off the coast line. She could swim to it, run away to atlas get away from cinder. Ruby stood and wiped her mouth. She walked up and down the beach deciding which would be the easier way. Then she dove in.

Cinder quickly dove in after her. Ruby swam as fast as she could but then the familiar red eyes of a Grimm startled her as they swam closer. Ruby turned around only to come face to face with cinder. Cinder grabbed ruby.

"No! Let go of me!" ruby cried

Cinder quickly levitated out of the water and over to the shore to get away from the Grimm. Ruby kicked cinder in the gut and ran off. Cinder drew her weapon and shot an arrow into ruby's calf. Ruby fell to the floor in pain. Cinder walked over to ruby who drew her scythe. Blood still stained on the blade. Ruby pulled the arrow from her leg and stood to face cinder.

The two dueled it out on the beach. Ruby fired rounds at cinder who deflected them and then shot fire at ruby. Ruby would dodge and take a swing at cinder. Cinder grabbed ruby's scythe and tossed it away. Ruby used her semblance to charge cinder who blasted her back with fire. Ruby's eyes light up silver as she called on her power. There was no way ruby was going back with cinder. Plants rose from the ground and attacked cinder, who used fire to burn them away. Ruby wrapped cinder in vines and brought her to her knees. Cinder activated her maiden powers and broke free blasting ruby back, ruby fell into the water. Cinder quickly fell back to the floor exhausted.

Ruby felt herself sinking deeper and deeper. Yet strangely she was okay with it, dyeing would be better than facing the truth. Ruby thought to herself. Something hit ruby and she sank deeper, red eyes following her. Ruby's life flashed before her eyes, her sister, her dad, her uncle, Weiss, Blake, her friends. Then the water light up silver as her eyes glanced at the Grimm striking it down with one glance.

"Get up" ruby heard someone call

The voice was faint, yet familiar. Like someone she knew a long time ago.

"Ruby get up" the voice called

Ruby's vision started to blur, her lungs hurt, and she just wanted it to end. That's when she saw a white hooded apparition appear in front of her. She was scared at first, thinking it was somehow dawn rose, summer rose's sister. But closer inspection showed ruby that it was in deed her mother.

"Ruby you need to get up now" her mother called

Why? Ruby thought to herself, what was the point?

"Because there are still people out there who need you, you still have a lot left to do before you can rest" her mother said stroking her cheek

"I gave you this gift of power so that one day you could pick up where I left off, do what I failed to do, ruby I believe in you. Get up. You're not done yet"

"Mom I'm tired" ruby sobbed in the water letting out the last of her breath.

"I know baby, I know. But you can't give up yet, I believe in you ruby, you can do it, now get up. The fight has just begun don't give up. GET UP!" summer called just before vanishing

Ruby's vision was nearly black. She began to swim up, but she was too far down, water filled her lungs as she gasp for air. Ruby was drowning. Ruby took off her hood she knew it was dragging her down, she watched it float away. She kicked and pushed but it was too late, her vision faded away, she looked up and saw the moon light through the water, just before everything went black.

"Breath damn it" ruby heard someone say

She gasped for air, and coughed up water, lots of it. She heard someone sigh in relief. She opened her eyes to see cinder. Cinders eyes were watered over and her face was pale. Cinder pulled ruby in for a hug, ruby just let her. Cinders body was trembling and she was all wet. Ruby just let cinder hold her. Cinder picked up ruby like a child and carried her away. Then paused and turned back. She set ruby down and ran off toward the shore line. Cinder grabbed ruby's hood from the shore line, then retrieved ruby's scythe where she had thrown it. Cinder clipped the scythe to her belt and draped the hood over her shoulder, then picked up ruby and walked back to their hideout.

"I'm sorry "cinder tried

Ruby didn't say anything, she wouldn't speak again for another week.

 **Hey everyone batty here, hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the little bit of gore. I tried to keep it to a minimum. Anyways hope you enjoyed some cinder backstory, and ruby trials. The next chapter I'll try and make a lot lighter to give you guys a chance to catch your breath, anyways if you have any ideas or suggestion just leave a comment all is welcome. Tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my other story the final rose of summer where I go into team STRQ's past.**


	25. Chapter 25

_I was cold in the dark, it was empty in my life. From the outside it looked so bright but nothing felt right ...to me. Like a sky with no sun, like a night that has no day. My heart was eclipsed by the dark then something changed, I saw a little ray of light come through, the tiniest of sparks came into view, and then you made me hope again._

3rd person

(This chapter is rated M for mature sexual content viewer discretion is advised)

"So what do you think?" Blake asked

Yang flexed her new robotic arm, curling her fingers into a fist. They offered her to make it look like real skin, but she opted out. She liked the way the robotic arm looked on her, made her look tough. Gave her a sense of purpose on why she still needed to be a huntress, why she needed to find her sister and stop whatever cinder is planning next. Blake had given yang a new courage to try the whole huntress thing again. First thing was first, they needed to track down Weiss.

"It's perfect, thanks doc" yang said

The doctor smiled, he was the one who created penny. He knew yang and Blake were friends of penny's, and they were going to find ruby. Penny has been out of commission for a while, but he felt obligated to help the girls. After all it was better than sitting around waiting for permission to fix penny, his daughter. Who somehow became property of the atlas army. He was surprised to see the two huntresses here, they lived in vale after all. He had to admit though this was some of the finest work he'd ever done. The metal was special, high heat resistance so it won't get rusted or tarnished. Very light weight, extremely durable able to withstand forces not yet even reached. He knew the girl liked to talk with her hands, so to speak. Then it was topped off with a yellow and black paint job, with red accents. Yes one of his finest works.

"You're very welcome, any friend of penny's is a friend of mine. If you ever need a tune up, or a something breaks just come back and I'll fix it up for you."

"Thanks will do, how is penny anyway?" yang asked

"Well I'm not sure she's in the atlas army custody they won't let me fix her, but don't worry about that I'll handle it, I wish you luck on your quest. If you need anything just let me know."

The girls left the doctor's office, making their way back to Taiyang who was gathering any info he could find on Weiss Schnee, he was currently talking to Weiss's sister winter. He told the girls to meet him at an empty airship hanger.

"Dad" yang called waving her new arm

"Hey nice guns, I think I got a lead" Tai said

Winter stood there and flashed a smile at the two girls. Blake shifted uncomfortably she knew the Schnee's didn't take to faunas to well.

"Nice to see you again girls" winter said

Blake just flashed a smile.

"Winter said that Weiss headed to mistral to find ruby, Weiss's airship was found in mistral a little ways from haven. It was confiscated, but the Schnee's have been looking for Weiss near haven. They think they spotted her two days ago, and get this she was with a red hooded girl" Taiyang explained

"That's ruby!" yang said excited

"I'm leaving later today to go get them, I made arrangements with Qrow, and he doesn't know it's me. I promised my family that I'd bring Weiss back home. It's a long story, but we need her here"

"Why?" Blake ask

"Because my father has taken ill, Weiss needs to be here in case he pass, she is the heir of the Schnee dust company's. If he dies the entire company and all its money go to her"

Yang and Blake shared a concerned look.

"You can come for the ride it will take a couple of days to get there" winter offered

They all agreed to go, and got ready to board the ship.

 **…**

"I… I don't know what to say" ruby stammered

"You don't have to say anything, I know you love cinder. I just thought you should know" Weiss said looking into ruby's eyes.

"Weiss, I don't know what's what anymore. Nothing feels the same as it did, nothing feels right anymore. I know I should be happy, I was saved and I'm here with you the most awesome, amazing, beautiful, talented, best friend anyone could have. But I just feel cold and empty inside. I don't think I can ever be the same again"

Weiss sighed

"Maybe that's a good thing, everyone has to change eventually. Weather we like it or not. I just, I want you to know that I'm here for you ruby, as a friend as anything you want me to be. I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to. I don't give up on people, not anymore. We'll make this right again I promise."

Ruby stared at Weiss, beautiful, amazing Weiss. Weiss was like a small light of hope for ruby. Hope that maybe everything would work out in the end, hope that ruby could feel happy again. Ruby gave a soft weak smile.

"When you say that, I believe you. I know you're right, together we can do it" ruby said grabbing Weiss's hands in her own.

Weiss gave ruby a weak smile, and then leaned into her. Ruby didn't even hesitate to close the gap. Their lips met, and a thousand sparks went flying, fireworks went off, and a fire was ignited. Ruby deepend the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss's waist. Weiss felt like she was on cloud nine, she wrapped her arms around ruby's neck. The girls stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Ruby dominated Weiss, as she trailed kisses down Weiss's neck and her hands untucked and traveled up Weiss's shirt. Weiss let out a soft moan.

Ruby was suddenly caught in a flash back. Cinder lay underneath her she trailed kisses down her neck. Cinder moaned. _(That's it, just like that)_ she instructed. Ruby trailed her hands up cinders shirt exploring the new terrain _. (My you're a fast learner)_ cinder teased.

Ruby quickly broke apart from Weiss. Breathing heavily she stumbled back to the other bed. Weiss sat up in shock, she had no idea what had just happened, and she thought things were going well.

"I'm sorry" ruby quickly apologized

"What? Why?" Weiss asked

"…I'm not… I mean… what I'm trying to say is maybe we shouldn't rush into anything" she stammered

"Oh okay…um, well then so uh you hungry?" Weiss asked trying to ease the awkward tension

"Yeah, uh dinner?"

"Yes dinner sounds, uh nice"

"Right so let's go then"

"Right"

That night ruby couldn't sleep again. She stayed up thinking about everything, again. She thought about that day she killed that girl. She thought about the guy from earlier. She thought about Weiss and the kiss. Then like always she thought about cinder. She thought about how cinder always teased her when it came to the romantic stuff. She thought about how her first time was with cinder. How if it wasn't for cinder she'd be complete garbage when it comes to that stuff. That stuff… ruby tossed and turned in her bed. A heat shooting through her body and radiating between her legs. Her face turned red. How could she be thinking of that stuff at a time like this? She thought of how cinders skin felt against her own, how cinders hot fiery breath felt on her neck. Cinders hands on her body. Ruby's heart rate increased, as she squirmed in her bed.

Weiss pretended she was asleep, but she knew something was bothering ruby. Ever since earlier after their new magical kiss. Ruby got cold feet all of a sudden what was up with that? Weiss listened to ruby toss and turn in her bed. Finally Weiss couldn't take it.

"Will you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep"

"Eep!" ruby yelped

Weiss examined ruby in the dark, ruby had the blankest pulled up all the way to her neck, her head the only thing visible. Ruby's face turned even redder.

"Weiss!" ruby cried

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked

"Nothing! Go to bed"

Weiss noticed ruby lay facing up, she never lay facing up. She also noticed where ruby's arms should be the blankets lay flat, yet there was a rather big bulge near her stomach. Weiss's face turned red at the realization of what ruby was doing.

"Are you"

"No, I uh" ruby stammered

"With me right here!"

"I couldn't help it" ruby said sitting up extremely embarrassed her face as red as it possibly could be.

"What do you mean you couldn't help it" Weiss said sitting up slightly annoyed

"Well, I was thinking about earlier and then one thought lead to another. I thought you were asleep"

"That still doesn't make it okay, wait you were thinking about me?"

Weiss's face got even redder, her heart rate increasing. She had to do this. Weiss got up and sat on ruby's bed. Instantly the two started kissing. Weiss pushed ruby down onto the bed, never breaking their lip lock.

"Weiss" ruby moaned

The way ruby said it made chills run down Weiss's spine. Ruby quickly flipped their positions, trailing kisses down Weiss's neck. Ruby pulled at Weiss's night gown, Weiss quickly obliged by slipping out of it and throwing it to the floor. Ruby trailed kisses down Weiss's naked body, pausing to nibble on her right breast. Weiss moaned loudly. Ruby slipped her fingers underneath Weiss's underwear band, pulling off the small article of clothing and tossing it to the ground. Weiss pulled off ruby's shirt, flipping their positions, then pulled off ruby's pants, and underwear. Ruby enjoyed the sensation of Weiss wet lips trailing down her skin. She moaned softly.

Ruby was thrust into another flashback. _Cinder on top of ruby completely naked. She smirked at the girl then interlocked their legs and began grinding._

Ruby moaned even louder. As Weiss ran her hand across ruby's extremely wet center. Weiss was shy she had never done this before, so far everything she was doing was working. Ruby's eyes were shut tight. Ruby flipped their positions and interlocked their legs. She thrust up and down her wet lower lips rubbing against Weiss's wet lower lips. Weiss moaned, and grabbed ruby's thigh squeezing tightly.

"Oh god ruby" Weiss moaned

 _(Yes harder) cinder moaned, (ruby) she cried. Ruby was on top of cinder mimicking what cinder had just done. Cinder grabbed ruby's small chest and squeezed._

Ruby moaned louder. She was almost there. Weiss was going crazy she had never felt pleasure like this before, this was her first time. The cheap bed creaked under their constant shifting of weight. They rocked back and forth, the bed hitting the wall over and over. It was a good thing the room next to them was empty, as their loud moans easily traveled through the thin walls.

Ruby paused her movements to catch her breath preventing both herself, and Weiss from going over the edge. Ruby smashed her lips against Weiss's, their tongues making sloppy, wet sounds. Ruby let her hand travel to Weiss's center, sticking one finger in, and using her thumb to play with Weiss's clit. Then sticking in a second. Weiss screamed in pleasure, rocking her hips against ruby's hand.

 _(Harder faster) cinder cried rocking her hips into ruby. (Uhhh yes ruby!) She screamed. Ruby thrust one final time_

"Ahh!" Weiss moaned

Her body shook in pleasure, her hips twitched against ruby's hand. Ruby could feel Weiss's inner walls contract on her fingers. Weiss spasms as she rode out her orgasm. Ruby slowly pulled her hand away. Weiss breathe heavily into ruby's chest. Ruby hovering just on top of Weiss. But ruby wasn't done, she was not yet satisfied. Ruby readjusted her position, bringing their legs to a scissor once more, and before Weiss could recuperate ruby was grinding against her again.

"Uahh! Ruby!" Weiss moaned

 _(Say it) cinder cried (say it ruby!)She ordered_

"I'm going to...uuh! I'm going to cum!" ruby moaned

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed also reaching another climax

Ruby grinded her clit against Weiss's, each thrust bringing a sharp wave of pleasure up her spine.

 _(Scream it ruby,) cinder growled as she grinded against ruby._

"I'M CUMMING!" ruby shouted

"Ahh! Ruby!" Weiss said at the same time

Ruby's body spasms out as she collapsed on top of Weiss. Breathing heavily on Weiss's neck. Both girls lay there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Their sweaty body's pressed against each other.

Ruby's eyes watered, what was that. It was like she was with Weiss, and cinder at the same time. Even though she was with Weiss, she saw cinder. Weiss wrapped her arms around ruby.

"That was amazing" she said

Ruby didn't say anything instead she kissed Weiss lightly on the forehead.

 **…**

Cinder lay in bed her body still twitching from her orgasm. Her thoughts filled with visions of her and ruby.

"Ruby" she whispered into the air just because she liked the way it sounded

Cinder removed her hands from her center, and sat up. Maybe she should pay ruby a visit, just a small one. She needed to see her.

Cinder made her way back to haven, it was very late but she didn't care. She went to the cheap hotel she knew ruby was staying at and to her surprise ruby was already outside. Ruby stood outside hood up staring off into the distance. Cinder came up from behind ruby and wrapped her arms around her, ruby jumped in surprise.

"Weiss, sorry I just came to clear my head"

"Wrong answer"

"Cinder!"

Ruby quickly spun around. Caught off guard. Cinder didn't hesitate to plant a kiss on ruby, her ruby. Ruby quickly broke it off.

"WH… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, that's all" cinder said trailing kisses down ruby's neck.

Ruby let out a soft moan, then quickly snapped out of it.

"Cinder, you shouldn't be here. What if someone sees?"

"Shh, it's late no one will see, beside don't tell me you didn't miss me" she said nibbling on ruby's ear.

"Cinder please, what if Weiss"

"Shh don't fight it"

Cinder slammed ruby against the wall and started kissing her repeatedly. Ruby hesitantly kissed back. After what just happened with Weiss this was technically cheating, but were her and Weiss official yet? Was ruby still with cinder? Either way cheating was cheating.

"I can't" ruby said pushing cinder off

"No one has to know ruby" cinder said slipping her hand into ruby's pants.

Ruby grabbed cinders wrist.

"Stop, I can't"

Cinder paused her assault, and sighed.

"Because?"

"Because, I'm with Weiss now"

"Weiss, you mean the heiress who will take over the Schnee dust company one day and leave you behind"

"Cinder"

"Ruby, look at me. You know you two can never truly be. Don't fight this." Cinder purred continuing her assault.

Ruby quietly moaned as cinder slide her hand into ruby center. Ruby was embarrassed cinder was taking her right here in public outside in the middle of the night. Cinder quickly picked up the pace with her fingers.

"Cinder" ruby moaned

Cinder kissed ruby roughly, she had been deprived of the girl for too long. Ruby was like her drug, she needed ruby, craved her, she had to have her. Ruby couldn't believe this was happening it was as if all her thinking about cinder, somehow caused cinder to randomly manifest here. What if Weiss comes outside and catches us? Or worse my uncle, ruby thought to herself.

"Ruby" cinder moaned softly

Though ruby would never admit it she loved the way cinder said her name like that, it made her feel special, and it drove her crazy. Ruby slipped her hand up cinders dress and into her underwear.

Weiss woke up to an empty bed. Where was ruby? She wondered. Weiss got up and put on her night gown, and underwear. She was just here, Weiss thought to herself. She made her way out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm cumming" ruby whispered

"Ruby" cinder cried as they both came too an orgasm.

"Ruby?" Weiss called as she walked outside.

They froze where they stood. Ruby then quickly retrieved her hand and straightened out herself. Cinder planted one last kiss on ruby, before running off.

"Ruby?" Weiss called again.

"Hey" ruby said coming out from the side of the building.

"There you are, where were you?" Weiss asked slightly annoyed

"I went for a walk, couldn't sleep" ruby lied

"Well come inside it's late" Weiss ordered

Ruby nodded and followed Weiss inside. Her heart hammering in her chest. That was a close one, almost to close. Cinder watched the two from the shadows, Weiss was becoming a bigger and bigger threat to her, and she would have to do something soon.

"Well that was interesting" a voice said behind her

Cinder whirled around to face Haden. His black eyes blending in with the shadows.

"What do you want" cinder spat

"Salem has a message for you, it's time to make the next move"

 **Hey everyone long time no see, I am officially free from school, for now. Hope you like the new chapter I wasn't going to make so well sexual, but one word led to another then oops my finger slipped. Anyways hope you liked it, please leave a comment with your suggestions, ideas, critic, and whatever else. Also I will be rewriting the first few chapter so that the story makes a little more sense, now that I got the hang of this whole fanfic thing. More exciting stuff to come don't forget to check out my other fic the final rose of summer.**


	26. Chapter 26

_You were the one, who held me down and told me I was heading nowhere. You said know your place, accept your fate and show good face, and be thankful that you're there. That was so long ago, when you owned me. I believed it was true. Bend me shape me. Build me break me. Why was I your fool? And now I'm so much stronger, I'm not yours any longer, I've got a message here for you. Time for you to learn, it's my turn._

Weiss

This has to be a joke, how, how did they find me? Why, why is winter helping them? I can't go back, I won't.

"Before you panic, I brought on a little extra cargo," winter explained

"Yang?" ruby whispered

"RUBY!"

Yang ran for ruby embracing her in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. If yang and Blake are here that must mean, maybe I'm not going home after all, maybe winter will take us to vale.

"Dad," ruby sobbed embracing her father

Ruby's father looked at her uncle, they shared some kind of silent understanding, bringing a smile to her father's face.

"Thank you, for going to find my daughter, I'm forever grateful," he said to me

I simply smile in response. Something doesn't feel right, why is everyone staring at me with a cautious expression, and what are they hiding? Why does Blake look sad every time she glances at me?

"I had no idea, it was you I was talking too" ruby's uncle said to winter

"Well, you needed help, so I thought why not. Why don't we get everyone on the ship" winter instructed

We all headed over to the ship, but ruby paused. I turned to her, she was looking at something in the distance, cinder. I feel the hair on my neck stand up, and a sick taste in my mouth. Why is she here?

"Ruby" I tug on her hood trying to get her to follow me

We share a look, she's confused. Even after everything she still has second thoughts. These past few days we've really bonded, we became more than just friends. And still she thinks of cinder. I noticed everyone is stopped and they watch us, closely.

"Weiss, I… I'm scared" she admits

"You don't have to be, you're with friends, and family. No matter what we love you ruby" I reassure her

"What if they find out, about…? Weiss what if yang, or my dad hate me,"

"They would never in a million years hate you, you know that. Please let's go. It's time to leave this place behind us once and for all."

She nods and pulls her hood up, sparing cinder one last glance before heading to the ship. I look over to cinder who stares at me, her eyes flash orange like fire for a second, then I blink and she's gone. A chill runs down my spine.

On the ship no one sits down, there is a tense atmosphere. They stare at us. Me, ruby, and ruby's uncle are the only ones out of the loop, they know something we don't.

"What's going on" I finally ask

"Weiss" winter starts

The way she says my name I know that whatever follows, won't be good. I clench onto ruby who gives me a concerned glance.

"We are going to atlas, I'm taking you home" she finally says

I feel numb, like my entire body suddenly forgot how to feel. No, I can't go back. I'm shaking my head and backing up towards the door, but I know it's too late I'm trapped in here.

"Why, why are you doing this to me? I can't go back, father will"

"He's sick Weiss" she cuts me off

"Sick?" I trail off

Then I feel the gravity of the situation hit me. He's sick. I'm the heiress. If he dies, then I… I'm not ready, I don't want to. I want to be a huntress, not the head of the Schnee dust company. What about ruby? Or my friends, yang, Blake. What about beacon? I sit down my legs giving out underneath me.

"But, he'll get better right?" I ask

Winter looks down, and shakes her head no.

"it's serious, he told me the day you ran away, he was going to tell you at dinner when you first arrived, but he said you got into a fight with him and stormed off, Weiss he's been sick for a long time. When you left again he took a turn for the worse, they say he doesn't have long" she explains

My skin tingles like a thousand needles poking and prodding me. I feel light headed, and my mouth is dry. I'm not ready, I can't. Winter sits in front of me and grabs my hands. She has a look of sorrow in her eyes. I feel something wet and hot trail down my cheek, I think I'm crying. I feel the ship take off back to atlas.

"It's going to be okay, nothing is final yet. There is still time to sort everything out," she reassures me

I always knew it would come to this eventually, in the back of my mind I knew I could never run away from my destiny, but I always thought I'd have more time. I haven't even turned 18 yet. I glance up at ruby, who is staring at me in horror, she must be scared I'll leave her, I'm scared too.

How had I been so blind? How many times did I ignore his calls, he's been trying to get in touch with me all this time, and he was trying to tell me. Is that why mother was acting so strange, she knew what was coming, she knew.

The ride is silent the first day, no one talks or really does much of anything. Ruby and I share a room even though there is enough room for her to get her own, I ask her to stay with me. She holds me at night, neither of us say much of anything.

The next morning is different, yang and Blake cuddle up next to each other, and ruby stares out the window. That's when yang finally ask.

"So ruby, what've you been up to in haven?"

Ruby stiffens at the question, yang notices.

"Nothing really, just hanging out with Weiss" ruby says looking to me for help

"Well I know that, I'm talking about before that. What happened to you?"

Ruby's dad leans against the door frame, winter sips her coffee sitting next to ruby's uncle. He also stiffens.

"Uh, nothing really" she says staring at the floor.

Ruby drags her foot across the floor nervously. I get up and sit next to her, she smiles at me.

"What about cinder?" Blake ask

"What about cinder?" ruby ask back getting defensive

"Do you know where she went, or what she's up to?"

"No, why would I" she says standing

"Ruby it's okay" I reassure her

But she ignores me, and walks off. I sigh.

"The kids been through a lot, best not to push the subject" her uncle says drawing everyone's attention

"What do you mean?" yang ask

"Is she okay" her father ask

"I don't know yet, she's not the same girl anymore, that's for sure. Just give her space."

"Well what about cinder" Blake asked again

"She went into hiding, I tracked her to an abandon town on the outskirts of mistrial. For now she's staying silent, but I don't know how long it will be till she's ready to strike again. Hopefully long enough for everything to be put back in order"

"Cinder has to be stopped before she gets more people killed, who knows what that monster is up to"

"She's not a monster" ruby says cutting off winter

I feel sick again. Why does she always defend her, cinder is a monster. One who needs to be stopped and put down. Everyone is silent and stares at ruby. Her dad shifts uncomfortably.

"She may be a lot of things, but she's not a monster"

"How can you say that" Blake says getting defensive

"Because she isn't she's just misguided. You were too once, are you a monster? You shouldn't judge her, she's been hurt, and the person who helped her wasn't the best. Cinder just needs a friend is all?"

"She's killed a lot of people, she doesn't need a friend, she needs to be put to justice." Yang joined in also getting defensive

"Maybe putting people to justice isn't working anymore. So what we lock people up, they just get out anyway and then they do it again. The system is corrupt, that's why it fell so easily"

I feel my mouth drop to the floor, did she really just say that? That sounded like words straight from cinders mouth. What did cinder do to her, what did she put in her head? Ruby what happened to you?

"How can you say that, ruby what did cinder do to you?" yang said standing to walk to her sister

"Cinder didn't do anything to me, she opened my eyes. It's the truth, we just choose not to see it. She's not a monster, she's a victim who lost her way, and wants to hurt those who hurt her. Don't judge people if you don't know anything about them" she spat

"Ruby" I say standing trying to get her to calm down

"What could have happened to her that is so bad, that it's make it okay for her to do all of this" yang yelled

"Yang" ruby's uncle said standing

Yang clenched the fist of her new robotic arm, as if to make a point.

"She lost everything, her friends, her family. And when she needed answers, needed help, no one came. She saw them get murdered right in front of her eyes, by the people who were supposed to be in charge of mistrial, the people who were supposed to be protecting her. She tried to get justice, but the system is corrupt, no one believed her, they pushed her aside and ignored her. Imagine how she felt, imagine what it's like to lose everything you ever loved or cared about! Imagine that the system you trusted for so long, betraying you, hurting you. You don't know anything! Cinder may have done bad things, but so have I, does that make me a monster? Do you hate me for it? She just wanted answers." Ruby sobs staring at the ground

"Ruby" I try walking over to her, she steps back

"She was right about you, she said you guys wouldn't understand. Said you'd say this. She was right"

Ruby turned to leave pushing past her father and running off. Rose petals slowly falling to the ground.

"I told you not to push it" her uncle sighed

"She's different" I say to no one before continuing on

"She's been corrupted, she's confused. She doesn't know what to believe anymore. Whatever cinder showed her, changed her. She doesn't smile no more, or laugh, or be dorky. She's always sad, quiet. She doesn't sleep, and when she does she cry's in her sleep. I tried helping her, but she won't let me in. she's scared we will abandon her, I don't know what to do"

"Weiss, it's okay, were here now, you don't have to try alone, and we will find her again" Blake said placing her hand on my shoulder

"I won't let her go again, we're a family, we have to stick together, if ruby needs us, then we have to be there no matter what" yang said placing her hand on my other shoulder

My heart sinks, how can I be there no matter what if I'm head of a company, if I have to run a corporation. Where in my life would my friends fit into, would ruby fit into? I saw what happened to my mom, with father always gone, or paying attention to work, it drained her. Made her hollow, she may have loved him once upon a time, but that was long ago. I don't want ruby to turn out like that, never. She's scared we'll abandon her, I'm scared she's right.

Ruby doesn't come to lay with me that night, I know she's on the ship so I try not to let it bother me. Though I can't sleep. A light knock on my door has me sitting up.

"Ruby?" I say opening the door, but it's just yang and Blake

"Hey" yang said stepping in

"I guess you can't sleep ether?" I ask

"Kind of hard when your 1000 feet in the air" Blake says

"You get used to it" I say sitting down

"So ruby's not with you" yang ask

"I'm afraid not, she probably just needs space"

"Has she told you anything about her time with cinder" Blake ask

I stare at my hands, should I tell them, ruby would get mad, or sad most likely. Besides it's not my story to tell. Though they need to know, yang is ruby's sister after all.

"Weiss?"

"… She has, but she told me not to tell anyone" I finally say

"What? What happened?"

"I can't say, all I can tell you is she has no idea what cinder is planning next, or so she says. Also she has this new strange power I've never seen before. It's kind of scary"

"What do you mean?" Blake ask

"Her eyes glow silver, she can freeze time, or something. She hasn't talked about it, that's just what I saw"

I want to tell them, I need to tell someone. Though ruby said not to, she's scared, not that I blame her. I just, ugh.

"Weiss, can't you tell us anything?" yang begged

I shake my head no. ruby doesn't want them to know, then I won't tell. That's what someone who loves you does, they keep your secrets, even though they shouldn't.

"Weiss?" ruby says coming into the room

"Ruby" I stand

"What's everyone doing in here?" she ask

"Can't sleep, join the club" yang says sounding like her usual self

Ruby sighs and grabs my hand before sitting down. I sit next to her.

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I just, I mean"

"You don't have to apologize, we are the ones who should be saying sorry. What you said is true we have no right to judge her" Blake said

"I am?" ruby asked confused

"Yeah sis, we get it, we're sorry. No more fighting okay"

"Okay" ruby smiles and nods

That's the first time I've seen her smile since I found her, a real genuine smile. Makes me smile.

"So, how's the new arm" ruby ask

"It's different but I'm getting used to it, what about you anything new?"

"Well Weiss and I are together"

"I noticed you two were closer than usual" Blake comments

I feel my face go red

"Well you two are looking awfully close too" I point out

"That's because we are together too" yang said wrapping her arm around Blake, Blake blushed.

Ruby smirked and wrapped her arm around me, mimicking yang.

"So how's zwei?" ruby asked

"He's zwei, we left him at your house Weiss. Hope you don't mind"

"You left your dog at my house, oh god who knows the trouble he's causing"

"He's a good boy don't worry" yang reassures me

"Define good" Blake ask

Ruby giggles. I smile, this is the most positive reaction I've seen ruby make since I found her. Yang and Blake smile too.

"I missed you guys" ruby says out of nowhere

"I missed you too" yang says

"Yeah me too" Blake adds

"You already know how I feel" I say

Ruby smiles, her eyes water, and then she looks down.

"Ruby" I rub her back

"I'm just happy we're all together again, team rwby." She smiles

"Yeah team rwby" I say

Maybe this was all ruby needed, for the team to be back together again. Team rwby.

Everyone ended up falling asleep in my room. The next morning reminded me a lot of old times. Blake was up reading a book, yang still snoring away. I got up to get ready for the day, ruby waking up shortly after. She poked yang, till yang woke up, with complaints.

We are only hours away from atlas, my destiny. Breakfast is also somewhat normal, ruby overloading with sweets, Blake hardly touching her food, yang eating things that hardly qualify as breakfast, and me eating what I always eat. Winter, Qrow, and Taiyang went to another room to eat leaving us be. I half expected ruby to say she had our next mission planned, and yang to volunteer without even hearing the deeds. It's like we are trying to fit into a mold that is too small now, it's awkward, tense, and weird.

"We are an hour out from landing, be prepared for departure," the pilot said over the intercom

This is it, time to finally face my father. Even if I'd rather not. We all gather our things, and before I know it, we're there.

"Welcome back Ms. Schnee your father request your presence," flaxes says as soon as I step foot on the drive way

"Whoa, Weiss this is your house," ruby said in awe

Yang gave a whistle at the sight, and Blake just stared in awe.

"Flaxes please escort our guest to the lounge for me." I order before walking with winter to my father's chambers

I can do this, he's still alive, and he can get better. Winter gives a light knock on the door, a servant comes to answer. She is surprised to see us.

"Sir, your daughters have arrived." She steps aside to let us in.

The room is dimly lit, and is suck clean. Mother sits at father's bedside. She was reading to him. When she sees us she sets the book down. Father is pale, his blue eyes are dull, and his breathing slow and forced.

"Weiss" winter tugs trying to get me to move

I'm glued to the floor. I can't move, I can't believe this is actually happening. He looks at me with a soft sad look, the vulnerability behind it breaks me.

"Father, what, how, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Come here" he orders

Even in his obvious bad condition he still can speak with power. I slowly walk to his bedside, the servant leaving us alone.

"Weiss, I'm glad you're back. I didn't want you to find out like this. I had hoped for a decent conversation over a nice meal, but things never go as planned."

"Father, what's wrong, what happened?"

"I'm sick, I've been sick for a long time. It's a curse that comes with this name. My father had it and his father before him, but lucky for me I'm blessed with two beautiful girls, who will never have to feel this pain."

"Father what are you saying" I sob

He takes my hand in his, he is so cold. Suddenly the family crest makes sense. The Schnee's forever destined to live a cold lonely miserable life full of beauty and fortune. Even in death the cold grabs them and holds onto them like a plague, ready to claim the next victim.

"I always thought I'd have more time, thought that I'd get to see both my girls grow up and become beautiful women. I knew I would get it, I just never thought it would be so soon. I got the disease just around the time you were born, and have been living with it since. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't. And every time I wanted to, you shut me out. I know it's unfair of me to do this to you, but soon this burden will be on your shoulders. I didn't want this life, and neither did my father or his before that, but it's a responsibility you must live with. Weiss do you understand"

"No I can't I'm not ready, father please, don't do this to me. I don't want this, I'm scared." I take my hand away

"It's time to face reality Weiss, this was always meant to be your life. I know it's not what you want, but it's what you've got. I have tutors ready and waiting to teach you everything you need to know, sure the company might suffer little bit, but I have no doubt you can run it"

"The company… tutors. You don't get it. This isn't about sales or the best deal, this is about me, and you. A daughter and her sick father. You never understood me. I don't want to make shady deals with people, or put families out of a job. I don't want to live with the constant death threats. I don't want to be a tool used in a war."

"Weiss" he tries

"No listen to me, if I'm getting the company then I'll run it the way I want to. I don't want you to die, I don't want any of this. Your my father, and no matter what I will always love you, but you don't control me anymore. I used to think you didn't love me, I would try my hardest to get your attention, to be the best at everything. All I wanted was for you to come to one recital, one show, one match, you never came. You gave me everything I wanted, except the one thing I needed. Love. I hated you for that, I was so cold on the inside, I felt like I was being suffocated here so I left, I'm sorry. I get it now, I know why you did the things you thought you had to. But you were wrong, and now here you are dying. I don't want to lose you dad please." I cry

Winter rubs my back, trying to comfort me. Mom sighs and places her hand on fathers shoulder.

"That's enough, listen I will die and you will get the company, and how you run it is all on you. Don't make the same mistakes I did, be a better person than me. I love you Weiss, I love both of you. I know I always told you that you should be grateful you were even born, but the truth is I'm the grateful one. I'm glad I have two amazing daughters, and I understand that I can't control you any longer. I'm so proud of you, both of you. Look at the strong beautiful women you have become. I don't know how much longer I have but I know it's not much. When I die it will be your turn to carry the Schnee name, how you carry it is up to you. I know you'll do great things I believe in you. You both make me so proud"

I stay with father all day and night, sometime around midnight he passed away, and I, Weiss Schnee became the head of the Schnee dust company.

3rd person

Haden watches from a distance as the Schnee family cries at their loss, the plan has been activated, and he knows soon that they will be crying from losing so much more. Cinder smirks next to him. She was excited about the new plan, not only would she impress Salem, but she would get to have revenge on the new head of the Schnee dust company. Things were looking better and better. She needed to talk to ruby, it was time she reclaimed what was rightfully hers.

The two watched the mansion and waited, for soon they would bring the Schnee dust company to its knees.

 **Hey everyone I know it's been a while sorry, but hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. I know I said I would rewrite the first few chapters, I will I swear. Anyways if you have any comments please feel free to leave them, all is welcome. Also tell me what you think will happen next.**

 **-batty**


	27. Chapter 27

_Who am I to complain? My life's been spared so much pain. Born with all that I need. My comforts all guaranteed. So what's the problem? What's keeping me from moving forward? It's hard to see. I should be free now. I should be fine, but the life I fought for, still isn't mine._

3rd person

Weiss sat in her new office, alone. Stacks upon stacks of paperwork covered her glass top desk. She just stared at it. She has been siting there for quite some time, yet she can't bring herself to look at any of it. She wished that the work would just do itself.

Ruby sat in her guest room playing with zwei she hadn't seen Weiss in the past couple days, but she was patient she knew Weiss had a lot on her plate, so ruby would wait. Yang and Blake wondered the mansion looking for new things to satisfy their boredom.

Zwei started barking at the window. Ruby sighed.

"what is it boy?" she wondered

She walked over to the window it had a nice view of city of atlas. It was a nice day outside; she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe she should check on Weiss. Ruby stretched and petted zwei, before making her way to the door. Though something was off, ruby couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.

Ruby made her way down the halls of the Schnee mansion trying to figure out where she was going. When she ran into yang and Blake.

"hey rubes, what brings you to these fine halls" yang asked

"just looking for Weiss, what about you two"

"were bored" Blake supplied

"Weiss is pretty busy rubes maybe you shouldn't bother her" yang advised

"yeah I guess you're right, maybe I'll go for a walk instead, it's a nice day outside" ruby said turning on heel

"we'll come with you, we have nothing else to do" yang said following ruby

The three walked the courtyard of the Schnee mansion, ruby had her hood up, hiding her face.

"so, how you feeling?" yang asked

"fine," ruby sighed

"is everything okay?" Blake asked

"…"

"ruby?"

"everything's fine, I just have a lot on my mind is all"

"like what" yang asked as the three made their way off the Schnee property and to the city of atlas.

"it's nothing" ruby shrugged it off

Yang and Blake shared a concerned look.

The city of atlas was very lively, sort of, there were many people out and about, but also a lot a robots and mechanical things. The city was extremely high tech, and very well organized. Everything had a precise precision to it. Clean cut, and shiny.

"so what's on today's agenda" Blake asked ruby

Ruby shrugged

"rubes are you sure everything's okay?" yang asked again

Ruby examined the city, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone staring at her, a hot fiery gaze, she was all too familiar with.

"ruby?"

"huh, oh sorry, yeah everything's fine, I'm going to go look around" ruby said trying to break away from yang and Blake

"we'll come with you" Blake said

"yeah, we should stick together" yang added

Ruby sighed, maybe she should just let it go, so what if cinder was somehow here. Ruby was done with that stuff. She was moving on. Cinder was just a faze, or so ruby kept telling herself.

Ruby turned to face yang and Blake, who were staring at her in concern.

"yeah, we should, so anyone hungry?" ruby asked flipping a switch

"uh yeah sure, pizza?" Blake offered confused by the sudden mood change

"pizza sounds great, I think I see a pizza shop over there, come on" ruby said excited

"is that normal?" Blake asked yang once ruby was out of ear shot

"hmm, she just has a lot on her mind. I'm sure she's fine" yang said, but even as she said it, she wasn't all that convinced ether, something was bothering ruby, and yang was going to get to the bottom of it.

"so rubes"

"emm?" ruby said a pizza sticking out of her mouth

Yang took a deep breath, she was going to ask, even though she knew this would end badly.

"what did you do all that time you were with cinder?"

Ruby paused and then slowly chewed her pizza, as if stalling. Blake looked at yang, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it" ruby finally said

"well why not" yang persisted

"yang" Blake warned

"I just don't, let's talk about something else like uh the weather it's a nice day we're having" ruby nervously laughed

"ruby, you know you can tell us anything" yang said around a mouth full of pizza

"yang, please, I don't want to talk about it," ruby sighed

"fine, fine, it is a nice day" yang said surrendering

Blake sighed.

"hey you" a man said from behind ruby

All three of them turned to look. Ruby stiffened

"see I told you it was her" the man said to his buddy

"are you sure, she's just a kid"

"let's go" ruby said turning back to yang and Blake

"why?" yang asked

"no, I know her face, she's the one" the man said sure of himself

Ruby got up from her seat and made her way to the door,

"hey where do think you're going, you cost a lot of money you know" the man growled

"uh I think you have the wrong girl" ruby tried

The man grabbed ruby by her hood and pulled her in for a closer look. He was scruffy looking and older than most, but still in his prime. His friend was a lot younger than him, not as scruffy, just coming into his own.

"hey! get your hands off my sister" yang warned

"it's her alright, I saw your face little girl" the man sneered

"no fighting! Take it outside" the pizza shop owner yelled

"I said hands off" yang glowered pulling the guy off ruby by yanking his shoulder

"where's your green haired friend huh" the man asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" ruby lied

"come it's not her" the friend complained

"it is her; I saw her face. I'll be waiting for you outside" the man spat before walking outside his buddy close behind him.

Ruby sighed, and pulled her hood back up.

"what was that about" Blake asked

"nothing" ruby lied

The girl paid for their food before walking outside. The two men waiting for them.

"oh yeah it looks like her now" the other guy said

"I told you, it is her"

Ruby didn't have her scythe, she left it behind, though now she wished she took it with her. Still she sized up the men and knew she could take them if she had to. She remembered who they were, they were a couple mercenaries who were trying to sneak a shipment of dust into haven, emerald helped ruby take out their ship. Leaving the mercenaries unable to cash in. And now they were mad. She had no idea they were from atlas, though now that she thinks about it, it makes perfect sense.

"prepare for a beating kid" the mad threatened

"you've got the wrong girl" Blake tried

"yeah, who are you two anyways" yang asked

"your friend there is the one who cost us millions, we almost had it made. Till she ruined everything" the guy growled

"I don't want to fight you" ruby tried

"well that's just too bad kid"

The two guys charged at ruby,

"watch out" yang warned

But ruby was ready for them, she used her semblance to charge the young one, sending him flying into the dumpster. She dodged the older man's attacks effortlessly, then she ran circles around him her semblance making a small tornado. The man was lifted off the ground and thrown a good distance, he lay there moaning in pain.

Yang and Blake stood there with their mouths open, they knew ruby was a good fighter, but they had never seen her fight like that before. She was usually the type who relied more on her weapon, yet ruby single handedly took out two guys using nothing but her semblance. She had gotten a lot better at fighting.

"let's go" ruby ordered, walking off.

The two quickly followed her.

"what was that" yang asked when they were back on the Schnee property

"nothing"

"what! Ruby that wasn't nothing" yang said grabbing ruby by the shoulder

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"ruby we just saw you get attack by two thugs, you have some explaining to do"

"yang, just leave me alone" ruby said struggling out of her sister grasp

"ruby please, you can tell us it's okay" Blake tried

Ruby ran off leaving rose petals behind. Yang and Blake sighed.

"I'm going after her" yang said

"just give her space" Blake said

"I've been giving her space, it's not working, she knows something, I have to talk to her alone" yang said jogging off in the direction ruby went in, Blake sighed.

Ruby sat in the Schnee garden. Taking deep breath to calm herself.

"don't be troubled my rose, these things wouldn't happen if would stay hidden" cinder said sitting next to ruby

Ruby's head shoots up, "what are you doing here" she quickly asked

"ouch, I'm hurt, aren't you glad to see me"

"cinder, you can't be here, someone will see you"

"shh, don't worry about me, worry about yourself. I just wanted to see you" cinder purred

"cinder we can't be doing this, I told you I'm with wises" ruby whimpered

"where is she, you know I haven't seen her lately, could it be she's forgotten about you already?"

"well, no, I mean, she's just busy,"

"always busy, you know if you came back with me I'd never put you off. You are more important to me than a stack of paper work" cinder smiled placing her hand on ruby's thigh

"stop" ruby said pushing cinders hand off

Cinder leaned in and kissed ruby, ruby quickly pushed her off,

"please, just don't you shouldn't be here"

"and nether should you, you know you don't belong here ruby, come back with me"

Yang found ruby in the garden and froze when she saw who was with her, instead of charging in blindly, she hid and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"you said, you would respect my choice"

"I do, it's just I don't want you to get hurt in the cross fire. You mean more to me than that" she purred grabbing ruby's hand

"cross fire?"

"I'm here on business ruby, come with me, and I'll protect you"

"protect me? Why would I" ruby trailed off

The realization hit her like a sack of bricks, cinder was here to take down the Schnee dust company, why else would she be here. She was here to take down Weiss.

"no, cinder you can't"

"it's already in motion, I can't stop it now. Please, just come with me"

"why are you doing this, what did Weiss ever do to you?"

"it's not about Weiss, it's about her company, they have been hiding in the gray area for too long ruby, and you know it. Her company is so powerful that whoever's side they are on gets a great advantage, we can't have that now can we. All is fair in love and war" cinder shrugged

"but, Weiss, her family, the people who work for her. It's not fair to them. Cinder please stop this"

"come with me, if come with me maybe I can convince Haden to call off the plan" cinder said

Yang figured this was her cue.

"ruby!" yang called standing and glaring at cinder

Ruby flinched at yang's tone

"they don't get it ruby, they judge you, they'll turn on you, they can't trust you anymore, after all they can't even let you sit in the garden without being watched. Is this what you want" cinder asked standing

"get away from my sister, you monster"

"come with me ruby" cinder said out stretching her hand

"ruby get away from her, can't you see, she's trying to use you" yang called slowly stepping closer

"ruby you know the truth, why deny it?"

"get away from her!" yang yelled charging at cinder

"yang no!"

Cinder smirked and her eyes light up like fire, she was ready to blast yang back, when ruby pushed cinder knocking her back. Cinder turned to ruby in shock.

"get out of here, go away I'm not going with you, please just go" ruby cried

Yang paused her assault and stared at ruby,

"but ruby, you know the truth?" cinder said confused

"go, I told you I choose them, go!"

Cinder paused, this was not how things were supposed to go, she miscalculated. This isn't what she wanted. She knows that if ruby doesn't come back with her sales first order will be to kill her.

Yang stepped in front of ruby, blocking cinder from getting any closer.

"if you don't come with, you'll be hurt in the cross fire" cinder tried

"go now, or else" yang threatened

"cinder please, I can't"

"don't say I didn't warn you" cinder said jumping off and disappearing

Yang turned on ruby,

"what was that, why was she here"

"she's here because she going to attack the Schnee dust company, she wanted me to go with her." Ruby said kicking her feet on the ground

"we have to tell Weiss, then after that you have some explaining to do, come on" yang said dragging ruby with her back to the mansion

"that didn't go as planned" Haden said to cinder as they watched the mansion from a distance

"I'll handle it" cinder reassured him

"you better, Salem won't be pleased about this" he said turning and walking off

 **A/N: hey guys batty here, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a serious case of writes block. Plus, I've been really busy getting ready to transfer schools, this coming fall I'm going to a university. Anyways hope you enjoyed I'll try and update sooner, but no promises. Please leave a comment of any critic, ideas, suggestion, all is welcome. Tell me what you guys want to happen next. Also don't forget to check out my other story about team STRQ called the final rose of summer. Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Legends, and fairy tales scattered in time. Maidens, and kingdoms wrapped up in a lie. These children you mislead; you'll watch them all bleed. Strength will not bring victory._

3rd person

"do you have an appointment?" the woman asked

"appointment?" yang asked slightly offended

"no one can see Ms. Schnee unless they have an appointment"

"but we're her friends" Blake added

"I'll tell her you stopped by"

Ruby frowned and stared at the ground, did she make the right choice? Was cinder right all along? She couldn't even see her girlfriend without an appointment.

"tell her now, we have important information here!" yang yelled

"Ms. Schnee is in a meeting right now, and asked not to be disturbed"

"please, I'm sure if you tell her who wants to see her she will change her mind" Blake tried

"come on guys, Weiss is busy, we will just come back later" ruby said defeated and turning to walk away her cape flowing behind her in time with her strides.

"ruby wait, Weiss has to know, we have to tell her" yang yelled grabbing ruby by the wrist

"please, can you just let her know" Blake tried again with the secretary

"as soon as Ms. Schnee becomes available I will let her know"

Ruby yanked herself out of yang's grasp and turned to walk away. Yang shot the secretary a red eyed glare before following ruby. Blake close behind them.

"you need to tell us everything, you can't put it off any longer. What happened to you? What's the deal with you and cinder, what's cinders plan, who is she working for" yang rambled on

Ruby paused her strides in an empty hallway, and wiped her tears. Though she was sure not to be looking at yang or Blake so they couldn't see.

"ruby?" Blake tried

"I… I… did some bad things, I hurt people. I don't want to talk about it" ruby whispered

"ruby talk to us, please, we need to know" yang tried

"I killed someone" ruby whispered so quietly that only Blake's faunas ears could hear

Blake gasped and took a step back. Yang was confused, she didn't hear what Blake heard.

"what?" yang asked

"I said, I killed someone" ruby repeated louder, but just barely so yang could hear

Thoughts of Adam flooded Blake's mind, on how he changed and what he was willing to do to people. Ruby hurt people, she killed someone, cinder turned ruby into a monster. Blake found herself backing away, she was afraid to hear what ruby had done. Sweet, innocent, young, ruby. Ruby had been tainted by the darkness just as Blake feared, and now people got hurt, and someone got killed, all because of ruby.

Yang stared at the hooded reaper in silent confusion, had she heard right? did ruby say what she thought she did? Yang went to comfort ruby, but stopped herself, afraid that if she touched ruby, things would change, more than they already had. Did her uncle know? Weiss? Is this what Weiss was trying to say?

Ruby waited for them to say it was okay, to comfort her, to say anything. But she knew it wasn't okay, she knew what she did was wrong, and that nothing she said or did could ever make it right again. Cinder was right she didn't belong here anymore; she didn't belong anywhere anymore. She was no hero, but she didn't feel like a villain ether. She just was, a person existing, a grey area.

Blake turned to run, but yang stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Yang was scared, scared that any wrong move could send this tumbling into the dark cold area, send ruby running there. Blake struggled against yang, but yang's robotic grip was like iron.

"I shouldn't be here" ruby whimpered

"ruby, don't, don't say that" yang said her eyes slowly tearing up

Of all the people that could turn on her, Blake never thought it would be ruby. If she knew she would have stayed far away as possible from the girl. Did everything in her power not to get attached, but no one warned her. Now she was here, and she felt like the world was coming crashing down.

"I'm a monster, I've done bad things," ruby sobbed tears falling to the floor, like rain in the summer. A sad, relief.

"no! you're not a monster, mistakes happen" yang cried

Ruby shook her head no, then vanished into rose petals. Yang let Blake go, and slowly fell to her knees. Her eyes wide with shock, her foundation shaken to its core. Blake watched yang fall apart on the ground, not knowing what else to do she slowly sat next to yang, though all Blake really wanted to do was run, to get away from the pain, from everything.

Weiss stared at the screen in front of her, her expression cold as stone.

"Ms. Schnee" the man said for the third time

"huh? Oh sorry, yes that sounds fine,"

"I understand if you need more time to deliberate, but please if anyone can stop the panic it is your company"

"I will think about it, let me review my options and I will contact you tomorrow" Weiss smiled

"very well, I will be expecting your call, have a nice evening" the man concluded the call the screen vanishing

Weiss sighed, she had a headache and really needed a break from it all.

"Ms. Schnee sorry to bother you but your friends just stopped by saying it was urgent, they left after I told them you were in a meeting"

"that's fine I think I'll go meet up with them, tell everyone I am done for the day, and will be back here tomorrow" Weiss waved the secretary off

"yes ma'am"

Weiss began the walk back to her chambers when she found Blake consoling yang in the middle of the hallway.

"uh, what's going on?"

"why didn't you tell us!" yang shouted standing to her feet eyes red

Blake quickly got up and held yang back. Weiss stepped back, feeling threatened by the sudden accusation.

"what are you talking about?" she asked

"you knew didn't you! You've known all along!"

"what?"

"ruby, why didn't you tell us that she… she…" yang trailed off

Weiss's eyes went wide at the realization of what yang was talking about. Ruby must have finally told them.

"maybe we shouldn't do this here" Blake said noticing all the curious eyes

Weiss nodded.

"follow me" she instructed

The three made their way to Weiss's lounge area. Weiss closed the door behind them.

"where's ruby?" she asked

"she ran off" Blake supplied

Ruby sat in the gardens again, crying and rocking herself as she sat in a curled up position hidden from on lookers. The scene played in her head over and over again, the blood, the pain, the shock. So much blood. She felt like she was going to be sick. She unfolded her weapon crescent rose, and stared at the blade. A blade that has since been wiped clean.

But ruby felt that no matter how many times she cleaned the blade that the blood of an innocent girl was forever stained there. Though no one else could see it, ruby could, and truth be told she hated looking at her weapon ever since. Though she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, though she really wanted to.

Weiss tried to call ruby's scroll but it went to voicemail. Weiss was worried ruby would do something stupid and reckless.

"why didn't you tell us" yang asked slightly calmer

"she told me not to, we have to find her, before she does something stupid" Weiss said turning to look for ruby

"she's right, with cinder here, we can't leave her alone" Blake agreed

"cinder is here? When did this happen?" Weiss asked

"we'll explain later, let's find ruby first" yang said calm now

"let's check the gardens" Blake advised knowing that is where yang found her the first time.

So the three ran off to look for ruby.

Cinder watched ruby fall apart, she wanted to go to her, but was afraid she would get sent away again. Something about the way ruby choses them over her, just didn't sit right with cinder. Why did it hurt so much? Why was cinder letting this girl get to her? Finally, cinder sucked up her feelings and tried again.

She didn't say anything she simply sat next to ruby and wrapped her arms around her. Ruby froze mid sob, looking to see who it was that came to stop her pain. Only to be met with a concerned fiery gaze.

"why are you still here, I told you to go" ruby hiccupped

"how can I just leave you like this" cinder sighed

Ruby stared at cinder confused, part of ruby really liked cinder. Enjoyed her company, loved the way she looked at her. The other part hated her, for everything she's done, felt sick just being near her, resented her. Ruby felt so torn, if Weiss were there things wouldn't be so confusing because ruby could just go to Weiss, and knew Weiss would accept her no matter what. But when ruby needed Weiss the most, Weiss was nowhere to be seen, yet cinder sat here and embraced ruby with warm open arms.

Part of ruby knew that cinder was just trying to get her to join her again, to do more terrible things. The other part wondered if cinder was being sincere wondered if somehow ruby's feelings had gotten through and changed cinder somehow.

"you were right" ruby whimpered

"I'm sorry" cinder frowned letting her feelings show

"why?" ruby asked

"I never wanted to hurt you, I wish I wasn't right. I wish you could see and understand what I do. The world is a cruel place ruby, and only you make it less so" cinder brushed some of ruby's hair out of her face

Ruby sobbed and buried her face into cinders chest, wanting nothing more than the comfort of someone's embrace. Cinder happily obliged.

"come back to me" cinder whispered into ruby's hair

Ruby glanced up at cinder, so torn, so lost. Cinder grabbed ruby by the chin and placed a light peck on her lips. Ruby felt sick again, then felt even more lost.

The three members of RWBY ran to the garden at first seeing nothing, then hearing quite sniffling and hushed whispers.

"there" Blake said pointing the back of the garden maze

They froze at the scene. Weiss felt sick, and angry, and betrayed all at once as she witnessed ruby initiate a kiss to cinder. Weiss drew her rapier and cleared her throat.

Both cinder and ruby flinched at the unexpected interruption. Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of Weiss. She came, she came for ruby.

"get away from her" Weiss threatened cinder

"notice how they only come when you are with me, they rather you be alone than with someone who wants nothing more than to love you" cinder whispered into ruby's ears so quietly that only ruby and Blake could hear

Ruby glanced at crescent roses blade perfectly angled to see her friend's refection, but then ruby saw the ghost blood, staining the blade, haunting her.

"ruby get away from her" yang called

Weiss took a step closer, ready to fight. Cinder helped ruby stand up, and wiped her face of any tears.

"I guess I'll go then," cinder said backing up and turning to leave

"wait" ruby called

Cinder smirked though no one could see.

"ruby no, what are you doing" Weiss asked scared

Ruby grabbed crescent rose off the floor, and turned to face cinder. Cinder faced ruby a curious look in her eyes. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Weiss using her glyph to jump in front of ruby, blocking her view of cinder.

Weiss engulfed ruby in a hug, keeping her back to cinder. Blake and yang ran to Weiss's side ready to fight, if they had to. Ruby stared wide eyed into the distance. Weiss came for her, Weiss embraced her, Weiss loved her.

"you dolt, what do you think you're doing" Weiss sobbed

"Weiss, I… I don't belong here" ruby whimpered

"look at me, tell me where you belong and I'll go there, I'll go anywhere with you."

"but what about your company?"

"you are more important than my company ruby, I'll tell you where you belong, here" Weiss grabbed ruby's hand and placed it above her beating heart.

"this is where you belong" Weiss finished

Tears streamed down ruby's face as she stared into Weiss Icey blue gaze. Yang and Blake were distracted by Weiss and ruby that they didn't notice cinder draw out her weapon. The bow and arrow, now with a fire lit tip.

Cinder felt the hatred boil over inside her, why were people always taking what belong to her. They took her freedom, took everyone, and thing she loved. Took her power, now Weiss was going to take her light. Weiss had money, friends, a company, power, and family, why did she need ruby too.

Ruby noticed cinder at the last second and pushed Weiss out of the way, the arrow hitting ruby in her chest, barely missing her heart. Cinder's eyes went wide, what had she done.

"ruby!" yang, Weiss, and Blake all cried in unison

Ruby looked down at her chest and fell to the floor. Cinder let the arrow disintegrate. Blood poured out of ruby's chest, the arrow may have missed her heart, but ruby's life was still very much in danger as blood began to fill her lungs.

Cinder backed away shocked at the outcome of events. What had she done, this wasn't supposed to happen, she miscalculated.

Blake ran to get help, yang stood ready to fight cinder, Weiss picked ruby up and used her glyphs to quickly run off to get help. Yang was saying something to cinder, but cinder didn't hear it, she backed away and then ran off.

"hang on ruby" Weiss cried

Ruby tried to say something, but instead coughed up blood, it was getting very hard to breath, as more blood filled her lungs. Every breath she drew stung as the burned flesh came in contact with the hot blood.

Weiss's white and blue dress began to turn red as blood soaked through the fabric. They ran into the hospital, and Weiss demanded someone help her. Ruby was quickly rushed into the emergency room.

The last time ruby felt like this, she was drowning, and she saw a hallucination of her mom. Now here ruby was again this time drowning in her own blood, except cinder didn't save her this time, infect it was cinder who did this to her.

Now that ruby thought about it, this is what loving cinder always felt like. it hurt, it was hard to breath, it burned, it was warm, yet cold all at once. It was needing more, but wanting less. It was feeling light headed, and heavy hearted. Loving cinder was like ruby drawing her last breath.

Loving Weiss was different though, a lot less painful, but a lot colder. Lonely, yet satisfied, fuzzy, and kind. Like a hot bath, warm at first, cold later on. Surrounded, then all alone. Very bipolar, fragile, yet hard like stone. Heavy, but light as a feather. Loving Weiss was like loving the weather no matter what time of year or what day, not knowing what to expect, but loving it anyway.

Ruby closed her eyes, her eye lids too heavy to keep up anymore. She tried to take a deep breath, but a gurgling sound came out instead, followed by more blood. Her right lung was so full of blood, that she only had seconds before it collapsed and she died of internal bleeding. Even as ruby waited for what she felt was inevitable, she saw the horrifying scene again, the girl jumping to save her father at the last second, the blood pooling at the ground and staining her scythe.

Images of her deepest regrets filling her mind, she saw herself get in a fight with yang when they were younger, she saw herself so frustrated as she tried to learn her scythe and cutting down a tree that accidently hurt her uncle. She remembered meeting Weiss and accidently setting the forest on fire during the first mission. Letting the train crash into the city, leaving to go with cinder, and so much more. Ruby wanted to die, wanted for all the pain and the regrets to end, wanting no more responsibility, or power. She was ready.

But of course her friends and family would have none of that, as they did everything possible to save ruby, finally getting her stable. They sat and waited for her to wake up, though ruby didn't want to wake up, waking up would mean facing the world again. Having responsibility's, taking what she had coming. Stopping cinder and her plan. Telling yang what happened, facing Weiss, and saying sorry. Waking up meant more heart ache and pain, more confusion and chaos. Waking up meant having to look at her scythe again, waking up meant trying to hide her pain. No ruby didn't want to wake up, she'd much rather sleep, sleeping was peaceful, sleeping was nice. Yes, ruby would rather sleep.

And so she did.

 **A/N: hey guys hope you like the chapter I know a little angst, ha-ha sorry. Anyways this will lead into a ruby realization/ redemption ark. Let me know what you guys think; leave a comment all is welcome. Tell me what you want to happen, also feel free to check out my other fic, the final rose of summer. Where I dive into the adventures of summer rose and the rest of team STRQ. Also should cinder get a redemption ark? let me know in the comments. Until next time**

 **-batty**


	29. Chapter 29

_Beware that the light is fading, beware as the dark returns. This world's unforgiving even brilliant lights will cease to burn. legends scatter, day and night will sever, hope and peace are lost forever._

3rd person

Ruby lay unmoving in her hospital bed, her wound was healing nicely, and according to the doctor she could go home. That is if she would wake up. Ruby was in a self-induced coma; one she has been in for four days.

Yang and Blake had informed Weiss why cinder was there two days ago, now Weiss was busy trying to get prepared, making sure everything was in order and that cinder would have no way in. though Weiss couldn't help but be distracted from her work often taking breaks to visit ruby, zoning out during meetings, drifting off when she was supposed to be filing important papers. It was very unlike Weiss, and everyone was starting to notice.

Taiyang stayed with ruby, day in and day out. Never leaving her side. As a father he worried deeply, though Qrow told him not to worry, that he was sure she would wake up soon, he was still afraid. Afraid that like summer ruby would leave him for good.

Yang often stayed with ruby too, leaving every so often to take a break. Blake always right by her side. They made sure that cinder didn't try to worm her way in to see ruby.

"how is she" Weiss asked coming to visit ruby for the 5th time that day even though it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"still no change" tai informed

Weiss sighed, why wouldn't ruby wake up?

"let me ask you something Schnee" tai said not facing Weiss but instead keeping his eyes on ruby

"…"

"you come to visit my daughter like every ten minutes, yet you have your own responsibility's despite that, to me, you too are still a kid. You went out of your way to save my daughter's life putting your own life in danger. What do you get out of it?"

"excuse me?"

"I mean you are a Schnee, you have money, and power, and responsibility's. So why are you so worried about my plain old common daughter?" he asked turning to face Weiss

"well I, I, I'm not sure. All those things you said about me are true, but without ruby, I just feel empty. She saved me, from myself, before I met her I was a cold hearted person. People only wanted to be my friend because of my name, ruby was different. She isn't common at all; she is one of a kind. And despite what you may think, I love her with all my heart." Weiss finished, staring at ruby

"I see" Taiyang smiled

He gave his silent approval to Weiss, and knew that Weiss had ruby's best intentions in mind all the time.

Ruby knew she couldn't sleep forever, though she wanted to, she just wished all her problems would solve themselves. Ruby thought about all the people she had hurt, weather intentional or not. Weiss, yang, Blake, her uncle, her father. Cinder. Ruby felt like she was lost in a deep fog when she thought of cinder, she loved cinder, but she also hated her. Cinder was going to kill Weiss, right in front of ruby. Was ruby being played by cinder all along, or was that something else. Then she thought of her inevitable confrontation with cinder, she knew if push came to shove she would be the one who would have to take cinder down. No one she knew could even begin to compete with cinder's power, but ruby, ruby knew she could be on cinder's level if she worked hard, knew now that nothing would make cinder stop her evil ways and knew that eventually it would come down to the two of them.

Ruby didn't want to kill cinder, but she thought of cinder's words about how locking someone up doesn't change anything. Ruby didn't want to believe that it was true, but deep in her heart she felt that it was, and that cinder would just escape and do it all again. Ruby felt her hope in her own victory begin to fade. Though the battle hadn't even happened yet she felt she stood no chance, not alone at least. But being alone was better than letting everyone she loved and cared about get hurt because of her.

Weiss came to check on ruby for the last time that day, before visiting hours were up, Taiyang told her still no change, she frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are going to have to ask you to leave" a nurse said entering the room

"what why?"

"we need to give Ms. Rose a proper cleaning and make sure her room is nice and comfortable for her, you may come back in the morning, we will let you know if her status changes." The nurse informed

"but"

"please, we just want to clean up" the nurse said calmly

Weiss frowned, she didn't want to leave ruby alone, she feared something bad would happen.

"well can't we just wait in the lobby till you are done?" Weiss asked

"if you are afraid of leaving Ms. Rose alone I assure you we have 24-hour staff here keeping an eye on her as well as a security detail always outside, with tensions high our hospital has never been safer"

Taiyang and Weiss shared a skeptical look.

"how about this, if you can be back at the end of my shift, I'll let you back in to see her, I get off at 3am. Does that sound fair?" the nurse asked

"we can do that" tai smiled

"then it's a deal then" the nurse smiled

So that's how ruby was left alone, and vulnerable. Like the nurse said she attended to ruby giving her a bath and changing her sheets, as well as tiding up her room, but around midnight, the nurse left ruby alone to attend to other patients. Giving someone their perfect opportunity.

They walked into the room unnoticed and casually strolled up to ruby's side. With a needle of liquid blue dust in hand, they were ready to end the life of ruby rose once and for all.

"stop" cinder said seemingly appearing out of nowhere,

she too had never left ruby's side always keeping watch from a distance, though never being able to get too close thanks to yang and Blake.

"we have our orders," Haden said coldly

"just give me more time, I can get her back" cinder tried

"you had your chance, Salem wants the rose dead, she doesn't want a repeat of last time. Her instructions are clear, make sure the daughter of summer rose, ruby rose dies, we can't take any chances" he moved the needle closer to ruby's skin

"don't" cinder tried again

"don't let your feelings cloud your judgement." Haden said inserting the needle into ruby's neck

Cinder could feel her heart rate quicken as his thumb moved to push down the liquid. Every moment of her and ruby together flashing through her head. She quickly drew her bow and without hesitation fired, Haden disappeared then reappeared behind cinder, grabbing her from behind. Leaving the needle sticking out of ruby's neck, still full.

"you don't want to do this" Haden grunted as cinder struggled against him

Cinder blasted him back activating her maiden powers, Haden quickly regained his footing and squared off against cinder.

"think about the consequences, do you think Salem will let this go, she'll come for you. Are you willing to risk it all on a girl who doesn't even love you? She despises you cinder, you tried to kill the one she loves, do you think she can just forgive you after everything." Haden asked

Cinder trembled in fear, betraying Salem was a death sentence, after she had worked so hard to finally achieve her destiny, could she really just throw it all away for ruby, someone who didn't love her, but in fact despised her. Cinder's heart raced, why was she doing this? Had she let the red hooded girl really get to her? Cinder forced herself to stand down, though every part of her was screaming to fight.

"that's what I thought"

"let me do it" cinder offered

Haden contemplated, it could be a trap he thought to himself. It was better if he did it less risk involved. But still he wanted to see if cinder could really kill the girl she had fallen in love with, so he shrugged,

"be my guest"

Cinder slowly made her way to ruby's side. Her heart racing, the last time she felt like this she thought ruby had died from drowning. Cinder could feel the burning fire of hatred quell within her, by just looking at ruby. Cinder suddenly realized this was all she really wanted.

For someone to quell the fire, to reignite the dead light inside of her. To bring back what she thought she had lost long ago. Cinder could feel again. Ruby had given her that gift. Cinder brushed a strand of ruby's hair out of her face. She let her hand travel to the needle, the cold needle.

A tear escaped cinders eye. Haden watched eager to see the result. But then cinder ripped the needle out of ruby's neck and shattered its contents in her hand. Glass and ice crystals falling to the floor. Haden scoffed.

"fine, but it's your funeral" he said before disappearing

Cinder ran a non-bloody hand through her hair, her eyes wide with shock at her own actions. Ruby lay unmoving in bed. Cinder stared at ruby, she just through it all away for what, for her? Then she watched ruby's eyes open the silvers coming back to life.

Ruby glanced over to see who was next to her, only to find a crying cinder. Ruby was confused, where was she? Was she in the hospital? Or did cinder kidnap her again?

Then ruby noticed cinder's hand dripping blood and wondered what had happened.

"cinder?"

Cinder quickly wiped her tears with her good hand.

"ruby, I have to go" cinder said before turning to leave

"wait, why are you here?" ruby asked

"do you love me?" cinder paused in her steps

"what?"

"do you love me" cinder demanded

"you tricked me, you almost killed me, you used me, and for what, your own sick game? All I wanted was to help people and you ruined me! You threatened me! You hurt me…" ruby sobbed

"do you love me?" cinder asked again turning to face ruby

Ruby thought about it long and hard, did she love cinder. Or did she love the idea of cinder? The idea that she had indeed saved someone.

"no," ruby said though as she said it her heart broke

Cinder felt her new resolve quickly crumble replaced by hate and anger.

"next time we meet, will be our last" cinder said before turning to leave

"cinder" ruby called

Cinder paused once again

"it doesn't have to be like this, we can be friends, it's not too late." Ruby tried

"I admit at first it was all a silly game to me, but somewhere along the line you got to me, broke me, changed me. At first I denied it, but after you left, I felt empty, I felt angry, I felt. I couldn't even remember what it felt like to feel. I love you. Which is why we can't be friends, why it's far too late for me now. You almost died tonight, but I saved you. I threw it all away for you. And you, you don't even like me. There isn't enough room in this world for both of us, you and I both know that. The next time we meet, ruby one of us isn't walking away. It's as simple as that. Now I'm going to leave before they come and try to fight me." Cinder walked away

Ruby could feel tears slide down her face. Then she got out of bed and ran to cinder engulfing her in a hug from behind. Cinder stiffened.

"don't do this, don't say those things. It's never too late, please cinder don't go" ruby cried

Cinder glanced at her bleeding hand, thought of how the blood wasn't her own but the blood of all those she has killed.

"ruby"

Ruby pulled back to look at cinder.

"things are never that simple" cinder placed a peck on ruby's forehead before finally leaving ruby alone

Ruby stood there crying in silence, then she drew a breath, and sighed as she realized she could breathe again.

A/N: **hey guys batty here, I was originally going to have this chapter a lot longer but thought this was a good ending, any ways what to you guys think? Leave a comment all is welcome. Shout out to kyrogue23 for leaving comments all the time, you really help me stay motivated to keep writing. Anyways love your opinion and hope for more feedback. To all my other reader's thanks, that you all keep coming back to read more, makes me smile. Please leave a comment with your thoughts and ideas. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time**

 **-Batty ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

_Seems our dreams of peace have all been left behind. It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lined, But the future's looking bleak, And the storm is set to rise._

3rd person

"what do you mean she's gone!" Taiyang yelled

"we're sorry, it's just we were so busy, and I"

"I will have you shut down, how dare you try to make excuses" Weiss threatened

"no please Ms. Schnee, I didn't think, I was just" the nurse stammered to respond

"calm down, I know where she is" Qrow interrupted

"what!?" tai, and Weiss said in unison

The nurse sighed in relief

"she didn't get captured, she's awake"

"well where is she" Weiss asked

"follow me" Qrow instructed

The two quickly followed after Qrow as he led them to the docks, where a lone red hooded figure could be seen staring off into the distance.

"ruby" Weiss sighed

Qrow stopped Weiss from going to her,

"hey!"

"let the kiddo think, she's been through a lot" he sighed

Taiyang sighed too. Weiss frowned and watched ruby's cape blow in the wind.

Ruby stared at the water, looking at her reflection, which morphed into her mother. The white hooded woman smiled a warm bright smile at ruby.

"hey mom" ruby smiled wiping her tears

The reflection frowned

"I'm sorry, lately I've been such a cry baby," ruby chuckled

The reflection seemed to sigh and give a soft comforting smile.

"mom, I miss you"

"ruby" the water seemed to say

"I know what I have to do, but I just don't see the point anymore. Why? Why go thru all the trouble to catch cinder and stop her plan, I mean what if I can't save anyone. So I stop the bad guys, then what a new bady shows up? People still get hurt, what if it's pointless" ruby wondered aloud

The reflection frowned before a large wave broke the water, leaving ruby with only her own reflection. A sad looking girl in a torn and tattered red hood. Ruby wiped her stray tear, pulling her hood up to hide her face. She turned to see Weiss, her uncle and father all waiting patiently for her in the distance. Part of ruby wanted to run away from them, to go out on her own, but just looking at Weiss made her heart-ach.

She slowly made her way over to them,

"hey kiddo, I think you forgot this" her uncle said offering her the scythe

Ruby frowned she had forgotten it on purpose, yet here it was waiting for her. She grabbed it and clipped it to her belt, it's weight seemed to have tripled since she was out.

Tai felt a spark of fear run down his spine, looking at ruby's expression brought back terrifying memories of summer. Her face and demeanor that day, her determination, her resolve, all those things could be reflected in ruby's eyes, though her face didn't quite match her eyes, he could see. Though ruby may not know it, she had already made up her mind, and all he could think about was what had happened to summer that day.

Weiss waited patiently for ruby to acknowledge her, but when ruby didn't as much say a hello, she grumbled. Ruby didn't say anything to them, she just started walking back to the Schnee mansion knowing they would follow. That's the thing about leaders, ruby thought to herself, they always have people following them, which in her case she felt was a bad thing.

"everything okay there kiddo?" Qrow asked

"I have to start training again" ruby stated

"why?" tai asked remembering summer saying those exact words once

"because I'll have to fight cinder, and she's a lot stronger than me" ruby mumbled, Weiss barley making out the words

"if that's the case, then" Qrow drew his sword and made a pass at ruby, ruby jumped out of the way

"hey, what are you doing" Weiss shouted

"the enemy won't hesitate, they'll strike whenever, wherever, so you have to always be ready" Qrow smirked

"really Qrow" tai sighed

Ruby drew her scythe, completely serious, then smirked.

"bring it old man"

"old, that's it"

Qrow leapt into the air bringing down his sword with full force, ruby was ready using her scythe to block then twisting it around to fling Qrow's sword.

Qrow realized then how much better his niece had gotten in combat, she wasn't the same little pip squeak he remembered. Her moves were quick and precise like a well-oiled machine. Cinder trained her well.

Qrow back flipped dodging ruby's swing, ruby activated her semblance and charged her uncle full force, he leapt over ruby using her scythe as a platform to jump. And then grabbed his sword off the floor.

Weiss and Taiyang watched carefully from the sidelines, Weiss seeing just how much ruby has changed in combat since she was taken. Taiyang wondering what happened to his sweet little girl.

Qrow decided he wasn't going to hold back and came at ruby full force. Ruby used her semblance to dodge and run behind Qrow, bringing up her scythe for the finishing blow. But then ruby saw the phantom blood, she saw the helpless girl crying out, and she froze.

Qrow turned to ruby and noticed ruby's frozen state.

"I think the point is to get me" Qrow smirked

Ruby dropped her scythe and backed away from it.

"kiddo?"

"ruby?" Weiss called

"I can't" ruby cried

Then ruby was hit from the side, emerald waiting for her opportunity to strike. She had used her semblance to throw ruby off, it worked.

"ruby!" Weiss cried

Qrow went to help ruby but mercury jumped into his path ready to fight. Weiss drew her rapier glad she brought it, when neo appeared in front of her smiling holding her umbrella ready to fight. Taiyang didn't have his weapon, but he did have his fist and that's all he needed.

"emerald?" ruby questioned

"if cinder can't do it then I will gladly finish the job" emerald smirked

Ruby struggled to stand, but emerald kicked her back down. Qrow raised his sword, and Weiss got into stance, when,

"enough!" cinder shouted

Emerald flinched, mercury sighed and rolled his eyes.

"but cinder,"

"I said enough, there is a time and place,"

"but now is the time, I just thought"

"don't think, obey" cinder ordered

Emerald clinched her weapon hard, she hated ruby with every fiber in her body. Just as emerald had let her guard down and finally accepted ruby, she betrayed her, betrayed all of them. And cinder just let her, just let her leave. Emerald pointed her gun at ruby glaring at her through a red fog of anger.

"enough!" cinder shouted

"no, your weak, but I, I can do it, I can do what you can't" emerald spat

Ruby lay on the floor staring up at emerald, knowing she could have escaped by now, but missed her opportunity.

Cinder drew her bow and aimed at emerald, letting the arrow fly through the air. Ruby tacked emerald to the ground a single gunshot echoed into the night.

"ruby!" Weiss cried

Emerald lay on the floor eyes wide, as the arrow landed feet from her face. Ruby lay on top of her ruby's blood seeping into emeralds clothes. She saved me, emerald thought to herself. Ruby rolled off of emerald, the bullet lodged into her left shoulder, she groaned in pain.

Everyone, except for mercury sighed in relief that ruby was okay. Ruby crawled over to her scythe and forced herself to pick it up, standing to her feet. Then she helped emerald off the floor, emerald pushed ruby away backing up in confusion.

"we don't have to fight, please join me, we can fight together" ruby tried

"that's great wisdom and all, but being a good guy is not my thing" mercury sighed backing away from Qrow

"cinder please" ruby tried again

"I already told you, there is only room for one of us" cinder spat, then pointed her arrow at ruby

Ruby dropped her scythe and outstretched her arms wide challenging cinder,

"then do it, kill me, if that's really what you believe, then shoot!"

"ruby no" Weiss called

Cinder aimed at ruby her hand shaking, her resolve wavering.

"shoot her already" mercury complained

"do it!" ruby screamed

Cinder sighed and let her arrow fall to the floor.

"you know what I know, you've seen what I've seen, so why? Why won't you come with me" cinder asked

"I'm not leaving my friends and family behind, I may not believe in the system, but I believe in them. I believe them when they say they can make a difference, and I know you want to believe too, so stop fighting me, and come with me" ruby tried

"stop lying to yourself, you don't believe them anymore than I do, I can see it in your eyes, ruby you know what we believe in is right, come with me, they can't save you like I can" cinder tried

"I'm not going with you cinder, please, don't try to fight me"

"you are the one who said that there is still good left in this world, so why? Why are you taking it away from me again, why ruby! Why can't you just come with me"

"because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, we may believe in the same things, but we have different methods, you don't have to hurt anyone, you don't have to kill, and destroy, we can make the world a better place without violence"

Cinder laughed, "I almost believe you, but you and I both know how wrong you are, look at you now, what will you do if I attack the ice queen over there, will you stand back and ask me nicely to stop, or will you fight me, resort to violence, the truth ruby, is that nothing gets done without violence. Look at history every time someone asked for something, they didn't get it, what happened when people are too greedy to give up a little to help the lot, violence. In the end people always resort to violence, like animals it is our instincts to take what we want and give nothing in return. So tell me if I took what you wanted most what would you do" cinder sneered raising her bow again this time turning it to Weiss

Weiss was caught by surprise, as the arrow came flying towards her, the area lit up silver as the arrow froze midair, then fell to the floor. Cinder began to chuckle then burst into laughter, emerald and mercury shared a look. Neo quickly retreated to emerald side.

"what's so funny" ruby finally asked

"you amaze me still little red, our next fight will be sure to be entertaining, remember after today, I will give no mercy. We are as it was, enemy's." cinder smiled retreating into the shadows

"I don't believe you" ruby whispered into the wind

Though she knew she would have to face cinder again, she didn't believe cinder was her enemy. Cinder was getting orders from someone, and whoever that is, they are my enemy. Ruby thought to herself. She remembered a guy once, Haden, she had seen cinder with him a few times, he was the one, ruby declared.

Emerald spared ruby one last glance before retreating with the others.

"is everyone okay" ruby asked turning to face her family

"ruby, you're hurt" Weiss said running to ruby

"it's fine, I've had worse" ruby brushed off digging her fingers into the hole and plucking out the bullet like it was nothing, though the squint on her face said otherwise.

The bullet fell to the floor making a soft ding. Weiss frowned and engulfed ruby in a hug,

"you dolt, were you trying to get killed" Weiss whimpered

"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" ruby sighed

"I think we should head back to the mansion before we get anymore unwelcomed surprises" Qrow chuckled

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Back at the mansion everyone decided to get some rest and reconvene in the later morning given that it was 3:30 am. Ruby lay with Weiss after Weiss insisted on patching ruby up, though ruby knew her aura would have it healed by the afternoon.

The two lay snuggled up next to each other with eyes wide open unable to sleep.

"ruby, are you awake" Weiss whispered

"yeah, I slept for like forever, I'm not really tired"

"I can't sleep" Weiss pouted

"why?" ruby asked realizing that she didn't really care, but Weiss wanted to talk about it so she'd play along.

"I just can't put my finger on it, why me, why my company, there are plenty of other company's cinder can ruin" Weiss complained

"she hates you, also destroying your company makes the most sense, it cuts off the dust supply to all the main outlets, leaving people defense less to another grimm attack."

"oh, well I don't like her ether" Weiss pouted squeezing ruby tighter

Ruby giggled

"what's so funny?"

"I tell you why taking down your company is important to her plan, and all you hear is she hates you" ruby snickered

"I heard all of it, but that's the only part I can process right now, besides even if she does take me down there's still my competitor, the diamond dust company in vacuo they were neck in neck with us before the black out." Weiss yawns

"well she won't take you down, not if I have something to say"

"hmm sounds like someone has a plan" Weiss smiled

"maybe I have like half a plan" ruby smirked

"someone must be feeling better"

"I can finally breathe"

"what does that mean?" Weiss questioned

"I know who my enemy is now, I won't let cinder get in the way anymore" ruby said sounding determined

"good, because we have work to do"

There was a moment of silence in the room, for a second Weiss thought ruby might have fallen asleep, then ruby turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, for everything I put you through. I know I've been"

"stop" Weiss cut ruby off by placing her finger on her lips

Ruby stared at Weiss intently.

"you don't have to apologize for anything. Ups and downs are normal in a relationship, it's important we don't let them destroy us. I know you've been through a lot lately, we all have. But you owe me nothing ruby rose, all I want is for you to be happy, can you do that for me. Do I make you happy? Because if I don't please tell me, I" ruby cut Weiss off with a kiss

"you make me the happiest person of all, you're perfect, and I promise I'll never leave your side ever again, after all you are where I belong" ruby smiled

Weiss felt her face flush, her heart rate picked up tenfold. The silvers in ruby's eyes seemed to glow with intensity as they stared into the Icey blues of Weiss's eyes.

"ruby" Weiss let the name roll off her tongue, her mind blank from any thought just a single name to fill her head

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss, who was now very much awake. Weiss wrapped her arms around ruby's neck, as ruby rolled on top of her. Ruby relaxed into Weiss their lips connecting with each other again and again. And before the two knew it Weiss's alarm clock was going off, and the sun was out.

Ruby rolled over with a pout, Weiss grumbled and turned the alarm off. The pair got dressed and met everyone for breakfast.

"ruby!" yang tackled ruby in a hug

"ugh yang you're crushing me" ruby complained

"I'm just so happy you're okay" yang said squeezing ruby harder

"yang, I think you're suffocating her" Blake pointed out

Yang sighed and let ruby go.

"hey kiddo, how you feeling" Qrow asked

"better, shoulder still hurts" ruby smiled

"what do you mean? What happened?" Blake asked

"Ms. Schnee come quickly, we have an emergency" Weiss's assistant said barging into the dining room

Weiss sighed and followed her assistant giving everyone an apologetic look.

"what's wrong?" Weiss demanded

"the Schnee ships are under siege by a group of mercenaries, they are holding crew member's hostage and demand payment, and one ships load of dust. We tried to reason with them, but they said they won't make any deals until they speak with you"

Weiss sighed and picked up the phone waiting on her desk.

"hello"

"finally, MS. Schnee as I am sure your assistant made clear we want money, the money your friend cost us, I'm talking millions and we want a ship full of dust do we have a deal" he grunted

"are you out of your mind, let my workers go, or I'll send military force to capture you"

"that's not the deal princess, if anyone even attempts to intervene we kill the captain here on site"

"MS. Schnee, I'm sorry I" the captain blubbered before the phone was taken away

"do you understand" the man asked

Weiss clenched and unclenched her fist.

"I need time to think, can I call you back in ten minutes?" Weiss asked

"I'll be waiting" the man chuckled before the line went dead

"what are we going to do?" the assistant asked

"we are not going to do anything; I have a plan" Weiss said jogging back to the dining room

"who's up for a mission "Weiss asked bursting back into the dining room

"a mission?" Blake questioned

"my ships have been taken by some mercenaries they have my crew members in custody, I need you guys to infiltrate the ship and take them out" Weiss said out of breath

"I'm in" yang shrugged

"I'll go too" Blake said nodding at yang

"me too" ruby declared

"good, then I have a plan" Weiss smiled

She marched back to her office and redialed the number.

"about time, well do we have a deal"

"yes, I myself will come with a case of money to give you does three million sound okay?"

"make it four" the man demanded

"deal, I will be escorted by some friends of mine, this is to ensure the safety of myself as well as my workers, then once everyone is off the boat, you can have it, deal"

"deal, I'll be waiting for you" he laughed before the line went dead again

Weiss grabbed an empty suitcase and her rapier before meeting up with her friends, then something odd hit Weiss, how had they gotten ahold of her? Sure the Schnee dust company has its own private line, but her ships didn't have access to that, though now that she thought about it, they should. So how had they called her without access to the line?

"ready to go Weiss?" yang asked

"no actually, I just thought of something that doesn't add up"

"what is it?" Blake asked

"how were they able to call me? Only small groups of people have access to the Schnee private line, this mansion, my main business partner, and my family, so how did some roughens get a hold of me?"

"hmm, that does sound strange, maybe you're being double crossed" Blake offered

"but why? I made a good deal yesterday, how? It doesn't make since"

"maybe we should go check it out to see. We won't know anything till we get there" yang offered

"no, it's a trap. Weiss you're being set up" ruby said

"by who?"

"someone who's stupid enough to use the private line" Blake said

"we should play this carefully, I'll go get the money as a back-up plan in case this goes south, Blake you and ruby go on ahead and scoop out the ship, try not to be detected. Yang you'll escort me to the ship, if you guys see anything let me know with these" Weiss handed Blake, ruby, and yang a private Schnee phone

"okay, you can count on us Weiss" ruby smiled

Blake nodded

Blake was weary of working with ruby, though ruby seemed to be acting like her old self again, she knew ruby was capable of anything. Blake had not forgotten ruby's confession and honestly couldn't trust ruby at all anymore, but she would give ruby a chance to prove herself. She owed her that much. Though if Blake had a choice in the matter she'd pick yang to work with, even though stealth wasn't yang's strong suit.

"good, you two go on ahead, I'll let you know when we are making our way over" Weiss informed

Ruby and Blake went off, ruby leading the way. Blake was cautious around ruby. The two took the back way to the docks, staying hidden in the shadows. Blake noted how much better ruby had gotten at sneaking around, she was quick, cautious, and she was quiet.

"okay, I'll scope out the deck and signal you to come up" ruby whispered

"uh okay" Blake agreed

Ruby leapt up into the air using her semblance to disappear into nothing but rose petals. Ruby reappeared on the deck of the boat behind a trash can. Guards walked the deck making rounds watching carefully to make sure no one tried anything funny. Ruby Immediately recognized them as the same mercenaries as before.

Ruby quickly with the help of her semblance knocked out the two guards before signaling Blake to come up.

Weiss messaged Blake and ruby that they were on their way.

Blake acknowledged the message before jumping on the boat.

Ruby dragged the guard's body's, out of site, tying them up to the guard rail of the ship. Blake watch ruby silently gag the guards, and take their weapons. Then ruby grabbed the walkie talkie and lowered its volume sticking one to her belt and handing Blake the other.

"what's this for?" Blake asked

"so we can hear what they say to each other, we can know their movements"

"oh"

Blake turned the volume down and clipped it to her hip. The two checked their surroundings before making a plan.

"we should split up, I'll go to the bottom, you sneak in through the top, when you want to communicate with me just use the new scroll Weiss gave us" ruby ordered

Blake nodded and watched ruby vanish again.

Blake worked her way to the front of the boat sure to hide in the shadows.

"eyes peeled boys here comes the princess" a voice said on the walkie talkie

The guards immediately perked up.

Blake snuck into the side door, stumbling onto the captured crew members. The guard watching over them was standing by the main door with his back turned. Blake quietly walked over to him and knocked him out, before beginning to untie the crew.

"thank you, who are you?" a man asked

"I'm with Ms. Schnee she sent me here to help" Blake informed

Ruby started to make her way down to the cargo hold, when she stumbled upon something.

"this will never work" a man grumbled

"quiet, it will, besides that dumb kid doesn't even know we have her family"

Ruby slowly made her way over to the men, making sure not to be detected. When her eyes fell onto a tied up winter Schnee, Weiss's mom tied up next to her.

( _they have winter and your mom, I'll save them, be careful_ ) ruby messaged Weiss

( _I saved the crew members_ ) Blake messaged the group

Ruby noticed it was the same two men from before, she sighed. I should have captured them when I had the chance, ruby thought to herself.

Ruby drew out her scythe drawing the attention of the two men.

"it's the reaper" the younger one said

Ruby quickly knocked the walkie talkies out of their hands before they could inform the man holding the captain hostage.

"why are you doing this, how did you capture them" ruby demanded

"that's none of your concern kid" the man spat before drawing his gun

Ruby charged them head on using her scythe to block the bullets, she back flipped to dodge the younger one's attacks with a knife, then used her scythe as leverage to drop kick him into his partner. She jumped up and kicked the young one in the head knocking him out. The older one shot at ruby, but ruby dodged using her semblance. She grabbed her scythe and twirled it in her hands hitting the man over and over, before giving one final swing and knocking him out cold.

She quickly untied winter and Weiss's mom.

"thanks" winter said

"no problem" ruby smiled

Weiss and yang made their way to the captain's quarters where they were met, by two guards and a man with a grimm tattoo on his shoulder, the captain was tied up in the chair.

"so nice of you to join us MS. Schnee" the man bellowed

"release him now" Weiss demanded

"money first"

"that's not how this works" yang sneered

"you don't get to call the shots here," the man sneered

Blake burst into the room taking out one of the guards, ruby appearing behind her and taking out the other, yang punched the tattooed man in the stomach knocking him back, while Weiss cut the captain free.

"no, you are the one who doesn't get to call the shots" Weiss smiled

"you dumb girl, I have your family one click and my guards get the order to blow the whole ship." He laughed

"you mean these guards" ruby said showing the man a picture of the tied up guards

"you are under arrest" winter said coming into the room

"what tha, how?"

"you called on a private Schnee line, you gave yourself away" Weiss smiled

"damn you, I'll get you, I will" the man spat as winter cuffed him

Ruby frowned, she had a feeling he was right, he would just get out again one day, and try again. Locking people up doesn't work, ruby thought to herself.

After the initial fiasco ruby sat in the lounge room, waiting for yang, Blake and Weiss. She was ready to tell them everything. But there was a nagging in her stomach, something that told her to wait a little longer. Or maybe she was just nervous.

Blake was the first to arrive, she sat in the chair across from ruby. Ruby forced a smile for her. Yang was the next to arrive leaning on the wall next to Blake, Weiss was the last, being busy with work and all, she sat right next to ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath. Weiss squeezed ruby's hand as a sign of support.

"well" yang asked

"okay, I'm ready, I'm going to tell you guys everything" ruby announced

"everything?" Blake questioned

"yes, everything I did with cinder"

"we're listening" yang said

"first things first, we can't trust the council" ruby started

 **Hey guys batty here, sorry for the wait. I was planning on updating on my birthday also the day I published the story last year, horary I've been writing this a year. But I was extremely busy, I will be working to update my other fics too. Hope you liked the story tried to make this one a little longer in case it takes me a while to update. As always feel free to leave a comment all is welcome. Expect a lot of white rose to come, more fights, more drama, more everything, the ark is almost done, maybe two more chapters or so. Tell me what you guys want to happen, what will cinder do next? What about ruby should she tell them everything? Let me know in the comments, also have any oc ideas leave them in the comments I will be taking you guys to vacuo soon, so we are going to meet some new people. More to come soon,**

 **-batty**


	31. Chapter 31

_Swallowed by the darkness, soon the moon is bathed in black. The light of hope is taken and discontent is the contagion. The blinding eyes that burn a yellow flame, the embers that remain will light the fuse of condemnation._

3rd person

"STOP IT!" Weiss cried

Yang grabbed ruby by her hood, slamming her into the ground. Ruby quickly jumped up, and vanished into rose petals. Reappearing next to Weiss, she had a constant fall of rose petals around her cape blowing by the sheer force of her aura. Yang charged fist locked and loaded. Ruby charged yang her body forming a torpedo, yang hit the wall so hard a hole was formed.

"that's enough!" Blake cried

Yang stood up with an explosion, her eyes red, her hair a fire of anger.

"I said stop!" Weiss summoned a giant knight in shining armor, it held back yang and ruby from fighting each other.

"what is going on here!" Taiyang shouted bursting into the room with Qrow and winter Schnee

"I don't care if you believe me or not, what I'm saying is the truth!" ruby spat tears in her eyes

"you're wrong! you're lying!" yang yelled, Blake grabbed yang by the shoulder forcing her to calm down.

"that's enough! Both of you! Now someone better explain what's going on here!" Taiyang shouted

 **1 hour earlier**

"first things first, we can't trust the council" ruby started

The four members of team ruby sat in a lounge room, Blake sat on a couch adjacent from ruby who sat on a different couch. Yang leaned on the wall behind Blake closest to the entrance, Weiss sat next to ruby, their legs touching.

The room fell into a hushed silence. The room itself was fairly plain, two couches, one recliner, a glass table in the center, and a few tasteful art pieces on the wall. That was pretty much it, there was only one way in or out of the room, the room itself was fairly small and private meant for a two to three-person meeting.

"what?" Blake said confused

"I said we can't trust the council" ruby stared at her shoes as she dragged them across the carpet.

"why?" yang asked

"because, they are the bad guys. Well most of them, ozpin he was the only one with good intentions. The others not so much. It's why cinder chose to make an example out of vale and not some other kingdom. She knew vales intentions were pure, and unlike other kingdoms would fight clean. Making them the easy target."

"so wait, why would cinder want to take down the council if they are the bad guys, isn't she the bad guy here?" Weiss asked

"yes, and no. cinder is working with someone else their goals are very different from the councils, her goals are a lot more complicated. Cinder hates the council because of everything they've done to her and many others. The council has been corrupt for a long time, they are at a secret war with each other, have been for years. Each kingdom has been planning to start a war for years. Ozpin and a few others were the peace keepers. The things that they've done, it's horrible."

"what do you know?" Blake asked

"cinder told me a lot of things, I didn't believe her at first. But then we went on this mission, she said it was just a cleanup mission, tying up loose ends. We went to this building, a secret facility run by the council of haven. They, they were doing awful things to innocent people. Draining them of their aura, experimenting on them. The scientist they, they were killing people. There was a room and in it were bodies on top of bodies. We, had to stop them. Cinder, she and emerald and mercury started killing people. I didn't want to, I was just there to help and make sure no one on our side got hurt. But there was this one scientist, he refused to go down, he hurt cinder, and emerald too. I didn't want to kill him, just hurt him and make him pay for everything he's done. But at the last second this girl came out of nowhere, and it was too late for me to stop, I, I killed her." Ruby paused to wipe her tears before going on

"I ran away after that, cinder chased after me. I didn't want to go back; I didn't want to keep doing bad things. Cinder and I got into a fight at the beach. She was a lot more powerful than me, she knocked me into the water. There was this grimm there, I think I killed it I can't really remember because I passed out from drowning. When I came to, cinder had saved my life, she took me back to the building, I waited in a room while mercury, emerald, and neo raided the building for information. Cinder watched over me. We found all these files. Though cinder never said it I think that mission was more than just tying up a loose end. Emerald and mercury thought so too"

"did you see what was in the files?" Blake asked

"I tried, but cinder hid them well. One night after I finally got cinder to fall asleep" ruby's face blushed but she continued

"I went through her things, everything I could find. But just as I had found the files, emerald caught me. We got into a big fight, and not the scream name calling kind, the I want to kill you kind. Cinder woke up and put an end to the fight before things got really ugly. Emerald told on me, cinder, she stopped trusting me again after that. I had to work extra hard to get her trust back, I would always volunteer for missions, or supply runs. I worked hard to gain emeralds trust too, she was the real obstacle, without her trust I knew cinder would never trust me. So we went on a lot of missions together. Usually she would go with mercury, but I convinced him to let me take his spot, he didn't really care. Emerald and I went on like 12 missions before I left. Most of them were easy missions like grimm clear out, or supply runs. A few were serious ones, like stopping mercenaries and high jacking their cargo, or sneaking into the council hall and stealing files for cinder. There was this mission a close call. Cinder wanted me and emerald to track down Raven Brawen, your mom yang"

Ruby paused adverting her gaze back to her shoes. Yang stood straight and everyone in the room seemed to lean into the conversation more.

"we tracked her down, she was hiding in vale at first, but moved to mistrial to keep a low profile. Emerald wanted to go tell cinder, so we left. Raven followed us, and before we could get back to cinder, raven stopped us. I tried to reason with her, emerald tried too. But she wasn't having it, she attacked us. We fought, she almost killed emerald, I was in pretty bad shape. I told her we'd leave her alone, if she let us go. Just when I thought I had convinced her, emerald attacked her in surprise. Raven went in for the kill shot, I jumped in the way. She stabbed me right through the stomach. She pulled the sword out, she kept saying she was sorry. I collapsed. I'm not sure what happened after that, I remember bits and pieces but next thing I know, I'm back with cinder. After that they started to trust me a lot more. Emerald was still shaky, but she didn't question me as much. A week before I left, I asked cinder what were on the files. I figured if the sneaky approach wasn't working why not try the direct approach. She showed me some"

"what did she show you?" Blake asked

"most of it was stuff about secret council projects, experiments, weapons. There was this file called project nevermore. It was about raven, her life. It said she went to beacon then got involved in some terrorist group called the red eye. After she had you, yang, she left to work for the mistrial council. She was a secret agent; her job was to find the main person behind all the bad things that were happening. At the time there was a group of people hunting down certain special people, gifted people. They had only three members that had been identified, Dawn rose, Cyan Ide, and Dijon Body. Raven was a double agent, she worked for the council by day, and the red eye by night. The red eye was a group of people who used magic to try and over throw to council, the file said that these people were victims of failed test experiments and left for dead by the council. My mom summer rose, tried to stop raven, but couldn't because she had to stay home with yang, and me shortly after. She would leave during the day and be home by night. Raven went rogue, she took down the red eye, and took out a better part of the mistrial council, though it was kept hush hush because no one even knew why raven was working for them in the first place or what they were doing to her. Raven had become subjected to many test and gained magical ability's. Raven had come in contact with the person behind all the chaos, but no one knew who that was so that's all it said on the file. Cinder told me that raven was the one who came to her all that time ago, and that raven has been the main one behind everything before cinder took over. I asked cinder if she had ever met my mom, if she was involved with what happened to her. Cinder said that was way before she joined the group, but raven told her about it, after they first considered looking into me. She said that raven was there the day mom died. And that raven was fighting dawn rose, she was going to kill her before mom stepped in. mom didn't want anyone to die or get hurt, raven was blinded by her rage she went in to kill dawn, mom jumped in the way. Sacrificing herself. Raven killed mom." Ruby stopped looking at yang

"no, you're wrong, dawn killed mom"

Ruby shook her head no.

"she told us it was dawn"

"she lied, raven is a very bad person. She's evil, or was. Cinder told me she thinks raven has gone rogue again, and will try to take down the council on her own. They deserve it in my opinion. Mom worked for ozpin, she was trying to track down this person, the one who planned all this, the one who took down vale. Cinder works for them, but I don't know who it is. Mom wanted peace, she sacrificed herself to save her sister, she wanted raven and dawn to see that the road they were on was not a good one. Her sacrifice was in vain, raven joined the very people who were responsible for hunting down mom. Dawn ran away and went rogue. Her death was for nothing…" ruby trailed off

"ruby" Weiss sighed

"and it's all ravens fault. But I don't really care, she couldn't help it she was just someone's pawn. That's what they see us as, pawns. Some pieces in a game, mom, raven, uncle Qrow. All pawns in someone else's game. Though ozpin had good intentions, he wasn't innocent. To him we were pawns too, he would have used us. Used me like he used my mom, used Weiss to get to her company, used Blake to get to the faunas, used you, yang to get to raven. The truth is before everything we were pieces in a pointless game. Catch the bad guys, save the day, win a prize. It was all an allusion, a mirror shattered by cinder. Cinder used me as a pawn, I knew that. But she opened my eyes, showed me that the world isn't as good as I thought. Showed me the monsters behind closed doors, the skeletons in people's closets. Now I'm no one's pawn, now we can stop whoever cinder is working for on our own terms. I admit I've done a lot of bad things, things I'm not proud of. But that's behind me now. I moving forward, I'll take down whoever cinder is working for, then I'll turn my attention to the council, someone has to stop this never ending cycle of corruption." Ruby said looking up eyes filled with determination.

Blake took note that ruby hadn't really confessed to anything. She just told them what she learned, if it was even true, which Blake was skeptical on. Blake felt that ruby was still hiding something, something important, but she didn't know what. Ruby's "confession" just raised more questions in Blake's head, things that didn't add up. Why was cinder hunting down raven in the first place? Why did they need to steal a ship full of dust? What files did she steal from the council? What was mercury and neo up to while ruby an emerald did all the work? This confession wasn't enough to satisfy Blake's doubts, not even close. If anything she questioned ruby and her intentions even more. Where was the white fang in all of this? What was cinder planning next, even if ruby says she didn't know she was running errand girl for cinder, she must have had some idea. Even if cinders plan was to take down the Schnee dust company all along none of her prep work makes since, how does stealing files and taking down a bunch of scientist tie in to taking down the Schnee dust company? It doesn't, in fact Blake was starting to question if taking down the company was even part of cinders plan to begin with, because the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a last minute decision.

"that's it, that's all you know?" Blake questioned out loud

Ruby paused and looked down at her shoes again.

"ruby?" Weiss asked

"there's a guy, his name is Haden. He works with cinder, he's our target. I've seen him giving orders to cinder, we take him down, we might find who the main boss is." Ruby said avoiding the question

"so this Haden guy, have you talked to him before?" yang asked

"no, not directly, but I've seen him talk to cinder plenty of times. He looks a little older than cinder, he's really creepy"

"so that's it then" Blake said accusingly

"what?" ruby said looking up

"that's all you have to say" Blake asked, though she said it as a statement

"Blake?" yang questioned

"I'm just having a hard time believing any of it, nothing you've said adds up. You haven't really told us any solid information, so you and emerald went on missions, there are 24hrs in a day, and you were with cinder a month what else did you do? What was cinder planning? And don't say you don't know you were running errands for her, you must have had some idea. Ruby I want to believe you I do, but your story is too vague, the pieces don't add up. What are you not telling us" Blake looked ruby dead on

"ruby?" Weiss questioned

Ruby avoided everyone's gaze and stared at the floor. She should have known she couldn't pull a fast one over Blake, the girl had keen senses and it wasn't because she is a Faunus ether.

"ruby? What's going on, why aren't you saying anything" yang asked

"I've done bad things, a lot of bad things…" ruby trailed off

"you can tell us" Weiss reassured her

"after I killed that girl, I didn't talk for a while. I think I was in shock, cinder just let me stay at the hide out, but finally she got fed up with me not talking and she talked to me. We got intimate after that. I was cinders right hand; she took me everywhere with her even places I wish I'd never seen. When I wasn't with cinder I was with emerald, and when I wasn't with emerald I was with cinder. This one mission I went on with cinder; we went into this forest. There was a cabin, in the cabin was a woman, she is a maiden like cinder. Like me. She was the winter maiden."

Ruby paused and drew a shaky breath,

"what happened what did you do" yang ask

"cinder and I attacked her, she was strong, and skilled, but finally we over powered her. I held her down while cinder opened up some portal with this glove she was wearing, then she orders me the throw her in. the woman was crying and begging for mercy, she kept saying she'd do anything, I didn't know what to do. I knew if I teamed up with the girl we could beat cinder, but something happened to me, a dark aura was leaking out of the portal, I'd never seen anything like it." Ruby stopped she was pale and cold, a shiver ran down her spine, she swallowed loudly.

"what happened, did you throw her in?" Blake asked

Ruby could feel the familiar darkness creeping up on her, just thinking about it made her skin crawl.

"ruby" Weiss said shaking ruby's shoulder

 **A Few Weeks ago, Cinder and Ruby Vs. The winter maiden ending scene**

"Please don't, please" the woman begged

"what are you waiting for, Do It!" cinder shouted

Ruby stared at the red portal, a dark fog leaking out.

(ruby) the portal seemed to whisper

"ruby!" cinder ordered

"please, we can beat her together. You don't have to do this" the winter maiden cried

Ruby glanced down at the woman who lay on her knees, ruby was holding her arms behind her back, an arrow through her shoulder, cinders sword in her leg. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, but also determination. The maiden watched ruby's eyes turn to black pits of emptiness, a silver ball of light slowly fading away in the young reapers eyes.

"ruby," cinder called confused and alarmed by ruby's behavior

(rubyyyyy) the portal called

Ruby lifted the maiden up, and threw her in the portal. At the last second the woman grabbed ruby by her hood and pulled her in with her, the portal closing behind them.

They both landed on the floor with a hard thud. Black, purple, and red crystals protruded up from the ground, the sky was mixed shades of blood red and dark purples. Ruby heard loud shrill screaming and she turned to see the winter maiden being over taken by crystals then vanishing completely. Ruby lay there the dark energy of the place nearly taking over her soul, a simple more honest soul. Her eyes were nearly black now, only a tiny light of hope remained.

"ruby, you've finally come" a voice said

Ruby turned to look at a woman standing over her, her skin was white as snow, black veins ran along her face, her eyes black with a red center. She had short reddish hair, a soft warm smile. Her clothes looked like an out dated version of what ruby wore. Still the woman seemed to be missing something, ruby thought to herself. A cape, no, a hood, yes a white hood.

"here let me help you up" the woman smiled

Ruby outstretched her hand the closer she got to touching the woman, the darker her eyes became.

"ruby, don't touch her!" cinder cried

"mom?" ruby questioned

"yes ruby it's me, look at you all grown up. I'm so proud of you"

"ruby no!" cinder shot an arrow at the woman

The woman stumbled back, in that moment cinder swooped in grabbed ruby, and used the portal to get away.

 **Back to 5 mins ago, Ruby's Confession**

"I, I threw her in. but she pulled me in with her."

"what happened, what did you see, where did you go?" Blake asked on the edge of her seat

"I don't know; we were in this place. The woman was taken away by some strange crystals they looked like dust crystals. The sky was red like blood. I could see the moon. I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed. Then I saw her"

"who" yang asked

"mom, she's still alive" ruby whisper

The room fell silent

"she looked different, scary, but it was her I knew it was I could feel it. She smiled at me and said she was so proud of me. I wanted to move, to touch her, but I couldn't. I felt trapped inside my own skin. Then cinder came and got me. She's alive, I know it, I saw her. That's why I didn't run away from cinder, why I stayed as long as I did, I wanted to see her again. Cinder knew that, I said I'd do anything, so that's what she made me do. I stole, I helped take down people, who later got killed by cinder, I did anything she told me to. She's alive and I don't know where she is, but we have to find her, to save her"

"shut up, you're lying she can't be alive, she was killed you said so yourself" yang shouted tears leaking from her eyes

"I know, but I have a theory what if raven, took mom to get saved, maybe that's why raven joined the bad guys, because of mom. Maybe raven has been trying to save her this whole time. If we take down Haden, it could lead us to the next person above him. Then we could take down this main bad guy, raven will have nothing to fear, she and cinder will join us, we can find her, we can save her"

"stop saying that, it's impossible she's dead!" yang shouted

"no, she's alive I saw it" ruby cried standing to her feet

Weiss and Blake both stood, Weiss trying to comfort ruby, Blake going to comfort yang.

"don't you see cinder tricked you into staying with her, she still has you wrapped around her finger, she'll never change ruby, and neither will my mom. They are bad people; they'll do whatever it takes. Mom can't be alive; she just can't be. Stop believing everything you hear, the council isn't corrupt, no one wanted a war. Cinder filled your head with lies, and you believed her. Wake up ruby, cinder just wanted you for your power"

"your wrong! Cinder loved me, she wouldn't lie to me. I've seen everything with my own eyes, mom is alive, the council is corrupt. I'll find her, I'll fix everything"

"shut up! You're not finding no one, she's dead. You're just a kid, you made this up in your head"

Ruby recoiled back from yang's words. Yang of all people, she never expected this from. Her sister has always been there for her, through thick and thin, supported her, loved her. Now yang was calling her a liar, a kid who makes up things, a corrupted mind. Tears streamed down ruby's face.

They won't believe you,

They'll never understand,

They think you're just a child

It was as if cinder was standing behind ruby mocking her, all her word haunting her. Everything she said was true. She glanced at Blake, she could see it in Blake's eyes, Blake agreed with yang, she didn't believe. She turned to Weiss, Weiss stared at her in concern, her eyes clouded with confusion and doubt. No one believed her, no one trusted her.

"I'm telling you the truth" ruby tried

Yang shook her head, and turned to leave. Ruby felt betrayed, she felt her anger boil up and take over. Before she could stop herself she charged yang head on, grabbed her sister by her shoulder and pushed her to the ground.

"she's alive I don't care what you say!" ruby shouted

"no. she's not!" yang said standing and pushing ruby back

"yes she is!" ruby shoved yang into the wall

Yang let her anger get the best of her and punched ruby in the face, knocking the young reaper over. The room fell silent, and yang automatically regretted her actions.

"ruby I— "

Ruby glared up at yang rose petals blowing around her, she bounced up and kicked yang back knocking her over the sofa. The sofa slid back, yang struggled to get up, ruby kicked yang again this time knocking her into the glass table, it shattered.

"stop" Blake cried

Yang stood she charged at ruby hitting her in the stomach over and over till ruby was off the ground. With one final punch yang smashed ruby into the wall, a dent forming behind her.

"STOP IT!" Weiss cried

Yang grabbed ruby by her hood and slammed her into the ground. Ruby quickly jumped up, and vanished into rose petals. Reappearing next to Weiss, she had a constant fall of rose petals around her cape blowing by the sheer force of her aura. Yang charged fist locked and loaded. Ruby charged yang her body forming a torpedo, yang hit the wall so hard a hole was formed.

"that's enough!" Blake cried

Yang stood up with an explosion, her eyes red, her hair a fire of anger.

"I said stop!" Weiss summoned a giant knight in shining armor, it held back yang and ruby from fighting each other.

"what is going on here!" Taiyang shouted bursting into the room with Qrow and winter Schnee

"I don't care if you believe me or not, what I'm saying is the truth!" ruby spat tears in her eyes

"you're wrong! you're lying!" yang yelled, Blake grabbed yang by the shoulder forcing her to calm down.

"that's enough! Both of you! Now someone better explain what's going on here!" Taiyang shouted

The room fell silent, ruby glared at yang, and yang glared back. Her eyes fading back to their lilac color. Then yang lost her glare and more tears started forming, she wrong, has to be. Yang told herself.

Weiss's summoned creature disappeared and ruby backed up, pulling her hood up so no one could see her crying.

"believe me or don't I don't care, I'll save her with or without your help" ruby spat and turned to leave.

"whoa there kiddo, tell me what happened here" Qrow said stopping ruby by grabbing her shoulder

"you were watching me right? didn't you see her too?" ruby asked her uncle

"see who?"

"my mom"

 **A/N: hey guys sorry for the wait, this took me way longer to write than planned. Hope you like the new chapter, as always feel free to leave a comment, all is welcome. What do you guys think about summer being "alive" to good to be true, or has to be true, let me know in the comments. If there's anything you feel I left out of ruby's story let me know, I was kind of rushing, school, two jobs, homework, bills, etc. Which is why it took me so long to finish writing this. I know I said ruby redemption, but just bear with me, no great redemption is earned without setbacks, trials and test. Let's see how team rwby handles this one. I'll try to post soon, so I won't leave you guys hanging, till next time.**

 **-Batty**


	32. Chapter 32

_One spark can incite their hope, and ignite the hearts of their weary souls. I will extinguish that flame. Form your armies, dream your dreams, make your plans, and plot your schemes. Send your fighters one and all, then in battle watch them fall…_

3rd person

Seven people stood in a line, Raven at one end, Cinder and Haden at the other. Behind the initial line was each of their, accomplices. Behind cinder stood, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. There were a few others, none in which cinder recognized.

They all stood in a strange place, dark crystals sticking up from the ground, a blood red sky, and a shattered moon. In front of the small crowd stood a woman, skin as white as snow, eyes as black as night, with iris's a red as blood. A long cloak trailed after her, her hair was in an elaborate bun, a black diamond on her forehead, and black veins protruding from her skin. She faces away from the crowd looking off into the distance where she stood on the small cliff.

Emerald and mercury wondered what they were doing here, it was their first time actually seeing who cinder was working for, and by the looks of all the others who stood around them, they weren't alone.

Raven didn't want to come, but Salem told her she had to, or else. Salem had assured her it was worth her time. Cinder on the other hand hadn't been to eager to join in either, after all she had let a major asset get away, and disobeyed direct orders. Though cinder would never let her emotions show, she was scared. Though you couldn't tell by her fiery gaze.

"I brought you all here today, because I think it's about time we all meet." Salem turned to face the crowd

Raven had her new mask on, a black mask similar to her first one, with red markings. Her red eyes, stared alert at Salem. Raven was the only one there who had no accomplices, a lone wolf. She felt out of place, and hated that she was a slave to Salem's demands.

"my name is Salem, and It's a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled

"what's the real reason why you brought us here, that can't be all" A man said, one of the main seven. He stood on the other side of cinder.

Cinder stole a quick glance at him, by the looks of it he was the only one in the main group who was a faunas, though you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him. Only when he speaks can you see his forked tongue, and strange fangs.

"flowers" Salem proclaimed

"what?" the same faunas said confused

"cinder, can you come here please" Salem ordered

Cinder found she was frozen in fear; it took approximately 5 seconds for her brain to make her body move. 5 painful seconds everyone noticed.

Cinder stood just out of Salem's reach, till Salem moved towards her and grabbed cinder by the shoulder. Cinder stiffened, but still showed no emotion in her face.

"flowers, are a unique thing, wouldn't you say cinder?"

Another painful pause

"yes flowers, particularly roses, are quite striking, very beautiful I think. Roses are fascinating, you leave one rose alone, and it can grow a bunch of roses, and those roses can grow into a forest, and a forest is a lot harder to take down, then one small rose, wouldn't you agree cinder?"

"…" cinder's expression begins to crack, as a pain starts radiating from her shoulder throughout her entire body.

"roses, can be pesky that's for sure, one of the few flowers that come with thorns. A thorn is meant to be their last line of defense, a way to get under skin, put a prickle of doubt. That one prickle can be very painful. That is why, you must handle a rose with great care, or you will be pricked. A rose can be a great ally, but as an enemy, can also be very formidable if left to grow on its own."

Cinder stumbled in place, Salem holding her firm. She let out quiet yelps of pain, her skin slowly turning white. Raven stiffened, and everyone stood perfectly still as Salem made an example of cinder.

Emerald was tempted to do something, anything, but mercury's hard glare forced her to stay put.

"cinder here, has let one rose slip through, she wasn't carful enough and she was pricked. Now she is full of doubt, she can't even follow a simple order. Flowers are quite beautiful, but just like everything else they too must die. I brought you hereto let you know that no one, is exempt from doing what I say, no matter how powerful and privileged you think you are."

Cinder gasped out as a sharp pain ran down her spine. Her skin was white as snow, eyes black pits. The iris of her eyes her only recognizable trait, a fiery gaze filled with maiden power. Black veins protruded out of cinders face all around the edges, as she fell to her knees finally letting out an agonizing cry of pain.

Everyone in the crowd flinched at the unexpected outburst.

"now, cinder. I will give you one last chance. Bring me the Body of Ruby Rose, or else. Do I make myself clear?"

Cinder let out another cry of pain, Salem's voice radiating inside of her skull like a siren in her ear.

"I will not tolerate disobedience, especially not after I have given you so many rewards. Let this be a message to all of you, I expect good things from here on out. You are all dismissed, oh and do take cinder with you." Salem turned and disappeared into nothingness

Cinder tried to stand her body not going back to normal,

"oh and cinder, use my parting gift wisely" Salem's words echoed into the air

"cinder!" emerald ran to cinders aid

"huh, serves you right" another one of the main seven, a girl slightly younger than cinder mocked.

"you will do well to hold your tongue" raven threatened coming to cinders aid

"or what," the girl challenged

"would you like to find out" raven challenged going for her sword

"that's enough, let's get out of here before she comes back" the girls right hand man said

The girl gave raven one last look over before shrugging and leaving through a portal with her colleague.

"you fool, what did I say!" raven chastised cinder

Though raven didn't like taking orders from cinder, it didn't mean she didn't like cinder. She had known the girl since she was younger. Raven saw cinder like a younger sibling, and could feel protective over her. After all raven was the one who got cinder into all this mess.

Haden shook his head before leaving. A few shady figures leaving with him. Mercury helped emerald hoist cinder up off the floor.

"take me to her, I have to kill her" cinder coughed out

"you can't go anywhere like this, you-"

"take me to her now!" cinder ordered her strength returning to her.

"listen to me, you can't do this, right now she is with a bunch of powerful people. I told you to leave that girl alone. You can't kill her" raven said

"I have to, or I die" cinder said coldly her eyes lighting a blaze.

Cinder always did what she had to, weather it was cleaning someone else's mess, taking what wasn't hers, killing, she always did what she had to in order to survive. Because deep down cinder knew, she would always be following someone else's orders. Cinderella they used to call her, the maid, who would never get her happy ending.

Back to Team Rwby

3rd person

"my mom" ruby whimpered

Taiyang felt the color drain from his face. As he turned to look at Qrow.

"ruby, I don't know what you're talking about" Qrow said more seriously than his usual relaxed tone

"you said you followed me, you saw me throw that girl into the portal, you must have seen her, I know you had to have" ruby pleaded

"Qrow is this true?" Taiyang asked

"no, I didn't see her, I lost you when you went into that portal. There were a few times I lost you, that was one. Kiddo your mother is dead" Qrow said out reaching his arm

Ruby backed out of his caring grasp, no one believed her, no one saw what she saw. No one knew what she knew. Ruby shook her head trying to shake off all the doubt and sadness, she told herself she wouldn't let what cinder said affect her anymore. But saying it and doing it are two different things.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a quiet sob. Weiss moved to comfort ruby, but ruby vanished into rose petals.

The room fell silent.

"what happened" winter started

"I'm going after her" Weiss said pushing past everyone to leave

"if you were following her, then how come you haven't told us anything. What happened to her, why would she think mom was alive" yang accused her uncle

"I was following her, for the most part, but there were some moments when I would lose her. Like I said the kids been through a lot, you shouldn't make her relive everything." Qrow explained

"we need to know; she could have valuable intel to help us track down the enemy. Her story doesn't add up, I want to believe her, but I can't her words don't sound like her words. They sound like someone else's, she isn't the same, she's been corrupted. She could be lying to us, or worse" Blake said

"hey, my daughter isn't a liar!"

"she's just a killer!" Blake shot back, immediately regretting it

"what?" Taiyang said confused, his face not registering the news

"ruby, killed someone" yang repeated

"you knew?" Taiyang turned on Qrow

"tai"

"you knew and you didn't tell me, you didn't try to stop it from happening. Why didn't you save her Qrow, why did you wait so long! You could have prevented all of this!"

"tai"

"no! my girl was taken and you didn't save her!"

"it wasn't the right moment"

"it wasn't the right moment!"

"what did you want me to do huh! Run in blindly and get us both killed! I did my best! How do you think I feel! I had to watch her struggle, fight, I had to watch her with that demon. I tried! Don't you think I know that everything that happened to her is my fault! I could have done something, if I would have just done this or said that! I I…" Qrow leaned on the wall tears falling to the floor

"that's enough, we should get this mess cleaned up" winter sighed

"Qrow I, I didn't mean it like that. I know it's not your fault, I'm sorry" Taiyang apologized

"I tried, I did." Qrow sobbed

Yang wiped her own tears, before pushing past her uncle and father.

"I'm going to go find ruby" she announced

"maybe you should give her space" Blake suggested

"no, she's my sister. I have to fix this" yang said walking out

Blake sighed and followed after her.

 **…**

"do you believe me Weiss?"

"of course I do, I believe you saw what you saw. And the only way we can truly know if your mom's alive or not is to take down the person in charge right?"

"right,"

"then that's what we'll do, so you can know for sure."

Ruby forced a smile for Weiss, Weiss frowned and removed ruby's hood to get a better look at her face. Wiping ruby's tears.

"they just need time ruby, once they can accept what happened to you, then they'll understand" Weiss reassured ruby

"I just feel like we were finally starting to feel like old times again, and now everything is falling apart again."

The wind blew making both of the girl's hair flow with it. Flower petals blew past them and trees shook as they sat in the garden.

"things can never be like they were, but it doesn't mean we can't forge a new path."

"yeah, a new path."

Cinder stood off in the distance an arrow aimed at ruby, even though her very life was on the line, she still couldn't do it, still couldn't let the arrow fly. She watched the reaper and the once heiress talk, ruby even chuckling at what Weiss said. Cinder could feel her window of opportunity closing, as she watches yang and Blake approaching in from the left.

This time she wouldn't miss, cinder told herself. But as her fingers let the arrow fly, she knew that it would.

The arrow zipped past ruby and Weiss landing in a tree. It quickly grabbed their attention.

"what was-" Weiss was cut off by cinder appearing out of no where

"cinder? What happened to you" ruby said alarmed

Cinder activated her maiden powers and hovered in the air, her expression lifeless.

"run!" ruby told Weiss

"ruby!" yang said running to their aid Blake on her tail

Cinder turned to Weiss, Blake, and yang and with one swift movement blasted them back.

"leave them alone!" ruby cried

Cinder grabbed ruby by the throat, ruby feeling the familiar dark aura over coming her. She gasped for air, as cinder levitated higher and higher from the ground.

A silver light burst from ruby's eyes, and cinder let go. Ruby fell to the floor with a loud thud. Qrow ran to ruby's side, coming out when he heard the commotion.

Taiyang ran to get everyone's weapons.

Qrow saw ruby's eyes, slowly becoming dark pits. The silver light of her iris doing its best to hold back the darkness.

Qrow drew his scythe, ready to fight cinder.

"no, I have to do it" ruby gasped out grabbing her uncle by his shirt.

"stay down kiddo, I got it"

"oh do you?" cinder questioned. Fire shooting up from the ground under Qrow

He slid back, hitting a tree, trying to grab his footing. Mercury jumped in front of Qrow, legs locked and loaded.

Emerald and neo also appeared to help cinder, emerald and neo taking on the rest of team rwby.

Ruby stood on shaky legs and looked up at cinder.

"why are you doing this?"

"we do what we must to survive" cinder said coldly

Yang charged at emerald, fighting emerald's semblance. Blake wasn't fooled she sent a shadow clone to emerald, who was quick to turn and dodge, but Weiss's glyphs sent her flying. Neo fired her umbrella at yang, challenging the blond brawler to a rematch.

Taiyang returned with winter, he threw ruby her scythe, and yang her gauntlets. Winter threw Weiss her rapier, and Blake her weapon, gambol shroud.

"you're out numbered, you can't win, please don't do this" ruby pleaded

"the only way you win is if you kill me" cinder declared

Ruby activated her scythe, her grip like iron on her heavy weapon. She didn't understand why cinder was doing this, or what had happened to cinder to make her look the way she did. But ruby was determined to be the winner of this fight, not only to prove to herself she was over cinder, but to prove to cinder that she no longer had to fight.

Taiyang went to Qrow's aid, while winter went to yang's. Ruby had cinder.

Cinder formed her dual swords, and charges ruby with impressive speed. Ruby used her scythe to block. Using her power to wrap vines around cinder and hold her in place. Cinder quickly burst free, ruby whirled her scythe around cinder blocked and the kicked ruby hard in the stomach sending her flying back. Cinder shot fire at ruby, ruby fired off rounds at cinder each easily blocked.

Ruby knew cinder was strong, but it was like she got a power boost, ruby could hardly keep up. Ruby used her semblance to speed around cinder and wedge her scythe in the ground, using it as an anchor as she spun around and kicked cinder in the back.

Ruby used her power to freeze cinder where she stood and charge her hard using her semblance knocking cinder into the rose bed.

Ruby retrieved her scythe, but before she could turn around cinder fired a huge powerful flame at ruby. Its continuous stream burned the ground and all the plants, blasting ruby dead on.

"ruby!" Taiyang called

Mercury kicked Taiyang back then spun around and went for Qrow, who blocked with his scythe.

Ruby tried to sit up but cinder had other plans, she melted the ground ruby was on, and had crystals form and shot up. Hit after hit, and cut after cut. Ruby cried out in pain. Cinder walked over to ruby, swords in hand.

Ruby sat up

"cinder please" she begged

Cinder raised her swords, ruby activated her power large vines coming up from the ground and knocking cinder back. Ruby vanished into rose petals that began to swirl around cinder, cinder made a huge ball of fire around her, burning the petals causing ruby to reappear and cry out in pain.

The reaper landed next to her scythe, she quickly retrieved it and charged cinder head on, no longer holding back. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed off the Schnee mansion.

Mercury tried to block Qrow, but Taiyang came up from behind and punched him hard in the head, he stumbled forward, Qrow lifting him up with his scythe, just by the amount of force the hit made. Mercury landed near Taiyang where one final punch to the face, knocked him out cold.

They both ran to help ruby.

Weiss and Blake were easily beating back emerald; the girl was barely standing. Same with yang and winter fighting neo. Neo quickly retreated, knowing she was beat, emerald fell back and held her hands up in surrender.

"stop, you got me" she struggled to catch her breath

Ruby knocked cinders swords from her hands then kicked her in the gut. Cinder formed a bow in her hands as she slid back letting the arrow fly, a flash of silver and the arrow fell to the floor, ruby firing red dust at cinder, who wasn't prepared and got blown back.

"stop this, it's over" ruby cried

Cinder forced herself to stand, wiping a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. Then cinder fell back to the floor crying out in pain.

Ruby walked over to her, and bent to help her up.

"it doesn't have to be this way" ruby said reaching for cinder

"I'm sorry" cinder whimpered as she formed a crystal and thrust it into ruby's chest

Ruby gasped at the sudden sharp pain.

"ruby!" Taiyang cried

"no!" yang yelled

Weiss could see the crystal protruding out of ruby's back, blood dripping down her body, turning her red cape, a few shades darker.

The crystal disintegrated and cinder cried out in pain, but not physical pain, emotional. For she knew what came next could end with ruby very well losing her life. This was a dangerous gamble. Ruby realized she had been tricked by cinder, and that cinder hadn't actually got her in the heart, in fact she had just missed. Ruby looked at cinder, cinder looked at ruby, and a silent understanding passed between the two. And ruby went limp in cinders arms.

Cinder stood and opened a portal,

"no, don't" Taiyang called

Qrow ran as fast as he could, Weiss using her glyphs to aid him, ruby looked at her uncle and winked, before she and cinder disappeared into the portal. Together.

 **A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed the new chapter, more to come soon. Let me know what you think in the comments, all is welcome. Really enjoyed writing this one. Tell me what you think will happen next. Don't forget to check out my other fics. I'm thinking the ruby redemption may or may not happen in the next chapter, still deciding. Something big is about to happen I can tell you that much. Anyways hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

_You're not the only one who needed me, I thought you understood._

 _You were the one I needed and you left me as I always feared you would._

 _Would I change it if I could?_

 _It doesn't matter how; the petals scatter now. Every nightmare just discloses; it's your blood that's red like roses, and no matter what I do nothing ever takes the place of you._

3rd person

The thing about unspoken plans is they hardly ever work. Ruby had an idea of what she thought cinder wanted her to do, but she didn't know why? Or for what? Or if this was a trick by cinder, who was separating her from her friends, to finish her off alone. Though ruby doubted it. Spending all that time with cinder, ruby could easily read cinder like an open book, every subtle look, her body language, every eye movement.

Ruby knew cinder was being forced to attack, but she didn't know why. It was about halfway through their battle that ruby had noticed cinder wasn't really trying to win, more like she was stalling. Putting on a show, ruby could tell cinder was thinking of something but she hadn't known what.

A few things ruby was sure of, first was someone, not cinder really wanted ruby dead. The second ruby had to pretend she was dead, in order for the unspoken plan to work. Third was cinder was taking her to whoever it was that wanted ruby dead, which meant if ruby was smart she could see who cinder was taking orders from, and her and cinder could get off the hook. They would think ruby was dead, and that cinder had killed her. Ruby could make a plan to take down this person and they would never see it coming, while cinder would more than likely get to keep her life for a job well done.

Ruby knew what cinder wanted her to do, to be dead. Pretending can only get you so far. So when ruby was with cinder they were working on a way for ruby to look like she was dead, to fly under the radar undetected. Ruby had to freeze the space around her, therefore freezing the sound of her heartbeat. Easier said than done. Despite all of cinders pushing and hard training, ruby had only been able to do it once, and that was when she was hiding from cinder trying to find out intel. She had only been able to do it for a few seconds, before it wore off. Those few seconds was enough for ruby to sneak past cinder and Haden, to the room cinder always went to alone. Ruby got to the room, and was disappointed to see it was empty. But ruby has done the technique before, just not for a long period of time.

Cinder knew this was a very dangerous gamble, if Salem so much as suspected ruby was still alive, they'd both be killed. Cinder trusted that ruby knew what to do, though cinder wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this. She could have killed ruby in that moment, she could have ended the whole deal right then and there, but she didn't. part of cinder wanted ruby to succeed, to grow a forest and challenge Salem, if only to see how Salem would handle. The other part feared for her life and felt that she was a dumb fool, over taken by love. This plan would surely fail.

Both girls were weak from their fight. Cinder walked on the ground where the sky was red, and the crystals were black. Ruby concentrated on freezing the space around her, which she was having trouble doing, due to fatigue. But as they grew closer to the destination ruby could feel cinder start to take smaller slower steps, and the pressure and fear was enough to get ruby to do it. A small silver light running over her body, stopping time around herself.

Then cinder stopped.

It was at this moment as ruby lay limp with her eyes closed in cinders arms, she realized all the bad things that could go wrong. What if she was stuck here? What if she was killed? What if it was a trap? Was trusting cinder a mistake? What if her and cinder together were still not enough to bring down whoever was in charge? Then ruby felt a strong dark presence familiar but different, and her mind went blank as she pretended to be dead.

"cinder, back so soon?"

"she's dead"

"so she is, now was that so hard?"

Cinder didn't respond.

"I know it must have been painful for you to do this, but understand this experience helps you grow. A soul like hers has no place in a world like ours."

Ruby could hear footsteps approaching, and as her head rested on cinders chest she could hear cinders heart race.

Ruby needed to look, had to see her face. But she knew now wasn't the time, still she could feel her grip on the time around her begin to slip. As if cinder could sense it, her body stiffened.

No words were spoken, as the footsteps stopped next to ruby, and she could feel the cold presence of someone standing next to her. So close she could probably touch her.

Ruby held her breath, and held as tightly as she could to the space around her.

Salem ran her hand down ruby's cheek, pain radiating where she touched. But ruby didn't dare cry out, she had to be dead.

"so young and full of such defiance, truly amazing. Though she isn't as dead as I had hoped. Why is that cinder?" Salem asked

Ruby could have sworn she heard cinders heart stop, or perhaps that was her own heart, as her little trick wore off. And a single beat from her heart seemed to echo louder than anything.

Silence followed, as cinders grip tightened on ruby.

"did you two really think this would work?" Salem asked

Ruby opened her eyes to get a look at the woman, taking in every detail.

"oh cinder, I had such high hopes for you. You seemed so promising." Salem shook her head turning to leave

"finish her now" was the order given

As grimm rose from the ground, bigger and stronger than ruby had ever seen.

Cinder cried out in pain as she dropped ruby to the floor, her eyes turning fully black, iris's turning red glowing like grimm. Ruby stood to her feet, all she had to do was escape back to atlas, and she could get help, but ruby knew before anything else she was trapped.

Cinder's nails turned long like claws, and power seemed to radiate off her body. Grimm surrounded ruby, who had backed up on to the cliff, Salem just behind her watching with a smile on her lips.

"cinder" ruby tried

But she knew the woman standing in front of her wasn't cinder anymore, but a monster out for blood. Grimm of all shapes and sizes growled and bared their teeth, even some that looked like humans. Ruby drew her scythe, the whole in her chest stinging at the weight of her weapon.

"fight you can try, but let it be known that all roses die" Salem smiled

Cinder hovered in the air, a ball of fire around her, her sights set on ruby.

No, ruby thought to herself. I won't die like this, not now, not today. I won't fall.

"why are you doing this?" ruby asked Salem

"if you live, I'll tell you" Salem chuckled

Ruby closed her eyes, drawing on all her strength and power, and opening them to show the silver lights.

The power seemed to radiate off of ruby, and extend to her weapon which began to glow silver and seemed to grow and transform into something bigger and stronger, a scythe ruby had never seen before. Then the grimm charged.

Ruby vanished into rose petals, grimm body parts flying all over the place. Cinder had fire shoot up from the ground, ruby appearing and getting knocked against a black crystal. An ursa slashed ruby in the chest cutting her hood, and her clothes. She wedged her scythe into the ursa pulling the trigger and cutting it in half.

Cinder appeared in front of her, swords of flames in hand. Their weapons clashed, cinder hitting ruby so hard the crystal she leaned against shattered. Ruby slid back, a nevermore shooting feathers at her, one glance and the beast was killed.

Ruby twirled her scythe around, knocking cinder over and over, before kicking her away. A giant death worm grimm came up from the ground and hit ruby from behind, knocking the reaper into a couple human looking grimm.

They each had weapons of their own, guns and swords. Ruby was being hit from all sides. Grimm, cinder. She was losing. One grimm shot ruby in the chest which knocked her into the worm, which slammed her into the ground after picking her up. The ground she lay on erupted into flames, and she screamed in pain.

Ruby tightened her grip on her scythe, her life line. She jumped into the air, and cut the head off of the worm, the she went for the human looking grimm, who could take a lot of hits and damage before dying.

Cinder ran in from behind, ruby turning just in time to block.

A grimm wrapped a chain around ruby's throat, while cinder stabbed ruby in the stomach her fire swords cartelizing the wound. A bright silver light lit up the entire area as all the grimm vanished. Ruby gasped for air falling to the floor.

Cinder stood over her, no emotion on her face. Ruby grabbed her scythe but cinder kicked it out of her hands before blasting ruby back with fire. A silver shimmer could be seen on ruby's body, before vanishing, letting her body know she was out of aura.

Cinder hovered over to her, swords in hand, ruby looked around for something to help her, a weapon that looked like a sword attached to a long chain lay on the floor near her. A rose insignia on its handle. Ruby crawled over to it.

Cinder kicked ruby in the side before raising her swords one last time. With a loud cry ruby thrust the new weapon into cinders chest before cinder could do the same to her. And time felt like it stood still.

Ruby watched a bright light leave cinders body, and go into Salem's. Blood trickling down the weapon and onto ruby's hands. Ruby's eyes went wide at what she had done. As a reflex cinder coughed and blood splattered ruby in the face. Ruby flinched.

And cinder drawing her last breath seemed louder than anything ruby had ever heard. Cinder's body went limp on the sword, ruby letting her fall to the floor. Ruby was frozen where she lay on the floor, her hands shaking covered in blood.

She watched cinders body turn gold before turning to dust and scattering in the wind.

Salem's loud laughter startled ruby back to reality. Grimm forming all around her. Growling and snarling. Tears streamed down ruby's face, she went to wipe the blood from her eyes but only smeared more everywhere.

Ruby stood grabbing crescent rose where it lay, she stared at Salem with a hatred so strong it shook her to the very core. She took a step towards Salem only to be met by a horde of grimm. Blood pouring out of ruby's wounds like water from a fountain.

"do you hate me?" Salem asked stopping her laughter to catch her breath

Ruby couldn't answer for no words could express how she felt.

"your mother gave me that same look, right before I killed her" Salem smiled

"you killed her?"

"yes, I did. Raven had come here to see if I could save the poor woman, but she was far too gone to save. Raven swore to me she would do anything, so I took her up on that offer, told her to leave her with me. And she did. Your mother was already dying, she called me a monster, and looked at me with the eyes you stare at me with now. I simply put her out of her misery, of course she tried to fight back, but she had no power left, her sacrifice was in vain, and now here you are. It's funny how history can repeat its self wouldn't you say?"

Ruby screamed in fury as she charged Salem going through the horde like a knife through butter.

Salem grabbed ruby by the face, her lips curved in a smile.

A dark aura flooded ruby's body, she screamed out in pain. Her eyes going completely black. Her skin turning white. She stumbled back out of Salem's grasp, screaming in agony. Salem laughed. Ruby swung her scythe blindly, missing completely.

A portal opened and raven swooped in grabbing ruby and leaving before Salem could stop her.

"ahhhhhh!" ruby cried out falling to the floor in front of the Schnee mansion

"ruby!" Weiss cried out

"stay back! Don't touch her" raven shouted

"what happened" Taiyang cried

"it might be too late" raven said

"we have to save her" yang shouted stepping closer

"I said stay back!" raven shouted drawing her sword

"ahhhhhh!" ruby screamed holding her head

Raven removed her mask and tossed it to the floor. Bending down in front of ruby.

"ruby look at me, you have to fight this. Don't let it control you. It's not too late. You can still beat it. Listen to my voice, don't let it swallow you whole" raven calmly instructed

"I can't!" ruby cried

"yes you can, listen to me. Stay with me okay ruby, I know it hurts, but you can beat it, you can win."

"ruby please" Weiss cried

"come on kiddo, don't give up"

"it hurts!"

"I know it hurts, but listen baby girl. You are stronger than this" Taiyang bent down next to raven

"we believe in you" Blake said also stepping closer

"come on sis, don't let up keep on fighting. Keep moving forward" yang sobbed

"ahhhh!"

Ruby's skin began to go back to normal, her eyes started glowing faintly silver.

"that's it, keep it up, don't let up" raven instructed

Ruby gasped as the dark pain subsided, her body going back to normal. But just as ruby thought it was over she realized she lost to much blood, and she passed out.

Ruby's Flashback

"so what's the plan for today?" ruby asked

Ruby lay in bed naked with cinder, cinder wrapped her arms tightly and possessively around ruby. The blanket hiding their nude forms. The early morning sun peeking through the window.

"how about we just lay here like this all day" cinder sighed resting her head in the crook of ruby's neck

"fine by me" ruby laughed

They laid in silence. Till ruby finally asked,

"cinder"

"hmmm"

"do you believe in love?"

"no" came cinder's response without hesitation

"well don't you love me?"

"…"

Ruby turned to face cinder, who was staring at ruby with a serious hard glare.

"don't you like being with me?" ruby asked

"what are you trying to pull here?" cinder asked

"nothing, it's just a question."

"mmm… love can't exist"

"why do you say that?"

"love can't exist if destiny exist, I believe we make our own destiny's"

"well what if it's your destiny to fall in love" ruby asked

Cinder sighed and sat up

"come on let's take a shower we have a lot to get done today"

"cinder, don't you think it's possible to fall in love"

"no! love doesn't exist. Because no one truly knows if they love something till it's gone, by then it's too late"

"well some say it's better to have love and lost, then to not love at all. Besides can't you always get it back?"

"no, not true love. Losing love is the most painful experience in all of history. I'd rather not know it existed"

"so you do believe in love" ruby said triumphant

Cinder sighed ruffling ruby's hair, "get in the shower" she ordered

Ruby giggled

Back to the present

"she's stable, but not out of the woods yet. She's taken a lot of damage. Very serious injuries. She's lost a lot of blood. It's amazing she's even alive right now. With several of her main organs damaged. I'm going to be honest here, there is only about a 30% chance she makes a full recovery, and about a 40% she survives. It doesn't look good. I want you to prepare for the worst, and know we are doing our best." The doctor informed everyone

"you save my baby girl you hear me, you save her!" Taiyang sobbed

"tai, they are doing all they can" Qrow said resting his hand in Taiyang shoulder

"she'll get through this, she's strong" Qrow finished

Ruby listened to the heart monitor beep, tubes running this way and that. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Her entire body throbbing in pain.

She could still hear both cinder's last breath and Salem's haunting laugh in her head. Playing over and over. A tear streamed down her face.

Haden walked into the restricted room, where ruby lay alone.

"you got impressive power I'll give you that" he said walking to ruby's iv, a syringe of liquid blue dust in hand

Ruby glanced at him, she knew she was in no condition to fight. Still she was angry, just looking at him had a fire of rage burning inside of her.

"amazing you survived, too bad you could have died a hero's death. But now you will die the way a coward would, in their sleep."

Ruby sat up with amazing speed, and wrapped the iv tube around his neck. Not caring the pain, it caused her. Her oxygen mask fell out of place and had ruby sucking in air, like she had just run a marathon.

Haden tried to pull the tube off of him, but ruby yanked with all her might. He grabbed at ruby yanking off the cords that connect to the heart monitor, causing the screen to flat line and an alarm to start going off.

Haden tried to stab ruby with the needle, but dropped it on the floor. Everyone ran in ready to revive ruby, only to see the girl was very much alive, and about to kill someone else.

Haden finally passed out from lack of oxygen, going limp in ruby's grasp.

"ruby let him go" Taiyang pleaded

Ruby grunted in pain, letting Haden fall to the floor. The nurse quickly moved the oxygen mask back in place on ruby's face, supplying ruby with oxygen.

The nurse forced ruby to lay back down, reattaching the heart monitor cords. Ruby had reopened her wound where she had been stabbed in the stomach, blood slowly trickling past the gauze and onto the hospital sheets.

Winter picked Haden up off the floor with the help of Qrow and placed him under arrest, though he was unconscious.

The nurse forced everyone to leave while the doctor went to work on closing up ruby's wound again.

Raven explained to mercury and emerald, what happened to cinder. Telling them that she was dead.

"no, she can't be"

"I suggest you run and lay low, or Salem will find you" raven whispered making sure nobody from team rwby could hear

"you don't have to tell me twice I'm out of here" mercury said turning to leave

Emerald didn't say anything she just shook her head in disbelief and slowly backed away.

"what happened, what were you doing with ruby. Where have you been" Taiyang asked raven approaching from behind

"don't ask questions you don't want answers to" raven said putting her mask in place

"cut the crap raven, I want to know what's going on here" Taiyang demanded

"you owe us that much" Qrow added

Yang stared at her mom in silence, having a thousand things to say, but not being able to think of a single one.

Raven sighed and took her mask off,

"fine. But I can't guarantee you'll like what you hear"

"we're listening" Qrow said leaning against the wall everyone taking their seats

"I'll start at the beginning"

 **A/N: hey guys couldn't wait to start the next chapter so I stayed up and wrote it. Shout out to kyrogue23, you spoke to soon, hope you liked the new chapter. So ruby redemption for sure next chapter, originally had a two major character deaths planned this chapter, but I'll save the second one for a little later. Something big happened, but bigger to come. End of the ark next chapter for sure. Tell me what you guys thought in the comments, all is welcome. I got my ruby fire back with the new volume coming out soon. Still no promises to when I'll update again, I am a busy woman who just so happened to be off today. Till next time,**

 **-Batty**


	34. Chapter 34

_The bigger they are then the more that they bleed. The deeper the scars that won't heal. Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame, knowing how true defeat feels_

3rd person

Weiss sat in her office, a pile of work on her desk. Phones ringing. She just stared blankly at the paper in front of her, she hadn't even read it. All she could think about was ruby, what if ruby didn't survive. What if she's never the same? What happened to her?

The haunting image of ruby still lingered in her mind, the way ruby looked, white skin, blood smeared from her right eye down to her chin. Hands covered in the blood of someone, someone Weiss had a feeling was cinder. Ruby's clothes all torn and wet from her own blood. The loud shrill ruby had let out while she was in pain. Weiss could see it all again and again. In all her time she had spent with ruby, she had never seen ruby quite like that.

It was unsettling to say the least. How someone she loved so much, could look so terrifying. How one scream could haunt her mind all day and night.

"Ms. Schnee!" her secretary yelled for the third time

"huh?"

"the phones been ringing all day, it's Stanton he demands to speak with you." She crossed the room handing the scroll to Weiss.

"hello?"

"is this how you handle business, you have been putting off our deal for days! I must say your father was much easier to work with. You are hardly in the office, and when you are you don't answer. As your closest partner in trade, I'd advise letting someone with perhaps more experience take over. Till then I will no longer be buying from a head strung teenager! Now good day!" the line went dead

Weiss let the scroll fall to the desk grunting and rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, is there anything I can do for you?" the secretary ask

Weiss stared at the woman, she had been working for her father for 4 years, and now she was working for Weiss. The woman was fairly young, her father liked to keep them young, every time one got too old he'd replace her. Weiss always suspected he was unfaithful, when she asked him once he said it was to give the young ones a chance to get into the field, so that one day they could have a career doing what they loved. He seemed so passionate about that Weiss never questioned it again. Weiss figured if anyone knew how hard this job could be it was this woman, a woman that Weiss couldn't even recall her name.

"if I ask you a question can you be honest with me?" Weiss asked

"of course Ms. Schnee"

"on a scale of one to ten how terrible am I for this company?"

"as of lately, I'd say a ten"

Weiss frowned

"but, I understand you've been a little preoccupied lately so I wouldn't take it to heart. After all I'm just a secretary" the woman quickly went on fearing for her job

"your honesty is appreciated, hold all my calls till I get back" Weiss said standing

"yes ma'am" the woman nodded before quickly exiting

Weiss made her way to the hospital for the third time that day. After hearing the crazy tale yang's mom raven told two days ago, she was hesitant to get back to work, afraid someone would make another pass for ruby's life. But winter forced her to get back to work, so she did. Not without a fight of course.

She walked into the building immediately bumping into the person she didn't want to see.

"why aren't you at work" winter chastised

"what are you doing here?"

"I was getting ruby's statement, about our new suspect Haden"

"so she's awake" Weiss said a little excited since every time she tried to see ruby, ruby was always asleep.

"yes, Weiss you can't keep putting off your responsibility. You coming here once a day is fine, but you coming as often as you do can't be good for business."

Weiss grumbled to herself.

"Weiss"

"I know, but how can I focus with ruby in here. Maybe father made a mistake."

"why do you think that?"

"Stanton says he's out till, and I quote, someone with perhaps more experience takes over. Till then I will no longer be buying from a head strung teenager."

Winter sighed

"I just don't think this is for me. Maybe I should resign" Weiss frowned

"the Schnee dust company has only ever been controlled by a Schnee, you can't just appoint someone that's not a Schnee, with the company"

"well maybe you should take over"

"oh no, don't even think about it. That ship sailed long ago."

"but winter,"

"no buts, I would advise getting serious with your business. After all you just inherited it. You don't have to run it the way father did. Maybe hiring a team of people to do the work for you, and you just approve the final deal before it gets sent off. Less work for you, and you don't have to be there all day and night."

"hmm, that sounds promising, I'll think about it" Weiss said trying to slip past winter to see ruby

"you better, atlas can't run properly without the company. Now you are excused." Winter sighed finally leaving.

Weiss quickly skipped into the elevator, hitting the icu button. The elevator slowly creeped to the floor Weiss wanted. Once the doors opened she practically ran to the front desk. The nurse was familiar with Weiss's face by now, and sighed.

"just sign in" she said not looking from her computer screen

Weiss scribbled her name and ran past the double doors, and smack into Blake.

"whoa, where's the fire" Blake smiled

"is she still awake?" Weiss asked

"yeah, she's alone now, I was just going to get her something to eat. I'm covering yang's watch."

"where's yang?"

"where do you think" Blake spat her mood souring

"sorry I asked" Weiss frowned

"it's fine, I'll be back" Blake walked off

Weiss knocked lightly before walking in. ruby turned to face Weiss, their eyes meeting. Reminding Weiss of that day they first became partners, ruby running carelessly through the woods, making eye contact with Weiss. Therefore, beginning their journey as a team.

"hey" ruby forced a smile

Weiss immediately took notice, seeing the pain in ruby's eyes.

"hey, how are you?"

"I've been better." Ruby turned to face away from Weiss

"I came to visit you earlier, but you were asleep."

"mmm"

"ruby"

"Weiss I already told Blake, I don't want to talk about it"

"okay, but when you are ready, I am here"

"…"

"so, uh it's a nice day outside"

"I wouldn't know"

Weiss frowned and slowly stepped closer to ruby's bedside.

"Weiss"

"yes" Weiss said without hesitation

"do you believe in destiny?"

"uh, it depends. I mean I guess so."

"what about falling in love, do you think it's possible?"

"of course, I love you" Weiss said light heartedly walking in front of ruby.

"I love you too" ruby nearly whispered as she looked down at her hands

Weiss grabbed ruby's hands in her own, forcing her to look at her. Neither said a word, they just stared at each other, Weiss trying to read ruby. Ruby trying to read Weiss. Ruby's eyes watered and she looked down, pulling her hands out of Weiss's grasp.

"what's bothering you?" Weiss asked

"…"

"ruby"

Ruby looked up at Weiss, tears slowly and silently falling on to her bed sheets. Weiss felt her own eyes watering, as she moved her hand to brush away ruby's tears, but ruby grabbed her hand before Weiss could. Stopping Weiss in her tracks.

"Weiss, I want you to stay here"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to go find this woman, Salem. Once I get better, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to kill her. And while I'm gone, I want you to stay here."

"what, ruby you are in no condition to even be thinking of stuff like this. Besides I won't let you go alone, you could get killed. Look at what happened this time.

"don't you see, who cares if I get killed, you, if you come you'll be the one killed. That's why no one can come with me. I can't, I can't have your blood on my hands"

"I care! You aren't leaving without me, not ever. I can handle myself. And that's that."

"then I won't tell you when I'm leaving" ruby said turning away, sounding childish

"excuse, I'll find you ruby rose. I did it once, I can do it again"

"you have to stay here!"

"no I don't!"

"what's going on?" Blake asked coming in the room with a tray of soft easy to handle foods.

"nothing!" Weiss and ruby said at the same time

Blake raised an eyebrow, looking from ruby to Weiss, then from Weiss back to ruby.

"oh kay, anyways here" Blake moved the small rolling table over to ruby, placing the tray down.

The silent tension was quickly building as Blake opened the apple sauce. Her cat ears twitching under her bow.

"don't you have a company to run or something" ruby grumbled

"it can wait" Weiss snapped

Blake sighed loudly.

Weiss shot Blake a look, saying a little privacy. Blake shot back a look that said, I want to know what's going on here. Ruby grabbed the apple sauce mixing it with a spoon.

Ruby clenched the spoon in her hand, she was tired of soft foods, she was tired of laying in the stupid bed all day. She wanted to be out there looking for Salem, she needed it. Weiss crossed her arms refusing to give in, Blake sat in the bed side chair, crossing her legs.

The silence was broken by ruby setting the apple sauce back down without taking a bite and pushing the table away as hard as she could, causing it to slam into the wall.

"I killed her" ruby finally announced

Weiss and Blake shared a quick glance.

"is that what you want to hear, there I said it I killed her! I killed cinder! That's why you can't come! Because what if Salem turns you against me like she did cinder, or turns me against you. I don't want to have to kill any more! I don't want to be the one that ends another person life! You can't come!"

"I'm not letting you go alone" Weiss declared

"what are you talking about" Blake asked

"ruby wants to find Salem all by herself" Weiss clenched her jaw

"what! That's too dangerous, you'll get yourself killed"

"I don't care; no one is coming with me."

"will you listen to yourself, you can't even get out of this bed alone. Stop being childish if we are going after her, then I'm going with you." Weiss argued

"you didn't see what I saw, she's too powerful!" ruby tried to sit straight crying out in pain at the sudden motion

"that's enough both of you, no one is going anywhere anytime soon. Before anything you need to heal, and Weiss you need to deal with your company. Your scroll lights up every ten seconds."

"I know; I'm working on it!" Weiss snapped

"whatever" ruby grumbled

"and don't even think about leaving unannounced, I swear to you ruby rose I will hunt you down." Weiss said stepping closer to prove her point

"you can't come" ruby said more to herself than to Weiss as she started thinking of ways to make Weiss stay behind

Weiss clenched her jaw harder, knowing ruby was already thinking of ways to force her to stay behind.

"you are ridiculous" Blake stood shaking her head

Both ruby and Weiss turned their attention to her.

"you go off on these adventures by yourself, and they always end badly. Haven't you learned. Don't you think if you and cinder had clued us in on whatever your plan was, things could have gone differently, you probably wouldn't even be in that bed wondering how you are going to take down Salem. If you would have just trusted us from the beginning none of this would have happened. Weiss is right on this one, you're not going anywhere alone. And even if you do find a way to make Weiss stay here, I'll follow you because Weiss may have something tying her down, but I don't. so whatever it is you're thinking, I'd un think it" Blake said harshly grabbing the tray of food and moving it in front of ruby again.

More tears spilled out of ruby's eyes.

"no, none of you can come. You don't understand. You'll get killed. And I can't, I can't watch anyone else die, not again."

"tell us what happened, help us understand" Weiss said more calmly sitting next to ruby on the bed

"it was a plan I never perfected, cinder and I were working on it for…" ruby trailed off realizing her mistake

"for what?" Blake demanded

"ruby?" Weiss questioned

"for the attack we were planning to make on vacuo" ruby whispered looking down away from Blake's knowing glare

"I knew it; you knew what cinder was planning all along didn't you" Blake accused

"no, I just-"

"don't lie to us!" Blake cut ruby off

"I didn't want you to think I was helping cinder. The plan was never the Schnee dust company, we were about to make the move to vacuo, before Haden came. Cinder had already sent the white fang there. Most of the time I was with cinder, we were training. Planning our next move. Cinder wanted to attack vacuo because the intel we gathered showed that mistrial and vacuo were about to team up against atlas. A war."

"what" Blake and Weiss said at the same time

"cinder wanted atlas to look like they were the ones attacking, that they started the war. It's why we took the dust. We were going to frame the Schnee dust company. I was working on this technique, a way to get past even the toughest security undetected, so that I could help cinder steal atlas military supplies. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid. Afraid you say I was a monster."

"you should have just told us" Blake frowned turning away to face the wall, feeling more betrayed than ever.

"I know and the longer I waited, the more I knew I should have just told y'all. I'm sorry."

"what was the technique you were working on?" Weiss asked also feeling a little let down

"a way to freeze the time around me, making me look to radars as if I was dead. There was one thing we didn't think about, one thing that I didn't account for till it was too late. The plan was to use this technique to trick Salem, but it didn't work."

"why?"

"body heat. I may have looked and sounded dead, but I didn't feel dead. Once Salem touched me she knew I was still alive. She was controlling cinder, there were all these different types of grimm that just kept reforming after I killed them. I didn't want to kill her, I kept trying to think of ways to fight her off without hurting her, but I couldn't she was too strong, plus the grimm, and she was going to kill me, so I… I had to. And Salem she just laughed. I went to attack her, but if raven hadn't come I'm pretty sure I'd be dead. All she did was touch me, she had so much power she didn't even have to attack. It's too dangerous for anyone to come. She's too strong" ruby finished

"you're not going alone, that's final" Weiss stated

"she's right and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, eat, and rest." Blake sighed

Ruby sighed wiping her tears and grabbing the apple sauce again. Weiss sighed and brushed some of ruby's hair out of her face.

After a few days' ruby was moved from the icu to a regular hospital room. Weiss didn't visit as much, as she tried to get everything straightened out at her company. Yang would come and go, often spending her time with raven, listening to raven's tales of old days, of course Taiyang couldn't just let raven be alone with yang, so he too would tag along. Adding to the stories raven would tell. Qrow and Blake had become like ghost haunting the hospital, taking turns watching ruby. Though Blake never said much when it was her turn to be with ruby. There was a strong tension there that neither the reaper or the Faunus wanted to deal with at the moment.

After Blake's shift, ruby was alone till Weiss could make time to see ruby, she could range anywhere from being right on time to a couple hours late, ruby could always count on her to show up though. This day ruby had been waiting about half an hour, still no sign of Weiss. So the reaper decides to go for a walk, which she wasn't allowed.

Any physical exertion could land you right back in the icu, the nurse had told her once. Still ruby couldn't help herself, so she slowly stood to her feet.

A sharp pain, radiated from her back, where several burn marks were still healing, as well as her stomach where she had unintentionally pulled her stiches. She grunted.

Ruby glanced out the door, no particular nurses was paying much attention to her, so she just casually walked out, in her grimm pajamas. She made her way outside, where it was a cold winters day.

"what are you doing!" she heard Weiss say

She quickly turned to see Weiss wasn't talking to her, but to someone on her scroll.

"I said, only half! Half! Bring back that ship immediately, don't make me say it again!" she hung up her scroll

Ruby smirked, she loved watching Weiss get all feisty. Weiss walked in to the hospital, not noticing ruby standing right behind her. Ruby shook her head with a faint smile on her face.

The reaper waited for ten minutes till Weiss came storming out again,

"unbelievable, how does someone just get up and walk away," Weiss grumbled to herself

"it was easy" ruby said stepping in line with Weiss struggling to keep her pace

"ruby! What were you thinking!" Weiss halted her strides

"uh, I was thinking I wanted to see you" ruby gave a sideways smile

"are you crazy! Look at you, you are in no condition to be going anywhere!"

"Weiss please don't make me go back, let's go for a walk or something" ruby pouted

"ruby rose,"

"Weiss Schnee" ruby mimicked Weiss's serious tone. Breaking into a smile after seeing Weiss's glare.

Weiss sighed and admitted defeat.

"fine, but, let's get you changed"

Weiss had her servant pull around a car, and take them back to the Schnee mansion. They took the elevator to ruby's guest room, where ruby picked out an outfit.

"uh, can you help me. It kind of hurts when I bend" ruby said awkwardly as she stared at her outfit, then looked down to her pj's.

"of course, I can have a servant-"

"no, I want you to help me. I don't want anyone to see my scars" ruby said hugging herself

"oh, okay, just tell me what you need me to do." Weiss stood feeling uneasy

So ruby with the help of Weiss, got slowly undressed, crying out in pain every so often when she would move the wrong way. Weiss's hand shook slightly as she carefully helped ruby out of her clothes, she was scared that one wrong move would land ruby back in the emergency room.

Once ruby was undressed, Weiss silently stared at ruby's scarred and bruised body. Some were close to being completely healed like the ursa scratch on her chest, others still needed a great deal of time to heal, like the rather large burn mark on her back. The skin was still very red, and spread in a circle shape starting from the middle of her back, all the way to her shoulders, and lower back. The whole in her chest, had gotten smaller, and was stitched up and covered with bandages. The bruise on ruby's neck was nearly faded, and the cuts and scratches from the glass, were healed and scabbed over.

Weiss felt her eyes water as she slowly and softly trailed her hand down ruby's back. Ruby shuddered at Weiss's cold touch. Weiss leaned in close to ruby and kissed her shoulder softly not wanting to hurt her. Ruby's face went red with blush.

"Weiss" ruby whimpered

"I'm sorry, uh let's get you dressed" Weiss turned wiping her tears and grabbing ruby's outfit.

Getting dressed was even worse than getting undressed, ruby picked a rather simple outfit, just because she knew it would be worse.

She wore a white t-shirt, with a black and red combat skirt, tights, and her boots underneath. She also had on a red vest, and her signature red hood.

"there all done" Weiss smiled

"thanks, now what?" ruby asked

Zwei stretched out where he lay on ruby's bed sleeping the day away. Ruby pet him softly.

"now, we go for a walk, unless you can't walk, then we can do something else, whatever you want really."

Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand, "a walk sounds just fine" ruby smiled

Weiss gave a soft smile, the two making their way back outside.

The day was fairly cold, not cold enough for snow, but getting there, as atlas entered its mid-winter months. The sun did little to warm the air, because it was blocked by clouds. The two walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

They stopped at the edge of the forest, the mountain terrain could be seen in the distance. Ruby sighed, not wanting to go back to the hospital.

"do I have to go back" she whined

"hmmm" Weiss pondered

She too wanted ruby to stay, but couldn't think of what to do, then it hit her. Her father had a private doctor tend to him in his last days, she could hire one for ruby, and ruby could stay at the mansion.

"actually no, I have an idea" Weiss said triumphant

"you do?"

"yes, I do. I…" Weiss trailed off as red eyes began to light up the dark forest around them.

Neither of them had their weapons, stupid, Weiss thought to herself, how could you be so careless.

"daddy!" a small child cried

Ruby glanced over to see the boy was about 5 or 6, his father must have fallen from the mountain, they looked like they were about to go hiking, the father must of slipped and hit his head.

Grimm surrounded them, crowding toward the crying boy and his father. Ruby pulled her hand from Weiss's grasp and walked over to the boy, standing between him and the grimm.

"I'll call for help" Weiss said dialing Blake's number

The boy looked at the hooded reaper and quieted his sobs.

"hi" ruby smiled

"wh, who are you" he hiccupped

"my name is ruby, does your father have a weapon?"

"he fell," the boy sobbed

"it's going to be okay, can you hand me that gun right there" ruby pointed to the gun on the man's belt

The boy nodded and crawled over to his father yanking out the gun and handing it to ruby, ruby smiled at him, he gave a soft smile back. The boy felt safe, like with ruby here everything would be okay.

"you're in no condition to fight" Weiss said stepping in front of ruby

"looks like I have no choice" ruby said the grimm drawing nearer

The gun was a triple barrel pistol, loaded with dust bullets. On the top of it was a small blade that could be used for close combat. It wasn't much but ruby knew she could use it.

As the grimm stepped out from the shadows, it was clear that they were no usual grimm. Ruby took a step back dropping the gun on the ground. Weiss gasped. The boy screamed.

There stood two grimm figures, both stood like humans, on two legs, both resembled people ruby knew. One had a rather strange looking hole in its chest. glowing red eyes, face white with red marks. Long claws wearing a torn red dress, long black hair. The other holding a sword connected to a long chain in hand, white hood, red eyes could be seen lighting the space underneath the hood.

The sword dragged the ground covered in dried blood, a rose insignia covered by the claws of the grimm.

Ruby could hear Salem's laugh in her head, but knew that Weiss, nor the boy had heard.

The first grimm vanished into a cloud of rose petals, ruby running for the gun, she tripped and grabbed it, pulling her stiches. Weiss grabbed the boy, using her glyphs to propel herself into the tree, setting him down, and jumping down to help ruby.

The second grimm formed a sword in its hand, going to stab ruby, being stopped by a glyph. A chain wrapped around Weiss, pulling her away from ruby and slamming her into a tree. The glyph faded and ruby held back the sword using the blade on the revolver.

Weiss stood summoning an ursa to help fight. White rose petals swarmed around Weiss a chain quickly wrapping around her. The ursa was quickly decapitated in one quick strike vanishing instantly.

Ruby fired a bullet red dust hitting the grimm in the leg. It fell back. Ruby slowly stood holding her stomach where the stiches began to bleed. The white hooded grimm raised it sword toward Weiss, who was restrained and helpless.

Ruby vanished in red rose petals firing twice at the white blur, small explosions hitting the nearby trees. White and red rose petals seemed to mix in the air around Weiss, like a small tornado.

Weiss made a glyph underneath her, launching herself into the air, unraveling the chain. She caught herself with yet another glyph, then launched herself back into action. Chain as her new make shift weapon.

Blake ran to help Weiss after receiving her call, she ran past raven, yang, and Taiyang who had been in the forest reminiscing about old times, and were making their way back. She stopped

"they need our help, ruby and Weiss are being attacked by grimm" Blake said breathless before turning to run not seeing if they were following her

The man on the floor began to awaken, rubbing the large bump on his head. He turned to see the red hooded reaper slide past him, her back hitting a large rock. A white hooded figure grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the rock so hard it shattered. He looked to see another girl, who he was sure was the head of the Schnee dust company block another figure who he thought looked very strange. Then his eyes landed on his boy crying in a tree. He went for his gun but found his holster empty.

He stood and ran to the tree, running past Weiss fighting the cinder grimm. Weiss held back the grimm as best she could, but the cinder grimm was well skilled. The grimm grabbed the chain in Weiss's hand and used it against her wrapping it around her neck.

Weiss looked to ruby for help, but saw ruby get tackled to the ground the white hooded grimm going for her face.

A silver light burst out from under ruby's hood, the grimm not the least bit fazed, it's sword seemed to transform once the rose insignia was hit, and went from a long sword to a small dagger.

Weiss made a glyph behind her, sending the grimm flying. She fell to the floor gasping for air. She noticed ruby was defense less as the revolver lay inches from where Weiss was. She went to grab it, only to be met with black heels. She looked up at the cinder grimm and arrow pointed at her head. Weiss closed her eyes.

A gun shot echoed into the woods, as the boy's father reclaimed his weapon and fired to aid Weiss. The cinder grimm turned to see her attacker, the arrow flying through the air hitting him in the shoulder he cried out in pain.

"daddy!" the boy cried

Ruby held back the grimm hands that gripped the dagger. The tip of its blade inches from her face. She knew that if the button was pushed it would change back to a sword and stab ruby through the face. The grimm dug its knee into ruby's stomach, ruby cried out in pain.

Weiss was torn on who she should help, the poor father who was seconds away from death, or ruby who was also seconds away from death. She summoned her knight in shining armor and sent it to attack the cinder grimm. And she picked up the chain and ran to ruby's aid.

She wrapped the chain around the white hooded figures neck, but the figure vanished into rose petals. Weiss nearly clasped on top of ruby.

"look out" ruby cried grabbing Weiss and rolling over so Weiss was on the ground

The sword reopened the whole in her chest, ruby crying out in pain.

"ruby!"

The white hooded figure was about to bring down her sword again, when a certain shadow cat ran in to help kicking the grimm right in the head and back flipping to catch herself.

"Weiss catch" Blake called throwing Weiss her rapier

Weiss caught it with ease and was looking for revenge. By this time the commotion had attracted a lot more grimm in the area, the boy's father doing his best to hold them off.

Ruby struggled to her feet, yang coming to her aid.

"she needs help!" yang cried

Raven drew her sword setting her mask in place, she took a deep breath and went in for the attack killing grimm left and right. Taiyang went to help the father, everyone seemingly forgetting about the cinder grimm.

Weiss and Blake double teamed the white hooded grimm, it was strong even with the both of them attacking. Weiss is rapier clashing with the sword, that was now covered in ruby's blood.

"yang. I need my scythe" ruby grunted

"you can't fight, look at you. You need a doctor. Uncle Qrow has your scythe, we need to get you out of here"

"yang, look out" ruby cried as a beawolf came up behind yang, yang turned and with her robotic arm punched as hard as she could. Sending it flying.

Weiss was knocked back, rose petals blinding her line of sight, Blake wasn't able to keep up either, the grimm was too fast. Blake turned around too late, as the white hooded figure kicked her from behind and into Weiss, then raised her sword. Blake grabbed Weiss, leaving behind a shadow copy which was cut in two.

"you okay" Blake asked

"watch out!" Weiss pushed Blake out of the way, and arrow sticking in her shoulder.

"Weiss!"

Yang wanted so desperately to help, but knew she needed to get ruby to safety.

"go" ruby said pushing yang away towards Weiss and Blake

"but ruby"

"they need you" ruby said making eye contact with yang

Yang nodded and ran off to help.

"you are not my mother!" yang cried as she punched with all her might knocking the grimm into the tree.

"tai" raven called causing Taiyang to turn just in time to miss being attacked by a beawolf.

Raven turned only to come face to face with a large sabretooth tiger grimm. She backed up as it growled and bared its fangs.

Ruby felt helpless as she stood bleeding out, watching everyone around her fight her battle. She watched as Blake and grimm cinder fought. Grimm cinder easily over coming Blake, Weiss and yang had their hands full with grimm summer. Ruby grabbed the chain off the floor, Blake hitting a tree so hard it broke in half.

Ruby vanished into petals and blood, tackling grimm cinder to the floor wrapping the chain around it's throat. Grimm cinder snarled and growled baring her teeth at ruby, tears falling onto the mask of grimm cinder.

"I'm sorry" ruby sobbed

She grabbed the sword that grimm cinder had dropped and thrust it into the head of the grimm, it's body disappearing shortly after. Ruby limped over to Blake, and helped her up.

"thanks" Blake said trying to stand on her own

"watch out!" raven cried as the saber went in to attack Blake

Ruby pushed past Blake shoving the sword into the chest of the saber, killing it. Blake stared wide eyed at ruby, the girl can barely stand and she still saved me. Blake thought to herself. Taiyang watched Weiss and yang fall back unable to take down grimm summer on their own.

"it's too strong" yang said catching her breath

"nothing is working" Weiss complained

"there are too many, we need to get out of here" the man cried

"go I'll hold them off" raven announced

"no, I'm not leaving you" yang cried

"raven, don't" tai said stepping back from a new hoard of beawolf

"go!" raven demanded

Ruby closed her eyes drawing on her power a silver scythe forming in her hand, she opened her eyes silver light streaming from them.

Before anyone could say anything she vanished into rose petals grimm dying left and right, then her scythe clashed with summer's sword.

Ruby thought back to that time where she thought she saw her mother, and realized it was Salem playing tricks on her. She stared at the grimm face of her mother tears falling like stars in the sky, streaking silver and hitting the floor.

Everyone watched ruby's eyes glow brighter, her red hood turning white on the outside. All the grimm in the area vanishing except for the one ruby was fighting.

With one final war cry ruby twirled her scythe cutting the grimm in two, it vanished shortly after.

Everyone stared with jaws dropped and ah in their eyes. Ruby's eyes rolled back as she fainted and fell to the floor.

"ruby!" yang ran to her sister and picked her up, the reapers hood going back to red on the outside. The scythe vanishing.

This was how ruby ended up in the hospital yet again, the doctors made a joke about the grimm reaper, Weiss didn't think it was so funny, and the man nearly lost his job that day.

Though there was no time for jokes or empty threats, for a real threat waited just outside the kingdom of atlas, ready to take away the peaceful days of mid-winter.

Blake sat with the unconscious ruby, it was her shift again. She sighed as she stared at the pale reaper.

"I think I get it now" Blake said to the unconscious ruby

"I get why you did what you did, why you didn't tell us anything, why you went with cinder. You were protecting us in your ruby way. You saved me today, thanks. But just because I get it now, doesn't mean I trust you. You lied to us, and abandon us. And that, I can never forgive. This power, you wanted to master it to protect us, you wanted to reach the unreachable, to save the unsaveable. But look where that got you. Ruby not every story has a happy ending, the girl doesn't always get the boy, and the hero doesn't always save the day. When you understand that, then you'll get it. You'll get that there are no coincidences, no right or wrong way. Just life, and how you look at it. I'm still trying to get it myself, but the more you try to save everyone, more you destroy yourself. You have to ask yourself at what point is the sacrifice too great, for a real hero there is only one answer. That you have to figure out on your own."

Ruby opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about what Blake had said. The oxygen mask on her face, tubes running this way and that. Blake turning the page in her book, ready to start a new chapter.

 **A/N: hey everyone hoped you liked the new chapter sorry it was a bit longer than usual. As always feel free to leave a comment all is welcome, ruby redemption, sort of, more like realization. Ruby will redeem herself, eventually. Definitely a ruby and Blake chapter to come in the future, as well as maybe Weiss and yang. More to come soon let me know if you have any ideas, like I said the trip to vacuo is drawing near. New characters as well as some familiar faces to come soon. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	35. Chapter 35

_I see more in you than the rest of them do, and I'm not gonna let you fall._

3rd person

Vale

"I just can't stand looking at it, it's driving me crazy!" Nora exclaimed

"there's nothing we can do, until vale starts to get back in order we just have to live with it" Ren sighed

"I heard they're working on a new tower, they are trying to expand the kingdom this time not going so far, just down the mountain" jaune said optimistically

"yes, but I think it's a very bad idea to build it there, we all saw that grimm come out of the mountain, who knows what could be hiding there" pyrrah interjected

Team jnpr all silently agreed with each other, it's been about a couple weeks since pyrrah woke from her coma and after that her recovery was quick.

The same could not be said for the kingdom of vale. Grimm flooded to beacon academy, the large stone dragon frozen on top of the broken tower. Anyone even near vale could see it from miles away. As team jnpr stared at the tower, large air ships flew overhead.

The old fashioned kind that could be found in vacuo and parts of mistrial. They quickly passed the kingdom of vale, and seemed to be headed towards atlas.

"What Was That!" Nora asked

"looks like trouble" jaune observed

"maybe it's a friendly visit?" Ren shrugged

"they look like they are heading to atlas" pyrrah pointed out

"there's talk of a war" coco said approaching team jnpr

"A War?" jaune said slightly confused

"word on the street is vacuo is taking the fight to atlas, they are teaming up with the kingdom of mistral. Or so I heard"

"sounds awful" velvet frowned

"We Have to Do Something!" Nora proclaimed

"like what? We can't do anything while we are stuck here" coco grunted

"she's right, besides it's none of our business anyways." Jaune sighed

"I just hope Weiss is okay" pyrrah sighed

Glynda marched over to the two teams, shoulders back and eyes full of annoyance.

"if you are done chatting, grimm have begun to leak into the city again, please we could use some help"

"right, sorry" jaune nodded

And so the two teams were off back to action doing whatever they could to keep vale from falling.

Atlas

"well maybe we should take a break" Blake quickly spat eyes full of anger and tears

"what! Why, all because I'm hanging out with my mom" yang yelled

"it's not that"

"that's exactly what it is isn't it" yang got defensive

"no, this is what I'm talking about. It's like I can't even talk to you anymore, you're too wrapped up in your own world to even see what's happening around you! You keep blowing me off and when we are together you're off in another world, completely oblivious to what I've been saying. You're not there for me yang, you're not there for ruby. Or Weiss, we are supposed to be a team."

"we are a team; I know I've been distant lately but if you need me I'm here always. Blake please"

"I'm sorry, I just need space" Blake pushed past yang leaving the bedroom.

"Blake wait,"

Yang grabbed her by the wrist.

It was late at night, the two shared a room in the Schnee mansion. Blake had just covered yang's watch shift, again. Only to come back to the room and find yang alone and asleep. This irritated Blake, she could have watched ruby, she could have given Blake a much needed brake, but she didn't. Blake was willing to let it slide, all she really wanted was to express her daily stress with yang, let her know what ruby's daily riffraff was today.

She went on about how ruby was being stubborn not letting herself heal sneaking out an exerting herself, Blake had to crack down on the girl, and chastise Weiss for allowing her to do it in the first place. She was half way through her story when she realized yang hadn't listened to a single thing she had said.

It was a simple question, one that only required half a mind to answer,

"can you believe her" Blake said shaking her head

Then she waited for yang to respond, a grunt, a huff, a light chuckle even would have been enough, but yang just gazed blankly at Blake. Then Blake had got the attention of yang, asking her a simple question, one she should know the answer to. What was ruby's condition.

Yang shrugged, "I don't know she must be doing okay, last I checked she was"

Blake found it unbelievable that she was more invested in ruby's condition than yang was, and yang was her sister!

Thus the argument ensued, Blake went on to say she wanted yang to start seeing ruby again, and she was tired of picking up her shifts. Yang said she would, but that she didn't see the big deal. Blake was astonished that yang didn't think Blake wanting a break was a "big deal", so she went on to explain why it was. Yang still didn't get it,

"if you were tired you should have just said something" yang shrugged

"I did, I have, every night for the past week I've mentioned it, now I know you haven't been listening to me at all!"

"alright, alright, I'm sorry if you want a brake fine. I'll start taking my shift again" yang relented

Bringing them back to now.

"please just don't" Blake snapped yanking her wrist back and walking out the door

It was a little past midnight, yang watched the door close, tears sliding down her face.

Blake made her way to ruby's empty room, sighing when she saw zwei occupying the bed, she sat next to him. Wiping frantically at her tears.

Zwei stood up stretched and wagged his tail at the sight of Blake. Then when he noticed she was crying his ears fell slightly as he whimpered, nudging Blake in the arm with his nose.

"Why don't you go lay with yang, you dumb dog"

Zwei tucked his tail and lowered his head jumping off the bed, this pulled Blake's heart strings.

"wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

He looked up at her tail still tucked, Blake looked around to see if anyone was watching, then bent down to pick up zwei.

"if you tell anyone I'll deny everything"

He barked a happy bark licking her cheek. She smiled,

"thanks, I needed that"

The two cuddled up in the empty bed, zwei soothing Blake to sleep.

"hey sis, what's up haven't seen you in a while" ruby smiled as the morning sun shined through the window of her hospital room

When yang didn't answer ruby went on

"I mean usually Blake's here this early, but I'm glad she's not yesterday she went bananas after I snuck out to eat lunch with Weiss. I got a whole lecture and everything. She was all like, what were you thinking Blah. It was kind of funny actually because her ears— "

"can we talk about something else please" yang cut ruby off

"oh, okay is everything alright?"

"yep, everything's just peachy" yang said sarcastically

"yang?"

"Blake's mad at me"

"why?"

"I don't know; I did something stupid I guess" yang shrugged

"that's an understatement" Blake said entering the room with ruby's breakfast

"hey Blake, thanks" ruby smiled

"I figured I'd better get down here to see if she'd actually show, anyways see you later ruby" Blake turned to leave

"Blake wait" yang called standing

Blake left with so much as a glance at yang

"ohh, yeah she's mad at you. What'd you do to make her mad?" ruby asked around a mouth full of pancakes

"she's says I was ignoring her; I'm not ignoring her." yang said plopping back down

"I don't know" ruby shrugged

"why? What do you know, has she said anything" yang pried.

"just small hints, she can get pretty catty, see what I did there, catty" ruby chuckled

"uh rubes are you okay?"

"yep, they put me on some new pain meds, makes me all uh how can I say this,"

"happy?" yang offered

"I was going to say bursting with energy"

Yang shrugged

"anyways, every time I'd ask about you she's say stuff like why don't you ask her yourself, or I wouldn't know. Weiss said she asked where you've been going off to and Blake said where do you think, she gets really touchy on the subject" ruby went on

Yang looked down maybe she had been putting everyone off, they asked about her and Blake, Blake was the one who had to deal with it.

"yang?"

"I just don't know how I'm going to fix this, I messed up pretty bad" yang sighed

"you'll figure it out, Blake's just being Blake" ruby smiled

" I guess so, but enough about that how have you been?"

After Blake had asked her the question it had left a sour taste in yang's mouth and she knew she had to find out as soon as possible.

"okay, I guess. There are good days like yesterday, then there are other days. The not so good days. Dad says it will get better with time, uncle Qrow and Weiss are good at helping to keep me from going there…" ruby trailed off

Yang instantly noticed ruby's mood had taken a dark turn as her eyes dulled and her appetite all but went. Still she had to ask,

"there?"

"that dark place, surrounding me at all sides. Sounds of pain an anguish haunting me. It's so cold there, I always feel so alone." Ruby looked down poking her food

Yang could relate in a strange sort of way, after she had lost her arm she felt she was in a similar place ruby had just described, she had to pull herself out after she realized no one would do it for her. She saw that same sort of darkness in ruby's eyes, and a deep worry fell over her. Was this what Blake meant, ruby needed yang, and yang wasn't there. Yang felt guilty.

"it's tough, I've been, there. But you can't stay there, you can't keep going back. Ruby, that place has nothing to offer you. Take it from me, besides if you ever get stuck there I will make it my personal goal to come and get you, you hear me. We're sisters and I'd do anything for you"

"yeah, your right. Because that's what sisters do" ruby smiled her mood slowly going back to happy, though yang noticed that her Iv began to drip again. Almost like a perfect clock, right on the dot.

Yang was starting to suspect that maybe the "medicine" wasn't for pain, and maybe ruby was worse than what she was letting on, and maybe this is what Blake was trying to tell yang for the past week. Yang felt sick.

"you should eat up rubes, you need all the sugar you can get in this place" yang forced a smile

"your telling me, they say too much sugar can affect me because of the medicine I am on, can you believe that, too much sugar! Is there even a thing as too much sugar" ruby shook her head in disbelief

Yang chuckled

The nurse walked in syringe in hand,

"alright Ms. Rose you know what time it is"

"but, my sisters here, plus I'm still eating, just a little longer please, please, please"

"fine, but only ten minutes we have to stick to the schedule" the nurse sighed

"schedule?" yang questions

"every morning, after breakfast they put me to sleep, says it quickens my healing process. Anything to get me out of here faster I say is fine by me" ruby shrugged

Ruby shoved the last of the pancake in her face, chugging her milk. Yang smiled at her sister's milk mustache.

"okay done, which gives us 8 more minutes to talk" ruby smiled

The nurse had left to attend other matters, leaving her chart laying at the foot of ruby's bed.

"how's your mom, she still hanging around?" ruby asked

"yeah, I think she plans to hang around for a while. Or I hope so at least. I'm going to meet with her after my shift"

"that's good, I think. Anyways did you know Weiss hired this guy on to her team of trustees as she calls it, he totally likes her, and she is completely oblivious to it. He was like, thank you Weiss, Weiss he called her by her first name, all the others call her Ms. Schnee. He smiles at her funny, I don't like him" ruby pouted

"relax rubes you know Weiss is a one-woman girl, she only has eyes for you."

"still, he's all handsome and buff and good looking, and I'm-"

"over reacting, chill Weiss would never you know that" yang cut ruby off

"still, I don't like him." Ruby crossed her arms

"alright Ms. Rose times up, ready?" the nurse asked coming back in.

ruby smiled, and nodded. She laid down getting into a comfortable position as the nurse injected the contents of the needle into ruby's iv.

Then she yawned as the nurse wrote down her time and data and left.

"I'm glad you came yang; you should come more offtennn…" ruby drifted into a deep sleep

Later that night yang went to find Blake, she was in ruby's room reading a book.

"hey" yang tried

Blake sighed but didn't say anything pretending yang wasn't there.

"um, so you were right. Maybe I have been distant" yang walked over to the bed, zwei getting up where he lay next to Blake stretching then jumping off, walking, out of the room to wherever zwei goes.

Blake turned the page in her book, ignoring yang.

"Blake please, I'm sorry"

"did you say something?" Blake raised an eyebrow, pretending she hadn't just heard everything yang said

"look I get it, I was ignoring you, now you're ignoring me. I'm sorry okay"

Blake sighed and set down her book,

"yang, I just wanted you to see that you can't just disappear all the time with your mom, ruby needs you, I need you."

"I know, I know I'm sorry, after today I realized that, I was so caught up in what my mom was doing, it's like I've spent my entire life looking for her and here she is, and she's not the villain I made her out to be in my head. She's actually kind of easy to relate to and that's scary. Part of me is still clinging to her, hoping she won't just leave again. I'm being pulled in two different directions, and I don't know what to do, I'm just confused"

"I'm not asking you to stop seeing your mom, just, I want you to pay more attention to everything that's happening around you. When you said ruby was doing okay, that just made me so, ugh."

"I know, I saw, she seemed fine at first, but then"

"then the medicine wore off, a couple weeks ago after ruby and Weiss were attacked by grimm, I was in the room with her when she told me she could hear Salem talking to her, she said that Salem was laughing at her. At first I took it seriously, Weiss and Qrow we all looked into it, but…"

"but?"

"but ruby wasn't making much sense it's not like we didn't believe her we just couldn't prove that what she was saying was true, she freaked out, had a meltdown in the middle of the hospital lobby. She was screaming we were all in danger and that Salem was coming for her, and that no one could be around her, or they'd get killed. We tried calming her down, she was out of control, we called your dad he came, we tried to call you a bunch of times but you never answered. Finally, the nurses had to sedate her. Yang ruby is suffering from a psychotic break, she says she hears things and she's paranoid all the time. She thinks we don't believe her; she gets really depressed. Sometimes she doesn't speak or eat, other times she's screaming we are all in danger. The doctor put her on a light dose of anti-depressants to help, it seems to be working. Weiss says the only time ruby seems like her normal self is when she lets ruby sneak out with her. She's been asking about you every day for the past week, and it's just hard to keep lying to her. I tell her your busy, or you had an errand to run, then I get here and you're asleep in the bed. Ruby is improving but she is far from okay, the longer she stays in that bed the more frustrated she gets, she tried to convince your uncle to give her back her scythe. You can't keep putting this off, ruby needs you. She's struggling to keep it together, I'm doing everything I can, but I can only handle so much"

"I'm sorry I had no idea, I didn't mean to put you in this situation" yang wiped her tears

"but you did,"

"I know, god I'm so stupid"

"you're not stupid yang, just blind. Weiss wants to get ruby out of there, she said ruby being in the hospital isn't helping her anymore, I disagree, we've been arguing back and forth, Qrow thinks we should give it more time. Yesterday she was off her meds all day because she snuck out with Weiss, Weiss claims ruby was fine, acted normal, but I know she's hiding something, that expression on her face said it all. Ruby needs to be in the hospital, to fully recover. I know if Weiss takes her out, then she'll put herself right in the path of danger again, three times is lucky, there won't be a fourth if she keeps acting like this. This is why I need you to start watching ruby again, see who's right, me, or Weiss. Help ruby realize you're there for her, and everything will be okay. Can you do that?"

"yes, I will. I'm sorry Blake, I really am."

"I know,"

"so are we cool then?"

"yang I didn't really want to break up with you, I just wanted to force you to open your eyes, and I think it worked. So I'd say were okay" Blake gave a faint smile

Yang sighed in relief,

"don't scare me like that, I thought I was going to lose you"

"ignore me again, and I might not be so forgiving" Blake stood book in hand

"I'll never ignore you again, I promise" yang said grabbing Blake by her waist and spinning her toward her, and wrapping her arms around her

Blake smiled placing a light peck on yang's lips, yang deepened the kiss, before the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard at the door, yang sighed in annoyance.

"if you two are finished, I think we have a problem" Weiss spoke up forcing the couple to break apart

"what is it?" Blake asked

"ruby snuck out again, this time alone"

"what, where is she?" yang said alarmed after everything Blake just said

"your uncle is trying to find out, he said he thought she was asleep so he went to the restroom, when he came back, she was gone. The nurse said she went in to check on ruby, when ruby used her semblance to run past her, we have to go look for her"

"I told you encouraging her would lead to this" Blake hissed running to the car, yang and Weiss on her tail

"we'll find her, I'm sure she just went for a walk or something" Weiss said optimistically

"or she's right over there" yang pointed over to the garden

"see, perfectly fine" Weiss sighed in relief

"she walked all the way to your house from the hospital I wouldn't call that perfectly fine" Blake grumbled

The three walked over to ruby who held a white rose in her hand, seemingly off in her own world.

"ruby, what did I say" Blake started

"huh? Oh hey you guys, it's pretty cold out here, I overheard the nurse say it was about to snow, I wanted to see it. Look one's still alive" ruby held up the white rose

"you should have called me, look at you, you're going to catch a cold" Weiss chastised

Yang took her jacket off and slipped it around ruby's shoulders

"you could have been attacked, or worse what were you thinking" Blake went on

"rubes their right, you should have at least let uncle Qrow come with you." Yang sighed

Weiss sent a message on her Schnee scroll to Qrow, that they had found her.

"look" ruby pointed up

Snowflakes slowly falling to the ground,

"okay, we should probably get you inside" yang smiled

Ruby flashback

"but you said we could" five-year-old ruby pouted

"I know rose bud, but mommy's got to work. How about this I promise that when I get back we will make a whole bunch of cookies so much that our belly's get real fat" summer rubbed her belly with gusto

Ruby burst into a giggling fit

"sound good?"

"when are you coming back?" ruby asked

"I should be back before the first snow flake hits the ground" summer smiled her signature smile

"how do I know you'll keep your promise" ruby asked looking skeptic

"because, I got you this" summer pulled out a small red hoodie with a cape.

Ruby gasped, "gimmie gimme gimme" she out stretched her hands summer handed it to her ruffling ruby's hair.

"it's just like yours" ruby said in aw

"now we can match" summer smiled

"I'm going to where it all the time"

"promise?" summer raised her eyebrow

"you bet, as long as you promise to make cookies when you get back" ruby smiled

"then I think we have a deal"

"no fair, how come ruby gets a cool hood" yang said jokingly

"don't think I forgot about you, you little firecracker, I figured this was more your style" summer handed yang a orangish yellow scarf

"now your father will think I'm trying to morph y'all into me" summer giggled

"wow thanks mom, it's perfect" yang smiled hugging summer

"you get in her too rose bud, I have to go, so this is goodbye" summer sighed hugging the girls

Holding tightly to her false promise

"I'll see soon" summer called

"before the first snowflake!" ruby called out

"I promise!" summer called back

Present

"ow" ruby pouted as a thorn pricked her finger, dropping the flower

"you okay there rubes you kind of zoned out on us" yang rubbed ruby's back

A drop of blood from her finger landed on the white petals of the rose, tainting its pure color.

"yeah, I was thinking" ruby sighed her mood greying

"let's get inside" Weiss ordered

Yang could over hear Weiss and Blake bickering in the kitchen as Weiss went to grab something for them to drink.

Yang starred at ruby who went silent and stared blankly at her finger, which was now wrapped in a small bandage.

"ruby?" yang tried

"yang, do you think mom knew she was going to die before she left us" ruby asked quietly

"what!?"

"she promised she'd come back, but, but she didn't. do you think maybe she knew she wouldn't" ruby asked looking up to yang

"well she was a huntress, I'm sure she knew there was a possibility, but I don't think if she knew she would have just left us"

"hmmm" ruby starred off again

Yang sighed and scooted her chair closer to ruby,

"ruby what's going on, Blake told me one thing Weiss says another what's really going on here?" yang asked gently

"I can hear her sometimes,"

"who?"

"cinder, she's yelling at me telling me what to do, ordering me around, then there are the other voices. Like Salem mostly she just laughs and mocks me. I hear mom sometimes, she's nice encouraging, I like her voice. Then in my sleep I can hear the grimm, growling at me surrounding me, there closing in on me. Blake thinks I'm crazy, Weiss doesn't say it but I think she thinks so too. Uncle Qrow says I just need time to heal. I try ignoring them, but sometimes they just get so loud and they make my head hurt. I'm scared yang" ruby admitted looking at the floor

"ruby look at me, you're not crazy. Those voices are your minds way of trying to make sense of everything that's happened to you, if ignoring them isn't helping then maybe you should listen to them see what your mind is trying to tell you. I know you're scared of them, but each voice is trying to tell you something, you are trying to tell yourself something."

"but when I listen I just feel like I'm in danger like I should be training like I'm running out of time. Then I start to panic" ruby made a wild hand gesture

"maybe that's it, your body still thinks you're in danger, you need to train your mind into realizing the worst is over, that the danger is gone. Look around you ruby, do you see any bad guys, any grimm?" yang asked

Ruby glanced around she saw Weiss staring lovingly at her, milk in hand, she saw Blake stare worriedly at her, tray of cookies in her hands. She saw paintings and expensive decorations. She saw yang with a faint smile on her lips,

"well?" yang asks

"no, I just see you guys."

"exactly, we are here for you ruby. So next time you hear those voices try telling them to shut up because they don't know what they are talking about. Now how about some unauthorized sugar"

"yeah, god I've been craving cookies for days" ruby moaned as she shoved the chocolate chip delight in her mouth

They all giggled and enjoyed the cookies the Schnee baker had made for them. No one the wiser to what waited at the front doors of atlas.

 **A/N: hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. For those who have been patiently waiting for me to update this and my other fic, thank you, also I am working on updating the others so don't worry. As always feel free to comment your thoughts, all is welcome. Also don't forget to go to rooster teeth and watch ruby vol 4. Not to toot my own horn but I was psyched that I had got some things right about the four kingdoms, like how mistral is the black market and producer of clothes, and how vacuo and atlas don't get along. I thought that was lucky, okay I'm done. More to come soon, till next time**

 **-Batty**


	36. Chapter 36

_What if all the plans you made, were not worth the price they paid? Even with the lives you stole, still no closer to your... Goal._

Weiss

I hate leaving her here like this, especially after she gives me that puppy dog look, she knows I hate that look. I don't care what Blake says, Ruby needs to be with her friends, her family. Not at some white walled, stale air, thin sheet hospital.

"It's for the best, you need to let her heal Weiss." Blake gives a soft smile patting me on the back.

"She can heal just fine if she was with me, I'd hire the best care, I'd-"

"Weiss, we have a Problem" Phillip said running over to me out of breath

"what, what is it!?"

"come quickly, we're under attack" he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me with him as we ran back to the car.

"what is the meaning of this! What do you mean we are under attack?"

He pauses to look at me, brushing his brown curls to one side. His green eyes stare intently at me, it bothers Ruby how he looks at me, I can see why, I shift uncomfortably.

"Weiss it's Vacuo, and Mistrial, they are attacking the kingdom, the military needs the help of the Schnee Dust Company, Ironwood demands to speak with you now! If you don't help the kingdom of Atlas, it could be our down fall" he explained carefully

This is what I always feared would happen, my company could be used as a weapon crippling the people of Remnant, making one kingdom far stronger than the others.

A loud siren going off breaks my chain of thought, Ruby, she's at the hospital,

I turn to Blake she nods already knowing what I'm going to say,

"I'm on it, don't worry Yang and I will take care of her, go!" Blake orders

Phillip pulls me into the car,

"Drive!" he orders

This can't be happening, not again. Why now, why?

"Weiss, your scroll is ringing" Phillip shakes me to get my attention

It's Winter,

"hello" I answer shaky

"Weiss! Listen we need you to approve the use and shipment of dust by the military now! The hunters have already taken Mantel they've teamed up together! If we don't stop them now, we could be next, reports are coming that they are headed toward you, they are going to attack the Schnee Mansion, and the factory, we don't have to time to wait please!" winter said in a panic

"Ms. Schnee please, all we need is your word" Ironwood cut in

"Weiss," Phillip grabbed my hand

It's like everything happens at once, there is no time to respond, to take a single breath, only to watch as it all falls apart. My heart thumps in my ears, I see it through the windshield, the large fire ball headed toward me, the car, it's too late.

"Use everything we've got, and Winter, I love you"

"Weiss?"

3rd person

The line goes dead as the car explodes in flames, hunters and huntress from Mantel, Vacuo, and Mistral load up large catapults with large boulders infused with different types of dust, all supplied by the Diamond Dust Company, and the overrun Schnee Dust factory in Vacuo.

They cheer loudly after they see they have successfully hit their target.

Adam Taurus runs to the front line, faunas behind him,

"Let's bring them to their knees!" he shouts

They all yell and charge head first into the kingdom of Atlas.

Military is quickly deployed, paladins, soldiers, and hunters all run into the thick of battle, their feet trudging through the inch of snow on the ground, the snow still falling gracefully.

Blake gets stopped by some members of the White Fang on her way to the hospital, she backs away readying herself for a fight, 'it's up to you now Yang' Blake frowns as she knows she won't make it to Ruby.

Yang and Raven quickly made their way to the hospital where Blake had demanded they all meet up; Raven knew this was coming, still she hadn't expected it so soon.

Qrow was already at the hospital, with Taiyang, the two watched in horror as hunters attacked the Atlas academy, then the grimm began to show up. Nevermore's, and Sabers quickly made their way into the battle, panic quickly ensuing.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" a nurse yelled

"Shut up, tell me where Ruby Rose is, or we'll kill everyone in this goddamn building" A man demanded

He wore red suspenders over his black collared shirt, he had large dog faunas' ears, his boots were black with a steel toe, his pants black with a green stripe down the side of each leg, he wore a belt with many pouches and holsters, on his back was the symbol of a wolf, half of its face skull the other half grimm. His eyes were yellow, with a green glow, his teeth sharp like a dogs. His hair was long and grey and pulled back in a ponytail, he looked to be around Qrow's age.

Qrow and Tai looked at each other, Qrow quickly going to Ruby's room.

"We aren't at liberty-"

The man snapped the woman's neck, and turned to the crowd,

"Where is she!" he demanded

Everyone began to run in fear, screaming so loud it woke Ruby from her sleep.

She sat up with a jolt, figuring she had another nightmare, though her uncle with his weapon drawn standing guard by the door, told her something different.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on…" Ruby trailed off as she listened to the sirens, the screams, a weight settled in her stomach, and she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Relax kiddo, we got this" Qrow smirked but as he said it, he knew they were in some serious trouble.

Yang and Raven hid behind a burning car, waiting for their opportunity to run, when they heard a soft gasp for breath. They looked at each other in confusion, before realizing that the moan had come from the car.

"Someone's hurt" Yang said using her robotic arm to touch the hot metal door and pry it open.

Phillip died shielding Weiss from the blast, a large piece of shrapnel lodged into his back and into Weiss's leg. Weiss lay gasping for air as smoke filled the car.

"Weiss!" yang pulled Phillip off of Weiss and carefully removed the shrapnel from Weiss's leg, before dragging her out.

Weiss coughed and hissed in pain when Yang had taken the shrapnel out.

"Damn it" Raven cursed as she noticed hunters making their way over to them.

"Get her out of here, go!" Raven ordered standing drawing her sword.

"Yang?" Weiss wondered delirious from all the smoke she inhaled.

"Hang on, I'm going to get help" Yang said picking up Weiss and running back the direction she came from.

There was no use going to the hospital, the city was already overrun, they'd never make it. So Yang ran back to where she had come from, which was bad because she quickly found herself surrounded by a pack of Sabers.

Yang's back hit a tree as they closed in on her, Weiss barely conscience in her arms. She slowly set Weiss down, putting her fist in the air ready to fight, her weapon locked and loaded.

She wasn't angry, no Yang was calm she knew this moment didn't just mean her life, but the life of her friend, Weiss, if she didn't win. Yang tapped into her semblance, but her eyes didn't turn red like they usually did, no they turned blue, and Yang felt power surge through her like never before. She had finally unlocked the true potential of her semblance. Her hair glowed white and yellow, and pure aura energy flowed around her, she smirked.

These Sabers didn't stand a chance.

She threw the first punch after a saber leapt into the air pouncing at her. She fired right into its mouth, another came at her from the side, she threw the first one at it, then was tackled to the ground by the third one. She fired many rounds off in its face, it leapt back, the fourth one grabbed yang by her arm, ripping the robotic limb right off her arm. She punched as hard as she could break the mask of the grimm, and causing it to drop her arm.

She dodged the Saber coming in from behind by sidestepping out of the way, before punching it straight down into the ground. She was attacked from all three sides, her life flashed before her eye, then she let her fear get the better of her, her eyes turning from blue to red.

"Weiss!" Yang called desperate for help

More grimm flooded the area, Ursa, and Geist, even a few Yeti (bigfoot grimm).

Yang tried to punch her way out, but a Saber had latched on to her good arm, the other clawed at her back, the one in front of her went in for the kill, she closed her eyes tightly bracing for the inevitable.

Weiss struggled to stand her leg dripping blood, she knew she wasn't going to make it in time, but then a gun was fired and the Saber in front of Yang fell back. In a quick flash the one on her arm was decapitated, the one at her back gutted, then with a blur of pink, white, and brown the one in front of Yang was stabbed in the back.

She bent down to grab Yang's arm off the floor, handing it back to the blond brawler, with a smirk on her face, blinking her eyes changing from pink to brown then back.

"What, what are you doing here" Yang asked amazed

Neo shrugged and handed Yang back her arm.

"Watch out!" Weiss called her voice cracking

Yang punched and ursa right in the face, saving Neo from being attacked, then she reattached her arm.

Neo and Yang shared a look of understanding before turning to face the other grimm around them, Yang didn't know why, but for now Neo was on her side.

 **…**

"Give up, you are nothing but a coward" the wolf man teased Taiyang

Tai struggled to get off the floor his weapon still firmly attached to his hand, lions paw, a brass knuckle with three long metal claws protruding out from it. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not letting you take her, not ever!" Tai charged the man swiping his claws in the air fire radiating off of him.

The wolf man smiled as he dodged Taiyang attack with ease, he twirled his weapon in circles, which was a medallion with white and black swirls on it, he twirled the dust infused chain, causing a large wind gust to once again blow Taiyang back, turning his power against him.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you" the wolf man chuckled

Tai stood his semblance taking over as a fire formed around him the shape of a lion, all the damage he took turning into sheer power.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you," Tai smiled

"What" the wolf man asked suddenly intimidated by Tai's display of power

"They used to call me, the king of the jungle, and let me tell ya there can only be one king" he cracked his neck, got into fighting boxer stance, raised his fist and winked at the wolf man.

Taiyang charged the man with full force, jumping in the air and pouncing like a lion, he tackled him to the ground, the two sliding on the white tile floor, and hitting the front desk. The wolf man grabbed tai by his collar and threw him off of him Tai's back slamming into the lounge table. Tai dug his claws into the wood of the table and lifted it and threw it at the wolf man. The wolf man stumbled back to dodge, not noticing Tai's next attack.

Taiyang launched the claws off his brass knuckles which lodged into the thigh of the wolf man, with a tug on the wire that connected the claws to his hand, the wolf man fell to the ground with a cry out in pain.

Taiyang retracted his claws, then jumped on top of the man, digging his flaming knee hard into the wolf man's gut. He used the bare knuckles of his weapon to hit the man over and over again, a loud pop could be heard with each blow. Blood trailed down the wolf man's face, his head hitting the floor with a thud of each punch. Till finally he was out cold.

Tai let his semblance calm down, catching his breath, and wiping the sweat from his brow, which made him smear blood on his forehead. He slowly got off of the man, his chest heaving with exertion, he then turned his attention back to the hospital. Everyone on the floor was gone, or hiding. The lobby was destroyed, broken chairs, tables, bent desk, and craters in the wall, he sighed.

He walked over to Ruby's room, and knocked twice,

"Qrow it's me" he huffed

The door slid open, Qrow sighed in relief as Ruby poked her head out from behind her uncle curious to what was happening.

"Dad? What's going on, where is everyone?"

"We need to get you out of here now, it's not safe"

"It's not safe out there either, we need to have a plan" Qrow interjected

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Atlas is under attack, that's all we know so far" Qrow supplied

"The Schnee mansion isn't too far from here, we can make it" Tai tried

"That's the first place they'll look; we need somewhere more discreet"

"What about her, do you think she would help" Tai asked Qrow

"who?" Ruby wondered

"It's worth a shot, I'd never thought I'd be asking her for help again" Qrow smirked

"Who's her?" Ruby pouted

"An old friend, she lives around here, she has a house near the shipping district, it's far, but if we can get there we should be safe" Taiyang informed Ruby

"If we can get there, it's not pretty out there, and Ruby's still in no condition to fight" Qrow sighed

"I can fight; I can, just give me my scythe"

"Whoa there, hold your horses, you are still in pretty bad shape there kiddo, we can't risk it"

"I can fight, the doctor said two more weeks and I could be completely healed, I ca handle it"

"No, that's enough, let's get a move on before some more thugs show up" Tai ordered

Qrow nodded and picked Ruby up bridal style.

"I can walk" Ruby complained

"We need to get to the roof to see what we are up against" Qrow said ignoring Ruby

"Right, the stairs are this way" Tai turned and ran off towards the stairway, Qrow right behind him.

Blake fell to the floor with a loud thud, a dark colored shimmer could be seen on her body as her aura fell into critical range. The three members of the White Fang snickered at Blake's struggle to stand. One went in and kicked her hard from the side, she cried out.

"Hey come on, Adam said he wants her alive" one complained

"So, he didn't say how alive" the girl sneered

"Let's just knock her out already" the third guy complained

The girl walked closer to Blake a smirk on her face,

"One sleepy kitty coming up" she sang

Blake looked up at the girl in fear, she turned her head away ready for the inevitable. When a loud bang drew her attention. Mercury had kicked one of the White Fang members so hard, he flew back and hit a light post, falling to the floor unconsceince.

"What tha!" the girl said alarmed

Emerald came up behind her kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall, before hitting her in the head with the butt of her weapon, knocking her out. Mercury began to walk toward the other guy, who dropped his weapon and ran off.

"Humph what a wimp" Mercury complained

Emerald rolled her eyes before bending down to help Blake up.

"Why, why are you helping me?" Blake asked struggling to her feet on her own.

"Why, doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that we get out of here" Emerald said turning looking for an exit strategy.

"Over there" Mercury pointed.

A path littered with grimm, but the easier path, which led to the docks. Emerald nodded and looked at Blake,

"You coming?" she asked before her and Mercury ran off

Blake watched after them in confusion, before deciding to follow after them.

"Holy Remnant," Tai said looking out towards the city from the roof

"This isn't good, there's too many" Qrow set Ruby down

"Look!" Ruby said pointing up

An atlas air ship struggled to stay afloat while it was being attacked by grimm, just before the ship began to go down a hatch opened up underneath and a long slender missile fell out, the Schnee logo proudly displayed on the side. The missile fell with a whistle right at the front gates of Atlas, a bright explosion lit up the entire sky, though it was far, Ruby could still feel the heat on her cheeks.

For a second the world fell silent, as the brightness died down, and the smoke cleared. Where there was once a large crowd of military robot soldiers, and hunters from Vacuo was now a barren wasteland the ground charred black, not a single soul in sight.

Ruby watched as the fresh snow quickly began to cover the black char mark on the ground, her eyes wide. Qrow was saying something to Taiyang, but Ruby couldn't hear, the only thing she could think of was that this was her fault, innocent lives lost, because of her.

"Ruby!" Qrow yelled finally getting Ruby's attention

"We have to go while we can" Tai said

"She's going into shock; I'll have to carry her" Qrow said not waiting for Ruby to respond.

"Attention citizens of Atlas, please make your way to Atlas academy, this is a mandatory evacuation please. Attention all citizens of Atlas please make your way to the Atlas academy this is a mandatory evacuation" a calm woman's voice instructed on the city intercom.

"They're going to bomb the whole city" Qrow said picking Ruby up bridal style

Ruby watched many images play in her mind, the rose getting tainted with blood, the blood on her scythe, Cinder taking her last breath, the snow falling gracefully to the charred ground. These images were beautiful in a strange sort of way, yet also horrifying.

Ruby watched the city fly by her, as her uncle carried her to a safe place, her dad on their tail.

Look around you, Yang had told her, but when Ruby looked now, the things she thought were only in her head weren't going away. The grimm, surrounded the city, the screams and cries of anguish, it was real, and it took a moment for Ruby to process this.

Took a second for her to realize that all the work her and Cinder had done, would have led to this eventually, and that someone just sped up the process.

Another airship flew overhead, this one from Vacuo. It headed right for the academy, an Atlas airship intercepted it, firing at it. The airships exchange fire right above Ruby, as she stared at the sky not wanting to see what was happening around her.

Then the vacuo one began to fall,

"Uncle Qrow,"

He was focused on running.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed as the ship was just above them.

"We aren't going to make it!" Tai shouted.

Qrow set Ruby down, they shared a look, he transformed into a crow flying off, Ruby grabbed her dad, and with her semblance vanished into rose petals just as the ship crashed down.

Ruby and Tai ended up near the city square, many running past them to get to the academy. Qrow landed next to them.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good, come on,"

"Wait" Ruby said.

"What?"

"I think I see Raven" Ruby pointed to Raven who was limping towards them, mask on her face.

"Raven!" Taiyang shouted running to her.

Qrow picked up Ruby bridal style again and ran after him.

"Are you okay, what happened, where's Yang!?" Taiyang shouted.

"She's fine, she ran for cover after we found Weiss, they ran that way, I was going to look for them" she says slightly breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I was right next to that damn thing when it went off, barely made it out in time" she complains.

"We are headed to Pearls place, we think it'd be safe there" Qrow informs.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while" she smirks.

"You are in no condition to go after Yang, I'll go, you and Qrow take ruby to Pearls," Tai ordered.

"You sure?" Qrow asked.

Taiyang nodded.

"Let's get a move on then, Yang went that way towards the forest" Raven said.

Taiyang nodded before turning to Ruby,

"Stay safe okay, I'm going to get your sister, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he smirks

"Dad," Ruby wanted to say don't leave, she wanted to say she was sorry this was all her fault but what came out was,

"Promise you'll come back"

"I promise, love you, stay safe" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Tai" Qrow called just before he ran off

"Yeah"

"Don't die on me okay"

"I won't" Taiyang smiled before running off.

"Alright kiddo, let's go" Qrow smiled new determination in his eye

Raven transforms into a bird, following after Qrow, as they made their way to the dock district, snow falling slightly heavier, smoke tainting it and turning it black. Landing on the ground with a quiet unrest.

 **A/N: hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment, all is welcome. Also check out my new whiterose fic, it's more light hearted and funny, also futa, so I understand if that's not your thing. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen next. I actually made the effort to proof read and edit this chapter, so he it's at least a little better. For those of you who read my STRQ fic, I will be rewriting the whole thing so won't update for a while, but I haven't given up on it, I just wasn't satisfied with the way I had summers character. Anyways back to this story, Weiss, Yang, and Neo chapter to come, and more. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	37. Chapter 37

_there's a moment in time, and there's no going back; when we're pushed too hard, and we won't hold our attack anymore._

3rd person

"Lost, that's all it really is. There is no point to this battle, no silver lining. This battle is based on hate, and anger, hurt, and betrayal. Created by greed, pride, gluttony, and worst of all Envy. And anyone with eyes could see, that in the end there would be no winner.

This battle signifies the coming of darker times, trust completely broken, and the beginning to what would be the end of man kinds brief existence.

No one can save you now. No hero is strong enough to bare the weight of man's folly's. No heart pure enough to continue to see the good that might be left. You brought this upon yourself, did you really think you could change anything?"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh Summer, now do you see, this is how things were always meant to be. One man can live happily, but two, well there has to be compromise, and with compromise breeds envy, hate, and doubt. You need to understand that I was simply aiding along the process, this would have happened eventually, with or without me."

"YOU'RE WRONG! Man can learn to love, to live happily, to work together. You won't win- you can't." Summer sobbed failing to her knees.

They stood in Salem's lair, a dark kingdom, full of black crystals, Summer Rose was chained to the floor, she could walk around freely, but she could never leave the room. A large pool of black liquid sat in a bowl, in the center of the room, showing Salem and Summer what was happening in Atlas.

"I never told anyone to pick up a weapon and attack, no, they did that all on their own, because man's first instinct isn't love, no… it's violence, wrath the likes in which no one has ever seen. And it bleeds into the veins of every person, even those with the purest and simple hearts. Even in people like you."

Summer struggled against the chains, something she hadn't done in years, but seeing that the end was drawing near, she needed to escape now more than ever, a new sense of urgency flowed through her like a river.

Salem laughed.

"Look, there she is, still kicking, I must admit she is a lot more amusing than I had thought. It takes a lot to bring her down, not even you could do it. Look, look how she hurts Summer, look what you did to her" Salem forced summer to look, by tugging the chains.

Summer watched Ruby limp for cover, she was alone, and defenseless. Tears stung her eyes, she was scared, that was clear by her facial expression. Summer sobbed and covered her mouth, not wanting to look, but having no choice.

"Look, at your other daughter, she too needs help, oh look how she cries out in pain" Salem smiled the pool changing to show Yang.

 **….**

Yang screamed out in pain, as she was thrown by a yeti into the nearby tree, a branch piercing her shoulder, dislocating it.

Neo back flipped just in time to be out of range. Weiss made a glyph that propelled neo upward, neo came down with a spin, stabbing the yeti with her umbrella.

Weiss limped over to Yang and helped her down, trying to hurry before more grimm showed up. Neo quickly ran to the duo to help.

With a deep breath Yang set her arm back in place, with a pop and a loud cry in pain.

"We need to find shelter fast!" Yang said catching her breath.

Neo nodded in agreement, Weiss examined their surroundings.

"If we can make it out of the forest, the Atlas academy should be just up a head." Weiss screeched out

"okay" Yang picked up Weiss, though her shoulder was screaming in pain, splinters of wood still stuck in her wound.

The three made a run for the forest edge, trying to get out before more grimm showed up.

 **….**

"Please no more, don't make me watch anymore" Summer begged

"No, you have to watch the whole thing, watch the people you abandon cry out in pain, and eventually die. Poor Ruby, won't last much longer, I'm sending more grimm her way as we speak" Salem smirked

"No, please" Summer cried

She watched the pool change and Ruby appear, she was crouched down, covering her ears, crying loudly, eyes closed shut. 'no please, Ruby no, get up, please' Summer clings to the edge of the bowl.

 **….**

Ruby

This can't be happening, this can't be real, wake up, it's just a dream, wake up you stupid brain wake up!

"hey! Snap out of it already! we got to keep moving." Raven ordered walking back over to me.

She had her mask on, so I couldn't tell if she was crying.

"I... I... but" I tried to form a sentence but the words just wouldn't come out.

Uncle Qrow, he has to be alive still, he can't be dead. Why did they do that, why?

"Damn it kid!" raven cursed before scooping me off the floor and running back to where we came from.

"let it be known I am not good with kids okay, so don't expect any motherly advice or pats on the back, or anything like that." Raven said looking up ahead instead of at me.

The floor is charred, the snow black, I look around for my uncle, but there is no sign of him. No, please, he can't.

I bury my face into Raven's chest, she holds me a little tighter. That's when I see a tear seep under her mask, and rolls down her neck. She is crying.

We make it another ten feet before I feel her slow down.

"Shit." she curses.

I look up and see it, the mountain, moving, well part of it. It stands up, a giant section that I thought was mountain, vanishing, grimm flooding in. the mountain breaks apart, and walks on four legs, a face like a reptile, icicles hanging from its chin, spikes along it's back, a long tail like a lizard, it roars reveling the many sharp ice like teeth. It's ten times bigger than the dragon back in vale. Raven sets me down.

She's shaking her head in disbelief, she rips off her mask and throws it at the ground.

"No, noooooo! This can't be it; this can't be the end." she sobs falling to her knees.

The giant grimm takes a step towards us, crushing the school, with one step.

"Raven, we have to go! Raven!" I try shaking her shoulder.

It takes another step, the ground shaking at its weight.

"Raven come on! Please." I cry.

She snaps out of it, looking at me in fear, before grabbing her mask and putting it back on.

"Right, let's get out of here, before they bomb the hell out of that thing." She picks me up and runs toward the docks.

"How come you don't just open a portal?" I ask.

"I can't not anymore, I'll explain later, if I get the chance…" she trails off.

A loud bang pops my ears and the sky lights up with oranges yellows and whites, large rock fragments flying everywhere, followed by a loud bone rattling roar.

I see a ship in the distance, and what looks like some people, calling over to us, I think it's Blake. Raven picks up the pace.

"Raven let me." I say wiping my tears, she nods and sets me down.

I hold on to her and activate my semblance, we make it there in half a minute. Many refugees, yelling at each other, some from atlas, many from the attackers of the kingdom, White Fang, Vacuo, Mistrial, and Mantel refugees, and yelling to retreat trying to order the captain, Blake to start leaving.

"where's Yang?" Blake ask ignoring everyone.

"I don't know." I stutter.

The grimm takes another step, crushing the edge of the forest, the ground rumbling. I look to see an atlas air ship, drop another bomb, the grimm arches its back, ice spikes shooting up, exploding the bomb in midair, and taking out the air ship.

 **….**

3rd person

Weiss summons a nevermore, all three of them getting on its back, as the giant grimm crushes the school. They quickly take off, when they see Taiyang, shouting for help, they swoop down.

"Oh thank the gods." Taiyang said crushing Yang in a hug.

"Dad, what happened to uncle Qrow?" yang asked noticing her unconscious uncle, in really bad shape on the ground.

His shirt was burnt off, and a better part of his chest and back were blackened from burn. He had a gash in his back and was bleeding out. His scythe lay next to him, and Ruby's scythe was still clipped to his belt.

"No time for that we got to move now!" he said.

They quickly got onto the white nevermore, only getting the chance to fly a few feet before a bomb went off, sending them flying, the nevermore evaporating. They hit trees and landed with loud thuds, the forest partly obliterated, and now on fire.

A giant rock fragment flew toward them, trapping Weiss under it crushing her legs and shattering her bones. She cried out with her strained voice croaking in the wind. Taiyang had hit his head and was out cold now. Qrow landed on his side, still out of it. Yang landed next to Weiss, and barely missed being hit by the large sharp boulder.

Neo struggled to her feet, she landed in a tree, and quickly jumped down, the fire spreading.

"Weiss!" Yang cried.

"Dad, I need your help" Yang turned to her unconscious father.

Panic quickly set in, Yang went to lift the rock, neo tugging at her shirt.

"I'm not leaving them," Yang cried.

Neo tugged harder trying to get Yang to run.

"No!" Yang cried still trying to lift the rock.

Neo watched as the giant grimm began to move again, taking a step in their direction.

"We have to go!" neo cried at last, tugging on Yang.

"No, I can't" Yang sobbed.

Neo turned and started to run off without Yang.

"Go, get out of here" Weiss cried looking at Yang.

"No, Weiss I can't leave you" she sobbed.

"Yang you have to go, or we both die, please Ruby needs you" Weiss let her tears fall, reflecting the fire that was racing toward them.

"Weiss, shut up! I'm not leaving!" Yang shouted using all her might and her semblance to finally lift the rock.

She nearly doubled over in exhaustion but didn't. A golden shimmer could be seen on her body before vanishing, letting her know she was out of aura. She picked up Weiss, and kicked her dad.

"Dad! DAD! Wake up please! Dad!"

A shadow loomed over them as the grimm was about to step down.

He groaned and struggled to get up.

"DAD!" the sound of Yang in distress was enough to get him to shake off his pain and fatigue.

Neo reappeared, un able to leave the blond brawler behind, despite her own life being in danger.

She took Weiss from Yang, and yang grabbed her uncle, and forced her dad to stand.

"RUN!" Yang yelled.

Taiyang didn't hesitate, he began to run for his life, surprised he and the others were even still alive.

The grimm stepped down, crushing the forest behind them, they all kept running, as another bomb went off, and then ice shards came flying towards them.

They stumbled out of the forest, seeing nothing but a barren wasteland. An Atlas air ship landed in front of them. The Schnee logo proudly displayed on the side.

Yang laughed,

"God Weiss I'm so glad you're rich." she said tears falling from her eyes as they made their way to the ship.

"it does… have its perks…" Weiss said trying to stay awake blood dripping out of her like a leaky faucet.

The doors opened and Weiss's mother quickly ushered them in.

 **….**

"We are leaving, and that's final" a man yelled.

"No we can't we still have people out there, our friends and family" Blake cried.

"If we don't leave we all die! They are dead, no one can survive that" a woman cried.

"I'm not leaving!" Blake cried, looking to Emerald and Mercury or back up. They didn't say anything.

"Then get off the ship and find your own ride!" a man shouted.

"Yeah!" many people protested.

"Fine, we will." Raven spat, looking back to Blake who nodded.

"We have to find them." Blake stated.

So Blake, Ruby, Raven, Emerald and Mercury all got off the ship and watched it sail away.

"Now what?" mercury grumbled.

"We got to find Weiss and Yang, they headed in that direction."

"Wait, you want us to go towards that thing?" Emerald questioned.

"We have no choice, now let's move." Raven ordered.

"You people really _are_ crazy." Emerald shook her head following after Blake.

They ran toward the forest, seeing a silver ship taking off for the air, the Schnee logo on its side.

"There!" Ruby pointed up.

"Well that's just fantastic, how are we supposed to get up there?" Emerald snapped.

The grimm took another step, the ground rumbling. Grimm surrounded the broken team, Raven drew her sword, Blake transformed gambol shroud into katana mode, Mercury bent at the knees, ready to fight, Emerald drew her gun and pointed them into the swarm of grimm. Ruby stood there helpless.

Suddenly a dog ran up to Ruby, barking with joy.

"Zwei?" Ruby questioned as the charred looking dog licked her happily bouncing up in down.

"Zwei!" Ruby finally decided it was Zwei and picked him up to squeeze him with joy.

Another air ship loomed over them, this one had the military insignia on its side, a ladder came down.

"Come on!" Winter called out.

Ruby was the first up, holding Zwei in her hood. Then it was Raven, then Mercury, then Emerald, and lastly Blake. The ladder was quickly rolled into the ship which jerked quickly to the side, jostling everyone around, in order to avoid a giant ice shard flying toward them.

"Go!" Winter ordered.

"Yes ma'am." the pilot said, putting the ship into turbo and quickly retreating away.

"I'm going to have to drop you off, in a little bit, I still have to go back and fight that thing" Winter stated.

"You can't be serious?" Blake questioned.

"I am, someone has to stop it, before it destroys whatever we have left."

"That thing can't be stopped, it's suicide." Emerald tried.

"She's right, you can't go back." Raven interjected.

"I have an order, and I intend to obey it" Winter stated turning to indicate she was done with this conversation.

The ship jerked again, as a nevermore landed on top of them.

"We got trouble!" the pilot yelled red lights starting to flash inside the ship.

"I'll take care of it." Blake volunteered.

"I can help," ruby spoke up.

"No, stay here."

"I can, I just have to use my powers, let me help."

"Ruby, I can handle it." Blake argued.

"We don't have time for this!" Raven called.

"Ruby."

"Blake I have to do something; I have to try."

Blake sighed and nodded her and Ruby making their way to the roof of the ship,

"I'm coming too." Raven called

All sorts of flying grimm, circled the ship, Griffins, Nevermore, and one giant owl grimm landing next to the Nevermore, causing the ship to dip down.

It was all white, with a rare red mask, and eyes of pure darkness, it's beak was curved down, and when it howled it sounded like a girl screaming in a horror movie.

Ruby called on her power, a scythe made of light appearing her hands, Raven got to work on the nevermore, using her black shadow blade, the one she only used in emergency's. Made with the black dust, she got from Salem.

Blake and Ruby charged the owl, Blake jumping up and yanking down on the ribbon of her weapon, bringing it down to hit the owl right in the mask. It stepped back it's talons firmly stuck into the metal of the ship.

Emerald and Mercury came to help, taking on the Griffin grimm.

Ruby vanished into rose petals reappearing in front of the owl, giving it a blow to the side, nicking it's wing, it howled.

Blake dug her katana into the chest of the owl, and sliced up, cutting the grimm, but not deep enough to kill it. This gave Ruby her opening, she charged that same spot, digging her scythe in so deep it cut the owl nearly in half.

With one final screech the owl let go of the ship, but grabbed Blake before falling.

"BLAKE!" Ruby cried.

Blake struggled to get free, its sharp talons wrapped around her. Ruby jumped off the ship after Blake, landing on the falling owl.

"RUBY!" Blake cried.

Ruby dug her scythe into the owl one last time, cutting into long ways down, it disappearing midair, Ruby and Blake falling. Ruby felt herself about to pass out, but knew now wasn't the time, she used her semblance to torpedo into Blake grabbing hold of her, the two spiraling down hundreds of feet.

'okay focus you can do this Ruby, Cinder did it, so you can to, just concentrate'

Ruby focused on trying to levitate like Cinder, as they grew closer to the ground, Blake shut her eyes tightly and held on to Ruby for dear life. She could feel them slowing down, and she peaked to see they were descending slowly now, Ruby's hood white on the outside, her eyes glowing silver, she was frozen in concentration.

Just before they hit the ground Ruby finally passed out, the two plummeting 30 feet into the cold, icy water, of Atlas.

The water stung Blake's skin, the cold temperature quickly sending her into shock as she gasped for air, only to find water.

She watched Ruby sink past her, the red hood dragging her down. Blake swam down and grabbed her, trying to swim up with the extra weight.

'were not going to make it' she gargled water, trying not to drown, feeling like she was moving in place.

Blake felt her vision start to fade away, her lungs aching in pain. The last thing she saw as red eyes coming right for them, before she blacked out.

The shock of the cold air on her skin had Blake back up and gasping for air, coughing up water. As she realized, though she wasn't drowning anymore, she was still in grave danger, as her and Ruby lay on one of three heads of the Hydra grimm, which had emerged from the depths of the water.

"Give me a break." Blake sighed grabbing hold of Ruby, and jumping back into the water, away from the grimm. She swam a few feet, before one of the heads shot a yellow beam at her, she was hit dead on her, and Ruby going flying towards the shore, hitting the wooden dock beam.

Blake was glad that she had the ribbon of her weapon tied loosely to her wrist as she yanked it out of the water.

She climbed up onto the dock, Ruby on her back, and set the young reaper down, before turning to face the Hydra, alone.

She could barely take one step, before she almost passed out again, she was at her breaking point, she knew if she tried to fight anymore, she'd kill herself. So instead she put her weapon up, grabbed Ruby and made a run for it.

She weaved in a zig zag pattern as yellow beams of electricity fired from the middle head, towards her.

Ruby opened her eyes, she was freezing as the cold water, and cold air hit her body.

"Blake?"

Blake jumped up, barley missed being hit, by the beam.

"Ruby, there is a Hydra behind us, grimm in front of us, that thing to the left of us, and no way to escape, to our right, is water, but there is no boat or anything, a plan would be nice" Blake said in a haste, running toward the swarm of grimm on the other side of the dock.

Ruby glanced around, seeing Blake was right, she noticed a bunch of abandon Vacuo equipment behind the swarm of grimm, and old fashioned air ship, lay just behind the broken charred gates of Atlas, it was far, but if they could get to it, they'd be in the clear.

"Blake!" ruby called.

"I see it," Blake said forming a plan.

"Use their heads" Ruby said.

"what?"

"The grimm, walk on their heads, jump from head to head."

"Are you insane!?"

"Let me do it." Ruby volunteered.

"Ruby,"

"Blake we can do it; you have to trust me."

"Ruby,"

"Look I know you think I betrayed you, and you're right, I made a mistake, but we are a team, and if you could give me a chance, I'd like to prove to you that you can still trust me. You were right about the whole, hero doesn't always win speech, but just because you know you can't win, doesn't mean you can't try. And the biggest sacrifice a hero makes isn't throwing away their own life, it's living to fight, staying to fight the battle till it's over. Living is the greatest sacrifice a hero can make because, if they live then they have to fight another day, they have to keep fighting no matter what, I know that now, I get it. Please you have to trust me" Ruby cried.

Blake paused her run to catch her breath, she stared at Ruby, and Ruby stared at her. A yellow bean destroyed part of the dock behind them, grimm inching closer. The giant mountain grimm taking another step, the ground rumbling. Fire ragging through the forest, the town charred and bare. Blake took a deep breath, and set Ruby down.

"Okay, let's do this" Blake nodded.

Ruby grabbed onto Blake, and used her semblance to speed toward the grimm a yellow bean destroying the ground they were recently standing on.

She jumped into the air, red rose petals trailing behind her, she landed on the head of an ursa, bouncing from head to head. Soon Blake combined her semblance with Ruby's, constantly leaving behind a shadow copy every time they would jump to another grimm, confusing the grimm and causing the hydra to shot the fake.

They landed on the other side, Ruby vanished into rose petals, appearing next to the gate, Blake in arms. She struggled to catch her breath, Blake jumped out of Ruby's arms and ran to the ship, dragging ruby with her.

Once on board she struggled to learn the controls, but then quickly realized they were a lot like a regular ships controls and had the ship in the air, in no time.

The Hydra came on land, spreading its wings, preparing for flight.

"Blake, we are about to have company!" Ruby called.

"Then let's treat them to a nice feast." Blake smiled.

Hitting a few buttons that sent giant cannon balls of dust at the Hydra, it exploded one of its heads, but two quick grew to replace it.

"Uh, I think you made it worse" Ruby called, looking over the side of the ship while Blake steered.

"Hold on!" Blake called.

She lifted the ship high in the air, before pressing another button, a bomb fell out from underneath, landing on the Hydra, exploding, destroying the area around it.

"I think you got it, oh wait, oh no, you made it worse, yeah much much worse." Ruby nodded as the Hydra was the only grimm left standing by the docks, now with 8 heads.

"How do we kill that thing?!" Blake asked.

"I don't know but we better figure it out because here it come!" Ruby ducked as the hydra flew up next to them.

Blake jerked the ship out of the way, firing more cannons, 8 turned into 12, then 16, now 24.

"Would you stop doing that! You're just making it worse!" Ruby cried.

"Well what's your idea huh!?"

"Hit it with ice dust!" Ruby shouted

"We don't have any."

All the heads got ready to fire a yellow beam at the ship,

"uh, uh, I don't know" Ruby cried running over to Blake, ducking for cover.

Blake hit the last button, sending a missile of black dust into the beast, the dust was property of mistral. The Hydra vanished.

Ruby peeked over the stirring column,

"It's gone" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Blake whispered.

"Why are _you_ whispering?" Ruby shot back.

Blake smirked and slowly stood back to her feet, setting the ship into auto pilot.

Then Ruby tackled Blake in a hug,

"We did it! That was so scary, but also that was awesome! Did you see that thing, I didn't even know there was a grimm like that!"

Blake laughed, then started crying while she was laughing, she had never been so happy to be alive, she held Ruby tightly, thanking the stars that she met Ruby, all that time ago, and the two were good friends now.

'if it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead' Blake smiled her, and Ruby crying into each other.

Blake and Ruby, found some clothes on the ship, changing out of their wet freezing soggy cloths into dry, warmish clothes, they were white fang uniforms, but something was better than nothing.

Then the two agreed to take shifts watching for grimm, but due to fatigue, they both quickly fell asleep, while the ship sailed taking them to wherever auto pilot was set to go.

 **A/N: hey guys hope you like the new chapter, I know I certainly had fun writing it. Talk about epic, anyways I tried to edit it up a little, trying to make it an easier read for you guys, let me know what you guys think in the comments all is welcome. More Blake and Ruby adventures to come. Also poor Weiss, I know it's my story and I could change it, but I felt it had to happen. This is what happens when you let me play with great characters, I crush their legs. Anyways check out my other fics, like I said I will be rewriting the STRQ fic, but it might be a while. I am also thinking about starting a new fic, will all original characters based is mistral, at haven academy, tell me if guys would be interested in that, it would be set around the same time Ruby first got to Beacon.** Also I will be killing off a main character soon, not any of RWBY, but let me know what you guys think, who do you think it will be, also I'd like to hear your opinion on the whole Summer bomb. I'm looking forward to your feedback, and until next time,

 **-Batty**


	38. Chapter 38

_Above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate_

3rd person

"Take us to Mantel." Weiss's mom ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the pilot shouted.

Yang plopped down onto the floor in a huff, hissing as she started to pick out the pieces of wood in her shoulder. Taiyang sat next to her, worried about Ruby, but he didn't say anything. Qrow laid on a table, still out of it, next to him was a portable bed, in which Weiss lay on, blood tainting the sheets, her mother sitting next to her, and soothing her hair.

Neo stood in the background not really saying or doing anything, just watching.

"Mom…" Weiss rasped out.

"Yes, what is it Weiss?" she said calmly and smoothly, hiding her fear and worry.

"I can't feel my legs, actually I can't… really…feel any…thing. I'm tired…"

Yang's head shot up after hearing Weiss's words, she stood to her feet and walked over to Weiss.

Weiss was singed in some places, her clothes tainted with blood, her legs were extremely deformed, and the blood dripping from her legs was coming out slowly now, Weiss was as pale as paper. Yang felt her heart start to race.

"I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake okay, just for half an hour while we fly to mantle." Weiss mom said brushing some of Weiss's hair out of her face.

"Uh hey Weiss, Weiss!" Yang called when Weiss didn't respond, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of the ship.

"Weiss!" yang cried shaking Weiss's cold body.

"Faster!" Weiss's mom called.

"Yes ma'am."

Yang sighed in relief when Weiss moved her eyes to stare at Yang, taking in a slow shaky breath.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Taiyang said walking over to them.

"Okay, how?" Yang said clutching Weiss's hand.

"We need to make a tourniquet, I need some rope or a belt, something."

"There is first aid supplies on this ship, I can get it." Weiss's mom said quickly getting up to retrieve the supplies.

"Yang…" Weiss whispered.

"Yeah, what's up Weiss?" Yang said trying to sound nonchalant like her friend wasn't bleeding to death in front of her.

"Where's Ruby?"

Yang looked to her dad, who looked at the unconscious Qrow.

"Uh, probably being awesome, you know Ruby, she's probably waiting in Mantel for you, so you have to stay awake, so you can see her soon okay?" Yang lied.

Weiss's mom handed Taiyang the first aid bag, he opened it and quickly got what he needed, cutting the blood flow in both of Weiss's legs, which were crushed below the knees.

Neo stepped in, to aid Taiyang, she knew a few things about first aid.

Suddenly the ship jerked to the right, everyone sliding and stumbling with it.

"Holy Hell!" the pilot shouted.

They all ran to see what was going on.

"What is that thing?" yang asked.

"Not our problem, keep going!" Weiss's mom yelled.

"But those people need our help!" Yang cried as she watched the Hydra grimm attack the Vacuo airship. That was just behind, and above them.

"She's right Yang, we need to get Weiss to a hospital." Taiyang sighed placing a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder.

They watched the airship and the grimm exchange fire, the heads increasing with every direct hit. That was the last thing Yang saw before the ship was out of sight.

Mantle for the most part was in good shape, there were signs that a fight, or riot had recently occurred here, but no major damage.

They took Weiss into an emergency room, which was way over crowded, and under staffed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but she is going to have to wait a little while, while we clear up space." The secretary sighed.

"Do you know who this is, who we are! This is Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company! I demand you help her immediately, or there will be consequences!"

"Eesh, wow Weiss, I see where you get your coldness from." Yang joked holding Weiss's hand while they waited for assistance.

"Quiet… you… brute." Weiss forced a smirk.

Yang smiled.

They rushed Weiss into a room, where the best doctor on staff examined her, he immediately knew what had to happen.

He pulled the group aside and said it out right,

"I need to amputate both her legs, just starting at the calf, below the knee, it's a very hard procedure, and very expensive, we do have some prosthetic robotic limbs in stock, but that is also very expensive, I'm talking at least half a million."

Weiss's mom laughed, it was creepy and scary to everyone in the room, how her face contorted and her laugh sounded like the laugh of the evil villain in an animated movie.

"Sir, money is no problem, I want the best of the best do you hear, no expenses are too great." she finally composed herself.

"…Right, well we are giving your daughter a blood transfusion, and we will begin the procedure right away, but once she is ready it might be a while before she can walk again, with therapy she should be able to accomplish the task with in the month."

Weiss's mom nodded then dismissed the doctor.

Qrow was also taken into the hospital, after a 20-minute wait of course, because unlike Weiss, Weiss's mom wasn't willing to pay for the medical care of some random friend, and said right now her daughter was more important than some old fool.

This had Taiyang and Yang livid, but they kept their mouth shut and waited.

….

When Weiss finally came to, she was cold to the bone. She looked around and saw, her mother sitting at her bedside, asleep. Weiss tried to move her toes, but felt nothing, she tried to move her foot, but felt nothing.

She forced herself to sit up in a panic, flinging the thin hospital sheet off of herself, where two shiny silver, metal legs stared back at her. They were a lot more attractive than what mercury had, I mean at least they had the natural shape of a leg. But they were still an eye sore.

"Mom," Weiss croaked.

Bending to touch the cold hard metal.

Weiss's mom stirred in her sleep, noticing Weiss was awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked still half asleep.

"How do I feel! How do I feel! My legs! I, this, I can't feel my legs, because I don't have any!" Weiss tried to shout her voice cracking.

"What are you talking about, you have legs see, they are just… uh, different."

"They are hunks of metal! What kind of hospital is this!"

"Weiss, this is the best they could do, it was either this or you never walk again, now stop throwing a fit!"

Weiss got quiet, 'Never walk again, was it really that bad?' Weiss trailed her fingers along the cold metal surface, a frown on her face.

"Where is everyone else?" Weiss finally asked.

"They are with Qrow, somewhere in this building, this place is so crowded with all the refugees and what not."

Weiss sighed.

….

When Blake woke up 9 hours had passed since she fell asleep, surprisingly the ship was still sailing the air strong, not a grimm in sight. She checked to see exactly where they were at, but when she glanced over the ship edge, all she saw was water in every direction.

"Ruby?" Blake called, noticing she hadn't seen the reaper.

She walked to the barracks, where rooms were filled with belongings of all the people who once resided in the ship.

"Ruby!" she called down the hall.

She made a face of frustration, as she began to examine the rooms one by one in search of the girl. Eventually she did find Ruby, and now she was sorry for feeling annoyed.

Ruby lay asleep, in a bed, blood trickling down from her stomach, through her clothes on onto the bed, a small puddle had formed. She was pale, and when Blake put her hand on Ruby's forehead, she was burning up.

'She must have pulled out her stitches sometime during the fight, she must be in pain, she has no pain medication here, great, just great. I better wake her up' Blake slowly lifted Ruby's shirt to get a look at her stomach.

The bottom of Ruby's wound had reopened, blood seeping out. She examined Ruby's other injury's, the whole in her chest seemed to have held up fine, only minor bruising, and other than that, Ruby seemed fine.

"Ruby, Ruby time to wake up." Blake shook her shoulder.

Ruby whimpered in pain, as she was used to the pain medication numbing her body for hours, now that the medication wore off, Ruby felt everything.

"Ruby, you need to get up."

"No." she whimpered.

"Still think you're fine?" Blake asked sarcastic, wanting to get a rise out of the girl.

"Blake, don't be a sour puss" Ruby smirked opening her eyes.

Blake glared at her, before getting up to leave.

"Blake wait, I was kidding, come on."

"Get up, we have to find you some medical supplies." Blake sighed.

Ruby sat up and out of reflex stretched her arms in the air, then cried out in pain when she pulled her stitches and moved her stomach in the wrong way, stretching the internal wound.

Blake turned around and sighed, helping Ruby out of the bed, draping the reapers arm around her shoulder.

Ruby clutched her stomach with her free hand, trying hard not to cry, but whimpering, and squinting her eyes every so often.

They found a supply room, that had medical supplies, everything they needed, in fact now that Blake had a chance to look around the ship, she realized it was well stocked. It made her wonder where they were headed.

Blake ground up some pain pills for Ruby, mixing it with water for her to drink so it would absorb into her system faster. She got to work on cleaning Ruby's bleeding wound, and redoing the stitching, with audible complaints from the young leader.

When she was done she gave Ruby an ice pack, since Ruby was burning up, and forced the reaper to change into something else. She had to help of course, Ruby couldn't really move too much without hurting herself. Sure she could walk or sit, but the moment she tried to bend, or flail her arms she was in a world of pain.

Blake admired Ruby's body, though it was bruised, battered, and torn, Ruby was still in pretty good shape. Blake noticed the huge burn on Ruby's back was mostly healed and just a scar now.

The two were awkwardly silent during the whole exchange of Ruby undressing and Blake helping her redress, it was extremely awkward for both of them, sure Blake had seen Yang nude before, but now Blake was staring at Yang's nude sister.

'This is weird, I mean I guess it's okay we are friends, she did save my life, but still. I mean she is attractive, wait what?' Blake shook herself from her thoughts.

Ruby tried her best to not laugh when Blake touched her sensitive spots, where she was extremely ticklish, she could tell Blake was having trouble maintaining her composures, as she slipped Ruby into some pants, her face level with Ruby's hips.

Ruby couldn't help but smile and try not to laugh, as Blake's cat ears were slanted down like a cat cautiously approaching what ever made it curious.

Finally, Blake couldn't take it,

"Stop that." she snapped.

"What?" ruby said playing dumb, acting like she had no idea what Blake was talking about.

"Stop staring at me like that, this is really difficult okay." Blake pouted standing and grabbing Ruby's bra, getting it ready to slip onto Ruby, who was covering her chest with her arms.

"Difficult? are you implying that you find it hard to see me naked?" Ruby smiled, chuckling a little.

"Ruby please, can you try to be more mature."

"Me more mature, what about you, you are the one making a big deal out of it." Ruby teased.

Blake took a deep breath and walked behind Ruby,

"Just lift your arms." she grumbled.

"Okie dokie,"

She slipped the bra on, and clipped it secure. Subconsciously she ran her hands down Ruby's arms, causing Ruby to shudder.

Blake grabbed the shirt and looked at Ruby, Ruby could see a light blush on Blake's cheeks, but tried to ignore it.

"Up." Blake ordered again, after Ruby slipped her arms through the shirt holes.

"There all dressed now, thanks Blake." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, uh, you're welcome, uh we should find something to eat." Blake said staring at the ground, her cat her still slanted down.

"Good idea I'm starving; I could eat like a whole boat load of food." ruby said walking out of the room in search of the kitchen. Blake followed after her.

"So where we going anyways, shouldn't we head to Mantel, or something?"

"To be honest I have no idea where we are at, I think we might have passed Mantel already." Blake sighed.

" What! What about Weiss and Yang, and everyone!" Ruby said glancing back at Blake with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure they are fine, let's just get something to eat, before we decide what to do." Blake said walking past Ruby to the pantry, lots of food stocked the cabinets. Ruby went straight for the box of cookies, Blake smacked her hand. Ruby looked at Blake with a hurt puppy dog expression.

"You need to eat something first before you eat those, remember you still got to take it easy, doctors' orders." Blake said handing Ruby a banana.

Ruby made a face before peeling the banana, and taking a bite.

"Weiss let me eat whatever I wanted," ruby grumbled.

"Well Weiss isn't here right now, I am, and I say you should continue to follow the doctors' orders." Blake said turning away from Ruby, grabbing a tuna can off the top shelf.

Ruby pouted, but obeyed Blake, eating soft easy to handle foods, before sneaking the box of cookies.

They walked back up to the deck, and examined the map.

"We aren't too far to turn back, but with all that just happened I really don't think it's a good idea, in a couple more days we will be passing right over Vale, we could stop there. The ship is taking us to Vacuo, it will take a week to get there, I say Vale is our best option." Blake concluded.

"But what about everyone else?" Ruby said looking down.

"We saw them get out of Atlas, we know that Mantel is over run, I'd say they're either heading to Mistral, or heading to Vale like us, they might even beat us there. Of course we can't know for sure, if you want to turn back we can, but we need to know what we are doing, and agree on the same thing."

Ruby nodded thinking hard about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ship being hit, they fell over from the impact.

They both go to see what's going on.

"That doesn't look good." Ruby said seeing that part of the front deck was broken off.

They walk over to the edge to see what was the culprit, they were about 50 feet above the water, where they saw a 30-foot dorsal fin, swim in circles around the ship, following them from the water.

The large shark grimm jumped out of the water, baring its teeth as it went for the ship again, the thing was easily 100 feet long, and would be added to the list of one of the most terrifying things Blake ever laid eyes on, the list was steadily growing.

The ship was hit again, Ruby and Blake falling over, on impact.

Blake quickly got up and ran to the controls and forced the ship to go higher. Ruby laid were she fell clutching her stomach in pain.

"Blake!" Ruby cried out, trying to stand.

The shark grimm jumped in the air again, higher this time, landed on top of the ship destroying the sails, and nearly crushing Ruby.

The weight was too much and the ship fell into the water, causing a big splash.

The shark slid off the ship and back into the water, Ruby stood and walked over to Blake.

"What are we going to do, that thing is huge!" Ruby grunted.

Before Blake could respond it came back, from underneath this time, biting the ship in half as it jumped out of the water. Ruby and Blake went tumbling into the water, grabbing onto hunks of wood to stay afloat.

"Ruby!"

"I'm over here!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Define okay!"

"We need to do something!"

"Uh about that, Blake we kind of don't have a ship anymore!"

"I can see that!"

The dorsal fin circled around them, it's large body could be easily seen in the water.

"I think it's time to panic now!" Ruby called out.

"What gave you that impression? Was it when our ship was destroyed, or when the fin came out of the water?" Blake asked sarcastic.

"Both?"

Blake rolled her eyes, swimming over to Ruby.

"I'm all out of idea's, you?" Blake asked.

Ruby stared at the large dorsal fin and smirked,

"I might have one,"

Blake followed her line of sight.

"This isn't going to end well."

"Well we'll find out." Ruby said.

The two swam towards the shark, Blake used a piece of wood, to help her and Ruby on top of the beast.

"I can honestly say, this is crazy!" Blake yelled, as the shark turned and started swimming forward, leaving the wreckage behind.

"Yeah I think you're right, I mean we can't ride on a shark for two days, what happens when he goes-"

Ruby was cut off by the shark diving to deep depths, the girls holding on to its fin for dear life.

Blake held her breath for as long as possible, 'this can't be how I die, this is crazy! On the bright side if I do die, it was one hell of a way to go, if I live I can't wait to tell Yang about this' Blake thought as the shark started to come back up with extreme speed.

It leaps out of the water reaching a height of 350ft, before starting to fall again.

"Blake let go!"

"What!"

"Let go!" Ruby said letting go of the dorsal fin, Blake did the same after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Now what!?"

"Brace yourself!" Ruby yelled.

"Brace myself?!"

The two landed on an air ship, hitting it hard, and nearly rolling off.

"Uggghh, Ruby, Ruby?" Blake moaned in pain.

"Owwwww, over here." Ruby groaned.

The ship jerked out of the way of the shark leaping up again. Ruby rolled off, and grabbed onto the side rail of the metal ship, dangling in midair.

"BLAKE!"

Blake ran over to Ruby's aid, grabbing her hand before the ship jerked again, and they both fell over, this time Blake holding onto the rail.

"Hold on!" Blake cried.

Ruby slipped out of Blake's grasp, but Blake grabbed her by the hood. The ship was steady now, and Blake struggled to pull up. When she heard footsteps approaching.

"Help!" she called.

"Hello Blake." Adam smiled.

"Adam, please." Blake begged.

He drew his sword, and walked over to Blake's hand, running the cold blade on her skin.

"Don't do this."

"It's already done."

Ruby swung in place, before leaping into the air, and kicking Adam in the face, and helping Blake up. Ruby clutched her stomach, letting a whimper escape her lips.

Blake ran and grabbed Adams sword, handing it to Ruby. They dragged Adam's unconscious body back inside. There were a few White Fang members on board, including the trio that beat up Blake.

"You got to be shitting me, it's you, how did you even survive?" the girl asked in surprise.

"You'll find that I'm kind of hard to get rid of." Blake said dragging Adam over to an empty chair.

"This is how it's going to go, we are in charge now, I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." Ruby ordered.

"And who are you to be giving orders?" one of the guys questions.

Ruby vanished into rose petals, quickly disarming everyone in the room, and dropping their weapons at her feet.

Blake was busy zip tying Adams hands and legs together.

"So now that we have an understanding, where are we going crew?" Ruby asked, trying to hide her pain.

"Hold on, so you two think you can just come on here take our weapons, capture our leader, and expect us to follow you?" the girl asks putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah pretty much." ruby shrugs.

"What she means is, we'd really appreciate your help." Blake said going to stand next to Ruby.

"And why should we help you?"

"Look, I used to be a member of the White Fang, but what's the point of not helping us, what do you have to lose? I know you guys lost a lot of members back there, and back in Vale too, so why do you keep following a leader blindly, following someone who doesn't care about equality, doesn't care about your lives, because to him you are just throw away pawns in a game. It doesn't have to be this way; we can help each other."

All the faunas shifted uncomfortably, looking at one another, wondering what they should do.

"And how can you help us?" The girl asks.

"We can guarantee you guys a safe passage into Vale, where you can get away from all this, a chance to get out of the fang and start over, like I did."

"Don't listen to her." Adam grunted waking up.

"You don't have to die for what you want, your dreams can be achieved without great sacrifice, no one sees what you guys do, no one saw what you just did in Atlas, no one is looking at you, so who are you trying to prove something to? No one is watching?" Blake asked.

"Give it a rest Blake, no one is going to believe a traitor." Adam spat.

"Well I believe her." a guy shrugged.

Everyone turned to him.

"She's right, back there was a little too intense for me, and so many people died, what was the point? What we are doing isn't right, and I'd like a chance to start over." He smiled looking to his fellow Faunus friends.

They nodded and whispered in agreement.

"Please, just give us a chance." Blake pleaded.

The girl looked to everyone, then to Adam.

"Don't listen to her Ava, she's trying to get to you." Adam tried.

Ava frowned,

"Oh shut the hell up already." She kicked the chair Adam was in and looked at Blake with a smile,

"We're in." she stated.

Blake sighed in relief, before looking at Ruby,

"Looks like we are headed to Vale."

"Sounds good to me, but what are we going to do about him?" Ruby said pointing to Adam.

"We have a place we can keep him" a rabbit Faunus guy spoke up.

They dragged Adam to the cells, and threw him in, Blake closed the cell behind her, before bending down to cut the zip ties.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know, you used to be good too, I know that guy still in there somewhere." Blake said looking up at Adam

He turned away,

"No, he died a long time ago."

She cut the tie on his legs, before cutting the ones on his wrist.

"Adam, it's okay you don't have to stay in here. Just promise me you won't try to attack me or my friend."

"Like you promised you'd never leave me." he spat standing.

Blake stood too, with a sigh. She turned to leave, but he slammed her into the cell wall.

"Mark my words Blake Belladonna, I will end you." he glowered, before letting her go.

She tried not to show it affected her, but it did. She walked out of the cell and closed the door behind her. Before walking off without another word.

She turned the corner and let her tears fall then, her body shaking in fear. Ruby hugged Blake, not saying anything, just rubbing her back.

The two took over an empty room, figuring sharing was better, when you had a lot of people who might try to kill you in the middle of the night. Blake just sat on the bed staring at the wall.

"You want to talk about it?" Ruby asked.

"No."

She sighed, and sat next to Blake. And rested her head on Blake's shoulders, that's when Blake noticed Ruby was still burning up, Ruby was pale, and Ruby was breathing heavy.

"You over did it." Blake chastised her.

"I know, everything hurts, took me forever to get changed, I was going to ask you for help again, but you didn't seem up to it." Ruby admitted.

"You should have just asked, Ruby look at you, no more physical exertion till we get to Vale, I'm putting you on bed rest." Blake ordered.

"Okay, I'm pretty tired anyway. I can't wait till I tell everyone we rode on the back of a freaken grimm shark." ruby smirked.

Blake chuckled, "That was pretty awesome wasn't it." she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, it was…" Ruby drifted to sleep.

Blake sighed and laid Ruby down, tucking her in. the room only had one bed, but Blake figured it was big enough to share, so after she tucked Ruby in, she laid next to her and turned to stare at the wall.

Tears stung Blake's eyes, 'I could really use your warm embrace, Yang' Blake thought to herself missing Yang already, even though they have only been parted for a day at most. Ruby turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Blake, snuggling into her back.

Blake smiled she remembered Weiss saying Ruby was the cuddling type, 'Weiss, I hope she's okay' Blake worried.

Blake heard Ruby whimper in her sleep, before turning to face Ruby, she could see Ruby was already in deep sleep, dreaming, or probably having a nightmare. She watched tears stream out of Ruby's eyes, and sighed brushing back Ruby's hair, trying to sooth her. Ruby whimpered and buried her head in Blake's chest, wrapping her arms tighter around the cat Faunus.

Blake felt her heart flutter, 'I'm just lonely' she quickly wrote off, wrapping her arms around Ruby, and watching the effect she had on the reaper, as Ruby let out a contempt sigh completely relaxing into Blake. As if whatever bad thing she was seeing in her dream, simply vanished in that instance.

After their nap, Ruby woke with a start. Her dream forcing her awake. Then she cried out in pain, as the sudden movement had her turning the wrong way. The cry woke Blake, she sat up with alarm and looked worriedly at Ruby,

"What happened, are you okay?"

Ruby struggled to catch her breath, holding her stomach, she looked at Blake and forced a smile,

"Yep, it was just a bad dream." she said gasping for air.

"Are you okay, how do you feel, dust Ruby you're burning up." Blake said touching Ruby's forehead.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." Ruby lied.

"Are you sure? Look at you, you can't even catch your breath, let me go see if I can find something for you, wait here." Blake ordered getting up to go find some pain reliever.

A group of Faunus were playing cards by the supply room, a table set up. They got silent when they noticed Blake, Blake ignored them and went for the supply closet.

She found what she was looking for, and headed back in Ruby's direction.

"What do you need all that for?" the Faunus guy from earlier asked following after Blake.

"It's my friend she's uh, hurt."

"I can help, really, my parents were doctors, they showed me all sorts of stuff. I am the medic in this place, let me take a look at her."

"Uh, okay, her name is Ruby, I'm Blake."

"Tanner" he said outstretching his hand.

Blake shook it, and led him into the room.

"Ruby, this is Tanner, he's a medic, he wants to look at you." Blake said to Ruby who was laying down now.

"Okay."

He checked Ruby's temperature and found that Ruby was running a 104-degree fever, he also found that she had some fluid in her lungs and was likely very sick.

"Well I'd say it's pneumonia, or the flu, it's still in the early stage, but if left untreated it could get a lot worse, I'm talking life threatening. We don't have the medicine she needs, but when we get to Vale, hopefully they can help her. Till then I suggest fever reducer, and ice packs. And pain reliever for her pain. Definitely going to have to rest, no exertion." He instructed.

"Why me." Ruby pouted, slamming her head into the pillow.

Blake smiled and sighed, "I think we can manage, thanks, Tanner, you should become a doctor one day."

"Yeah it's been my dream, maybe now with a fresh start I can finally make it a reality." He smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, well thank you for the diagnostic Doc, it really helped." Blake smiled a reassuring smile at him, he blushed.

"Uh yeah, anytime, if you have any questions, or need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be around." he waved awkwardly before leaving.

Blake gave Ruby pain reliever, and fever reducer, and placed an ice pack on her forehead to help aid her fever down.

"Figures you'd get sick the moment you leave the hospital. Guess that means I was right, too bad Weiss isn't here so I can gloat." Blake joked.

"I miss her; I hope she's okay." Ruby sighed her mood dampening a little bit.

"I'm sure she's fine, don't worry about it, worry about yourself."

"Blake,"

"Hmmm,"

"What if they are not in Vale? What if they didn't make it out of Atlas?"

"Stop, you can't think like that, I'm sure they are fine."

"But what if they're not, I mean my uncle, I saw him…"

"Ruby look at me, they are strong, they made it, I just know it, and I'm sure your uncle is fine. Soon we will be seeing them again before you know it, then you will be begging for them to leave you alone." Blake patted Ruby on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Blake you're the best person I could have gotten stranded with," Ruby said hugging Blake.

"uh, thanks, I think?"

….

Yang walked around the town of Mantle, looking for her sister, or her mom, or Blake, but she saw no trace of them. 'where could they be?' Yang wondered.

Weiss felt like she knew Ruby's frustration now, she had only been in the hospital one day and she already hated it. 'The food is gross, the decorations are tacky, and what's with the freaken elevator music 24/7.' Weiss grumbled.

Qrow was in pretty bad shape, he was in a coma. With severe burns all over his chest. He had a major concussion, and he fractured a bone in his spine. The doctors reassured Tai, that it was possible for him to make a full recovery, but the chances were low.

That's all Taiyang need to hear, he was sure Qrow would wake up and make a full recovery, nothing would dissuade him otherwise.

With the Atlas tower down now too, communication between the people of Atlas and Mantle, was completely cut off. No one knew what was going on, or if they would soon be in danger. The tension was high though, everyone stuck to themselves unless they had to make conversation.

Weiss kept trying to call Ruby on her scroll, but got no signal, and instant voice mail, when she did get through sometimes. She clenched her scroll hard, 'why? How come the moment things were starting to look better, when Ruby was finally starting to heal and make great progress did this have to happen, why?' Weiss glared at her scroll, wanting it to magically connect her to Ruby.

"Weiss," her mother walked in.

"Yes." Weiss answered coldly.

"They are discharging you."

"Already?"

"Well, they fixed your legs, and gave you medication for your throat, so they said you're good to go."

"Oh, well okay."

Weiss used a wheel chair to get around, the way people stared at her with pity as she would pass by had Weiss feeling subconscious. Still she held her head up and ignored the prying eyes. Because for Weiss, first thing was first, where was Ruby?

Yang made her way back to the hospital giving up her search for the day, when she watched a military airship make its way to the landing field. She started towards it.

The ship was a hunk of junk now, it surprised Yang that that thing could even still fly much less make it all the way to Mantel without falling apart.

It had serious damage, a large ice shard was lodged right into the wing of the ship, the windows were shattered, it was dented and had charred marks in many places. When the hatch opened up, it fell off.

Raven, Emerald, Mercury, Winter and the pilot all stumbled out, Zwei behind them running straight for Yang.

"What happened to you guys? Are you alright, do you know where Ruby is?" Yang asked walking up to them.

"That thing is still alive, it's headed here, we have to get everyone out of here." Winter ordered.

"Yang, Ruby, and Blake, we don't think they made it." Raven said.

"What?" Yang said feeling all the air leave her lungs.

"We saw them fall off the ship, and when they landed on the ground, we tried to go back, but the grimm were too dense. Then this thing came out of the water, I think it was a Hydra, and it hit them dead on. That's the last we saw them before our ship came down. We were being attacked by that giant grimm. We almost didn't make it out." Emerald informed.

"Hydra…" Yang trailed off recalling the Hydra they saw, and the ship that needed their help.

Then it hit Yang, that must have been Ruby and Blake, and they left them to fend for themselves.

"They could still be out there, I saw the Hydra, attacking an airship while we were trying to make it out, they could still be alive." Yang declared though as she said it her heart sank, and she knew that the chances they would find Ruby and Blake alive were slim to none.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but we were distracted by our own problem. Our ship crashed, and we had to get it restarted and back in the air, without getting killed. We almost didn't make it." Raven explained.

"Where is Weiss, is she okay?" winter asked.

"Uh, she's alive, and okay for the most part." Yang danced around the subject.

"For the most part? What happened?"

"Winter?" Weiss called rolling her wheel chair over to her sister, her mother behind her.

Winter stared at the new addition to Weiss's body, trying to process what she was seeing, before finally saying.

"Weiss, I'm glad you're okay, don't scare me like that ever again." She walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"Where's your father?" Raven asked.

"He's back at the hospital with uncle Qrow." Yang sighed.

"Qrow? He's alive?" Raven said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's pretty bad, they say he might never wake up or recover." Yang informed her mother.

"Take me to him." Raven ordered.

So they all made their way back to the hospital, Neo was glad to see Emerald and Mercury alive, she expressed this with a smile, and a little twirl. Though they didn't say it, they were glad she was okay too. Yang held Zwei in arms, and ushered everyone to her uncle's room, where Taiyang was almost asleep.

"Dad." Yang called.

He jolted awake, his eyes landing on Raven.

"Oh thank the gods, you're okay." He jumped up hugging Raven.

Raven stiffened, and awkwardly pat him on the back, her face flushing.

"Anything on Ruby?" he asked Yang.

"Last anyone saw her was when she was with Blake fighting that hydra we saw, so it's a 50/50" Yang shrugged trying to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"Qrow, oh thank the gods, he's alive." Raven went to her brother, and kneeled next to him, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

Everyone left the room giving the two some privacy.

"We need to find your sister." Taiyang said while they were in the lobby, waiting for Raven.

"If she is alive, she would be here by now." Emerald interjected.

"She's alive." Weiss, Taiyang, and Yang all said at once, before looking to each other and smiling.

Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she thought Mantle wasn't safe, and they went to Mistrial, or Vale?" Weiss suggested.

"There is no way of knowing, we just got to hope, she's okay." Tai sighed

"She's with Blake, so I know she's okay." Yang smiled reassuring her dad.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tai smiled.

"I'd say Vale is our best bet," winter interjected.

"I can't leave him, y'all should go on without me" Taiyang said gesturing towards the hospital rooms.

"But dad, Ruby needs you, uncle Qrow wouldn't want you here, when you could be looking for Ruby." Yang frowned.

"She's right, you go, I'll stay with him." Raven said walking up to them.

"but Raven,"

"No buts your daughter needs you, and I think I can handle my idiot brother. Go Tai," Raven smiled.

He nodded, "Okay, then we should head out as soon as possible."

"He's right, the longer we wait, the worse, we should leave now." Winter stated.

So then everyone except Raven, got on board the Schnee ship, the pilot was glad that now he had a copilot and wouldn't have to fly the whole time.

Weiss practiced walking in her new legs, a leg prosthetic was a lot different from an arm. Though many claimed it was easier to use the legs, than an arm, Weiss was finding it difficult, because she hadn't just lost one leg she lost two.

"Try, shifting your weight more to the back, it helps." Mercury said, watching Weiss stumble over and nearly fall, before she grabbed hold of the railing.

"How long did it take you to walk again?" Weiss asked.

"Not long, a week tops, I had to learn fast, there was no other choice, if I couldn't protect myself, I probably wouldn't be here." He grumbled.

Weiss took a deep breath, if he could learn in a week, then she was determined to learn faster than that. After all she was a Schnee, and they were second best to no one. Well with one exception, Weiss sighed thinking about Ruby, the girl who was her leader, lover, and friend.

….

Blake could hardly sleep, that night. As Ruby was shaking and sweating, she whimpered in her sleep, sometimes waking herself up and complaining she was cold, despite the fact she was burning up.

And then Ruby just laid still, which drew Blake's attention in alarm.

"Ruby?"

She sat up and looked at the reaper, it was dark in the room, but her Faunus eyes let her see clearly. Ruby lay stiff, Blake watched ruby's skin turn paper white, like when she saw Ruby come back from what Salem had did to her.

"Ruby, Ruby wake up." Blake shook the young reaper, getting no response.

"RUBY!" Blake called, panic setting in.

Blake thought about what Raven had said that day, and feared the worse.

….

Blake's Flashback.

"What was that earlier, why did she look like that?" Blake asked.

Raven sighed and leaned against the wall of the hospital lobby, adverting her gaze to the floor.

"Mom?" Yang said, when Raven still hadn't said anything.

"Salem's aura is a pretty powerful thing. It can turn people into monsters, it can kill you. She injected Ruby with it, in hopes it would swallow her whole, but it didn't."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Taiyang said slightly offended.

"Because it is, now there is a part of Salem inside of Ruby. A part Salem can reclaim anytime she pleases, she could control Ruby, or worse… trust me I've seen it, it's not a pretty picture. As long as that stuff is in Ruby her life is still in danger."

"Well how do we get it out?" Weiss asked.

Raven put her mask on before turning to leave,

"When you figure that out, you let me know." she started walking away.

….

Back to Present

Ruby's eyes snapped open, black pits, an endless dark abyss.

"No, Ruby, please, please." Blake whimpered.

Blake jumped up from the bed, and turned on the light, standing a few feet away from Ruby.

To Blake's amazement, she watched all of Ruby's wounds heal instantly.

"Ruby?" Blake called when Ruby still hadn't moved.

She walked slowly over to the young reaper, touching Ruby's skin, which was once burning up, and now was ice cold. Blake let out a yelp in surprise when Ruby grabbed her hand, Ruby was shaking, tears ran down from her eyes.

"Ruby, Ruby can you hear me?"

Ruby started screaming as she tried to fight the overwhelming darkness, clutching Blake's hand for dear life. Slowly her skin returned to normal, and her eyes lit up silver again, she let out a shaky breath.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked fear in her tone.

Ruby tackled Blake in a hug and began to cry harder than she ever has. Blake held her close, her heart racing from fear.

'What was that?' Blake wondered.

Ruby quieted her sobs and just rested her head on Blake's chest, breathing steadily.

"Blake,"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell no one about that."

"Ruby, how long has this been happening?"

"That was the second time, the first time was when I snuck out alone, it has only been happening recently."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Don't tell, please I'm scared. I don't want to turn out like Cinder did, please." Ruby whimpered in Blake's chest.

"Ruby, we have to do something, you can't just pretend it didn't happen. How come it healed you this time, and not the first time?"

"I don't know, the first time was different, it was quick, and short, not like this, this was different…" Ruby trailed off.

Blake sighed, no use in arguing, it's not like there was anyone here worth telling anyways. Everyone who needed to know was off somewhere, hopefully okay.

Ruby pulled back to look at Blake, wiping her tears, then smiling,

"On the bright side, I am all better now, which means I can eat whatever I want." Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"Ruby, this isn't funny. You shouldn't be celebrating, we still don't know if it really healed you, or if it is something else entirely. I think you should still take it easy just in case."

Ruby made a face, and sighed.

"Fine, I will. Oh and Blake."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me like you did, I don't know what I would have done without you. You're the best." Ruby smiled hugging Blake again.

Blake blushed, and hugged Ruby back,

"What are friends for right?" she said awkwardly.

When ruby pulled back, Blake kissed her quickly on the cheek, her face flushing as she looked away. Ruby froze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I was just, it's not…" Blake trailed off unable to explain her actions.

"Blake, you're with Yang. I'm with Weiss, I mean you're a great friend and all, but, I don't like you like that…" Ruby blushed rubbing her cheek.

"I know, I was just, oh dust." Blake put her hands on her face, hiding her embarrassment.

'Why did I do that? What was I thinking? Oh dust, now everything is awkward' Blake took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You do like Yang don't you?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, I do, I love Yang. It's just, I don't know. you saved my life, and we've been through so much, I just, I don't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"It's cool, I mean no one has to know, besides friends can kiss each other on the cheek no big deal, I saw it on a tv show once, it's a way to say uh hello, and goodbye. It's cool" Ruby shook it off, trying to ease the mood again.

"Don't tell Weiss, she'll have my head on a silver platter for breakfast" Blake shuddered thinking of the consequences of her white haired teammate finding out.

"Yeah, and have mine for lunch," ruby giggled.

Blake smiled, feeling the mood lighten, 'She really is something isn't she.' She thought to herself a smile on her face.

"Well uh goodnight Blake, we should probably get some rest" Ruby said flopping down on the bed.

"Right, uh, good idea." Blake nodded before turning off the lights again.

She laid next to Ruby, as far away as possible leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes tightly already regretting her actions,

Blake

I mean it's not like I want to be with Ruby, I just, ugh, I just. Well maybe it will all blow over, it's just the heat of the moment kind of thing, Ruby and I could never… I mean Ruby loves Weiss, and I love Yang, I do, with all my heart. She's the best, and uh she's Yang.

I mean she did ignore me, but she had other things on her mind, I can understand that. She's witty and spontaneous, we've been through a lot together.

But Ruby did save my life, on more than one occasion, she always risks everything, even just for me. She could have let me fall to my death, but she didn't she jumped, knowing she could die too, she took on that saber for me even when she was hurt. She helped me escape from certain death. She was willing to die for me, no one's ever done that before, no one was ever willing to sacrifice everything for just me.

She always tries to see the bright side of things, she's different.

But she doesn't want me like that. Not that I want her like that. Right?

I know she's still awake, usually she'd be already moving around, and mumbling in her sleep. I wonder if she's bothered by me laying here next to her, after I just did that.

I turn to face her; she's staring at me with those silver eyes. When I catch her staring she quickly shuts her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

We are so different, I mean we see things so differently, it could never work. Not that I want it to work, I mean I don't even want to try, that would be ridiculous.

But what if everyone is dead? What if it's just me and Ruby now?

She opens her eyes, and stares at me staring at her. She smiles, a goofy grin, I smile back.

I'm sure they're alive, Weiss is resilient, and Yang is strong, no way they'd go down so easily.

She scoots closer to me, cuddling up next to me, resting her head near my chest.

I wonder if she can hear my heart beating so fast.

This is like that part of the book, where the best friend realizes they have been in love with the main character for years, and they try to confess. Of course they can never be, because the main character already has a love interest and they are perfect for each other. So the friend just suffers in silence.

Not that I am in love with Ruby, maybe a minor infatuation, but love? No, I love Yang. So I can't betray her, never. That's not the kind of person I want to become. If she found out that I tried to get with her sister, it would break her heart.

No I have to get it together, this is just a phase, I don't actually love Ruby, I just love what she's done for me, yeah, and how she is a great friend, that's it, nothing else.

She's still awake, I can tell because her breathing is still even and shallow, and she is still.

Finally, she looks up at me with those round silver eyes, I wonder what she's thinking.

"Is this weird, should I go back to my side?" she asks, a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

There is a lump in my throat that I can't swallow, it prevents me from speaking.

"Blake?" she says wondering why I haven't said anything.

She's so close, I could just, no stop, don't do it.

"Oh kay, well I'm just going to go back to my side." she says awkwardly slowly pulling away.

I wrap my arms around her, and smash our lips together, she lets out a surprised eep.

She kissed back for a second, before quickly pulling back, and getting off the bed. She has her back to me, she wipes her mouth with her arm. I sit up,

"I'm sorry." I try.

"It's cool, uh it happens I guess. Uh just don't do it again okay. I like Weiss, I'm sorry if I led you on or anything, I should just-"she starts to walk out the door, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

She didn't lead me on at all, in fact there were no signs no matter how hard I looked. Why did I do that, I can't take it back now.

But she kissed me, even for a fraction of a second, I felt it. She kissed me.

"Blake, we can't-"

"No one has to know; it can be just between us." These words spill out of my mouth without my control.

"Blake, I don't-"

"You kissed me back, I felt it." I quickly say cutting her off before she can say it again.

"It was a reflex, nothing more." Ruby said tugging her wrist from my grasp.

Why do I feel so hurt, I knew she didn't like me, before, and I know me doing this won't change anything, it only makes everything worse, so why does it still sting?

She looks at me with tears in her eyes before she vanishes into rose petals.

 **A/N: okay before you grab your pitch forks and torches let me explain. So obviously this is really new, and sudden. The reason I did it, is because Blake is kind of in shock so to say. You see for a couple weeks she has been spending a greater part of her day with ruby, watching over her in the hospital, and yes she didn't trust ruby, and all that. But after ruby saved her life and helped her survive what happened, her mind only see's ruby as the hero who saved her, the person willing to risk it all for her. Even though we all know Blake isn't an exception and ruby would do that for anyone. Still Blake is blinded by these feelings and has temporally, I won't say forgot, more like repressed all of the problem she and ruby were having. All of ruby's transgressions so to say. Once she snaps out of it, then yes there will be hell to pay. Ruby on the other hand, has just been so worried about Weiss, and is still blaming herself for what happened in atlas, she's been preoccupied with how her actions pretty much caused this, and wasn't even thinking of romance. She was using Blake as a distraction, not indulging her or anything. Well that's my explanation, yes this is a WHITEROSE fic, and yes I do ship WHITEROSE so hard, so don't go freaking out, about the ladybug in the room. I just want ruby and Weiss to realize when they finally get a moment to themselves, what it took for them to really be together, and how much they truly love each other. So I got to raise the stakes, so to speak, don't actually raise stakes at me (nervous laughing, backing away from angry followers). Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet, and I really just wanted to lay down the ground work of what's to come. Sorry for my ranting, hope you like this chapter, be sure to leave a comment, all is welcome. Yes, even rage filled garbage. Let me know how you feel about the new development, and where you think I should go from here. Don't forget to check out my other fics, and until next time,**

 **Batty.**


	39. Chapter 39

_when I needed a hero you knew it, and you were there. And I'm scared, but I'll open my heart up; I'm ready to dare._

Weiss

Okay just one step at a time, right foot forward, not that forward. Okay now left foot.

"You're going to fall." Mercury sang turning the page in his comic.

"Why can't you go bother someone else!" I snap.

"Because I like to watch you fall on your face, it's funny." He shrugged.

Okay, ignore him. Left foot, come on move, just move already.

"Don't lean forward." He sighed, turning the page.

"Quiet! I am trying to concentrate."

He made a sound between a chuckle and a huff. I glare at him.

Okay forget him, focus. Left foot…

"Hey Weiss how's it going?"

I stumble forward slip and fall, again.

"Yang! You interrupted my concentration!"

"Told you, you were going to fall." Mercury sighed, closing the comic.

"Sorry Weiss, here let me help." Yang bends down to help me up.

"As fun as this is, I think I'm going to watch paint dry." He yawned walking out.

Ugh! He's no help at all, if he's going to bother me, the least he can do is help!

I dust myself off.

"I can help if you want." Yang offers.

"No, I can do this." I snap.

She frowns, and takes a step away, watching me now.

Okay right foot forward, good, now left foot. Come on, now left foot. Move you stupid hunk of junk!

"Just let me help." Yang says walking back over to me.

"I can handle it!"

Left foot forward!

Finally, I get it to move, but it jerks awkwardly and I stumble forward. Yang catches me before I fall. She has a cocky grin on her face.

"Don't say it."

"What? It's not like you just fell into my arms." She laughs.

"Ugh, fine you can help, just stand still." I order.

"You got it Weiss."

"And don't talk. I have to concentrate."

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." she winks.

I roll my eyes at her.

Okay back to this, right foot forward, wait why isn't it working anymore? Come on, right foot forward, fine I'll just move on. Left forward then, why isn't it working anymore? This is hopeless. I hate these damn things! LEFT FOOT FORWARD!

It jerks forward, but too far, and I stumble into Yang's arms.

"You know we really got to stop meeting like this." Yang wiggles her eyebrows.

"YANG, I SAID NO TALKING!"

"Whoa chill out Weiss, this kind of stuff takes time. Here let's try something else." She suggests.

She lifts me up like I weigh little to nothing, before setting me down so my feet are on top of hers.

"Hold on tight okay." she smiles.

I can't believe this, this is degrading. A Schnee reduced to this.

"Hey, look at me." She orders.

I do.

"It's going to be okay, there is nothing wrong with asking for help. I got you, I'm here. So just relax okay. We are going to get through this." She reassures me, wiping a tear I didn't know I shed.

I take a deep breath, she's right, I just need to relax, I still have time.

I place my hands on her shoulders, she puts hers on my hips. A warm feeling wells up in my chest, and for some reason I can't look her in the eyes.

She takes a few steps forward, my legs moving with hers.

"Hey Yang,"

"What's up Weiss?" she asks looking me dead in the eyes, our faces are really close, I can feel her breathing.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for saving my life back there. Without you I'd probably be dead, so thank you. For everything, for this."

"Hey no one gets left behind on my watch, especially not one of my friends. I know what it's like to lose a part of yourself, and I know how hard it can be. So I want to do anything I can to help ease your trouble, I mean that's what friends are for right? Soon we will have you back up in no time." Yang smiled

For some reason my heart beats faster when she does that, but that can't be right? Can it? Maybe I just miss that dolt already. I hope she's okay.

….

Blake

She never comes back to the room, I thought about going to look for her but what would be the point of that, I still wouldn't know what to say. How could I explain myself, I…? I, can't. why did I do that?

In the morning, I figure I better look for her, even if I still don't know what to say, she can't be alone on this ship. Who knows what could happen.

"Hey, have you seen my friend?" I ask Tanner who is tending to the wounds of a bear Faunus, she has brown bear ears.

"Oh yeah, I saw her earlier this morning, she asked me if I had something that could cut metal. I told her to check the cargo hold, but not to hold her breath. I think she's down there doing something, she's been going around collecting all sorts of strange things," he pauses to finish tying the gauze on her ankle.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"You're welcome, try not to apply to much pressure if you can help it. If you feel any more pain, come let me know." he smiles at her, when she leaves he turns back to me.

"Speaking of strange, am I hallucinating or did your friend make a miraculous full recovery."

"Uh, it's a long story. So do you know where she is now?"

"I'd check the cargo hold, I would come with you but I got a few more patients to see, hope you find her." He waves as I walk off.

I wonder what she is up to. Why would she need something that could cut metal?

"Then I say, look chick you can it have if you want it, damn thing did nothing for me but give me arthritis, then she says, guess what she says" an elk Faunus man talks loudly to a group of Faunus, they are sitting at the poker table.

"What? What did she say?" the rabbit Faunus from earlier ask.

I walk by them, trying to get to the cargo hold,

"She says that's only because you didn't know how to use it right, I can turn this bad boy into a beauty the likes which has never been seen. She had that far off dazed look, I told her, if you can do that, I'll pay you a thousand dollars." He finishes bursting into laughter.

The group joins him.

In the cargo hold, it's very dark, only one light in the back. I walk over to it, the closer I get the more shells of weapons and scraps of metal I see on the floor.

She is sitting at a table which is covered in screws, metal, and broken down gun parts. She has a screwdriver in her hand, and she is concentrating on the task at hand. She doesn't even notice me approach.

"Ruby?"

She jolts, startled by my entrance, before carefully setting down the part she was working on.

"Oh hey Blake, what brings you here." She says awkwardly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I figured it might be a while before I get old cressy back, if I ever get her back. So I decided to make myself a new weapon. I have to use whatever I can scrounge up, which isn't much, but it's almost done."

"What is it?"

She stands and starts to loosely assemble all the pieces on the table, locking stuff into place, before offering it to me.

It's a long axe, the blade curved like a boomerang, the handle long and sturdy, like her old weapon Crescent Rose.

"Press, that button." she instructs, pointing to what I thought was a screw.

When I do it transforms into an assault rifle with a scope.

"Isn't it cool, I mean if I had everything I needed to make a proper weapon, it would be ten times cooler, but this can definitely hold me off till I can get my hands on the good stuff. Maybe I'll make another scythe. Oh with a flamethrower!" she says gitty, taking the weapon from my hands.

"Uh, yeah it's pretty cool. I can't believe you built that with nothing but junk." I admit, impressed.

"Yeah took me forever to gather up supplies, I had to ask almost everyone if they could spare something. Then I worked out a rough concept, I was up all night laying down the ground work, now I'm just fine tuning it, trying to get out all the kinks. In a few hours this baby should be ready to go. I think I'll call it…Rose Petal, what do you think?"

"Sounds good, what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Well doing mechanical work like this helps clear my head. I was a mess last night, I had to do something." Ruby says, looking away from me, and back to her new weapon.

"Ruby, about last night. I…"

"It's okay Blake, you don't have to explain, I mean stuff happens I guess, you just caught me off guard is all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I'm just confused."

She set's her weapon down and walks toward me, the light is dim over here, but I can still see the far off look in her eyes.

"Blake I thought you liked Yang."

"I do, it's just, I like you too." I grab my arm and advert my gaze.

Her hands are covered in black oil, she is in only a tank top and some jeans, and her combat boots. She has her bangs clipped down, pulled back by her ear. There are smudges of black oil on her face, she looks so cute. I can't help but smile.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's just, here." I walk up to her, and take off my jacket, using the sleeve to clean her face.

She blushes adverting her gaze to the ground. When I'm done I cup her cheek with my hand, she doesn't move away, in fact she seems to relax at my touch.

For a moment it's easy to forget about all the other people on the ship. Easy to forget about all the uncertainty and fear. Easy to forget almost everything. For a moment it feels like it's just me and Ruby, and no other person exist. She looks at me with those round silver eyes, and I can't help it. I lean in and kiss her again.

I can feel her stiffen, but she doesn't pull away. She actually kisses back this time, relaxing into my lips, we seem to meld perfectly together. For that blissful moment it's just us, and the sky isn't falling, and grimm aren't charging. It's like we are standing on a stone surrounded by nothing but thorns, yet we are perfectly safe.

When she pulls back I'm breathless, I've never felt that before. She has wide eyes; I can tell she's thinking the same thing. That was amazing.

"Blake I, I don't know." she says looking to the ground.

I grab her by the chin and force her to look at me, "Just give me a chance, no one has to know about this. It can be our secret."

My heart pounds in my chest, she places her hands on mine. She gives me a soft smile, and I get lost in her eyes.

We forget about all that ties us to the world, we forget about all our troubles, and pain. And we take a chance. She kisses me this time, I don't hesitate to kiss her back, she grabs me by the waist and pulls me in real close, being taller than her she has to look up at me. She tastes like strawberry's, and sweets. Our lips make sucking sounds which seem loud in the quiet cargo hold.

The ship jerks, and we go tumbling to the floor, I'm on top of Ruby, who is staring at me with an unreadable expression. I quickly close the gap between us, locking our lips again. She wraps her arms around my neck.

This is so different from what it feels like to be with Yang, with Yang it's hot and passionate, it's intense. But with Ruby, it's so sweet, and smooth, soft and daring. It's relaxing, breath taking, makes me feel like my stomach is flipping around inside of me.

She brakes apart for air, resting her forehead against mine.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like the thrill I get out of this. That feeling that originates from the pit of my being. That thrill of knowing what I am doing is morally wrong. That ticklish feeling in my stomach, and in the back of my throat. The light headedness. It only makes it all the more worth it, in the moment.

She kisses me again, sucking on my bottom lip. I trail my hand up her stomach, tugging at her tank top. She moves her hands to my shoulders, softly pushing me off, setting free my lips which she had captured moments before. A trail of saliva trails between us.

"Blake, I, I have to finish my weapon" she says trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, I should probably check to see where we are. Make sure everything's in order." I say swallowing, and slowly getting off of her.

"Yeah, maybe we can meet up in a couple hours. Get something to eat. I should be done by then." she smiles.

"Sounds good, I'll come get you in a couple hours." I say helping her off the floor. Giving her a light peck on the lips. she blushes.

….

Weiss

Yang has her arms around my waist, holding me in place. I have mine around her neck, she slowly walks around the room, helping me feel the movements of walking, without actually walking.

We are both silent, mostly because I think she doesn't know what else to say, there is nothing left to say really. She saved me, now she's helping me, I am grateful, but I just feel off.

It's not the legs, it's something else, but I can't put my finger on it.

At some point the walking turned into slow dancing, she looks at me and smirks. I blush.

"What do you think is going to happen to Atlas?" Yang finally says after another long silence.

"Well, I think it's safe to say it has fallen, but I also think it's safe to say we might be on the precipice of another great war. Vacuo went too far this time, once Atlas can pick it's self-back up, I am sure they will strike back. Which could only spell more trouble, we need to do something, or everyone will just destroy themselves." I frown.

Yang gets a serious expression, and nods, she must be thinking of some sort of plan, or idea, her and Ruby get that same forced concentration look on their face when thinking. I smirk.

"The only way we can stop this, is if we find the person behind all the chaos. Salem. Once we find her, then we can start healing the divide between the kingdoms, we need to get the towers back up, so that everyone can communicate, and get on the same page." Yang clenched her jaw.

"You're right, I think while we are in Vale maybe we can start working on putting the tower back up, then maybe we can head back to Atlas after we get a plan, possibly with some sort of reinforcements."

She looks into my eyes and smiles,

"Sounds like we have a plan, we just got to find Ruby and Blake first."

"I hope they are okay." I sigh.

"I'm sure they are; you know those two." Yang said with forced reassurance.

I nod, burying my head in her neck, she stiffens a little, but continues on slow dancing. She is warm, and smells nice, like a spring garden filled with many different flowers, hints of lavender, and sunflower. It's a natural earthy smell, it's nice.

She rubs circles on my back, comforting me.

I'm surprised how easy it is to relax into her, I could honestly stay like this all day.

She moves slowly and melodically around the room, dancing to the silence. The only sound to fill the void, is her footsteps, and the humming in the air ship.

I pull back, to look at her, she smiles at me, it's a soft sad reassuring smile.

Being this close makes it hard to really form any thought, my heart racing in my chest. She adverts her gaze for a second, her smile falling. Like she was going to do something, but thought better of it.

Her legs stop moving and her grip loosens on me, I don't know why but I feel disappointed.

"Ready to try it on your own now?" she asks.

I nod.

She sets me back down on the floor, then takes a few steps back.

Okay now that I know what it's supposed to feel like, let's do this. Right foot forward. Good, now left, okay, steady, steady. Okay one step down, now repeat.

My legs wobble, but I force myself to keep balanced. Yang is on standby ready to catch me if I fall, but I don't. I take another step.

"Yang, look, I'm doing it! look!" I smile.

"Keep going, walk all the way over to me." She encourages.

I keep my back straight and try not to lean forward, like Mercury said, one step at a time, the wobbling slowly subsides, the jolts of pain become less frequent, and I have more control of my robotic limbs.

I'm doing it, I'm walking!

The ship jerks forward, and I stumble forward with it, Yang catches me, her arms wrapped securely around me.

"I did it! Did you see me!" I say standing straight.

"That was good, I knew you could do it." Yang gives a little excited chuckle. Her arms still around me.

"It was because of you, thank you." I say embracing her. She stiffens.

"No problem, anything for you. After all what are friends for." She says awkwardly.

I pull back to look at her, she has mixed emotions in her eyes, the lilac colors dancing around with uncertainty.

Her arms wrap tighter around my waist.

"Weiss, I-"

I cut her off pushing my lips softly against hers, she hesitates at first, but quickly recuperates the kiss, pulling me in even closer.

The kiss quickly becomes heated, over loaded with passion, the intensity starting a fire in me.

She moans into my mouth.

I let out a soft contempt sigh.

She grabbed me by the thighs and hoisted me into the air, I wrap my legs around her. She slammed me into the nearest wall, her lips trailing kisses down my neck.

I run my hands through her long blond locks, this must be a turn on for her because she moans and bites my neck lightly. Causing me to moan.

Her lips travel back to mine, and we lock perfectly into a kiss, her hands squeezing my thighs.

"Yang." I moan when she uses one of her hands to grope my chest.

She slowly sets me down, her hand riding up my skirt.

I tug at her shirt, wanting to get my hands around her large breast.

"Maybe not here," she breathes out.

I nod knowing what she means, and she slowly backs up, letting me straighten myself out, then she grabbed my hand and helped me walk to the bedroom.

3rd Person

Emerald lurked in the shadows, watching Yang and Weiss, a smirk on her lips. she watched Yang hoist Weiss into the air, and slam her against the wall. She pulled out her scroll and took a picture. 'This should be good.' she turned to leave, saving the picture for when it would become useful.

….

Summer rose paced her room, trying to devise a plan. She stopped as she listened to heels walk toward her direction.

"Well, well, well, seems like someone is feeling energetic today. I guess that means you are well enough for today's procedure." Salem smiled, her eyes glowing red.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill me already?" Summer begged.

"Because if I did that then my contract with Raven would be void, and I still need the poor thing. Besides you are of much more use to me alive, then you are dead. For being a very cooperative woman I brought you something. Here." Salem handed Summer a black hood.

The hood was made of silk, a red eye symbol on its back. It was long and dragged on the floor, the inside of the hood was white. Summer made a face and threw it on the floor.

"You can keep your gift." She spat.

"Perhaps after the procedure, you might feel different." Salem glared at her, flicking her wrist, a black pool of liquid forming under Summer's feet.

Summer screamed in agony, the pool forming vines wrapping around her body leaching out her power. Her eyes glowed a faint silver, but the light quickly faded and traveled from her, into the vines draining into the black pool.

Summers skin turned ash white, her eyes became black pits of emptiness. Her pain and anger was enough to cause a grimm to form and start crawling out of the pool. The grimm looked exactly like Summer, it's eyes red, it's face half covered in a mask, this one red, with white marks. Salem smiled.

"Yes, keep it up, soon I will have all that I need." Salem took out a white hood and handed it to the newly formed grimm. It growled and bared its teeth.

"There, there, you know what I want. so do as I command." she told the grimm which let out a deep growl before vanishing into rose petals.

Summer's screaming ceased, but her pain hadn't. she fell to her knees in the black pool. The vines turning into hands of grimm, with claws and talons of all shapes and sizes. Blood dripped from her nose and the iris of her eye started to turn red.

Salem smirked, watching the transformation.

Black veins bulged out of Summer's skin. She felt her arms being sucked into the black pool of negativity, she let out a whimper, her outfit transforming.

Her red tights, ripped in many places, and turned black. Her black corset turned purple, the rose insignia on it turning black. Her black skirt grew longer, her shirt became sleeveless and the collar turned purple. Her boots turned purple, and black accented. Her belt turned a dark crimson color.

Suddenly Summer gave it everything she had, fighting with all her might. Her screams revived themselves. She yanked her arms out of the pool, her chains rattling. Her eyes turned back to black, then back to silver, it's faint glow illuminating her face.

Salem glared at her.

Her outfit reverted back to normal, then her skin turned back to just plain white, then back to normal. The hands turned into vines again, and she forced herself to stand. Finally, the pool disappeared, Summer falling to the floor in a heap, trying to catch her breath.

Salem walked up to Summer, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look her in the eye. Summer glared at her, the same look Ruby had given Salem that day. Salem smiled.

"For someone who is tired, you still have a lot of fight left in you. Don't worry I'll be sure to crush that, and anything else that might arise. You may be able to fight me off, but I don't think Ruby would fair so well. In fact, I've already almost got her. Soon her power, like yours will belong to me. And then no one could stand a chance against me. Your daughter is the key, the final piece left to fall in place. And she is falling, faster than you can imagine. After all, like mother like daughter."

"You're wrong, she can beat you, I know she can. She's stronger than you give her credit for." Summer spat.

"Really? Well maybe I will just have to weaken her resolve, another great loss should finally break her. Who should it be, sister? Father? Lover? Maybe her uncle? Well I guess the grimm take who they want, maybe they will kill them all. Your daughter may be strong now, but when she is alone, she'll realize this was all her fault, or so she'll think. She'll crumble, just like you did, except unlike you. Ruby will never get a chance to leave behind a legacy, to live a happy life, to have a child. No she will fall to me before she can even realize her time here was spent wasting away all the chances and opportunity's she had, perhaps because she had no mother to guide her to the right path."

Summer looked on at Salem with complete hatred and fear, the silvers in her eyes faded and nearly dulled to nothing.

Salem smiled and turned to leave.

 **A/N: hey guys hope you like the new chapter, apparently my last chapter was a big hit, I want to thank everyone who wrote a comment, it really means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to keep writing more. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, want, any critique, all is welcome. Let me know what you guys think of summer, and how you feel about freezerburn, took me a while to post this chapter because I couldn't get the freezerburn stuff right, had to rewrite like three times before I was satisfied, so please let me know if it feels forced. Also I'd be interested to see what you guys think is going to happen next. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	40. Chapter 40

_There'll be no rest, there'll be no love, there'll be no hero in the end who will rise above, and when it ends, the good will crawl. The shining light will sink in darkness. Victory for hate incarnate. Misery and pain for all; When it falls..._

 **Warning: sexual content, this chapter is rated M**

 **Viewer discretion is advised**

3rd person

"I can't do this." Weiss said catching her breath, as she lay beneath Yang.

"Why?" Yang asked, half naked, her hands touching Weiss body.

"You know why, this, this isn't right. I can't." Weiss swallowed and forced Yang off of her as she sat up.

"Okay, sorry. You're right what am I thinking." Yang sighed rubbing her head.

The two girls sat up in bed, it was late, and everyone but the pilots had gone to bed.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I can't. I can't do this to Ruby or Blake it's not fair to them." Weiss looked down in shame at what she had done with Yang, and felt her eyes water.

She wasn't faithful, she cheated.

Yang placed her hand on top of Weiss's and squeezed gently.

"Hey, it's okay. This can be just between us. We don't have to tell them." Yang said forcing Weiss to lock eyes with her.

"But,"

"It's better if they don't know. knowing would only hurt them."

"You're right. I just can't believe I actually almost did this. I feel so-

"Don't say stuff like that. You were vulnerable, we both are. It was just a moment of weakness. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. we are both at fault."

Weiss sighed and nodded then stood, wobbling on her new legs. She pulled her hair up and put her shirt back on, straightening out her cloths. Yang repeated the process.

"We should be in Vale by this time tomorrow." Yang said to Weiss, who was staring at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think they'll be waiting for us, or maybe Vale isn't in as bad shape as I remember. It's been a while since I've been there." Weiss said to her reflection, before turning to Yang.

"Whether they are waiting or not, I'm sure we will find them." Yang forced a smile. Though as more time passed she grew less and less sure.

 **…**

Blake was on top of Ruby, the two in an intense make out session. Ruby was just letting Blake have her way with her, she herself wasn't really in to it. she just went through the motions, her mind elsewhere.

Blake sucked on Ruby's lips, her eye closed, her hands up Ruby's shirt. Ruby kissed back lightly, her hands at her sides, her eyes shut tightly.

Everything just felt off to Ruby, sure she liked Blake, but not the same way she liked Weiss. She didn't want to hurt Blake's feelings, Blake was a good friend to hers, but Ruby felt what she was doing was wrong.

Blake pulled back, their lips making a soft smacking sound.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked Ruby.

"I don't know about this Blake, I just, it doesn't feel right." Ruby admitted.

"We can stop if you want." Blake said sitting up.

"It's not that, it's just. I don't know…" Ruby trailed off also sitting up.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Ruby if you don't want to do this, I am not making you." Blake reassured her, grabbing Ruby's hands in her own.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but the alarms on the ship stooped her in her tracks.

The sounds of people yelling and running past the room could be heard, Ruby and Blake shared a serious look.

They both stood, but before either of them could go look to see what was happening, the ship started spiraling downwards. Screams filled the hall ways, and Ruby and Blake hit the ceiling as they fell with the ship.

The ship hit the water hard, knocking ruby out cold. Water quickly started filling up the ship, red lights came on, and all the doors automatically opened.

"Ruby!" Blake called.

She grabbed the reaper and made her way out of the room.

"Abandon ship!" a Faunus guy yelled.

Blake was halfway to the exit when she remembered Adam.

Ruby stirred in Blake's arms, moaning in pain.

"Ruby, Ruby are you okay?"

"What happened?" Ruby grumbled standing only for her feet to come in contact with water.

"I don't know, we need to get to Adam, he's trapped." Blake said making her way to the back of the ship.

"But Blake, he'll-"

"We can't just leave him!"

Ruby sighed and followed Blake to the back.

The ship jerked and sunk deeper into the water, the water coming up to their knees and steadily rising.

"Hey! Help!" Adam yelled, shaking the caged door.

"We're coming!" Blake called.

The keys we're not on the hook, and Blake realized they must have fallen off the hook during the crash.

"Hold on, we are going to get you out. We have to find the keys." Blake informed Adam.

"Hurry!" he ordered.

"Ruby help me look!"

Blake and Ruby searched the cluttered water, which was up to their hips now.

"Blake there!" Ruby pointed.

The keys were stuck, caught on the door frame, where a metal bar, that was supposed to be the door stopper, but now was bent at an awkward angle. It was under water.

The ship jerked again, the power going out, leaving them in the dark, and the water quickly rising to their chest.

Blake dived into the water, her Faunus eyes guiding her to her destination. She yanked the keys off of the door stop, and swam to the surface, the water at their necks now.

"Blake hurry!" Ruby yelled.

Blake dived into the water again swimming to the door lock, and unlocking the cage.

"Come on!" Blake called swimming up for air.

Adam swam out and the three made their way back to the front of the ship, to the exit.

The water rose to their heads, all of them struggling to breath.

"We aren't going to make it!" Ruby yelled.

"Hold on." Adam called.

Her swam to the hatch that led to the ship deck and tried to open it, the water pressure making it impossible.

"It's no use." He said.

"No, if we all push together." Blake said her and Ruby joining Adam in trying to get it open, the water to their eyes, holding their heads up to breathe.

They pushed with all their might, Ruby's eyes lighting up silver. Finally, the hatched opened letting water in, taking whatever air they had left.

They swam out, the dark water illuminated by the moon light.

The first thing Ruby noticed when they got out of the sinking ship was, they were deep in the water. The second thing was swimming just above them was a swarm of red eyes, circling the people in the water.

Ruby turned to Blake and Adam, and motioned for them to get behind her. They nodded. She forced her eyes open in the salty water, the silvers illuminating the murky water. The piranha looking grimm, turning to look at her.

Ruby swam on ahead without fear, the flesh eating grimm moving out of the way.

They broke the surface gasping for air, only to be met with screams of terror, and a strike of yellow lighting.

"The hell is that thing!" Adam yelled.

Ruby and Blake looked up to see the same hydra from before, flying above them.

"How?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get on land, fast." Ruby ordered.

They looked around, to see the shallow water of Patch just a couple miles away.

"There! Swim that way! Everyone swim that way!" Ruby pointed.

They all started swimming for their lives, some of them seriously injured. The panic of the small group of Faunus and the young reaper drew more and more grimm towards them. The hydra grimm flying above them, it's many head firing at them.

Ruby knew she had to buy everyone time, so she stopped swimming to focus.

"Ruby, come on!" Blake called.

"Go, I'll meet you there." Ruby called back.

"But,"

"Hurry, get everyone to safety!"

"Okay, don't do anything stupid!"

"No promises." Ruby smiled.

Blake frowned but turned to swim towards the shore.

Ruby concentrated, levitating out of the water, her eyes leaving silver light streaks behind her. She unclipped her new weapon from her hip, and transformed it into a long battle axe.

Ruby let her power wash over her, her hood turning white, the axe glowing silver, and growing bigger.

Ruby floated directly in front of the large nearly 200-foot-tall hydra grimm. It's 24 heads getting ready to fire.

Ruby readied herself, getting into a stance, before taking off into a flurry of white rose petals.

The grimm fired at her, she blocked by holding up her weapon, and sliding back a few feet in midair.

Ruby figured if cutting off its head wasn't the answer, then maybe hitting it in the heart was the key.

She charged the grimm head on, going for its chest. It's many heads went at her snapping and hitting. Growling and roaring, Ruby weaved in and out of the heads trying to get to her target, but it was no use.

One of the heads fired at her while she was trying to block a few others, she got blasted back into the water, where the flesh eating grimm swarm awaited. They nipped and ripped at her. Ruby opened her eyes, and they all swam away, but not before doing some serious damage.

She floated up again, met with 24 yellow beams, and no time to dodge or block. She was hit dead on.

"RUBY!" Blake screamed as she finally made to the shore, trying to catch her breath only to look up and see Ruby get blasted.

Ruby was shot back into the water, she screamed in pain, only for water to go into her lungs.

Blake started to run back into the water, but Adam grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go!" she cried.

"You can't help her that way, I have a better idea. Follow me." He said calmly.

Blake was stunned in silence for a second, confused Adam would help them. But she followed him along with all the other white fang members.

They ran to the Patch border defense line, which was just up the beach. Though they never used it, the people of Patch made it in case something like this happened and big dangerous grimm got too close to the island.

"Who are you?" one of the security guards asked.

"No time for that, sound the alarms! We need help!" Blake cried.

"Holy! Sh-" the guard's words were cut off by yellow beams lighting up the sky, Ruby the only thing standing in the way of Patch and the humongous hydra.

"Where are your cannons, your artillery?" Adam asked.

"There!" the guard pointed to the turrets and cannons just by the shore, hidden in the trees. The alarms sounded.

The ones in good condition ran to the machinery, getting on the weapons and fighting back.

"Aim for the heart! Not the head!" Blake ordered.

Ruby crashed into the sandy shore, her ears ringing, her heart hammering in her chest. Her vision blurring. Her lungs burning, and her limbs aching. She gasped for air as the harsh landing knocked the air out of her lungs, and took a big chunk out of her aura.

To be honest she didn't want to get up, but the alarms, growling, screaming, and giant hydra all said otherwise.

She struggled to stand, catching her breath, she looked up at her target. Gun fire flew through the air at the hydra, a loud roar escaping all its heads, as the bullets bounced off.

Ruby launched into the air, rose petals behind her, once again going for the heart, but this time coming in from behind, to avoid getting hit by gun fire.

Something about the hydra seemed odd to Ruby, where did it come from? And why was it bigger and stronger than the last time they faced it? It didn't make sense. So she assumed the only logical explanation, Salem sent it.

Which to Ruby meant this was her fault, again.

She went in from behind lodging her new weapon straight threw it's back. All the heads turned to face her.

Blake watched in horror as Ruby tried to pull her weapon out, the heads lighting up in anticipation to fire, she quickly pressed a button on her turret. Activating the dust rounds, sending blue dust bullets at the hydra, they exploded on contact forming ice shards.

It wasn't enough to stop it, and Ruby was hit dead on again. Her weapon still stuck in its back.

Ruby passed out as she hit the water, her aura completely gone. The waves rolled her body up the shallow waters to the shore.

The people of Patch fired bombs at the grimm, exploding some of its heads, which made it go from 24, to 31.

Ruby came to from the water splashing her face, she forced her aching body to stand. That's when she saw it, the tale tell sign this was Salem. As the summer grimm made its way over to Ruby.

Ruby felt her eyes water in frustration, this was all to kill her. Maybe she should just die, save everyone the trouble. But she knew sacrificing herself now would be in vain, because though she would save them from the grimm, she would doom them to a worse fate yet to come.

"Give up child, you know it's hopeless. Why fight when you know you can't win? Do you really want all these people to die because of you?" Ruby listened as Salem's voice rang in her ears.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ruby demanded.

The summer grimm vanished into rose petals, appearing behind Ruby and slashing at her back.

Ruby cried out in pain, stumbling forward, and falling to her knees.

"Ruby give in to the power I placed in you and you can win easily, don't fight me or they will all die." Salem warned.

The hydra grimm fired at the citizens of patch, destroying everything in its path, killing some of the white fang members.

"Please stop this!" Ruby cried.

"You can, just give it a try…" Salem tempted.

The summer grimm, grabbed Ruby by her hood, and threw her into some rocks.

Ruby felt the utter feeling of hopelessness overwhelm her, she felt angry, and scared. She felt it start to take over.

Her skin turned white as snow, and her eyes black as night. Her wounds healed instantly, and a new power ran through her veins.

Even in her state, Ruby could still control herself, and she aimed this power at the summer grimm.

She vanished into black rose petals, killing the summer grimm in one go. Then she turned her attention to the hydra grimm.

Everyone watched the reaper float up, a black scythe appearing in her hands.

Ruby felt her will fading fast and she knew she was about to lose control, but she pressed on, having a goal in mind.

Ruby charged the grimm, cutting it in two, with one strike. Everyone watched in awe. The grimm vanishing without a trace.

Then the reaper floated down, and turned her attention to the innocent people of Patch.

…

Weiss tossed in her bed, unable to sleep at all. The guilt eating away at her. In just 24hr she would possibly come face to face with Ruby, and lie to her. She grumbled and turned over.

Their ship rode on peacefully, everyone sound asleep. No grimm in sight, not a single glitch in the system. Nothing gone wrong.

Which only had Weiss more on edge, she felt like fate was telling her that she couldn't get there fast enough, and that no matter what they would be too late for something.

Endless possibility's bounced around Weiss head, as she tried to remain positive.

Yang lay awake still, but not for the same reasons as Weiss.

Yang didn't really fell any guilt for her actions, heck she'd do it again if given the chance. She was attracted to the ice queen; she saw nothing wrong with that. What she did see wrong was that she betrayed not only her sister, but her girlfriend as well.

It was a double whammy. If they were alive at least.

Which Yang couldn't shake the feeling that she might never see her sister or girlfriend again. There was this pit in her stomach that steadily grew bigger as time went on. This nagging feeling telling her she was too late, that they were both dead. That is what kept Yang awake. The fear that the ones she loved left her again, but this time for good.

…

Ruby fell to her knees trying to fight this darkness that consumes her. Someone ran up to her to help her, it was Tanner. Ruby wasn't in control and she used her semblance to send him flying back, landing with a hard thud.

Blake ran over to Ruby, and watched as the iris in Ruby's left eye turned red, and black veins bulged out of her skin.

"Ruby!" Blake called, Ruby turned to her.

Blake watched as a flicker of recognition flashed on Ruby's face, before vanishing. She was still in there, and that's all Blake needed to know.

"Ruby it's me, Blake. Please stop this, I know you don't want to hurt anyone, so don't."

Ruby stared at Blake for a second trying to decide what to do, before finally charging at her. Adam jumped in the way, blocking Ruby's attack with her scythe with his sword.

"Ruby! Please snap out of it!" Blake cried.

Ruby went in for another hit, but Adam blocked again. Blake drew her weapon too, joining Adam in the fight.

"Don't hurt her." Blake told Adam.

He just glanced over to her and nodded.

Ruby stumbled back, trying to get control over herself.

"Ruby, listen to me, listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here, stay with me!" Blake shouted.

Ruby could hear Blake, but she could only see darkness, she felt she was lost at sea an only had Blake's voice to guide her back.

"Blake…" Ruby whimpered.

"Yes Ruby I'm here, fight it, I know you can win."

"I can't…" Ruby whispered silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes you can, listen to me, you are so strong, the bravest person I know. I believe in you. you are my leader and I will follow you, even in death. You aren't alone Ruby, I'm here. You can do this; we can do this." Blake slowly approached the reaper, her weapon at the ready.

Ruby could see a dim light in the vast darkness and she ran towards it.

Her eyes lit up silver and her skin went back to normal. Blake sighed in relief, and turned to Adam, who was gone.

She scanned the nearby area but he was nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged it off for now, and ran to Ruby's aid. Putting her weapon up.

Ruby fell into Blake's arms, silently crying. She held tight to her Faunus friend.

The alarms were turned off, and the grimm killed off. The people safe for the most part, and anyone who needed it got medical attention.

Blake carried Ruby back to her house in Patch, which was unscathed by the recent events. The two bathed and changed, neither saying much to each other while in the house.

Ruby hadn't seen her home in so long she nearly forgot what it looked like. being here made her miss everyone even more.

The sun slowly rose and the two sat on the couch staring at the wall. Till finally Ruby spoke up.

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Salem is doing this because of me." Ruby said still talking to the wall and not Blake.

"Salem is doing this for her own agenda. She's messing with you; this wasn't your fault." Blake turned to Ruby.

"Yes it is! Everything, this all my fault, what happened in Vale, now Atlas, and here. People died, some seriously hurt. It's all because of me." Ruby stood turning away from Blake tears falling to the floor.

Blake stood and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby pulled out of her grasp, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What do I have to do to show you, this isn't your fault. Ruby you saved all those people, you did what you had to. This isn't your fault. This is not your responsibility to bare."

"Yes it is. As long as I'm still alive, things like this will keep happening. She's not going to stop, no matter where I go, or who I'm with, I can't protect you, or anyone. You could have gotten killed. We still don't even know if Weiss or Yang are even alive, for all I know I probably got them killed. I can't be here; this is my fault." Ruby sobbed, leaning against the wall, not wanting to face Blake.

Blake watched Ruby's shoulders shake as she quietly cried. She walked to her and wrapped her arms around her. Ruby quieted her sobs.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither am I. you don't have to protect me, or anyone. Weiss and Yang are alive, I know it. you have to know it too; I know you do. This weight isn't yours alone, it's all of ours. So stop trying to carry it all by yourself. I'm here, even if no one else is, I'm here Ruby."

Ruby wrapped herself around Blake, and cried. Blake held her close, soothing her.

Ruby looked up at Blake and smashed their lips together, Blake not missing a beat quickly recuperated the action.

Ruby needed someone there for her, she needed to feel like she wasn't alone. And she knew Blake could help her feel that.

The kiss was overwhelmed with passion, and desperation. Ruby and Blake kissed again and again, slowly making their way to couch. Ruby pushed Blake on the couch, then straddled her, trailing kisses down her neck. Sucking and leaving marks along the way. Blake moaned softly, her heavy breathing the only loud sound in the room.

Ruby wasn't wearing her hood, just average house cloths. Loose pants, and a t shirt. Blake had barrowed some of Yang's clothes, and wore something similar to Ruby.

Blake lifted up Ruby's shirt and tossed it to the ground, Ruby copied Blake's action. Their lips met again, making a soft sucking sound.

Blake stood up, Ruby still clung to her, wrapping her legs around her. She walked slowly to the room, her lips never parting with Ruby's. she slowly set ruby down on the bed, and hovered over her.

Ruby looked up at Blake, her round silver eyes, still slightly red from crying. The two looked into each other's eyes, as if getting permission to continue, Ruby nodded.

Blake kissed her way down Ruby's body and slid her out of her pants. Ruby shut her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Blake's soft lips on her skin. Blake slid Ruby's underwear off, and slide them away. Ruby opened her eyes, Blake looking to her for permission to continue. Ruby ran her hand through Blake's bangs.

Blake ran her hands up ruby's thighs, ruby letting out a shaky breath.

Blake kissed Ruby's clit, eliciting a moan from the reaper. She sucked it in to her mouth, and began eating Ruby out. Ruby's moans filled the house, as Blake ran her tongue along Ruby's most sensitive parts.

After a few minutes Ruby stooped Blake, and flipped their position. She pulled off the rest of Blake's clothes, brought their legs to a scissor.

Blake grinded hard against Ruby, quickly taking over the dominant role again. Ruby moaned loudly, while Blake's heavy breathing and soft whimpers of pleasure became background noise.

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby's body, pulling her close. They rested their foreheads against each other, while they continued to trib into one another.

They smashed their lips together again, their tongues battling for dominance. Blake grabbed Ruby's ass, a hand on each cheek and squeezed, as Ruby rested on her lap. Ruby moaned into her mouth.

Ruby snaked her hand in between their body's, and inserted two fingers into Blake, and began pumping them in and out. Blake moaned softly, breaking their kiss, and latching on to Ruby's shoulder, biting down hard.

Ruby moaned, and moved her fingers faster. Blake took one of her hands and copied Ruby's actions, causing Ruby to scream out in pleasure. Blake also used her thumb to stimulate Ruby's clit.

"Ah, Blake, I'm ah, c-close" Ruby stuttered out.

Blake wrapped her free arm around ruby, pulling her closer, biting down on ruby's shoulder harder, signaling she was also close.

Ruby's hips bucked against Blake's hand as she came, Blake entire body tensed up as she too reached her climax. The two collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavy, their nude forms intertwined with each other. They fell asleep.

…

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Winter asked Weiss.

"Not really, I just want to get to Vale already." Weiss sighed, stirring her coffee.

"Well we are actually ahead of schedule so we might be there in a couple hours or so." Winter smiled.

Weiss forced a smile back.

"Hey look you can almost see patch from up here." Yang called staring at the monitor.

"Yeah? Let me see." Taiyang got up and walked over.

Emerald watched Weiss with caution, curious to see how Weiss would act after cheating on her girlfriend. Mercury flipped pages in a comic, Neo sat with Weiss's mother sipping tea.

"Hey you can, but what happened?" Taiyang asked.

Yang and Taiyang watched the far off shore come into view, lots of ruble and trash flooded the shore. Trees broken and burnt. Pathways of destruction, and flashing lights to indicate emergency crews were on the scene.

"maybe we should stop here, to look around." Yang suggested.

Weiss got up and slowly walked over to them, wobbling and stumbling a few times, but never falling.

As they got closer, they could see, body's being taken away, and blood stained sand. They could make out the tiny figures of people directing others around to start cleaning up.

"Hey look you can see our house…" yang trailed off, as she looked at the house she saw a red hood hanging outside to dry, blowing in the wind signaling them.

"We have to stop!" Yang yelled.

"Why?" Taiyang asked.

"Look, Ruby's home, they are here! We need to stop!" Yang said with excitement.

"How can you tell?" Weiss asked.

Yang pointed to the flowing red cape, and Weiss's and Taiyang's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Are we stopping?" the piolet asked.

"YES!" the three said in unison.

He chuckled and started to descend.

They landed the ship after a short ten-minute fly to the landing docks. When they got off they were greeted with Patch officials.

"Tai, so glad you came back, you just missed one hell of a fight." A man said.

"What happened?"

"The craziest thing, first this ship comes falling out the sky, then the damn hydra came with it. the biggest I've ever seen I counted 31 heads. These kids come out the water, like it's the damn apocalypse. Demand to use our weapons, grimm start flooding in from all over. This girl floated into the sky and took on that beastly all by herself, the craziest damned thing I ever did see. She killed it too, got it good. She's a hero."

They all look at each other and agree, it had to be Ruby. They say their goodbyes and make their way to the house.

It takes about half an hour before they get there, with all the destruction and all. They see it, the red hood blowing in the wind, waiting for them.

"Ruby!?" Yang called opening the door.

Blake's eyes shot open, and she looked to Ruby in confusion, when she heard it again.

"Ruby!" this time it was Weiss.

Blake sat up in both excitement and panic.

"Ruby!" she whispered loudly shaking the reaper awake.

"Huh?" Ruby said half asleep.

Blake pushed her out of the bed, and stood and quickly got dressed, then froze remembering their shirts were in the living room.

"Ruby, get dressed now!" Blake hissed.

"Why?" Ruby complained.

"Ruby you here?" her dad called the voice closer now.

Ruby's eyes went wide.

She quickly got dressed before she realized the same thing Blake did and froze. With her quick thinking she grabbed a new shirt and slipped it on and tossed one to Blake who slipped it on just as the door handle turned.

"Ruby you in here?" her dad called.

"Dad!" Ruby ran into her dad's arms, he nearly fell to the floor on the impact.

"She's over here!" he called.

Yang dropped the two shirts she found on the floor, and ran down the hall. Weiss holding on to her for support.

"Dust kid, can you just not drive me crazy with worry." He said into Ruby's hair.

Ruby giggled.

"Ruby!" Yang called joining her dad and giving Ruby a hug sandwich.

Ruby laughed, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

They finally broke apart, Yang's eyes landing on Blake.

"Blake!" she tackled Blake in a hug, the cat girl chuckling with happiness. Hugging Yang back tightly.

"You dolt, you had me worried sick." Weiss complained, Ruby charging her to give her a hug.

"Weiss, what happened to your legs?" Ruby asked, her mood dampening as she noticed Weiss's legs.

"My legs, what happened to your wounds?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, I guess we have a lot to catch up on." Ruby smiled.

"What happened to you two?" Emerald asked.

"First there was this hydra, and we were like oh my gosh. Then we stole an airship, but the hydra followed us then we made it go poof, and we were safe. But then a giant shark grimm broke are ship, and we fell into the water, we rode on its fin! It was so awesome. Then we fell out of the sky onto another air ship, where we encountered the White Fang. So we over threw the ship and made are way here, only for the hydra to reappear and sink out ship where Blake and I nearly drowned, then there was these piranha grimm, and someone exploded the hydra making it stronger. So then I went all wha- wicha. And killed it, and then we came here and passed out." Ruby explained using dramatic hand motions and sound effects.

"Can someone translate?" Emerald asked.

Blake laughed, "I'll explain everything, but what about you guys. What happened?" Blake asked.

"Perhaps we should sit down." Winter suggested.

Everyone made their way into the living room, team RWBY claiming the couch. Taiyang grabbing chairs from the kitchen, Winter, Weiss mom, Emerald, and Neo claiming one. Mercury, and Taiyang standing. The two piolets stayed on the ship.

Taiyang made hot coco for everyone, and everyone stared at Ruby and Blake waiting to hear a detailed version of what happened to them.

"Well, to make a long story short when we fell off the ship, Ruby saved us, but we fell into a hoard of grimm. And a hydra came out of the water. We were able to escape using an abandon airship we found. We fired black dust at the hydra which caused it to vanish into thin air, we don't know where the dust came from, just that it was on the ship. We also don't know where the hydra went, just that it wasn't with us anymore. We were going to take turns staying up with the ship, but we accidently both fell asleep, drifting way off course. Ruby was really sick, and we didn't have any of her medication, so I improvised. Then our ship was attacked by a shark grimm, it bit the ship in two. We jumped on its dorsal fin to avoid being killed. When it jumped into the air, we let go, and landed on a White Fang airship. They helped us escape, we had a little trouble but were able to work things out. Then Ruby-" Blake cut herself off looking to Ruby for permission to tell everyone about her strange episode. Ruby nodded and looked down.

"Then Ruby went into this strange state, like when she came back from battling Salem. For some reason it healed all her wounds, I was able to get her to snap out of it. late last night our ship was attacked, by the hydra and sunk into the water. We were trapped, we had to rescue someone, and help them escape. We nearly drowned. Grimm were waiting for us, Ruby took on the hydra to buy everyone time to get to shore, where we warned the people of Patch. The battle lasted all night, and we just got here at sun break. And we fell asleep because we were exhausted." Blake concluded omitting a lot of things, that were to be kept just between her and Ruby.

"Geez is that all, you two had quite the adventure." Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's waist.

"You have no idea." Blake smiled.

"So what about you guys where have y'all been?" Ruby asked.

"At the fall of Atlas, I was trying to help Weiss get help, I found her trapped in a car. She was in bad shape. We ended up meting up with Neo, and dad, and uncle Qrow, who was in bad shape. Weiss got crushed under a huge boulder, I had to lift it off of her. We definitely barely made it out. Thanks to Weiss being mega rich, a Schnee ship came and took us to the Mantle hospital, where we met up with my mom, Emerald, Winter, and Mercury, oh and Zwei. My mom decided to stay with uncle Qrow at the hospital, while we came to look for you guys. I mean your story sounds way better." Yang shrugged.

Ruby sighed in relief that her uncle was okay, and Blake rubbed her back smiling at her. Which didn't go unnoticed to Weiss. Who could see that Ruby and Blake had formed a bond while they were away.

"Well now that we are all together again, what's the plan?" Taiyang asked.

"We need to get the communication towers back up." All of team RWBY said at once.

They looked at each other and smiled. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Easier said than done, that could take an entire army to do, which we don't have." Winter said.

"We should head to Vale tomorrow, take a look at what we are dealing with." Blake suggested.

"Why tomorrow? We could go now." Taiyang said.

"Uh dad, Blake and I kind of just fought a war last night, and we are exhausted. We only got like an hour of sleep before you came. Can we go tomorrow please?" Ruby begged.

He smiled and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not sure we can all fit in the house. I mean we only have one guest room." He chuckled.

"we will stay on the air ship, and meet back up tomorrow." Winter gestured to herself and her mother.

"Same." Emerald added. Motioning to herself Neo and Mercury.

"That settles it then, feel free to lounge around the house if you want. make yourselves at home, I can go whip up something in the kitchen." Taiyang said excusing himself.

"I'm pooped; I think I'll take a nap." Ruby yawned.

"Ditto." Blake agreed.

"Hey Rubes what's one of my shirts doing out here?" Yang asked holding the damning evidence in her hand. Ruby and Blake froze.

"Uh, I was going to let Blake barrow it earlier but she wanted to wear on of mine instead." Ruby lied. Looking at Blake, to see if should would play along.

Weiss raised a skeptic eyebrow, looking to Emerald and Mercury who were sharing a look of amusement.

"Oh, okay I guess, you forgot to put it back." Yang said tossing the two shirts at Ruby.

"Right, sorry, I was tired. I'm going to go take a nap." Ruby quickly retreated, Blake following after her, Weiss noticed the two start whispering the moment they were out of earshot. She glared after them.

"Do you buy that?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Sure, what's not to buy?" Yang asked.

Mercury scoffed and plopped on the now vacant spot on the couch, right in between Weiss and Yang.

"Uh rube." Weiss bickered, standing, motioning for Yang to follow her.

The two quietly made their way to the bedroom, not wanting to alarm Ruby or Blake.

"Weiss what's this about?" Yang asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Somethings not right here, they aren't telling us something." Weiss whispered back.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Shh!" Weiss hushed Yang.

"That was close." Ruby sighed, her and Blake in the next room.

"Just play it cool. No need to raise any alarms." Blake said calmly.

Weiss and Yang shared a look, Weiss glaring at Yang as if to say, told you.

"I don't feel right about this, maybe we should tell them." Ruby frowned. The guilt hitting her like a brick wall.

Blake sighed, also feeling the guilt of her actions.

"Tell us what?" Yang said opening the door, blowing their cover.

"Yang." Weiss complained.

The red and black duo froze. Their faces draining of color.

"Well?" Yang asked. Crossing her arms.

Ruby and Blake looked to each other for help.

"Just spit it out." Weiss demanded.

Blake opened her mouth ready to come clean when Ruby spoke up first.

"I lost control of myself, after the battle. I started to attack people." Ruby blurted.

"What!?" both Weiss and Yang said at once.

"I told Blake to keep it a secret, because I didn't want to alarm anyone. I'm just scared. Somethings happening to me, and I don't know what it is." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, you should have told us."

"I know, it's just if Blake hadn't had been there I could have seriously hurt someone, or worse."

"Blake?" Yang turned to Blake.

"She made me promise, I didn't want to alarm everyone after just getting back together. I told her we should have told you guys. We think it might be Salem." Blake said not missing a beat.

"Salem, you think she's the one who keeps coming after you?" Weiss asked.

They both nodded.

"We need to stop her." Ruby said, looking to the ground.

"We will." Blake said serious, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

The two shared a smile.

Weiss, felt subconscious. Was she just reading into it too much, or was something going on between Ruby and Blake. She looked to Yang for an answer, but also saw Yang eyeing the duo with suspicion. Which only added to Weiss's anxiety.

Yang hadn't really thought of the idea of Ruby and Blake hooking up behind their back, until Weiss implied it. I mean she and Weiss almost hooked up so she knew it was possible. But now that the idea was in her head, she couldn't get it out. It made her sick, and she worried.

She noticed the constant small looks to each other, the constant touchy feely. She thought of the two shirts, and how Ruby and Blake had both been sleeping in the same room when they first got here. Why hadn't they answered when they called? They were awake, so why? The evidence kept piling on for Yang, and a sick feeling grew in her stomach. She understood now why Weiss didn't want to go through with it, it was wrong, it made her feel sick, that Ruby and Blake might have done something behind her back. Part of her wanted to know, the other part wanted to drop the subject completely and move on with her life.

"I'm going to take a nap; we can talk about this later." Ruby sighed, her eyes red with exhaustion as she slowly blinked at her sister, and Weiss.

"Okay. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Yang said acting normal.

"Thanks sis." Ruby smiled. Walking to her room, to sleep.

Blake stretched, and eyed the yellow and white duo. As if to say do you mind.

"I'll lay in here." She said wanting them to take the hint.

"Cool, um can I lay with you?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Blake smiled.

Weiss let herself out of the room giving the two some privacy, as she followed after Ruby.

Ruby flopped on the bed, Zwei jumping up to greet her.

"Not now Zwei, I'm tried." Ruby complained.

Weiss cleared her throat, catching Ruby's attention.

"Weiss, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Mind if I join you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled and patted the spot next to her, pushing Zwei off the bed, he ran off.

Weiss wobbled over to the bed, trying her best to look normal, but Ruby noticed.

"Do you need help?"

"No I got it." Weiss reassured her. Ruby frowned, and watched Weiss slowly make her way to the bed.

Ruby felt even more guilty, as she blamed herself for Weiss losing her legs.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, the two laying quietly on the guest bed. Blake almost instantly drifting to sleep.

Yang examined Blake's neck, and found fresh marks, that looked like hickeys. Her eyes watered as she buried her head in Blake's back.

'Did she cheat on me? Does it matter? I mean I technically cheated on her, so why do I feel so bad? So what if she cheated right?' Yang shut her eyes tightly trying to wash the idea from her thoughts.

"Yang." Blake grumbled.

"What?" Yang asked trying to sound normal.

"You're squeezing to hard." Blake complained.

"Oh sorry." Yang loosened her grip on Blake, the cat Faunus relaxing once more.

She couldn't take it she had to ask.

"Blake."

"hmm." Blake mumbled half asleep already.

"What's this on your neck?"

Blake's eyes shot open.

"What's what?" she played dumb.

"This." Yang moved her hand to touch it softly.

"Must have got it sometime during the fight." Blake tried.

"Does it hurt?"

Blake was silent.

"Blake?"

Blake shut her eyes tightly, forcing back her tears.

"No." she finally answered.

"Blake, where did you get it from?" Yang asked a hint of seriousness in her tone.

Blake was silent.

Yang sat up, not able to let it slide. She had to know.

"Blake." Yang demanded.

Blake slowly sat up, unable to look Yang in the eyes.

"Yang, I…"

Yang's eyes watered, and she stood to her feet.

"Who." She demanded. Clenching her fist.

"Yang..."

"Blake, who."

"Ruby." Blake whispered, looking to the floor.

Yang turned away from Blake her eyes flashing red, she punched the wall, making a hole, before leaving and slamming the door.

Blake flinched, at the loud sound.

Even though Yang had cheated too, she still felt betrayed, disgusted, and hurt. She marched over to Ruby's room, ready to confront the girl.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't do this. I was the one who started it, not Ruby." Blake tried to explain.

"Why! How could you do this to me?" Yang shouted.

"I'm sorry." Blake said wrapping her arms around herself, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"What's going on." Ruby asked opening the door after hearing the commotion. Weiss sitting up on the bed, standing to her feet.

Yang's eyes flashed red at her sister, and Ruby looked to Blake in fear. Blake nodded.

"Yang I- "

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Yang glowered pushing past Blake and walking away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turned to Weiss in fear.

"Tell her." Blake whimpered quietly.

"Tell me what?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms.

"Weiss, I, I um while you were away, I c-cheated on you." Ruby forced herself to admit. Feeling sick to her stomach at just saying it.

"What?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"With me." Blake whispered looking anywhere but at her friend Weiss.

Weiss looked to Blake to Ruby, then back again. Words couldn't describe how she felt.

Weiss felt her tears fall to the floor. Her mouth slightly open with shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ruby cried.

Weiss shook her head, and slowly exited the room. Her legs wobbling as she used the wall for support.

"Why did you tell her!" Ruby whirled around to face Blake.

"She figured it out on her own, I didn't mean to." Blake defended herself.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Give them time, when they've calmed down we can explain everything."

"They'll never understand." Ruby let her tears fall.

"Ruby look at me, if they love you, which I know they do, they'll forgive you. I know what we did was wrong, but I want you to know I don't regret it." Blake forced a smile.

"Blake, what if they never forgive me?"

"They will, trust me. Get some rest, I'll talk to them." Blake sighed, wiping her tears.

"Okay." Ruby nodded, hugging Blake before going to lay down.

Blake sighed, and went after Yang and Weiss.

"What was that?" Taiyang asked Yang, inquiring about the shouting and loud noise.

"Nothing." Yang snapped, walking outside.

Weiss. Had her arms crossed and followed after Yang.

Everyone shared confused looks in the room, wondering what was going on. Then Blake ran after them, sparing the room and glance.

"I can't believe them." Yang growled, frustrated.

Weiss sighed, it finally setting in.

"Wait, please let me explain." Blake ran over to them.

Weiss whirled around to Blake, rage in her eyes, before she could stop herself, she slapped her.

Weiss's eyes went wide with shock, Blake stumbled back, her hand traveling to her cheek, her eyes wide with disbelief.

The three were silent, not sure what to do next. It was Weiss who spoke first.

"You were supposed to my friend. I trusted you, how could you do this? Why Blake?"

"I'm sorry. Okay." Blake whimpered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, is that all you can say? Since when did this happen, how long?" Yang asked.

"It's new, like two nights ago new. It's my fault don't blame Ruby, I'm the one who initiated it."

"That's not true, I'm equally to blame." Ruby said walking over to them, unable to let this go.

"Ruby don't you don't have to lie." Blake turned to the reaper.

"I'm not, you can't take all the blame, I kissed you back. Don't try to make me look innocent, because I'm not." Ruby said, standing up for Blake.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this." Blake tried.

"Yes I do. The truth is I was a mess, and Blake was there for me. I was weak, yes Blake may have started it, but I wanted it, it's my fault. Weiss I still love you, and Yang I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, either of you. but it just happened. I understand if you hate me." Ruby looked to the ground.

"Am I not good enough?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Ruby's head shot up, looking at Weiss.

"First you nearly leave me for Cinder, now you cheat on me with Blake, is there something wrong with me?" Weiss asked, pain in her words.

"Weiss, no, it's not that. Don't ever say that." Ruby tried to go to Weiss, but Weiss stumbled back, nearly falling.

"Just stay away from me." She said coldly.

"Weiss…" Ruby trailed off.

Yang shook her head.

"Save your breath, I threw with you, both of you." Yang spat.

"Yang…" Ruby reached out to Yang, who turned to walk away.

Blake led Ruby back into the house everyone acting like they weren't just eavesdropping on the team outside.

Blake ignored the prying eyes of everyone, and led Ruby to the room, where she tried to sooth the reaper to sleep, to no avail.

Taiyang came in and sat next to the two girls.

"Don't worry about it, you know I was in a similar situation to you two once." He smiled.

"You were?" Ruby asked.

"I was, with your mom. I was with Raven at the time, when I cheated on her with your mom. Eesh, talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place. I swear Raven was going to kill me, Qrow hated me, and Summer just wanted everyone to get along. We were a mess, but you know what we did?"

"What?" Blake asked.

"We got over it, we were a team, before we were anything else. It might be rough at first, but they'll forgive you. they love you both very much, and I know you love them. I mean look what happened to me, Qrow and I are like brothers, Raven and Summer were best friends, even after everything. Things will work out, because love always finds a way. Sometimes we love more than one person, and that can be hard. But it's okay, as long as you stick together, you can get through anything." He rubbed Ruby on the back.

"Thanks dad, you always know what to say." Ruby smiled.

"Hey it's my job. Don't beat yourselves up on this. Just give it time." He smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Xiao long," Blake smiled.

"Hey call me Tai, but you two should get some rest. You look like you could pass out at any moment." He said standing.

Blake nodded standing, to head to the guest room.

"You going to be okay?" Blake asked Ruby.

"I think so, you?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded, before following Taiyang out the door.

When she got to her room, Emerald was waiting for her, a sly smile on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Blake asked.

"I think I have something you'd like to see."

 **A/N: hey guys sorry about the long wait for an update, hope you like the new chapter. I'm on winter break, but I'm still pretty busy, hope you guys are having a good holiday season. The first four chapters of my new fic are out, they are character trailers for my new fic with an all original team and story line, go check it out. Also leave a comment telling me what you think about this chapter, all is welcome. I wanted to have it long because of the time it took for me to update this, more updates to come in the future. Don't forget to check out my other fics, the ice queen and her rose, and now Amaranth never die out. I will be updating both soon as well as trying to finally rewrite the strq fic. More crazy rwby adventures to come, vacuo coming soon, and some familiar faces to see. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	41. Chapter 41

_Pierce the sky, escape your fate. The more you try the more you'll just breed hate, and lies. Truth will rise, revealed by mirrored eyes._

3rd person

Blake stared out the window in the guest room, she had been sitting like that for a few hours after she had woken up from her 4-hour nap. She was debating on whether or not she should tell Ruby about what Emerald showed her. On one hand Blake felt that Ruby deserved to know, especially after how Weiss and Yang treated them. But on the other she knew it would only bring more pain, more trouble, only pull them farther apart. She sighed, her breath fogging up the window.

Taiyang sat on the couch next to Yang, handing his daughter a plate with a sandwich on it.

Winter and her mother had gone back to the ship, Emerald and Mercury went for a walk around Patch, while Neo seemingly disappeared. Weiss didn't want to be alone, so despite wanting to be as far away from Ruby and Blake as possible, she sat on the porch in front of the house.

Yang frowned at the sandwich and set it on the coffee table, turning away from her dad.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't." Yang said, clipping her words.

"Oh yeah and what do you think that is?" Tai asked.

"You think I was too hard on them, and that I should try and see it from their point of view." Yang crossed her arms.

Tai smiled, "Well yes, but no. I get it, they hurt you. in fact, they probably deserved whatever it was you told them. I just want to make sure this doesn't tear you apart."

"Yeah well you are talking to the wrong daughter." Yang grumbled picking up the sandwich and taking a large bite.

"Times are tough right now, for everyone. I'm not saying you should take it easy on Ruby, just don't let this brake the bond you two have. I'm here for you, both of you. I just want you to know that." He patted Yang on the shoulder.

Yang sighed and set the sandwich down losing her appetite. She felt conflicted. On one hand she felt that Ruby and Blake deserved so much more than a scolding and a slap. On the other she felt she was being unfair, after all she almost did the same thing. And if she were being honest with herself, she still felt no guilt for it.

"I'm going to go check on Ruby, make sure Weiss doesn't burn a whole in the ground okay." He gave a light chuckle indicating to Weiss who had been staring at the same spot for hours.

Yang sighed and stood, walking outside over to Weiss.

Ruby lay asleep, mumbling and turning frequently. Zwei lay at her feet, letting out a worried whimper every so often.

Ruby was in a cold sweat, her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. She let a soft cry escape her lips before turning over again, and burying her face into the pillow.

Taiyang cracked the door, and frowned noticing Ruby was still asleep, and apparently still having a nightmare.

He was about to leave again, when ruby bolted up right, suddenly awakening from her nightmare. Her silver eyes scanned the area desperately needing to see someone, when she came across her dad. He noticed her visibly relax a little. Zwei stood and moved to sit on Ruby's lap.

"Hey rosebud, you hungry?" he asked.

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, before nodding, and petting Zwei.

"Come on I'll make you something."

"Is Yang or Weiss out there." Ruby asked in a sad sullen tone.

"They're outside, you are fine." He reassured her.

Ruby sighed and stood giving a stretch, and walking over to her dad.

They stopped at Blake's door, and knocked. She stood and opened the door.

"Hungry?" Ruby asked, Zwei at her feet.

"Sure." Blake forced a soft smile.

The two followed Taiyang back to the kitchen, Weiss and Yang had moved to the living room.

For a moment all of team rwby stood in the living room awkwardly, no one saying anything. Till yang got up and retreated to the back, Weiss on her tail. Ruby sighed.

Weiss leaned against a tree, her face in a deep scowl.

"What's on your mind ice queen." Yang asked jumping into a tree to sit on a branch.

"Do you really have to ask? My company is in ruins. My home town destroyed. And my team is split, and my girlfriend cheated on me with one of my best friends. On top of that I have hunks of junk for legs. I mean what else could go wrong." Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

"Careful what you say, who knows how much worse this can get." Yang sighed.

Yang watched Ruby and Blake through the windows, her dad doing a good job keeping them occupied, but every now and then Blake would glare out the window at them. Which only irked Yang, she figured if anything Blake should be feeling guilt, not anger.

Ruby would glance at Weiss through the window, but Weiss would always pretend she didn't see.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Okay I guess. Just still a little tired after earlier, I'm sure I'll be 100% for tomorrow though." Ruby smiled around a cookie.

"Don't push yourself. We still don't know what Salem is doing to you." Blake warned, taking a sip of water.

Taiyang raised a brow, which led Ruby into explaining everything.

Yang watched Ruby move her hands dramatically at her father, Blake's lips moving while she talked, and nodding every now and then.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Who cares." Weiss pouted.

Yang hopped down from the tree, cracking her neck once.

"Want to go listen, I mean it's my house too they can't say get out." Yang shrugged already walking back inside.

"H-hey, wait up." Weiss wobbled after her.

"I know it has to be her because I keep hearing her voice." Yang caught the end of Ruby's explanation.

"You must be connected somehow." Taiyang pondered out loud.

"We need to figure out how, and break the connection." Blake agreed.

"But, how we-" Ruby cut herself off noticing Yang and Weiss, enter the room.

Blake turned to look at them.

Taiyang glanced back and forth between his two daughters, knowing they needed to solve this problem themselves, he stepped out.

"Having a strategy meeting without us?" Yang asked sarcastic.

"Oh so you're talking to us now?" Blake shot back.

"You guys are the ones keeping secrets." Yang said stepping in closer, her eyes flashing red.

"That's rich coming from you." Blake narrowed her eyes and stood to leave.

"And what does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"Blake." Ruby warned not wanting to fight anymore.

Blake scoffed and shook her head, pushing past Yang to leave.

"Blake, don't leave." Ruby begged, wanting to solve this now, and to be a team again.

Blake clenched her fist, her inner debate waging a war with in herself.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Please." Ruby whimpered.

Blake turned back to Ruby, the secret on the tip of her tongue, the tongue she bit back. Holding onto a secret she wishes she never knew.

"Look at us, we are in the middle of a war and at each other's throats." Ruby went on.

"And whose fault is that?" Yang spat.

Ruby looked down in shame.

Blake walked over to her, and rubbed Ruby on the back, glaring at Yang.

Weiss felt her blood boil, as she was about to move to comfort Ruby before Blake did.

"What is your problem with me, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Yang demanded.

"Come on Ruby." Blake grabbed Ruby's hand ignoring Yang.

"Blake, we need to make up." Ruby said pulling her hand away.

"I can't, not yet." Blake admitted locking eyes with Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Please clue us in, because if anyone should be mad it's me!" Weiss snapped.

"It's always about you isn't it Weiss, your future, your feelings, don't you ever stop to consider how your actions make you look, how your actions make other people feel!" Blake shouted, tears in her eyes.

Weiss was taken aback, confused as to why Blake was acting like this.

"How can you sit there and label us, when you are just as guilty!" Blake yelled locking eyes with both Yang and Weiss.

Both of whom were speechless.

"Answer me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Blake wiped her tears and turned to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier but, I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you've already suffered. Ruby, they cheated too, with each other, and didn't say anything." Blake finally let the secret slip past her lips.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"How did you -"

"It doesn't matter; the point is you should have told us." Blake snapped cutting Yang off.

"Is it true?" Ruby asked, looking down so no one could see her eyes.

Neither yang nor Weiss said anything.

Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed, Weiss watched as Ruby clung to Blake wrapping the faunas into a hug, while she cried.

Part of Weiss was green with envy, the other part was painted black with guilt and sadness.

"So what does that make us then." Yang asked, her hair covering her eyes.

"What?" Ruby asked pulling back from Blake.

"We are all guilty, we all did it. so what does that make us. Are we over? Do you choose Ruby over me?" Yang asked Blake.

Ruby looked up at Blake, who stared at her with confliction.

"No!" Weiss shouted.

They all turned to her.

"No, the moment we pick sides, is the moment it all falls apart. I love you Ruby Rose, and I can't just abandon these feelings. But I can't just forgive you either, either of you. and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see either of you ever again. Because I love you, all of you. Yang, Blake, you are my friends, my family. And I'm sorry Blake you felt betrayed or hurt, but sorry doesn't change our actions. I'm not going to pick between Yang or Ruby, or whether or not I want to still be friends with one person or the other. Because I still need you all, so please no picking." Weiss cried.

"Weiss…" Ruby trailed off.

"Things can never be as they were, I mean we can't just pretend it didn't happen." Blake clenched her jaw.

"So I'll ask it again, what does that make us?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Blake said her cat ears slanting down.

"Because I can't hold you in my arms or kiss you if you are still with Ruby. I can't…" Yang sobbed.

"I'm just confused, I don't want to pick, but I don't want to let go of either of you." Blake too started crying.

They all looked to Ruby for answers, but the reaper was just as conflicted as they were, tears silently streaming down her face.

"I don't want to pick either, but I agree with Yang. I can't be with someone knowing they are with someone else. I think we should all just, go back to being just friends." Ruby quietly suggested.

"I don't think we can." Blake sighed.

"We can try." Ruby whimpered.

Blake nodded, "I'll try." She turned to Yang and Weiss.

Yang wiped her tears and nodded, "Me too."

"Being a team and united is more important than being a couple and divided. I'll try too." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled, "Group hug?" she twiddled her fingers.

Yang smiled, "Get over here." She engulfed her sister in a hug.

Grabbing Blake and forcing her in too. Blake grabbed Weiss and together the team hugged it out.

Taiyang smiled from the doorway.

"No more fighting?" Ruby asked between Yang and Weiss.

"No more fighting." Yang agreed.

"Okay this is fun and all, but I can't breathe." Weiss complained in a joking manner.

"Oh really?" Blake asked, squeezing Weiss harder, a smirk on her face.

"I have metal legs now and I know how to use them." She threatened.

The team laughed and broke apart.

 **…**

"It's sweet isn't it?" Salem asked one of her henchmen as she watched Ruby and her friends.

"Uh… no?" the young girl answered the rhetorical question.

It was the same girl from before, the one who made fun of cinder for disobeying orders. The one raven almost taught a lesson.

She had strawberry blond hair, that she wore half up and half down. Her eyes were a bright lime green, her lips colored with clear gloss. Her skin white and rosy, a different colored ring on each finger.

She wore blue jean shorts, and a shirt that only had one short sleeve. Around her neck was a strange black chain, the same kind of chain she used as a belt to hold up her shorts on her small thin frame. She had on regular shoes.

Under her shorts were white bandages that wrapped all the way down her led and stopped at the knee on each led. The same bandages covered her right arm starting at her finger tips, and ending at her elbow.

Her shirt cut off at her belly button, where she had a large scar. She carried a bag on her back, looking like any normal teenager, for the most part.

Salem frowned. "Do you know why I've called you here today?" she asked the girl.

"No not really, but if I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with that girl." She said sarcastically.

"How observant of you. I have a task for you."

"Finally I am dying of boredom in Vacuo." The girl complained.

Salem turned to her and narrowed her eyes causing the girl to shrink back a little.

"I want you to start following her, watch her closely and report to me any changes." Salem's eyes lit up as she stepped in close to the girl.

"Tsk. Easy peasy. But what am I watching for exactly?"

"These next few weeks are going to be vital for our young heroin. It will determine weather or not her body accepts, or declines the change. Watch her closely, monitor her behavior, report to me if she starts acting strange. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl nodded intimidated by Salem.

"She's on the island of Patch." Salem turned away from her.

"Wait you want me to start, like right now?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Uh… no?"

"Good, now be gone."

The girl turned to leave.

"Oh and Iris, don't mess this one up, or else."

Iris gulped and opened a portal to leave.

 **…**

That night Ruby laid in the room her and Yang shared, while Blake slept in the guest room, and Weiss laid in Yang's empty room. Yang and Ruby sharing a room for the night. Awkward was one word to describe it.

"Psst Rubes you still awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked turning in her bed to face Yang.

"So like um, how far did you and Blake go?" Yang asked out right.

Ruby's face turned red. "Yang! I thought we agreed the less we know the details the better."

"I'm just curious, it's not like I care. Tsk, psh. It's not like it's important or anything."

Ruby sighed and turned back around. "Goodnight Yang." She grumbled.

"I mean aren't you curious? I mean the ice queen cheating; you know I thought it was impossible till we-

"GOODNIGHT YANG!" Ruby repeated cutting Yang off mid-sentence.

Yang muttered something under her breath and turned over. The room was silent once more.

Ruby frowned at the wall unable to go to sleep now, thanks to her sister.

"Till you what?" Ruby asked after about a half hour of silence, she was hoping Yang was asleep.

"Till we were dancing." Yang turned to face her sister.

Ruby sighed and regretted asking.

"Why were you dancing?" she asked turning to face Yang.

"I was helping Weiss get used to her new legs, despite what you might think she totally kissed me first." Yang gave a cocky grin.

Ruby frowned, "She was probably just happy you were helping her." Ruby tried to make an excuse for her absent ex-girlfriend.

"A little too happy if you ask me. What about you, how did it start?"

"Well the first kiss wasn't all that extravagant, she caught me off guard we were cuddling in bed, just as friends! When she kissed me. I kind of freaked out and ran away. The second kiss was way better though." Ruby gave a soft romantic sigh recalling it.

"hmm, do tell." Yang said annoyed but still wanting to know.

"I was building myself a new weapon out of scraps, she came to check on me, I had oil smudges all over my face. She cleaned it off with her jacket, and then we kissed." Ruby quickly summed it up, seeing Yang's unamused expression.

"How far did y'all go?" Yang asked again.

"How far did you go?" Ruby shot back.

Neither answered.

"Goodnight Ruby." Yang sighed before turning back around.

"How many times did y'all kiss?" Ruby asked.

"GOODNIGHT RUBY!" Yang repeated mimicking Ruby from earlier.

"You started it." Ruby pouted turning back around.

Yang rolled her eyes in the dark.

After Ruby finally fell asleep, it was Yang who laid awake staring sadly at her sister.

'So what if they went all the way, right? It was the heat of the moment. It's not like Blake actually would have picked Ruby over me. Psh. Would she? I mean I know Weiss would, no doubt. But I thought Blake and I had something special.' Yang felt sick.

Eventually Yang got up to get some water, walking to the kitchen, Zwei at her feet. She stared at the glass, half empty.

"Can't sleep?" Blake asked walking into the kitchen, Yang jumped, startled.

"Yeah, just thirsty." Yang lied.

Blake sighed and stared out the window.

"Are we going to be okay?" Yang asked.

"I think so." Blake turned to look at Yang.

Yang frowned and set her glass down.

"Would you have done it, if Weiss hadn't said anything. Would you have picked Ruby?" Yang looked at her own hands, before clenching her fist.

Blake grabbed Yang's hands, and wrapped them in her own, forcing Yang to look at her.

"I would never pick between you two. Even if Weiss hadn't had said anything. I love you both. I don't know if that's what you wanted to hear. But I hope you can accept it."

"I love you Blake, I would have picked you. I mean I like Weiss too, but not the way I love you. I just, want you to know that." Yang dropped Blake's hands.

Yang turned to leave, when Blake pulled her in for a hug from behind. Yang stiffened.

"I know Yang. I know it hurts, and I know you love me. Because I love you. seeing you and Weiss like that, hurt me. I know how you must feel, because I feel it too. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Yang turned in Blake's arms and pulled Blake in for an even tighter hug, burying her face into the faunas' neck. Blake felt her eyes water, as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder. She wanted to be with Yang, but she couldn't for certain say she still didn't want to be with Ruby. And it was for this reason that Blake struggled to keep her word. She wanted to hold Yang, and kiss her. She didn't know if she could stay just friends. What her and Yang had was special, and she didn't want to see it get taken away.

"We should get some rest." Yang sniffled pulling back, and wiping her tears.

Blake nodded and wiped her own tears.

When Blake went in to kiss Yang, Yang stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and holding her back.

Neither said anything, Yang just let go and turned to head back to her room. Leaving Blake to stand there wide eyed.

Weiss lay awake as well, staring out at the moon. To say she was over the whole thing couldn't be farther from the truth. She said she would forgive, for Ruby's sake. But she still very much had a grudge against Blake.

She felt betrayed and hurt, she felt anger every time she thought of Blake.

She was left to rethink all the times Blake and Ruby could have been alone together. How Blake was the one watching Ruby the majority of the time Ruby was in the hospital. Was this her fault? Weiss wondered, did she inevitably let Ruby and Blake get closer, because she was too busy with her company to give Ruby the time of day?

Weiss blamed herself, but what if the affair had been going on longer than the two let on? This and many questions like it, wondered Weiss's mind. She was left feeling unimportant. Ruby didn't necessarily need her; she could have Blake. Blake was someone who could devote her entire being to Ruby, while Weiss was always being hindered with something.

'Is Blake right? Is it always about me? Did I not put Ruby first? Was I not there for her when she needed me?'

Weiss clenched her jaw and held back her tears, she wanted to confront Blake and demand to know everything her and Ruby did together. But part of her knew Blake wasn't the only one to blame, Ruby was a willing participant, and if Weiss were to wager this was partially her fault too.

Weiss couldn't say for sure if Ruby would have chosen her, the way her and Blake look into each other's eyes made her feel sick. She wanted to tell Ruby that she would have picked her if she was forced too, but she was scared that Ruby wouldn't choose her.

'I mean Blake has everything going for her. She's devoting and passionate. While I'm just, Weiss. Why would Ruby pick me over Blake…'

Ruby was up early that morning eager to start the mission. But she waited for everyone else to wake up. Blake was the first. The two sat on the couch talking over strategy plans.

"We should probably head to Beacon first, see the situation." Ruby suggested after a bite of cereal.

"Or maybe we should head to Vale first, see how everyone has been handling. They could need our help." Blake countered, also eating cereal.

Weiss walked into the room, seeing Ruby and Blake together left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Oh! we can ask Weiss, Weiss should we go to Vale first, or Beacon?" Ruby asked the head of the Schnee dust company as she entered the room.

Weiss eyed the two, before answering, "Vale, we should check on the people."

Ruby pouted but then shrugged, "Fine you guys win. Vale it is. We still have to wait for my dad and Yang to get up."

Weiss took her seat on the other side of Ruby, keeping an appropriate distance.

"Want some cereal?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, cereal is fine." Weiss stood to go get some.

"No let me, you just sit." Ruby said running into the kitchen before Weiss could protest.

Blake glanced over to Weiss, who stared back at her, a slight scowl on her face. Blake sighed.

'Looks like nothing has been solved after all.' Blake set her cereal down.

"Did you sleep okay?" Blake decided to start a conversation.

"I slept just fine."

"I couldn't sleep." Blake admitted, hoping Weiss would open up to her.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the cat faunas.

"Look Weiss I don't want to fight anymore." Blake sighed.

"I don't want to fight either." Weiss clipped.

"You aren't acting like it." Blake grumbled.

"And how would you have me act Blake? Perhaps I am being selfish, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastic.

"Tsk. Just as I thought." Blake shook her head.

Ruby walked back in with a bowl of cereal in one hand, and a napkin in the other.

"Here you go Weiss. Uh is everything okay?" Ruby asked noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Of course Ruby, nothing to worry about." Weiss forced a smile.

"Unbelievable, I'm going to go see if Yang's awake yet." Blake said standing and taking her cereal with her.

"Blake, we didn't finish making a plan." Ruby pouted.

"You can make a plan with Weiss." Blake frowned, heading to the kitchen to put up her bowl.

"What happened?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss shrugged and pretended she was clueless.

"Weiss, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't let this get in the way of our friendship." Ruby sighed.

"I am willing to put it behind me, she's the one who can't let it go."

"Give me a break, I was willing to make up, but someone can't put her pride behind her." Blake spat coming back into the room from the kitchen.

"You guys, please. I'm going to go get Yang, you two make up." Ruby ordered heading back to her room to get Yang.

Blake crossed her arms, "Well?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Weiss glared at the Faunus.

"Well I have something to say to you. it's time you stop playing the victim and grow up. We all have been hurt in this, but this isn't what's important. Ruby is in danger, and I'm going to stop at nothing to help her, because I love her. And I know you love her too, but we are about to go into the thick of a mess we all left behind. And to be honest if you had to save me, I trust that you would. Because even though you are mad at me, we still are a team, and I still trust you. I just want you to trust me."

"You don't love her as much as I do, I will do anything for her."

"You don't know how much I love her, and if you loved her so much then why did you cheat?"

"It was the heat of the moment. I didn't, I shouldn't have…"

"I understand if you blame me for this. But don't let it cloud your judgement Weiss. Please I'm tired of fighting, I just want to be friends again."

"I, it, it just hurts so bad. I trusted you. every time I see you two together I just feel so alone. Because Ruby doesn't need me, she needs you." Weiss sobbed standing to leave.

Blake caught Weiss by the wrist. "You're wrong she needs both of us. She still needs you Weiss. She loves you. she told me that after the first time I kissed her. Despite what you might think Ruby wouldn't have picked me, she would have picked you. she still loves you. Things are twisted right now, but we all need to stick together. Please don't build a wall between us, I still need you too. You're not alone. we are all here for you." Blake smiled.

Weiss wiped her tears and nodded, pulling Blake in for a hug.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, or that I'll let you just take Ruby from me. It just means I trust you, and I'm glad you are my friend." Weiss said into Blake's chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad you're here Weiss." Blake let out a light chuckle, that dissolved into a soft smile.

"Whoop! Finally, now we can get this show on the road." Yang cheered her and Ruby peeking out from behind the corner.

"Yang!" Ruby complained.

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

 **A/N: hey everyone sorry for the wait, hope you like the chapter. Took me a while to finish writing it, I changed the ending several times before settling on this one. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, all is welcome. The first official chapter to my new story amaranth never die out has been posted. So go check it out. It's and all OC RWBY fic. Set in Haven. Feel free to check out my other stories, also tell me what you guys think is going to happen. This story is going to pick up real soon, new villains, new challenges, make up, break up's, old friends, new friends. New settings, and a few plot twist. More to come soon, but until next time,**

 **-Batty**

 **Bonus:**

"You don't know how much I love her, and if you loved her so much then why did you cheat?"

"Because the creator of this story is a sadistic freak!"

Salem frowned. "Do you know why I've called you here today?" she asked the girl.

"No not really, but by that satanic look in your eyes I have a feeling you are about to tell me" She said sarcastically.

"So did you guys bone or what?"

"GOODNIGHT YANG!"


	42. Chapter 42

_like the smell of a rose on a summer's day I will be there to take all your fears away, with a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold._

3rd Person

"Don't do this, snap out of it ruby!" Weiss cried.

Weiss lay on the floor, slowly crawling away from Ruby who was armed with her scythe and out to kill.

Ruby went in for the final strike Weiss putting up her arms to shield herself from the attack, when Jaune came in at the last second to defend her. His shield raised.

He slid back at the force of impact from ruby's weapon.

"Ruby this isn't you, come on it's me, Jaune. I'm your friend remember." He called.

Ruby's lips curled up into a twisted smile, her red eyes locked onto her target. She pulled her scythe back jumped into the air, and went in for the final blow.

 **…**

 **Earlier that day**

"I almost forgot, I have your scythe, so you don't have to use that piece of junk." Yang said pulling ruby's scythe out of a closet on the air ship.

"Hey it's not so bad, came in handy." Ruby defended the weapon which was barley holding together.

"Riiigght, so do you want the scythe or not, because I can just-

"No! I want it, gimme, gimme, gimme." Ruby yanked her weapon from Yang's grasp.

The team chuckled at Ruby's childishness.

"We're almost there." Winter called.

Team RWBY went to the window and looked at the city of Vale coming into view. It was easy to see the darkness slowly creeping its way into the city. Where Beacon was all dark and destroyed, and the parts of the city that were closest were destroyed as well. It seemed as though the destruction had slowly been inching closer to the heart of the city every day, as daily attacks by the grimm, ate away at the town.

"That doesn't look so good." Ruby swallowed.

"What did you expect roses and daisies." Emerald said sarcastically.

The ship landed at the destroyed air docks, no one there to greet them.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, they are just being held up." Yang said optimistic.

"Or they're dead." Mercury shrugged walking ahead.

"Aren't you just full of optimism." Weiss scolded.

Taiyang looked to Winter, who nodded.

"We should keep our guard up, there could be grimm nearby." Winter warned.

Neo walked ahead with Mercury, seemingly unfazed by Winters warning.

"Stay with the ship, it could be dangerous." Winter told her mother who nodded and went back into the ship.

Half of the air dock was completely destroyed, giant chunks of cement missing, signs ripped from the ground and scattered across the remaining floor. Buildings nearby were charred and destroyed, signs of battles all across the land scape.

Ruby clenched her fist and pulled her hood up, walking after Mercury and Neo, everyone else quickly following behind.

"We should head that way, it looks like that part of the city is still standing, that's our best bet." Blake said pointing to some buildings that were still intact.

"She's right, we should head that way." Taiyang agreed.

So the gang headed in that direction. Ruby keeping a sharp eye out for grimm.

Just as they were turning a corner, a flash of color caught Ruby's attention and had her spinning around, hand posed on her scythe.

"What is it, did you see something?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Ruby said scanning the area.

Iris sat atop of a crumbling building, dangling her feet over the edge. 'Touchy are we, silly girl it was just a trick of the light.' She smiled.

'Do not play games, you are there to watch only. Do not test me or you shall be punished.' Salem's voice rang in Iris's head.

Iris glared at the group before standing and falling back. 'This is no fun.' Iris let out a mock pout.

"I think it's clear we should keep moving." Winter ordered.

Ruby slowly turned back around, the heavy feeling that she was being watched weighing on her mind.

They continued to trek through the city, before a warning shot caused them to halt in their steps.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Don't move, or else!" someone called to them.

"I think they are hiding behind those buildings over there." Blake pointed.

"We come in peace, we just want to help." Winter said putting her hands up.

"Drop your weapons!"

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Drop them!"

"Just do it." Weiss said setting her rapier on the ground.

Winter followed shortly after, followed by Ruby, and Blake, and Yang, and lastly Emerald and Neo.

"Step forward!"

Everyone did.

Slowly people that looked like students from Beacon slowly came out from behind buildings, weapons drawn and armed.

"We just want to help." Ruby tried.

"Shut it, the last person who said that wasn't very helpful." Some man spat.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"You're coming with us, grab their weapons!" the man ordered ignoring Blake's question.

They pushed the team along a path, keeping their weapons pointed at them. They began to enter the part of vale that was still operational. Barricades and guards surrounded the city.

They pushed the team past the gate, and led them to a nearby bunker.

"Wait here." The man ordered his followers. They nodded.

He disappeared into the barricade for a moment.

The group shared concerned looks with one another, wondering what was happening.

Then he came back, a familiar face at his side.

"Glinda?" Taiyang asked.

Glinda gave an audible sigh of relief.

"They are friendly give them back their weapons." She ordered.

"Man are we glad to see you." Tai smiled.

"I am surprised to see you here, it seems strange circumstances has reunited us, just in time to." Glinda smiled.

"How can we help?" Ruby asked.

"Follow me." Glinda instructed.

They walked into the bunker, wear a group of people stood around a table, strategizing.

"Everyone, we have reinforcements." Glinda announced.

Everyone turned to team RWBY.

Among the group was part of team CFVY, all of team CRDL, Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck, several students from Beacon, and Adam and the Faunus that came with him.

"Ruby?" Velvet asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

Yang's eyes landed on Adam, and she clenched her fist and was about to say something when Blake grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay, things have changed." She said to Yang, forgetting to inform everyone about Adam before coming.

Yang glared at him, before taking a breath to calm herself.

"Things have gone from bad to worse around here, we were working on building a new tower just up the mountain, when a horde of grimm came out of nowhere. Some people showed up and offered to help, but they double crossed us, we think they were working with the enemy. Team JNPR, and several others are trapped there, every attempt they have made to escape has ended horribly. We can't get in to rescue them, we were about to give up when Mr. Taurus and the fauns arrived yesterday. We could use all the help we can get." Glinda said obviously tired and worn out.

"We can help. We can get them back." Ruby promised.

"Coco and Yatsuhashi are stuck there too, I should come." Velvet interjected.

"No, you are already hurt, push yourself anymore and you could get yourself killed." Oobleck warned.

"I have to save them." Velvet yelled, but she did so she clutched her bandaged side.

"Today we send Mr. Taurus and the white fang, team RWBY, team CRDL, and you three." Glinda said pointing Neo, Mercury and Emerald.

"I should go as well." Winter interjected.

"No, we could use your help here, along with Tai's. Cardin can show you the way to the site, be careful." Glinda warned.

"Let's go finally put these bastards out of their misery" Cardin smiled slamming his fist into his palm.

"Be careful, please watch over each other." Taiyang said hugging Ruby and Yang.

"We will, we'll bring everyone back, promise." Ruby smiled.

That's how everyone ended up walking toward the danger. The crowd silent.

"Where were you, how come you just left?" Blake asked Adam.

"I didn't think you'd want me around after everything." He said.

Adam wasn't wearing his mask, along with all the other white fang members.

"How could you think that, you saved me, and I saved you." Blake frowned.

"I'm sorry Blake, for everything. I was so blinded by my rage, that I lost sight to what was important to me. I know you could never forgive me for all that I've done. But I am going to make it right. I promise."

"I wish I could believe you, but after everything, I just don't know. you hurt a lot of people my friends included, you help cause all of this. I want to trust you, but I can't." Blake admitted.

"I know, that's why I'll prove it to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right again. You make me want to be a better person Blake." He smiled at her.

"Yep Blake does have that effect." Yang said stepping in between Adam and Blake, wrapping her arm around Blake's waist.

"Yang?"

"I mean what would we do without her." Yang smiled, before glaring at Adam.

He noticed Yang's arm, and sighed looking away at what he had done.

"We're almost there, look alive people!" Cardin called.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I don't want you to get hurt." Ruby said to Weiss who was lagging way behind, Ruby at her side.

"I'll be fine, no need to worry I can handle myself."

"But Weiss your legs."

"Don't worry, I can do this, they're our friends and we can't just leave them there. Besides you'll be there to protect me if something does happen right?"

"Of course Weiss I would never let anything happen to you." Ruby reassured her.

"Good, I'll hold you to your word on that." Weiss smiled grabbing Ruby's hand.

Ruby felt her face flush and smiled, squeezing Weiss's hand.

They stopped just outside the construction site, the 'tower' was only half built, and crumbling by the second. Stacks of wood, and metal beams littered the area, along with many bodies'. Ruby covered her mouth in shock, Yang clenched her fist and looked away, Blake clung to her side. Weiss drew her rapier, ready to defend herself.

"What did this?" Emerald asked.

"Minotaur." Russel shuddered.

"Minotaur?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, that thing is scary, it has them trapped inside the tower, it guards it like a dog. The place is flooded with all types of other grimm. we've lost every time we've come here. This will be our third attempt. I know several are hurt inside the tower, that's why we have to save them." Cardin said turning to everyone.

"Don't you just love playing hero." Mercury said sarcastically to Emerald, who elbowed him in the side.

"Okay so who's got beasty?" Cardin asked.

"I do." Ruby immediately volunteered

"I'll help." Adam added.

He and ruby shared a look and nodded.

"Great everyone else, will be defending, while I go in and save Jauny boy." Cardin ordered.

Yang turned to Ruby in worry. "Be careful sis."

"I will, just stay safe, everyone." Ruby smiled, letting go of Weiss's hand to draw her scythe.

The group slowly advanced onto the dangerous territory, everyone keeping a sharp eye out.

"There." Cardin whispered, pointing to the pacing minotaur.

Ruby nodded, gave her team a reassuring smile, and vanished into rose petals.

Adam drew his sword, and hid behind some rubble.

Cardin signaled for everyone else to head to the back of the tower.

Iris watched from afar. 'This should be good, let's see what the girl can do.'

Ruby aimed her sniper at the mask of the minotaur which was a bull shaped mask, with two very large horns, one had a broken off tip.

The beast was huge, easily twelve feet tall, four feet wide. It stood like a man, but had hooves for feet, and a bull like head. Its hands were three large claws, and it hunched over slightly. Spines running down it's back. And it had bone like chest plates that resembled armor.

Ruby shot off a round which bounced right off the mask, not even leaving a scratch, but it sure did grab its attention.

Ruby launched herself into the air, and brought down her scythe with great force.

The minotaur grabbed the reaper right out of the air and flung her into nearby rubble, before getting into charging stance and letting out an ear piercing roar.

Adam came in from the side slicing at its arm, which also did nothing.

"Go, now!" Cardin said as the minotaur was distracted they made their way to the back entrance.

Several griffins flew down and landed in their path, letting out loud shrieks that signaled to the other grimm.

"Get ready!" Blake called, unloading gambol shroud on a griffin. Soon the group was quickly surrounded.

Adam slid back as he held off the beast with his sword pressed against its horns.

Ruby used her semblance to charge the beast while it was distracted, slicing it good in the back.

The grimm howled in pain, and then grew three times in size.

"Oh, this just got a lot harder." Ruby said out loud.

"Run!" Adam shouted retreating behind beams.

The beast charged him anyway, knocking the metal beams out of the way, and pinning Adam to the wall of the tower. The impact caused the tower to crumble and sway, large chunks of ruble falling.

"Hold on!" Ruby called going in to save Adam.

She fired several round at the beast trying to catch its attention. It dropped Adam and turned to charge her.

A nevermore flew overhead firing off several feathers, and swooping down dangerously close. Several goliaths came out of the woods, followed by a couple death stalkers. Gun shots filled the air, as everyone fought off the grimm.

Ruby's eyes lit up silver causing the minotaur to hesitate. Ruby crouched down and took off with her semblance, lading a direct hit on its chest and leaving a gash mark.

The minotaur grabbed Ruby and slammed her into the ground, causing the ground to rumble at the impact.

Adam was storing energy, his hair and sword glowing red.

Cardin was busy with an ursa, so he shouted.

"Someone go inside and save them!"

"I'm on it!" Weiss said making a glyph and launching herself through the large hole in the building.

She couldn't stick the landing and landed on her stomach.

"Ow." Weiss complained.

"Weiss?" jaune said.

"Jaune, we're here to rescue you."

"That's awesome, but there are too many hurt, we can't leave till the coast is clear." Jaune said turning to indicate the injured.

Which included all ten students, Coco, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. Jaune and Yatsuhashi the only ones in decent condition.

Weiss looked around in horror, then the building shook on impact of the minotaur and had Weiss stumbling to gain her footing.

"Okay, I understand, just wait her." Weiss said walking to the edge to see how Ruby was fairing.

She saw Ruby was pinned against the building, Adam struggling to stand, his sword stuck in the horn of the minotaur. Ruby's scythe lay abandoned by some rubble.

Weiss straightened her back and leapt off the building using a glyph to aid her to the floor.

Ruby struggled to break free, her legs dangling in the arm. Her arm reaching for Adams sword.

Weiss summoned her knight, and sent it to attack the minotaur.

The beast cried out after being struck in the back and dropped Ruby to turn to its new target.

"Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked running to her partner.

"Weiss, what are you doing it's too dangerous!" Ruby shouted standing up.

"You need help."

"No, you have to get away!"

"Watch out!" Jaune called.

Ruby shoved Weiss out of the way the minotaur's horn stabbing into her side and pinning her to the wall. Weiss's knight disappeared easily defeated.

"Ruby!"

Ruby cried out in pain.

Weiss her rapier to shoot ice at the minotaur. It dropped Ruby and let out a loud roar growing larger.

'Give up, you know you can't win.' Ruby heard Salem say.

"Get out of my head." Ruby whimpered.

'Give up or watch them all die.'

"No!" Ruby cried slowly standing her hand clutching at the gaping hole in her side which was gushing blood.

"Just retreat, go get out of here!" Jaune yelled.

Adam stood and looked to Weiss.

"I need my sword." He called.

Weiss nodded and used her glyphs to launch him in the air, he landed on top of the beast and yanked his sword free, back flipping off.

Jaune couldn't stand to watch more people get hurt, he grabbed his weapon and jumped right on top of the minotaur, trying to ram his sword straight through the mask, but it was no use. The beast flung off Jaune and the charged him, but Jaune used his shield to block.

Ruby limped toward her weapon, and reclaimed it.

"You're hurt, stay back." Weiss ordered.

But Ruby ignored her. Her eyes lit up silver along with her weapon. She levitated into the air, and went in for another strike.

The minotaur once again grabbed Ruby and slammed her to the ground, before throwing her into a pile of metal beams.

Weiss summoned an ursa, before running to Ruby's aid.

"Stop this, you are going to get yourself killed!" Weiss yelled at Ruby who was standing up.

"No I can do this!" Ruby shouted, but her voice sounded off, dark, and demonic like.

The silvers in her eyes turned black, and she vanished into black petals.

Weiss stared at the spot Ruby just lay wide eyed.

Yang killed yet another beawolf the grimm horde thinned out significantly.

"I'm going to go help Ruby!" she called.

Emerald killed another griffin, then a beawolf.

"Me too." Blake called.

"Okay we got this!" Cardin called.

The two ran back around the building just in time to see Ruby get thrown into the tower and slid to the floor.

Adam and jaune worked together. Adam launched off Jaune's shield and went in again for the strike. He slashed at the gash in its chest, before being smacked back.

Weiss fired off ice crystals, using a glyph to hold the beast in place, while jaune tried for the legs.

"Ruby!" Yang and Blake ran to their leader.

Ruby stood her wounds healing, her skin paling.

"No, she's turning again." Blake said in fear.

Ruby ignored them and charged the minotaur.

Large black vines shot up from the ground, Ruby wrapping them around the minotaur grimm. everyone watched in horror as Ruby used her power to squeeze the grimm. the minotaur broke free and charged Ruby, ruby using her scythe to hold it back. Weiss made a pathway of glyphs and ran towards the beast, jabbing her rapier straight through its back, activating the red dust, and watching it explode.

Ruby slowly levitated back down to the ground.

"Ruby! Snap out it." Blake called running up to her.

Ruby attacked Blake sending the cat Faunus flying back into Yang, both of them knocking over.

Ruby let out a cry of pain, falling to her knees, black veins protruding from her skin.

Adam backed up.

"Ruby!" Weiss ran to her.

"Don't!" Blake called, but it was too late.

Ruby stood and brought down her scythe with great force sending Weiss into the pile off wood, Weiss lay flat on her back, trying to catch her breath as Ruby knocked the wind out of her.

'Yes Ruby kill them, kill them all.' Salem chuckled in Ruby's head.

Ruby went for Adam next, their weapons collided sparks flying off from the impact. The iris of Ruby's left eye slowly turning red.

"What's going on, Ruby what are you doing?" Jaune called.

"Stay back, that's not Ruby." Blake called standing and tuning her weapon into katana mode.

Yang stood by Blake's side before noticing Weiss.

"Go help her, I got this." Blake ordered.

Yang nodded and jogged off in Weiss's direction.

Adam slid back as Ruby started pushing harder on her scythe that grew and turned black.

"Ruby! Hey, over here!" Blake called trying to get her attention.

Ruby fired a round at Adam knocking him back before turning to Blake.

"Snap out of it, I'm here remember. I got you, don't give in." Blake tried.

Ruby hesitated in her attack.

"That's it, come back to me. I'm here. We all are, you're not alone. You can fight her."

'Kill her!' Salem ordered.

Blake watched Ruby get ready to strike.

"no Ruby listen to me, it's me Blake."

Ruby vanished into rose petals, Blake put up her sword to block, but the impact was to great and she went flying back her back slamming into the tower.

"Blake!" Yang called, helping Weiss to her feet.

Jaune was so confused, he knew Ruby, and this wasn't her. He didn't want to attack because he didn't want to hurt her, so he just stood on the sidelines.

Blake struggled to stand, Ruby seemingly appearing right in front of her in a blink of an eye.

Blake watched Ruby's other eye turn red.

Ruby went in for the kill, but got nothing but a shadow copy, Blake running away.

Ruby turned in anger and charged Blake.

Adam jumped in the way saving Blake, but costing himself.

Ruby wedged her scythe into the Faunus and cut his arm clean off his body, he cried out.

"Adam!"

"Arm for an arm." Ruby smiled. Her voice sounding demonic.

Blake grabbed Adam and jumped in the air to get away, but Ruby grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her to the ground.

"Snap out of it!" Yang called surprising the reaper by punching her square in the face, sending her flying back.

"Blake are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Adam!" Blake called worried for the Faunus who was now unconscious.

Ruby charged Yang, who back flipped to dodge. Firing her gauntlets at her. Ruby weaved around the bullets and went in for a strike. Yang grabbed the scythe throwing Ruby off balance, before punching Ruby in the stomach sending her flying, dropping her scythe.

Yang walked over to her sister, Ruby lay unmoving on the floor.

"Ruby?" Yang kneeled down to help her.

Ruby opened her red eyes and smiled, before grabbing Yang by the throat and levitating into the air, Yang pried at Ruby's hand as they continued to go higher and higher.

"Ruby! Stop." Yang choked out.

So she did, she stopped and dropped Yang about 20 storied to the ground.

"Yang!" Blake cried.

Weiss made a glyph to catch Yang and set her safely to the ground. Weiss letting out a sigh of relief.

"Weiss watch out!" Blake cried but it was too late.

Ruby tackled Weiss to the ground her hands wrapped around the neck of her ex-girlfriend. Blake tacked Ruby knocking her off of Weiss.

"Ruby look at me, stop this you're hurting everyone who loves you. snap out of it." she tried.

Ruby threw Blake off of her, before going for her weapon.

Blake looked up at Ruby who appeared over her, with her weapon. Her cat ears slanted down in fear, and she cringed away from the inevitable.

Weiss used her glyph to charge ruby, kicking her away from Blake. Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss, but Yang firing her gauntlets drew the reapers attention.

She turned to Yang, but Blake standing and kicking her back, drew her attention. Ruby stood three on one, unsure who to go for first.

"Ruby listen to me, please." Blake cried.

"It's no use we are going to have to knock her out." Yang suggested.

"How, we can't even get close to her." Weiss said.

"One of us has to be bait, while the others go for it." Yang said.

"I'll do it." Blake said and before anyone could argue, she charged at the reaper.

Their weapons clashed and Blake slid back. Weiss used her glyph to hold ruby in place, Yang went in for the blow.

A burst of power erupted from Ruby knocking everyone back.

Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Don't do this, snap out of it ruby!" Weiss cried.

Weiss lay on the floor, slowly crawling away from Ruby who was armed with her scythe and out to kill.

Ruby went in for the final strike Weiss putting up her arms to shield herself from the attack, when Jaune came in at the last second to defend her. His shield raised.

He slid back at the force of impact from ruby's weapon.

"Ruby this isn't you, come on it's me, Jaune. I'm your friend remember." He called.

Ruby's lips curled up into a twisted smile, her red eyes locked onto her target. She pulled her scythe back jumped into the air, and went in for the final blow.

Weiss used her glyph to hold Ruby back, but Ruby overcame it. she knocked Jaune back knocking him out cold.

Yang tried to knock out Ruby while she was distracted, but Ruby turned on her in the last second making a large gash in Yang's chest, blood spraying out.

"YANG!" Blake and Weiss cried in unison.

Yang fell forward, blood pooling around her. Ruby's eyes went wide, she hesitated to finish her off.

'Do it, kill her!' Salem ordered.

Yang forced herself to stand. Ruby backed up.

'Kill her!'

Ruby raised her scythe, Yang charged Ruby, but instead of attacking she engulfed her sister into a hug.

Ruby froze.

"It's okay, I got you. I'm here." Yang coughed.

Ruby let a sob escape her lips as she fell to her knees.

Yang passed out on Ruby, blood soaking the reapers clothes.

Ruby let out a loud pain filled cry, a black beam erupting from her body, before turning silver. Her skin and eyes going back to normal. She too passed out.

 **…**

It was late when everyone got back. Several injured. Jaune carried Adam. Blake carried Yang. And Weiss carried a passed out Ruby on her back.

"They're back!" a guard called.

Everyone ran to greet the group.

Taiyang noticed his daughters weren't moving he ran to them.

"What happened?"

"Ruby lost control, she attacked us, Yang's hurt really bad." Blake quickly explained.

"A lot of people are hurt, we need help." Jaune said.

So they took the injured to the hospital which was still operational.

Late that night Ruby woke up, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Blake.

Blake and Weiss sat at Ruby's bedside, taking turns waiting for her to wake up. Weiss was asleep, but Blake was wide awake.

At first Blake hadn't noticed the reaper awaken, she stared at the ground in deep thought. But she could feel eyes watching her so she looked up and their eyes met.

Ruby buried her face in her hands immediately bursting into tears. Blake sighed, and stood.

"It's going to be okay." She reassured Ruby.

"No! It's not. Look what I did. I can't control it. It won't stop."

Weiss slowly woke up from Ruby's crying.

"I can't stay here; I have to go."

"I already told you you're not leaving, not now not ever. We can figure this out together." Blake said reassuring Ruby.

"No, I almost killed everyone. I'm a monster. I can't" Ruby sobbed.

"We can work through this, don't give up that what she wants."

Ruby stood ready to make a run for it, but Weiss blocked her path.

"Weiss, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ruby sobbed.

Weiss sighed, and looked to Blake.

"Ruby, we aren't going to let you do this alone." Blake restated.

"We are in this together." Weiss added.

Ruby collapsed where she stood breaking down completely, tears streaming down her face. Loud sobs racking her body, which shook like a leaf.

Weiss knelt down and held Ruby in her arms, Blake sat next to them, rubbing Ruby's back.

Blake had fallen asleep holding Ruby's hand, Weiss was asleep her arms still tightly wrapped around the reaper, who had quieted her sobs, but tears continued to fall.

She rested her head on Weiss's chest, letting Weiss warm her cold body.

Ruby felt empty, cold, and hollow. If she was willing to kill the one person she loved more than anyone, she was scared what that meant for everyone else. Yang was her sister, Yang was her everything. She loved Yang more than she loved life. Yang was always there for her, when she lost her mom it was Yang who was there. When she hurt herself, Yang was there. When she was in trouble Yang was there. Yang turned her dark life to gold. Ruby remembers when Yang told her she was going away to Beacon, she cried a whole day because she didn't want to lose her sister, she almost talked Yang into staying. When Ruby found out she was getting to go to Beacon early, Yang was there, and ready to take her sister under her wing. She loved her sister with all her heart, yet she nearly killed her.

Ruby felt numb, and scared. She didn't know what was happening to her, she was more terrified then she had ever been.

If she would have killed Yang, Ruby thinks she probably would have killed herself. She couldn't imagine life without her sister.

And that was the thought that Ruby fell asleep with.

 **…**

'So that's her weakness.' Salem paced her chambers going over all that happened.

'The sister is the key then. With her out the way, Ruby shall fall completely into despair. This might be easier than I thought. Maybe too easy. She is weak, just like her mother, why is it always the sister? No matter, one dead sister won't affect my plans too much. Before long Ruby shall be mine.'

Summer rose lay on the floor; all the fight she once had gone from her body. Her eyes were glazed over. Her breathing labored and her energy completely gone.

Salem held a nearly complete silver orb in her hands, a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

'Yes, soon it will all come to an end.'

 **…**

Yang jolted awake from her nightmare, her father by her side.

"Easy, you're hurt pretty bad." He warned.

Yang winced in pain.

"It's going to leave a nasty scar, you still have time before the sun comes up, I'd suggest getting some rest."

Yang's eyes watered.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked.

"In another room, with Weiss and Blake."

Yang nodded, sniffling and wiping her tears.

"You okay?" tai asked.

She shook her head no before saying, "Dad I'm scarred. What's happening to Ruby?"

 **A/N: hey everyone sorry for the wait, life, what can I do. Anyways hope you like the new chapter, wanted to hit everyone in the feels, tell me how I did in the comments, all is welcome. More to come soon. How do you think Ruby and Yang's relationship will fair? Also strictly family love, no incest, just in case y'all got the wrong vibe. Tell me what you want to happen, was going to kill off Jaune, but couldn't do it, I still have stuff planed for him, also love the guy too much. Don't forget to check out my other fics, The Ice Queen and her Rose if you want something light hearted, and Amaranth Never die out if you want a new look on the rwby verse through oc eyes. Of course if you love angst keep coming here lol, next chapter I'll try to go easy on you. Salem might have pushed our reaper too far though; you'll just have to wait to see how she retaliates. Never underestimate the power of love and blood, blood will always be thicker than water. Salem shouldn't count those chickens yet, or maybe she should. Tell me what you guys think, but until next time,**

 **-Batty**

 **Bonus:**

"arm for an arm bitch." Ruby smiled.

…

"I'll be fine, no need to worry I can handle myself."

"but Weiss we already know the creator of this story has it out for you."

…

"jaune, we're here to rescue you."

"that's awesome, but in order to save the princess you have to defeat the boss first" Jaune said

Weiss looks into camera like she's on office.


	43. Chapter 43

_Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story; than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's glory. And it seems we weren't prepared for a game that wasn't fair._

3rd person

"If that's going to keep happening we can't have her coming with us on grimm runs, she's too dangerous."

"She can handle it; we can handle it." Blake tried.

Ruby sat outside the main conference room everyone but her inside. She tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but it did, a lot. They were arguing about whether they should even let Ruby come with them to Beacon. As Cardin said, Ruby could get everyone killed. And after Glinda heard the whole story she was inclined to agree. Still team RWBY, well Blake, Weiss, and her father stood up for her; and continue to fight on the subject.

Ruby had tried to get inside and stand up for herself but everyone told her otherwise. No one cared to hear what she had to say, so there she at. Alone outside the conference room.

"I'm sorry but that's a risk we don't need to take, my decision is final, Ms. Rose stays behind." Glinda finished.

"Glinda please." Tai tried.

"I'm sorry, but that is just how it has to be for now. Until you can get a grip on the situation my hands are tied."

Ruby stood and walked off before anyone could come out of the room with the news. She wanted to help, she needed to. The list of everything bad that has happened because of her was far much bigger than the list of good. She wanted to start making up for everything, but the more she tried, the worse everything got.

She walked to the infirmary where Yang had been moved. Her wounds quickly healing.

"Hey rubes why the long face?" Yang asked, sitting up in bed and watching the reruns of old news of vale on tv.

"I just got officially sidelined." Ruby sighed sitting next to her sister.

"Yeah? Is it because of the thing?" Yang asked turning the tv to mute.

Yang had been in recovery for a couple of days, Ruby already having apologized to her over and over. Since then Ruby spends most her time with Yang.

Ruby nodded in response.

"Well maybe it's for the best." Yang said slowly and cautiously as to avoid upsetting Ruby.

Ruby looked up at her sister, "What do you mean?"

"Well you did put me in this place-

"I'm sorry." Ruby quickly apologized.

"Hey let me finish, maybe you can use this time to figure out exactly what's happening with you. that way we can stop it once and for all."

"But how, every time I try I get nothing."

Yang frowned in deep thought.

"Maybe I should just leave, for good." Ruby whimpered.

"Hey what'd I tell you about saying stuff like that around me." Yang pulled Ruby in for a nuggie.

"Hey! Yang." Ruby giggled.

There was a light knock at the door, the two sisters looked up to the rest of their team and father.

Ruby pulled out of Yang's grasp and fixed her hair.

"Hey dad." Yang smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry Ruby but Glinda won't relent." Taiyang sighed.

"I know, it's for the best I guess." Ruby also sighed.

"It's not fair, I mean Emerald and Mercury two known criminals can go but not you, completely ridiculous." Weiss huffed.

"I agree with Weiss on this one, going to Beacon is too dangerous, the more help we can get the better." Blake added.

"Which is why I will be going to Beacon too." Taiyang announced.

"What? Dad are you sure?" Yang asked, knowing it's been a while since Taiyang had a real mission.

"Don't you worry about your old man; I can handle myself." He smiled.

"When do you guys leave?" Ruby asked.

"Sunrise tomorrow, we need all the daylight we can get." Blake informed.

"Who's all going?" Yang asked.

"Who isn't should be the question." Weiss said.

"The only people staying behind are the injured and Oobleck, everyone else is going. Glinda wants to try and take beacon back." Taiyang informed.

"It's going to be tough but I think we can do it." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back a reassuring smile, though she had a bad feeling in her gut.

After dinner Ruby sat alone with Yang in the infirmary again. Everyone else off preparing for war.

"What's on your mind?" Yang asked noticing Ruby was more silent than usual.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You too huh. I've been thinking the same thing ever since dad said almost everyone was going, that leaves the city wide open for an attack." Yang frowned.

"I know." Ruby sighed.

The two continued to watch tv in silence.

Later that night Ruby lay alone with Zwei in her room. Everyone had their own rooms inside a hotel, which was being used as a refuge shelter. It was a small room, no bigger than their dorm, and mostly empty. When Yang was better the two would share, though Ruby thinks it's because people feel uneasy leaving her alone.

Every few hours or so, her father would peek in to check on her, make sure she hadn't run away. Ruby understood everyone's concern, it was her fault after all, still it bothered her.

Ruby had noticed that even the littlest things like someone glancing at her in a strange way began to bother her. She was starting to get paranoid. With Salem, always in her head, and eyes always on her back, she felt antsy. Like a bomb ready to go off at any second.

Weiss had told Ruby she needed to relax but it had only made her more irritable. Blake had attempted to lighten the mood with a board game they could play with Yang and Weiss, but Ruby had refused.

She tossed and turned in bed, her mind always drifting to Salem, and her need for revenge. She wanted to find Salem, to kill her, to get her back for everything she's done. For Cinder, for Yang, for her mom. She needed it. it had been the only thing keeping her going for a while, now Ruby wasn't sure what kept her going, perhaps fear, but mostly she just felt empty.

The door cracked and her father poked his head in, before sighing in relief and leaving again. Ruby glared at the wall.

Ruby got up, she was tired of sitting around doing nothing. She knew she had a few hours before her dads final check, so she got dressed and grabbed her weapon. She was about to leave when Zwei barked.

"Shh! Zwei, be quiet." Ruby hissed.

He barked again.

"I'll be back tomorrow I promise." Ruby tried.

He barked.

"Okay, okay, you can come just be quiet," Ruby shushed him by petting him.

Ruby heard the nob to her room door turn, she vanished into rose petals quickly laying back down pulling to covers to her neck, and pretending she was asleep.

Taiyang walked in, "What's a matter boy?" he asked Zwei bending down to pet him.

Taiyang's room was right next door, so he could hear Zwei barking.

Zwei licked Taiyang and rolled on his back so he could rub his belly.

Taiyang smiled a rubbed Zwei, "Go to sleep boy, you are going to wake everyone up."

Zwei licked Taiyang and hoped back up on the bed with Ruby, laying down again.

Taiyang gave Ruby a look over before shrugging and going back to bed.

Ruby sat up and sighed in relief.

"Look what you did, you almost got us caught." Ruby chastised Zwei.

He licked her face.

She smiled and got up again.

She opened the door and checked if the coast was clear before tiptoeing out and closing the door behind her. She then quickly and quietly made her way to the exit.

She was outside in no time. She weaved around all the guard check points and made her way to Beacon.

Iris followed Ruby, finally happy to see some action.

Weiss turned in bed, she couldn't sleep.

She shared a room with Blake, who lay still in her bed. There room was across the hall from Ruby's.

"Hey Blake you still awake?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep."

"Me either." Blake turned to face Weiss.

"I have a bad feeling." Weiss frowned.

"You're probably just nervous." Blake sighed.

"Hmmm."

The two lay in silence till they heard someone cuss right outside their door.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Blake who sat up.

The two quickly got up to investigate, they opened their door to see Ruby's door open.

Blake stepped in front of Weiss slowly walking to the open door.

"Ruby?" she called.

Yang pushed past her running down the hall.

"She's gone!" yang called over her shoulder.

"Yang?" Weiss said confused.

Blake pushed open Ruby's door to see Yang was right, the room was empty.

Weiss and Blake quickly ran after Yang.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Blake asked catching up to Yang.

"Couldn't sleep, had to check on Ruby, she was acting extra weird today. She left." Yang ran to the elevator pushing the button repeatedly.

"Slow down, you are in no condition to be chasing after her." Weiss chastised.

"I don't care, she's going to get herself killed!" Yang yelled.

"So are you if you don't cut it out." Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulder.

"We can find her; you need to rest." Weiss assured her.

"I'm going after her; you can't stop me." Yang said walking in the elevator, Blake and Weiss at her side.

Weiss sighed knowing it was useless.

The team grabbed their gear, and headed out after their leader.

"She couldn't have gotten far; patrol would have seen her." Yang said.

Ruby waited behind a trash can for the man at the final patrol point to look away. But he was good at his job, probably why he was on the front lines. He was alert and ready to act on a second's notice.

Ruby sighed and looked at Zwei, "Now what?"

Zwei licked her.

"You're no help."

She watched as he turned around to investigate a different spot, then zipped behind him. He whirled around but there was nothing there but red rose petals.

Ruby sighed in relief once her and Zwei were in the clear. Then her scroll lit up.

The towers were down, but most of the Schnee towers still stood which is where most of the people in vale got their connection thanks to the Schnee's. Thanks to Weiss, Ruby had a scroll that was connected straight through the towers which meant her team could still get in touch with her.

She looked at the screen, Yang was calling.

"Do you think she knows?" Ruby asked Zwei.

He barked.

Ruby took a deep breath before answering.

"Yang?"

"Where are you!" Yang yelled.

"What are you talking about I'm in my room." Ruby tried.

"Nice try, think again."

"Don't come after me okay, I'll be back tomorrow, I just need to see it for myself."

"Ruby Rose you tell us where you are this instant." Weiss chimed in.

"Uh bad con-nec-tion we a-re bra-king up." Ruby made crackling sounds before hanging up.

"How dare she!" Weiss huffed.

"We have to find her before she does something stupid." Blake sighed.

"She's going to Beacon, she was acting strange about it earlier, come on." Yang said.

Ruby sighed and put her scroll up, silencing it.

"I'm so dead." Ruby looked at Zwei.

He barked in agreement.

Ruby took a deep breath before pressing on.

She walked to abandon part of the city, weaving around ruble, and watching for grimm.

Surprisingly there was not a grimm in sight.

"This is weird." Ruby thought aloud.

Zwei barked in agreement.

Ruby could see Beacon in the distance and frowned. The only grimm she could see from here was the dragon grimm still frozen at the top

"Come on." Ruby told Zwei as she ran ahead.

Ruby pulled up her hood, and cautiously made her way to the school.

Blake, Weiss and Yang hid behind a trash can at the final check point.

"No way she got past him." Weiss whispered.

"She must have, I have an idea." Blake said.

"What?" Yang wondered.

"Wait here and run when you have the chance." She informed.

Blake jumped up on the roof of the building he was patrolling, she slid down to the other alleyway, jumping down and hiding. She made a shadow copy of herself and jumped back up the roof, she used gambol shroud to knock down some trash cans.

"Hey you stop!" the guard ran to the shadow copy.

Weiss and Yang ran, Blake jumped off the roof and ran after them.

The guard grabbed the shadow copy but it vanished into thin air, "Huh?" he scratched his head confused.

"Nice work." Weiss praised.

"Thanks." Blake smiled.

"Let's go." Yang ordered.

Ruby walked the long distance from the city to the school a distance normally traveled by airship. Still not a grimm in sight.

"Maybe they went home?" ruby shrugged looking at zwei.

He cocked his head to the side.

Iris hopped from building to building, ducking and hiding behind ruble and destroyed buildings. She knew she was supposed to only watch the girl, oh but how tempted she was to attack. ' _She's wide open! Come on!_ ' Iris sighed following after the red hooded girl.

Yang had to stop and catch her breath, holding her still healing chest.

"I told you, you need to rest." Weiss hissed.

"That place is flooded with grimm, Ruby's going to get hurt." Yang gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Come on maybe we can beat her there, I have an idea." Blake said walking over to a destroyed building.

In the building was unused and abandon white fang tech, cars, mechs, weapons, it looked like they got out in a rush and left everything behind.

"I'll drive." Yang volunteered. Hoping into one of the cars.

No one argued and Weiss got in the passenger seat, Blake sat behind Yang.

Ruby used her semblance to hop from building to building. That's when she finally noticed someone following.

At first she suspected she was still being paranoid, but she tested it. she hoped from a building extra quick, leaving the person behind her to make a mistake and speed up to keep up.

"We got trouble Zwei." Ruby whispered to zwei, who was resting in her arms.

Ruby speed up extra fast, trying lose them.

' _Shit, she spotted me_.' Iris narrowed her eyes.

Ruby jumped an extra high and long distance hoping to get the follower off her tail, she barely made it to the other side, she quickly turned around catching her breath and stared at Iris on the other building.

"Who are you!" Ruby demanded.

"Damn." Iris cursed under her breath.

Iris stepped back a few feet and got a running start jumping in front of Ruby landing of the ledge with perfect balance. Ruby stepped back.

"I'm just a girl, just like you." Iris shrugged hoping down.

"Did Salem send you?" Ruby asked.

"Bingo, but don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, unfortunately, I am just here to watch." Iris sighed sitting on an old empty crate.

Ruby set Zwei down and grabbed her scythe.

"Whoa there if you do that there is no going back, I just said I come in peace. Fight me and you'll end up in pieces. Only warning." Iris said standing.

Zwei growled at Iris, and Ruby got into a protective stance.

"Why are you watching me, what does she want from me?" Ruby demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You think she tells me anything?"

Ruby hesitated wondering if she should attack.

"Look if I were you I'd walk away, I'm already going to get it for even talking to you, don't make me add killing you to the list."

"Where are all the grimm?" Ruby decided to stall a little longer.

Iris stared at Ruby wondering if she should say. ' _What do you think you are doing!_ ' Salem yelled in at Iris her head. Iris flinched back.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

' _I told you not to make contact to just watch! Leave her now!_ ' Salem demanded.

"You got lucky." Iris glared at ruby.

There was a bright flash and Ruby put her arm up to shield her eyes from the light, when she looked Iris was gone.

"Did you see that!" Weiss said pointing to a building down the road where a bright flash just went off.

Yang hit the gas.

Ruby clenched her fist, ' _I should have attacked, now she got away. She had answers and I let her get away!_ ' Ruby swung her scythe in frustration cutting off the exhaust pipe from the building.

"Come on Zwei." Ruby pouted picking up Zwei again.

She clipped her scythe to her belt and used her semblance to jump to the next building.

"There, there's Ruby!" Blake said being the only one who can see well in the dark.

Yang could see the rose petals in the moon light and she followed.

"We are about to run out of real road here." Weiss complained clinging to the door.

"And Ruby's about to run out of buildings." Yang smirked as they neared the forest.

Ruby paused on the last building.

Yang swerved and pulled over, having Weiss clenching her eyes shut in fear.

Yang ran out of the car.

"Ruby!" she called.

Ruby looked down.

"Busted." Ruby said to Zwei.

Ruby jumped off the building, levitating just before she hit the ground, then softly landing.

"What were you thinking! You could have been killed!" Yang yelled.

"She's right, with all the grimm-

"What grimm! I haven't seen a single grimm since I left!" Ruby shouted cutting off Blake.

The team stopped and looked around realizing Ruby was right.

"That's strange." Weiss commented.

Ruby looked down and kicked at the ground, avoiding Yang's hard glare.

"It doesn't matter, what if Salem had come or you were attacked?" Yang said more calmly grabbing Ruby by the shoulder.

"Let her come! If I ever see her face again, I'll, I'll, I don't know! I need answers! And I'm not going to get them by being locked in my room all day!" Ruby shouted.

Yang sighed, and grabbed Ruby's chin forcing her to look up. She wiped Ruby's tears with her thumb.

"I know Ruby, I know you need answers. We all do, and I know you're frustrated, but coming out here alone and being reckless is stupid. You could have got hurt." Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug.

"I wasn't alone, I brought Zwei." Ruby said muffled into Yang's chest.

Yang smiled and punched Ruby playfully in the shoulder, "You know what I meant."

Zwei barked and rolled on his back wanting Weiss to rub his belly.

Weiss smiled at him and happily obliged.

"Are we going to leave now?" Ruby asked in a sad tone.

"Well what were you doing out here anyways?" Blake asked.

"I want to go to Beacon, see if I can find some answers."

"It's too dangerous." Weiss stated standing with zwei in her arms, he cocked his head at Ruby.

"I know, which is why I wanted to come alone, that way I can get in and out."

"What about the grimm?" Yang asked.

"I'm too quick, I'd just run away." Ruby shrugged,

Weiss sighed and shook her head at Ruby's bad plan.

Iris watched the team from a distance, irritated that she didn't get to fight.

' _Patience, you will have your chance, I need you to keep them away from the school. I haven't found it yet, if they go now the grimm will have to stop looking._ ' Salem told Iris in her head.

"So if they go home, then I just keep watching, but if they go to the school I can attack?" Iris said aloud just making sure.

' _Yes_.' Salem sighed.

Iris smirked.

Ruby's scroll lit up again.

Ruby cringed away from the name. "Dad." She told Yang.

"You are going to have to tell him." Yang sighed.

Ruby answered the scroll.

"Where are you!"

"Okay don't freak out, but I'm with Yang, Weiss and Blake, we are going to Beacon."

"What! How am I not supposed to freak out, put your sister on the phone now!"

Ruby sighed and handed the phone to Yang.

"I know." Yang started.

"Oh so you are aware of how stupid this is I'm glad. What are you doing encouraging her! Get back her this instant."

"But dad."

"No, are you completely insane, you are injured you can't even be out there. Yang I swear."

"Just listen! There's something strange going on, we came out here to get Ruby but we haven't run into a single grimm. we want to investigate." Yang tried to explain.

"So you want to find the grimm, do you understand how dumb that sounds."

"Dad please, Ruby needs this."

"What she needs is protection, not encouragement to go out and get herself killed."

"I'm sorry but we are doing this, we'll be fine, I'll keep her safe. I promise."

"Don't hang up on me! Yang Xiao lon-

Yang hung up the scroll and tossed back to Ruby.

"Is he mad?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah he's steamed, but it's okay, we can do this right guys?"

"Right." Blake immediately said.

"This is crazy." Weiss shook her head.

"Okay then off to Beacon!" Ruby shouted pointing in its direction.

Yang smiled at her sister. Yang knew her dad was right this was stupid and reckless, but Ruby needed something to keep her from losing it, Yang could see her sister was at her braking point.

"Not so fast red." Iris jumped down in front of them.

The team quickly got on guard.

"You again, what do you want?" Ruby demanded.

"You know her?" Weiss asked.

"No, but she keeps following me." Ruby announced.

"Relax, no harm may come to you if you just turn back around." Iris smiled.

"Wait why don't you want us to go to beacon?" Blake asked.

"I'm just trying to help; do you really want to walk into a hoard of grimm. not fun."

"Did Salem tell you to stop us?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm just trying to be a good person." Iris shrugged.

' _I let her get away the first time, not again._ ' Ruby clenched her scythe.

' _Come on, take the bait_.' Iris got into a fight stance.

Ruby turned to her team, "I got this."

"What? Are you-

"Stay back." Ruby warned cutting off Weiss, before charging Iris.

Iris smiled and backflipped out of the way.

Ruby charged in, unrelenting not giving Iris a chance to grab a weapon, or so she thought.

When Yang tried to intervene, an invisible wall stopped her in her tracks.

"You heard her, stay back." Iris teased.

Ruby went in for the opening, but when she got a direct hit, Iris seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Oops, trick of the light." Iris said behind Ruby.

The ring on her right index finger lit up yellow, causing a yellow pole to appear in her hands.

Ruby put up her scythe to block just in time as Iris brought the yellow pole done with force. There was a bright flash as the weapons collided causing Ruby to squint and look away. Iris used that opportunity to come up from behind ruby and hit her with red brass knuckles, which burned on impact. Ruby screamed and stumbled forward, the Iris in front of her whacking her hard in the head with the pole, electrocuting her and sending her falling and hitting the side of the barrier.

"How can there be two?" Blake asked

"We have to help her" Weiss banged on the invisible wall.

Ruby looked at the two Iris's in front of her in confusion. The second Iris had the red ring on her middle finger lit up on her right hand.

"What's wrong you're not seeing, double, are you?" Iris teased.

Ruby stood and looked from one Iris to the other.

"Whatever did Cinder see in you, you are pathetic." Iris bated.

It worked Ruby charged her head on, but Iris jumped back another Iris appearing this one with a green gun in hand. She fired at Ruby, no bullets came out but a gust of wind blasted her back into the red ringed Iris which punched her in the gut and kicked her to the floor.

"Now it's three on one." Yang growled punching at the wall.

"Let us in you coward!" Weiss demanded.

"Ruby get out of there!" Blake cried.

Ruby slowly stood her aura low.

"Still got some fight left huh, well try this on for size." Iris smiled another Iris appearing, a blue lasso in hand. Her right pinky ring lit up blue.

Ruby looked around for an answer, four on one. No way out.

The lasso went flying through the air, Ruby used her semblance to dodge and went to attack the red ringed Iris which disappeared on impact. Ruby paused.

' _So it's a trick, these are all fakes. What did she say earlier? Trick of the light? Each one has a different ring lit up, each one just appearing out of nowhere. Must be the barrier, she is using light to somehow trick me into seeing multiple when there's only one, I just got to find her._ ' Ruby concluded.

Ruby's eye lit up silver.

"Finally getting serious, are we?" Iris smiled.

Ruby ran in a circle around all the fakes, a rose petal tornado filling the barrier.

"Look!" Blake pointed, noticing that there was no top to the barrier.

Weiss set down Zwei made a glyph and got ready.

There was a bright flash in the barrier and Ruby stopped.

"Now!" yang ordered.

The team leapt into the air and landed inside the barrier.

Ruby was clashing weapons with iris, all the fakes having disappeared.

Iris used the black chain on her waist as a weapon, she wrapped it around Ruby's scythe and flipped it out of Ruby's hands then she kicked Ruby back into the wall.

Yang took her shot and punched Iris in the side. Iris hit the wall hard sliding down.

"Damn." She cursed.

Ruby got up and went to charge Iris but she backed up and seemingly vanished into thin air.

Two more Iris's appeared, one with a black sword, the other with orange throwing stars in hand.

"Ruby!" Weiss tossed Ruby her scythe.

"These are fakes, it's this barrier she's using light to trick us." Ruby called to her team.

"Figured it out have you, well then you haven't seen nothing yet." Iris announced.

The barrier which was invisible, now became visible and the girls found themselves surrounded by mirrors.

Suddenly two turned to 16, all with either a black sword or orange throwing stars. They jumped out of the mirrors towards the team.

"Weiss!" Ruby ordered.

"On it." Weiss surrounded the team in glyphs which fired ice. The fakes disappearing.

The real Iris screamed after being hit by ice and fell to the floor. Ruby charged her.

Ruby used her scythe to knock Iris against the wall. Iris lit up the purple ring on her left index finger causing a bouncy ball to appear in her hand. Iris threw it at Ruby who easily moved out of the way, but that is what Iris wanted.

The ball bounced off the wall making a loud booming noise, causing the team to cover their ears. With each bounce, it got louder and faster. It bounced from wall to wall, and off the team with every hit causing serious pain, and literal bone rattling hits.

Iris used the distraction to jump out of the barrier and then put a lid on it so the team couldn't get out.

"Bye Bye." Iris waved at Ruby make the barrier invisible again.

Ruby banged on the wall, but it was no use.

' _No, she's getting away_.' Ruby's eyes lit up silver her scythe growing.

She charged the wall with all she had, shattering it.

Iris turned just in time for Ruby to stab her through the shoulder with the bottom end of her scythe. Knocking her to the ground.

"Ahh!" she cried out.

"Who are you! where's Salem?" Ruby demanded.

When Iris just glared at her Ruby shoved her scythe in deeper.

"Ahh!"

"Tell me!"

"My name is Iris."

"Ruby wait." Blake called everyone running over to her.

"Iris where's Salem?" Ruby demanded.

"I don't know."

Ruby shoved it in more.

"Ahh! I swear." Iris lied.

"Ruby stop." Weiss tried.

"I don't believe you, tell me where she is!"

"Ahh! Gods! I'm telling the truth."

"Hey rubes that's enough." Yang tried.

"Stop lying." Ruby shoved in her scythe the rest of the way till it came out the other side.

"Damn you! you bitch!"

Ruby could feel the rage building up in her, she wanted answers, she needed them, this is what kept her going now.

Ruby let go of her scythe but left in lodged into Iris's shoulder, she walked closer to Iris and knelt down beside her.

"Tell me where she is or I'll kill you." Ruby threatened.

"Now who's the liar," Iris laughed.

The team shared an uneasy look.

Ruby stood and slammed her foot hard down on Iris's chest, audible bones braking.

"Ahh!"

"Tell me."

"Ruby stop." Blake grabbed Ruby by the shoulder, but Ruby ignored her and pulled out of her grasp.

"Tell me." Ruby stomped again.

Zwei whimpered and shrunk back behind Yang.

"Tell me!" Ruby stomped again.

Iris coughed up blood, and ruby froze.

It reminded her of Cinder coughing just before she died.

"Please!" Iris begged looking to the rest of team RWBY.

"Ruby." Yang grabbed Ruby by the wrist.

Ruby slowly backed up shaking her head trying to shake the images of Cinder's death from her memory. She grabbed her scythe and pulled it out. A trail of blood following. Ruby folded the scythe and clipped it to her belt.

Iris tried to get up but only succeeded in rolling on her side.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ruby whimpered.

"It's for your own good you stupid bitch." Iris spat blood sweeping past her lip. "What you think you can just waltz in there and save the day, she'd kill you in an instant. At least this way you have a fighting chance. You still have time to figure it all out before it's too late." Iris huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Figure what out, what's she planning? Please tell us." Ruby knelt to help up Iris.

Iris smacked Ruby's hand away and used her knees to prop herself up. Iris stared at the ground.

"Damn you, you should just kill me, I'm as good as dead anyway. Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Iris punched the ground with her good arm.

"You've really done it now; she's been going easy on you. now that she sees what you are capable of she'll send someone more powerful, less merciful, she'll push you past the breaking point. Damn you! don't expect me next time, whoever she sends next won't give you warning, they'll kill everyone you love. Damn you!" Iris screamed tears of fear streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Ruby cried.

Iris laughed at that.

"Me too red, me too." Iris finally forced herself to stand up giving team RWBY one last look over.

"I almost feel sorry for you, here you all are sticking together playing by the rules. But in this game, she plays, there are no rules. This isn't a fair fight at all, you will die, it's only a matter of when and how." Iris wiped her tears and the corner of her mouth and took a pain filled deep breath before slowly backing away and vanishing into a flash of light.

"Come on Ruby, let's get out of here." Yang grabbed Ruby by the hand and lead her back to the car.

On the car ride back everyone was silent. Despite the weather being decent and it not being cold in the car, ruby shivered in the passenger seat. She shook so bad you couldn't tell if she was crying or sick. Her hood covered her face as she leaned against the window, her breath fogging the glass.

"I'm sorry for running off, you guys were right. It was a bad idea to come out here." Ruby finally said.

"It's going to be okay." Yang reassured Ruby rubbing her on the shoulder with one arm driving with the other.

Ruby wanted to agree with Yang, but she couldn't. she felt that it was never going to be okay again. She felt empty again, cold. She felt this rage inside of her growing stronger by the second. Ruby stared at her reflection in the window, one of her eyes red for a split instant before she blinked and it was normal again.

Back at the hotel their father waited for them, he paced the hallway waiting for the team to return. When he saw, them enter the lobby.

"Thank the gods, is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah we had a run in with someone but we are okay." Yang reassured him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby just stared at him, she felt drained, all she wanted was to lay down.

He looked to Yang after seeing Ruby's blank expression.

"I'll explain later." Yang informed him.

He nodded and sighed, leading Ruby back to her room. The team following behind.

…

"Why did I think I could trust you with this. You disobeyed my orders to remain hidden, then you fail to stop them in their tracks." Salem paced in front of Iris who was knelt down.

"Please if you would just give me a chance." Iris said coughing at the end causing blood to splatter on to Salem's shoes.

"I don't give chances to disappointments." Salem stopped in front of her.

Iris looked up in fear, but her demise came from behind as a scorpion tail stabbed her in the back. Iris's eyes went wide.

"Tyrian please dispose of her body, and from now on you will be watching Ruby. Understand."

"Yes my goddess of course." He smiled.

Salem walked out.

Tyrian began to laugh, stabbing Iris over and over with his tail. Finally, her body fell to the floor blood pooling around her, her green eyes fading away to nothingness.

 **A/N: hey everyone sorry for the long wait. New job, college, my life has been hectic, I was going to wait to post this mostly because I never had time to finish it, but went ahead and made time, hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a comment telling me what you think, all is welcome. Now it's about to get good. I'll try to update soon but with my job working for the school newspaper as a writer it might be hard. Tell me what you guys want to happen next, I'm trying to get back into the grove of things, I'll be working on updating my other fics soon as well, so keep an eye out for that, but probably won't be till next week. Don't forget to check out my other fics the Ice Queen and her Rose and Amaranth never die out. I have been putting off my STRQ fic but by the summer I should start it back up again. I know that's a long wait, but I'm just too busy with other more important things. Anyways hope you liked this chapter wasn't sure where to go from last chapter but after I started writing I knew what I wanted to happen. Don't forget to leave a comment, but until next time,**

 **-BATTY**


End file.
